A Lenda do Cristal Estelar
by Daphne P
Summary: A segunda herdeira do trono está tendo pesadelos que não a deixam dormir, refugiados de um planeta distante chegam a Terra trazendo problemas em sua trilha e uma lenda de outra vida está prestes a ser desvendada. Depois dizem que ser adolescente é fácil.
1. Prólogo

**NA: Sailor Moon é copyright de Naoko Takeuchi. Sailor Estelar e seus personagens originais é copyright de Daphne Peçanha.**

**A Lenda do Cristal Estelar**

**Prólogo**

_As sombras dançavam nas paredes chamando a atenção da pessoa recostada em uma grande pilastra de mármore e cujos olhos azuis mexiam-se de acordo com qualquer movimento que indicava a presença de alguém além dela naquele corredor. Suspirou, cruzando os braços de modo a reter o calor do corpo e espantar o frio noturno. No céu escurecido e estrelado a lua cheia brilhava intensamente de modo que a sua luz deveria estar inspirando muitos poetas ao redor do mundo. Soltou mais um suspiro, desviando a sua atenção da lua brilhante e mirando seus olhos no chão e por isto não notou a presença atrás de si. Quando uma mão repousou em seu ombro a fazendo pular no mesmo lugar, prontamente virou-se sobre os pés para atacar seu agressor._

_- Malachite! – gritou, levando a mão ao coração aos saltos. – Que diabos! – resmungou, soltando a respiração que havia prendido no susto enquanto mirava contrariada o general. _

_- O que faz aqui Estela? – o homem cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma pose ameaçadora, franzindo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão séria de desagrado._

_- Eu? Aqui? – a jovem soltou uma risada sem graça, coçando a cabeça num gesto nervoso. O olhar azulado de Malachite fixou-se no rosto arredondado da garota de maneira desconfiada e o franzir de suas sobrancelhas acentuou-se. _

_- Onde está o Príncipe Endymion? – perguntou com a voz grave e em um tom que exigia resposta imedia._

_- O príncipe? – repetiu bestamente como se não fizesse idéia do que ele falava. Malachite encarou a jovem, a única guerreira mulher dentro da guarda pessoal do Príncipe da Terra, e esta recuou um passo._

_Estela mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou um olhar para a lua cheia no céu e Malachite acompanhou este olhar, soltando um suspiro exasperado ao obter rapidamente a sua resposta. Novamente o príncipe estava no Milênio de Prata. Balançou a cabeça frustrado e soltou um tsc entre dentes. _

_- Quando ele voltar me avise. – disse para a jovem que deu um aceno positivo de cabeça, vendo o homem sumir nas sombras, e voltou seu olhar para a lua cheia. _

_Subitamente uma névoa densa tomou conta do local encobrindo a cena como uma cortina de fumaça. Uma brisa fria soprou, afastando a névoa e cedendo lugar a uma nova cena. Desta vez Estela encontrava-se prostrada ao lado do Príncipe Endymion. Os orbes azulados do homem miravam a garota ao seu lado trajando suas mais belas vestes de gala militar enquanto esperava com ele a comitiva que estava prestes a chegar. Observou divertido as mãos pequenas e aparentemente delicadas torcerem a barra do belo uniforme de maneira nervosa e sorriu. A jovem detestava roupas formais. _

_As portas do salão de recepção se abriram, fazendo a atenção de todos se voltar para a comitiva que era anunciada. Rapidamente a garota largou a sua roupa e empertigou-se para passar uma pose apresentável aos visitantes enquanto a realeza que liderava a comitiva parou em frente ao rei e a rainha da Terra e começaram a conversar o tradicional assunto que envolvia política e derivados._

_Endymion deu um bocejo diante daquele papo enfadonho e mais do que depressa recebeu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Estela. Rapidamente virou-se para encará-la com uma careta contrariada, sendo recebido por um sorriso inocente. Sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de exasperação e ajeitou-se, voltando-se para os seus pais quando esses o chamaram o incluindo na conversa com os visitantes. Satisfeita por ter feito seu trabalho direito, Estela endireitou-se no lugar e rodou os olhos pelo salão apenas por segurança, a procura de qualquer ameaça escondida, quando percebeu estar sendo observada minuciosamente por um par de orbes cor de gelo. Sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha e desviou o olhar incomodada._

_Mais uma vez a névoa preencheu o lugar, nublando tudo por alguns minutos e quando a cena novamente clareou, Estela estava correndo por entre escombros, desviando de ataques e corpos de soldados caíd__bros, desviando de ataques e corpos de soldados cautos e quando a cena novamente clareou, Estela estava correndo por entre esc__os pelo chão e afogados em seu próprio sangue. Ignorou a visão de embrulhar o estômago e continuou o seu caminho decidida até que viu-se em frente a um enorme palácio que parecia feito de cristal e que com certeza já tinha visto dias melhores. Ao longe, no céu enegrecido que estendia-se atrás da construção, a Terra girava lentamente como se estivesse solitária na imensidão do Universo. Piscou os olhos, os desviando do planeta azul que parecia hipnotizar os desavisados em meio aquele caos e os percorreu pelas sacadas do palácio, até que viu passar em frente a uma das grandes janelas aquele que procurava._

_Em um salto encontrou-se no parapeito da sacada e em outro estava dentro do palácio._

_- Endymion! - gritou, fazendo o homem parar no meio do caminho e virar-se surpreso para ela. - Você perdeu o juízo? - correu até ele, lhe segurando o braço e começando a puxá-lo, mas o rapaz não moveu um músculo. - Nós vamos voltar para a Terra agora mesmo. - ordenou num tom autoritário. Sabia que estava abusando da sorte faltando com respeito dessa maneira a um superior e poderia ser punida por isso. Mas no momento hierarquia e ordem de comando era o que menos importava. A sua função era guardar o príncipe e era isto o que faria. _

_- Não! - respondeu sério, soltando-se do aperto da jovem. - Serenity precisa de mim! - atestou convicto e Estela sentiu vontade de arrancar os cabelos aos puxões._

_- Ma-ma-mas você perdeu a cabeça?! - esbravejou indignada e ficou ainda mais irritada ao ver o sorriso paspalho no rosto do príncipe._

_- De certa maneira. - retrucou Endymion em seu tom sempre pacato. - Cada um tem um destino a seguir e eu tenho o meu. - completou, dando as costas para ela para seguir seu caminho._

_- Que é qual? Morrer pela Princesa da Lua? - gritou desesperada e o rapaz parou brevemente, dando um relance por cima do ombro para a amiga. _

_- Se for preciso. - terminou, virando-se e continuando o seu trajeto. _

_- Príncipe Endymion! Endy... - e ia partir para poder seguí-lo quando alguém a puxou pelo braço em direção a varanda. - Mas o que foi... - virou-se bruscamente, já invocando a sua espada apenas para ver-se encarando olhos cor de gelo. - O que quer? - rosnou entre dentes, frustrada por ter sido impedida de seguir o príncipe. _

_- Deixe-o ir. - a voz grossa e sussurrada chegou aos ouvidos dela, praticamente sendo abafada pelos estrondos, explosões e gritos da batalha que ocorria violentamente por todo o reino lunar. _

_- Mas... mas... - ainda tentou protestar mas a intensidade daquele olhar sobre si a fez fechar a boca num estalo. - E o que você faz aqui? - falou num tom acusador, estreitando os olhos na direção dele._

_- Vim te tirar daqui. - respondeu curto e grosso e Estela arrancou o braço do aperto do homem._

_- Eu não vou a lugar algum. Só saio daqui com Endymion em segurança..._

_- Você não percebe sua tola... está tudo perdido, o Milêncio de Prata está sucumbindo, Beryl não vai descansar até derrubar a última pilastra e matar o último lunariano daqui. - tentou segurá-la novamente para arrancá-la daquele lugar. A derrota era clara, ninguém se salvaria e Endymion estava disposto a morrer por sua amada, era uma batalha perdida. _

_- Mais um motivo para eu ficar. Eu vou aprisionar aquela infeliz na dimensão mais sombria, nem que isto seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida. - respondeu firmemente, o encarando diretamente e fazendo o homem recuar um passo diante da intensidade do olhar dela. _

_- Você não pode... - tentou discutir mas foi prontamente interrompido por uma explosão ensurdecedora que o fez pular sobre o corpo diminuto da jovem, a protegendo dos escombros voadores com seu físico avantajado. Quando a fumaça dissipou e a poeira abaixou, os dois voltaram-se para ver que o campo de batalha agora possuía dois novos corpos: o de Sailor Marte e Júpiter. As primeiras das senshis a sucumbirem a aquele ataque. - Estela... - falou em um tom suplicante e a expressão no rosto da garota amaciou um pouco._

_- Eu sinto muito. - disse com pesar, percorrendo as pontas dos dedos levemente sobre a pele da bochecha do homem. Lentamente seus rostos começaram a se aproximar e quando os lábios estavam a poucos milímetros de distância, um grito agoniado pareceu sobrepor-se a confusão do embate:_

_- ENDYMION! - Estela rapidamente afastou-se num pulo e sentiu seu coração vir a boca. A presença do príncipe Endymion estava esvaindo de sua mente e não conseguia mais sentir a energia do rapaz que sempre estava atrelada aos seus guardiões por medida de segurança. Olhou horrorizada pelo caminho que ele seguiu e prontamente começou a se mover._

_- ESTELA! - ele chamou e a jovem parou, virando-se indecisa sobre ficar com o homem ou ir socorrer seu senhor. _

_- Eu sinto muito. - e ofegou quando percebeu que o link que ligava os generais e ela ao príncipe encerrou-se de vez. - Não! - arregalou os olhos que começaram a ficar marejados. Sacudindo a cabeça em uma negativa ela foi se afastando do sujeito ainda parado na varanda que não se movia para impedir que ela se fosse e com um último grito de pesar - Não! - partiu as lágrimas de encontro ao príncipe, sabendo que esta seria a última vez que veria os dois homens mais importantes de sua vida. _

Em seu quarto, iluminada pela luz da lua, Selene acordou num pulo com o peito arfante e os olhos largos enquanto lágrimas rolavam dos olhos azuis. Num estrondo, a porta abriu-se e luz preencheu o aposento, a cegando por alguns segundos e quando a sua visão voltou ao normal, viu o Rei Endymion caminhar a passos largos até a sua cama e sentar-se na sua frente com uma expressão extremamente preocupada no rosto .

- Selene o que houve? Ouvi você gritar. - disse calmamente, acariciando os cabelos negros da filha tão parecidos com os seus. Olhos claros e marejados o encararam por longos e enervantes segundos, como se o que vissem na sua frente fosse uma miragem, até que a garota jogou-se contra o peito do pai soluçando intensamente e o abraçando pela cintura.

Sem reação, Endymion apenas pôs-se a traçar círculos com as mãos nas costas da menina na tentativa de tranquilizá-la perguntando mais uma vez o que tinha acontecido.

- Nada pai, apenas um pesadelo... - respondeu numa voz sumida. - Apenas um pesadelo. - completou.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

A manhã na cidade de Tóquio iniciou-se como outra qualquer, com pássaros cantando em seus ninhos no topo das árvores, pessoas saindo as pressas de suas casas para mais um dia de trabalho e descendo em bandos pelas escadas do metrô ou atolando as ruas com seus carros modernos e ambientalmente corretos. Lojas abriam as portas para mais um dia de vendas agitadas enquanto estudantes de várias idades já esperavam impacientes no ponto de ônibus por suas conduções, seus uniformes coloridos e bem desenhados causando um grande contraste com os ternos escuros, impecáveis e caros dos executivos que circulavam pela cidade.

No Palácio de Cristal que erguia-se magestoso no centro da grande metrópole o burburinho matutino já começava com funcionários movimentando-se ao longo da construção exercendo os seus afazeres, com os jardineiros ajoelhados sobre a terra fofa e molhada pelo orvalho da noite anterior cuidando das rosas tão ricamente apreciadas pelo rei e copeiras e cozinheiras agitavam as panelas e serviam o café da manhã para a família real que estava presente no salão de refeições do palácio. Bem, ao menos quase todos estavam presentes, pois faltava uma figura para completar o quadro usual que era pintado todas as manhãs no castelo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - o grito ribombou pelas paredes, sacudindo os quadros em suas molduras e fazendo tremular vasos antigos e caros. Em seu lugar de costume à cabeceira da mesa, rei Endymion rolou os olhos, os desviando da xícara que bebia para o teto sobre a sua cabeça e que balançava devido aos pesados e abafados passos que ecoavam no andar superior. Em uma das laterais da mesa, Serenity soltou uma risadinha enquanto passava calmamente a geléia sobre a sua torrada, mordiscando a ponta da mesma com extrema delicadeza. O rei teve vontade de rir.

Quem visse hoje a mulher que ele orgulhosamente chamava de esposa sentada como uma dama à mesa e comendo com toda a pompa atribuída a realeza, jamais imaginaria que era a mesma adolescente que ele conheceu há séculos atrás e que era capaz de devorar potes e mais potes de sorvete em questão de segundos. Obviamente que Serenity ainda era capaz disso, mas recusava-se a mostrar seu lado mais irresponsável em frente aos filhos com a desculpa de que não queria oferecer um "mau exemplo". Conversa na opinião de Endymion, visto que o grito que eles acabaram de ouvir tinha vindo de Serena, a filha mais velha do casal, que em tudo era igual a mãe na adolescência, com ou sem influência da mesma.

Como previsto e como sempre ocorria em todas as manhãs, a porta do salão abriu-se num estrondo e uma jovem de dezessete anos entrou afobada e ofegando, ajeitando apressadamente o laço da camisa de seu uniforme enquanto percorria os dedos por entre os fios rosados do cabelo, tentando domá-los ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para prendê-los em seu usual penteado. Quando finalmente conseguiu o resultado que queria e sentiu que agora estava satisfatóriamente arrumada, sentou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira e começou a atolar o prato com guloseimas.

- Bom dia Serena! - desejou Endymion em um tom que dizia que educação era bom e se usava, principalmente à mesa, e lançou a menina um olhar de repreensão quando esta tentou enfiar uma torrada, um pedaço de bolo na boca e beber de seu leite tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia pai! - respondeu a garota, a sua voz saindo abafada por causa da comida obstruindo sua boca. Serenity, ao lado da jovem, soltou outra risadinha e Endymion olhou a mulher de maneira atravessada. Achar graça da situação não ajudava quando ele tentava corrigir as péssimas maneiras da filha à mesa.

- Uma coisa de cada vez Serena. - falou num tom calmo e quase rolou os olhos quando a adolescente simplesmente o ignorou e continuou comendo seu café as pressas. - Se não ignorasse seu despertador acordaria na hora de ir para a escola. - disse e sentiu como se estivesse falando com uma parede, pois a princesa simplesmente prosseguiu a engolir a comida até dar-se por satisfeita, erguer-se num pulo da cadeira e sair correndo porta afora despedindo-se com um breve "adeus" dos pais.

Endymion rolou os olhos e quando viu-se sozinho com a esposa deixou a cabeça cair pesadamente contra o tampo da mesa, começando a bater a testa repetidamente no mesmo. Serenity arqueou as duas sobrancelhas bem feitas diante da atitude do marido e recolheu a sua xícara entre seus dedos finos e delicados, esperando que a crise do homem passasse e ele voltasse a ser o rei maduro que era e governava Tóquio de Cristal. Usou a xícara em suas mãos como forma de esconder outro sorriso. Seu querido rei poderia ser o homem mais sábio do universo, mas que estranhamente conseguia ser enganado pelas criaturas mais simples que existiam: seus filhos.

Serena por ser extremamente parecida com a mãe já tinha uma manha natural em lidar com os mandos e desmandos do pai. Não que Endymion fosse um carrasco ou coisa parecida, pelo contrário, ele era um pai carinhoso e atencioso que tentava educar os filhos de maneira séria porque queria prepará-los para o futuro que os aguardava. Afinal, aquele reino rico e próspero seria deles um dia e eles teriam que estar prontos, principalmente a primogênita que era a principal herdeira do trono.

Selene, por outro lado, era extremamente parecida com o pai, não apenas nos aspectos físicos como os cabelos negros e olhos azuis, como na personalidade, embora às vezes deixasse escapar traços que lembrasse a mãe, como o fato de ser um pouco atrapalhada em certas ocasiões. Tinha o pensamento astuto e a sagacidade de Endymion, mas a preguiça e irresponsabilidade de Serenity, o que praticamente enlouquecia o homem que tinha a esperança que a filha do meio futuramente servisse não apenas como princesa, mas como uma hábil conselheira da próxima rainha. Isto se ele conseguisse fazer a garota se interessar por política. Não precisa dizer que todas as suas tentativas foram fracassadas.

E havia o pequeno Endie, ou Endymion, o caçula da família, um espoleta por nascença. Serenity tinha que admitir que o menino lembrava muito o seu irmão Shingo na idade dele, sendo a única diferença os cabelos castanhos escuros levemente ondulados e os grandes olhos azuis límpidos como os da mãe. Toda a postura do garoto e todas as suas atitudes denotavam claramente o que ele era: um verdadeiro pestinha que sabia usar de suas artimanhas e malandragem para passar a perna em muitos adultos. Exceto Serenity. Ninguém conseguia entender, principalmente as Sailors, como a mulher que era um poço de desleixo no passado conseguia conter o furacão que era o príncipe. A rainha apenas sorria e dizia que eram segredos de mãe. Sendo Selene a segunda a conseguir botar rédeas no menino. Os outros desconfiavam que era a curta diferença de idade entre os dois - apenas cinco anos - que os tornava mais próximos, embora a menina já fosse uma adolescente de quinze anos enquanto Endymion fosse apenas um garotinho de dez. Mas eles se entendiam e ninguém discutiria isto.

- Não ria! - o rei esbravejou frustrado, fuzilando a esposa com o olhar que não aguentou-se e começou a gargalhar. - Serenity! - gritou ultrajado.

- Me desculpe. - Serenity disse entre soluços por causa do riso. - Mas a sua cara foi ótima! - cobriu a boca com a mão para esconder o inclicar de seus lábios no que prometia ser um largo sorriso. - Dê um desconto a menina Darien. - falou quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar.

- Serena precisa aprender a ser responsável, afinal ela será a futura rainha de...

- Tóquio de Cristal. - a mulher rolou os olhos, já mais do que familiarizada com aquele discurso. - Mas não será amanhã. Deixa-a aproveitar a juventude. Até porque nós dois não envelheceremos tão cedo e eu duvido muito que estarei disposta a abdicar de meu trono quando ainda há muito o que se fazer por este planeta. Quero deixá-lo em 'perfeitas condições' para as gerações futuras, assim Serena não terá muito com o que se preocupar. - encerrou num tom sério e Endymion assentiu com a cabeça. Afinal, esse era o desejo de todos os pais, não era? Dar um futuro estável e feliz aos seus filhos, eles sendo realeza ou não. - Mas que a sua cara foi cômica - cutucou, pois achava que havia um limite para conversas sérias logo durante o café da manhã. - ah se foi.

- Serenity! - exclamou o homem, tentado a jogar um biscoito amanteigado sobre os brilhosos cabelos claros da esposa. Depois de minutos ambos riram diante da própria infantilidade e silenciaram-se, trocando olhares de confidência e intimidade que somente os anos juntos poderiam proporcionar. Num gesto fluído, Endymion ergueu-se de sua cadeira, tomando o lugar vagado pela filha mais cedo ao lado da esposa e pegou uma das mãos suaves da mulher entre as suas, acariciando os dedos lentamente e olhando com interesse a aliança que simbolizava a união de ambos.

- O que foi? - perguntou quando viu o marido extremamente pensativo encarando com interesse seus dedos pálidos.

- Eu te amo. - murmurou o homem num tom baixo e Serenity sorriu, dando um beijo leve na bochecha dele.

- E eu sou uma mulher de extrema sorte. - respondeu com um sorriso que mesmo depois de anos ainda tirava o fôlego do rei cada vez que o mesmo era direcionado a si.

- O mesmo digo eu. - rebateu, inclinando-se para dar um beijo nos lábios rosados da esposa, mas sendo prontamente interrompido quando as portas do salão abriram-se num estrondo. Frustrado, o homem voltou ao seu lugar e mirou com irritação o recém chegado, sabendo que não deveria ser nenhum funcionário do castelo pois os mesmos tinham ordens expressas que depois que a refeição fosse servida para não serem incomodados, pois este era um momento de família. Com isto, as únicas pessoas que seriam capazes de entrar desta maneira sem pedir licença eram as Sailors.

E não deu outra, quando Endymion virou-se completamente sobre a cadeira para encarar o intruso, viu-se sob o olhar curioso de Júpiter e o de enfado de Urano, ambas devidamente transformadas e com uma postura tensa ao seu redor. Com as sobrancelhas negras franzidas o homem ergueu-se de seu lugar, pois sabia que se elas estavam como Sailors era porque o assunto a ser tratado era alguma emergência de Estado. Ao seu lado, Serenity soltou um suspiro ao ter mais uma manhã pacífica sendo interrompida e também ergueu-se, acompanhando em silêncio as amigas para a sala de conferência para tratar de mais um problema que com certeza era sem importância e chato. Realmente não era nada fácil ser o centro político do mundo.

* * *

Juuban High não tinha mudado muita coisa com os anos. Okay, mentira, na verdade tinha mudado em tudo, principalmente a construção que havia sido completamente destruída no último ataque que a cidade sofreu por causa da família Black Moon. Embora muito da arquitetura tradicional tenha sido mantida, podia-se ver nas salas de aulas e outras dependências da escola o que a modernidade tinha causado no sistema de ensino mundial. E naquela manhã, como em todas as outras, o colégio estava repleto de vida e animação proporcionada por seus alunos entusiasmados em reencontrar os amigos após mais um final de semana e correndo apressados para as suas salas ao toque do primeiro sinal.

Selene bateu a porta de seu armário, recolhendo seus sapatos usados dentro do prédio do colégio, os jogando no chão displicente e os calçando. Hoje não estava com humor para encarar um longo e enfadonho sermão dos professores sobre assuntos que sinceramente não lhe interessava em nada. Depois do pesadelo da noite passada não conseguira dormir novamente e agora todo o seu mau humor tinha vindo a tona por causa da noite insone. Maldita hora que resolvera sonhar com a morte de seu pai. Aliás, por que diabos sonhara com a morte de seu pai? Embora as lembranças do sonho estivessem fragmentadas em sua mente, tinha a certeza que o pesadelo era relacionado ao passado do Milênio de Prata e poderia culpar a sua fascinação pela história do mesmo que atiçou a sua imaginação ocasionando o sonho.

Contudo, isto não explicava o fato que parecia ver a história ocorrer em frente aos seus olhos da perspectiva de alguém do qual nunca ouvira falar e que ao mesmo tempo tinha a sensação de que lhe era extremamente familiar. Sem contar aquele homem cujo rosto ela não lembrava mas que só de recordar dele sentia as bochechas esquentarem de maneira absurdamente rápida.

- De mau com a vida? - uma voz a chamou e a garota virou-se para mirar o rapaz recostado no armário ao seu lado.

- Não encha o meu saco Brenton. - murmurou entre dentes, dando um empurrão no garoto para tirá-lo do caminho.

Brenton Hino era um dos gêmeos que Rei Hino teve a infelicidade de colocar no mundo, ou ao menos era esta a opinião de Selene. O garoto era irritantemente arrogante, só porque era um ano mais velho que ela, nariz empinado e gostava de se gabar largamente de suas habilidades em controlar o fogo. Além de jogar constantemente na cara de Selene que ele, ao invés dela, tinha autorização para fazer parte do destacamento de novos guerreiros que serviam de guardiões da Cidade de Cristal. Destacamento este o qual a sua irmã fazia parte ao liderar um grupo chamado Neo Senshis. E Bastet, a gêmea de Brenton, era uma dessas Neo e igualmente irritante como o irmão.

Por isso, não precisa se dizer que Selene, dentre todos os herdeiros das Sailors Senshi, era a única que não se entrosava muito bem com o grupo. Cada Sailor, estranhamente, teve como primogênito uma menina, exceto Saturno e Plutão que no presente momento permaneciam solteiras, e cada menina herdou, sem nenhuma explicação científica possível, os poderes das mães, ou ao menos tinham poderes que assemelhavam-se aos de suas mães. Visto isto, a rainha resolveu que para a cidade de Tóquio não seria de nada ruim ter mais guardiãs que o necessário já que as tradicionais Sailor já eram mais do que escaldadas de batalhas e mereciam um descanso. Além do mais, se pretendiam deixar aquele reino para gerações futuras, essas gerações teriam que saber defendê-lo.

Com isto, usando o poder do Cristal de Prata, Serenity concedeu a cada uma das meninas herdeiras o poder de transformar-se em uma senshi gerando assim uma nova identidade a elas, as possibilitando lutar contra qualquer ameaça sem o perigo de serem expostas. Afinal, séculos podem se passar, mas ainda sim o maior mistério que prevalecia no planeta era quem eram as Sailors Guerreiras. Entretanto, o caso de Selene era outro completamente diferente.

O poder do Cristal Estelar tinha manifestado-se na garota recentemente a apenas poucos meses antes do ataque de Kolie, o Pirata Espacial, que causou toda a confusão que teve como consêqüencia o fato da menina estar de castigo há semanas. O homem aproveitou-se da inexperiência da garota e roubou seu cetro, abrindo um instável portal do tempo para o passado na vã tentativa de derrotar as Sailors do século vinte e assim dominar a Terra. Claro que Selene não deixou a ofensa por menos e foi atrás do sujeito, contrariando toda e qualquer ordem superior para o desespero de seus pais. Porém, no final, tudo dera certo e o rei Endymion foi enfático ao dizer que de agora em diante ela não participaria de mais nenhuma batalha (o que não fazia diferença pois era a mesma coisa que ela fazia antes do ataque) até seu treinamento com Plutão estar completo.

- Alguém acordou do lado errado da cama hoje. - murmurou o rapaz com um sorriso divertido e Selene soltou um resmungo sob a respiração.

- Quem disse que eu dormi? - retrucou, dando as costas para ele e seguindo seu caminho em direção a sala de aula. Brenton em questão de segundos a estava seguindo de perto, falando a mil milhas por hora e Selene freou o impulso de abrir um portal agora mesmo e transportá-lo para a imensidão do universo e largá-lo lá.

- Você não tem uma Serena para puxar o saco? - esbravejou, virando-se violentamente sobre os pés para poder encará-lo de frente e Brenton parou num supetão, quase caindo no chão diante do gesto brusco da garota. Suas bochechas adquiriram um intenso tom vermelho diante da menção da outra princesa. Não era segredo para ninguém que o rapaz arrastava um bonde pela herdeira do trono, que não lhe dava muita bola pelo simples fato de ele ser um ano mais novo que ela e por todas os filhos das Sailors terem sidos praticamente criados juntos como irmãos. Ou seja, Serena não nutria nada pelo menino que fosse além do carinho fraterno e isso frustrava o garoto que praticamente tinha um tombo em relação a ela.

Resignado com a eterna atitude avessa de Selene, Brenton balançou a cabeça, rebelando seus cabelos castanhos, e lançou um último olhar a menina antes de virar-se e sumir na esquina de um corredor em direção a sua sala de aula. Aliviada por finalmente encontrar-se sozinha a garota seguiu caminho e silenciosamente entrou em sua sala, tomando seu lugar aos fundos da mesma e esperando pacientemente o que prometia ser mais um dia longo de aulas começar.

* * *

O grupo cruzava os corredores em silêncio, com Serenity olhando vez ou outra para as suas guerreiras e tentando descobrir na postura delas do que se tratava a tal emergência, porém nada conseguindo. Minutos depois de deixarem a copa, os quatro adultos entraram na sala de conferência e Urano e Júpiter prontamente se dirigiram a mesa de projeção e ligaram o aparelho, fazendo uma imagem 3D do universo ser emitida do sensor que ficava no centro da mesa arredondada.

- Zathar! - começou Urano, indo direto ao assunto. - Um planeta de 1.5 bilhões de habitantes e fica a quinhentos mil quilômetros do quadrante 2 do universo. É um planeta semelhante a Terra em alguns aspectos, sendo 60 de sua superfície composta por água, 15 terra e 25 gelo. É um local frio, por isso o fato de poucos habitantes. - a imagem no projetor deu um zoom, deixando a mostra uma versão tri-dimensional de um planeta que era uma mistura de azul e branco. - Tem um sol que possui no mínimo um terço da capacidade do nosso, por isto do gelo, e é rodeado por três satélites naturais, as luas de Zathar. Também possui um único grande continente, sendo o restante tudo pequenas ilhas ou arquipélagos, e a maioria de seus moradores moram na capital Za-Xmyr. São governados por uma família real num sistema misto. Eles possuem um parlamento popular mas no fim a palavra final é a do rei. Principal fonte de renda é o elemento zaphira... - parou a explicação e mirou os soberanos por um breve momento.

- A matéria prima usada para a construção de ao menos 90 das estruturas militares dos 4 primeiros quadrantes do universo? - Serenity completou incerta. Não era muito ligada em política e rara foram as vezes que ficou acordada em uma aula sobre diplomacia que Luna e Artemis ainda insistiam em dar a mulher de vez em quando.

- Isso mesmo. Armas de defesa, naves cargueiras, militares e de passageiros são feitas com este elemento. Sem contar que é a principal fonte de energia dos canhões de plasma usados nas naves de combate. Com isto - Urano prosseguiu, fazendo um gesto com o dedo e indicando algo no holograma. A imagem do pequeno planeta Zathar ampliou-se até que mostrou o que parecia ser uma grande e próspera cidade. - possui uma economia rica e estável, pois vivem praticamente do comércio deste elemento. - nisto a mulher pausou novamente, como se tomando fôlego. - No entanto, as leis de exploração da zaphira são severas. O planeta é praticamente constituído por esta matéria e sua extração desordenada poderia levar a destruição do mesmo. E acho que o fato de haver leis estritas para o comércio da zaphira não agradou alguns negociadores espaciais.

- Se a matéria está no território deles, Zathar tem o direito de explorá-la como bem lhe convir. - esclareceu Endymion, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e tentando compreender em que esta breve aula de história tinha a ver com o assunto.

- Verdade, mas nem todos sabem levar um não na cara. - Júpiter resolveu assumir a explicação. - Há alguns meses o planeta foi invadido, seu povo facilmente subjulgado e escravizado e com isto começou uma exploração desordenada do solo...

- Subjulgado? - Endymion arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Pelo que lembro Zathar tem o melhor sistema de defesa existente e os melhores soldados, como esta façanha foi conseguida? - perguntou e as duas sailors deram de ombros. Também não saberiam dizer, pois poucos dados tinham sobre o assunto.

- Ainda não compreendo no que isto nos afeta. Por acaso os invasores de Zathar tem como próximo alvo a Terra? - Serenity indagou, olhando curiosa para a imagem tri-dimensional que tremulava acima da mesa.

- O sistema de monitoração espacial captou um sinal de socorro há uma hora atrás de uma nave aproximando-se da esfera terrestre e pedindo permissão de pousar na base militar norte. - esclareceu Júpiter. - uma nave que, segundo o piloto, está trazendo a família real. - isso pareceu finalmente chamar a atenção dos dois soberanos.

- Precisamos saber qual a posição de vocês, cedemos a autorização ou não? - Urano perguntou e observou Serenity e Endymion trocarem olhares, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa apenas com os olhos.

- Quais são os riscos de abrigarmos estes refugiados? - a rainha perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- Grandes. - retrucou Júpiter. - Nada nos garante que aqueles que invadiram Zathar não venham atrás da família real para completar o trabalho. - falou e viu a amiga colocar a mão sobre o peito, como se perguntasse ao seu coração o que fazer. A loira fechou os olhos por breves momentos, pensativa, e depois os abriu, soltando um suspiro.

- Há muitos anos atrás quando o Milênio de Prata foi destruído a Terra aceitou-me e me acolheu se transformando em meu segundo lar. As pessoas nos procuram, vindas de vários cantos do universo em busca de ajuda ou apenas um abrigo e eu não vou lhes negar esta chance. - falou, virando-se para Endymion para ver se ele concordava com ela e o homem lhe sorriu, dando um leve aceno positivo de cabeça.

- Diga ao comando da base para autorizar a entrada da nave e avise as outras Sailors para ficarem apostas para receberem os visitantes.

- Vamos precisar de todo esse esquema de segurança mesmo? - indagou Urano, apenas para certificar-se de que era isso que o rei queria.

- Nunca é demais prevenir. - as duas mulheres assentiram com a cabeça e Júpiter rapidamente saiu da sala, indo procurar a estação de comunicação do palácio para passar a mensagem enquanto Urano permanecia com os soberanos.

- Vocês irão receber os refugiados? - perguntou a sailor que ficara para trás e mais uma vez Serenity e Endymion trocaram olhares, acenando com a cabeça positivamente. A mulher respondeu com seu próprio aceno, prontamente pegando o comunicador das senshis para convocar as outras guerreiras para a escolta do casal real e para fazer a segurança dos viajantes com a sensação de que essa nova chegada traria muitos problemas para Tóquio de Cristal.

* * *

As mãos seguraram firmemente os controles da espaço nave enquanto a guiava com precisão em direção a pista de pouso onde podia-se ver ao longe a comitiva já os esperando. Com alguns movimentos de pé nos pedais da nave e alguns apertos de botão, o homem acionou o trem de pouso e num tremular a enorme máquina tocou o chão, deslizando pelo longo caminho pavimentado com suavidade até parar finalmente com um leve sibilo do motor que estava se desligando. Soltou um suspiro, desafivelando o cinto e dando um relance ao co-piloto que acenou positivamente com a cabeça copiando seus gestos e ambos saíram da cabine, chegando ao outro compartimento da nave onde um grupo de ao menos trinta pessoas se encontrava, todas encolhidas umas contra as outras, as expressões em seus rostos ainda de horror e as lembranças dos motivos de sua fuga com certeza ainda impresso na mente delas.

- Chegamos? - uma bela mulher de pele clara como a neve, cabelos pratas e olhos cor de gelo perguntou ao homem que tinha acabado de sair da cabine de comando e ele apenas acenou positivamente para ela, causando um suspiro de alívio passar por entre os lábios vermelhos. A passos largos, o piloto dirigiu-se a saída da nave, destrancando a porta e ativando o escorrega de emergência que rapidamente inflou-se até tocar o chão.

- Um por um por favor. - avisou, estendendo os braços em direção a mulher que ergueu-se graciosamente de sua posição no chão e caminhou até ele, pegando-lhe a mão e permitindo-se ser empurrada escorrega abaixo. Logo depois dela, veio um rapaz, máximo dezoito anos em contagem terrestre, extremamente parecido com a mulher que acabara de sair da nave, e também jogou-se no escorrega, descendo rapidamente. Um a um os passageiros foram desembarcados e ao tocar no solo eram rapidamente auxiliados pelos funcionários da base que prontamente os levavam em direção ao prédio hospitalar para fazerem os exames de praxe quando se tratava da chegada de um extra-terrestre. Por fim, quando todos finalmente desceram da espaço nave, o homem permitiu-se relaxar, jogando seu corpo contra o tobogã e pousando de maneira elegante no chão, sendo logo escoltado por dois soldados pelo mesmo caminho que seus companheiros fizeram mais cedo.

Minutos passaram como horas enquanto os recém-chegados eram avaliados atenciosamente pelos médicos da base e quando finalmente foram liberados, o grupo fora encaminhado para uma sala onde supreenderam-se ao encontrar oito mulheres trajando uniformes de marinheiro e um casal que mesmo em silêncio pareciam gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que eram os famigerados Serenity e Endymion da Terra.

- Então? - o rei foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, seus olhos azuis percorrendo todos os estrangeiros naquela sala e fixando-se particularmente no trio que estava mais a frente do grupo. - Por favor, poderia o líder de vocês se apresentar? - pediu num tom polido e o adolescente de mais cedo deu um passo a frente, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa para o homem.

- Sou Aldric de Mar'Ran da casa de Ran, príncipe herdeiro do trono de Zathar. - apresentou-se. - Muito prazer em conhecê-los rainha Serenity e rei Endymion. Quero de antemão agradecer pelo acolhimento dos senhores. Por favor, deixe-me apresentar a minha mãe... - esticou o braço para a bela mulher de cabelos prateados que deu um passo a frente e parou ao lado do rapaz. - Milady Eileen do Baus e este ao nosso lado é meu guarda pessoal e conselheiro Lorde Hans'Ark-Ra da casa de Ra. - Hans imitou o gesto do príncipe e cumprimentou polidamente o grupo do rei e rainha, mais as guerreiras. As mulheres arregalaram um pouco os olhos ao ver como aquele homem conseguia ser tão gracioso. Hans era alto, extremamente alto, talvez para 1.90 m de altura ou mais. Tinha ombros largos e o corpo de soldado sendo completamente escondido pelos trajes de piloto. Os cabelos eram prateados, quase brancos, curtos e arrepiados e os olhos verdes intensos, além da pele bem morena ser um contraste com os seus conterrâneos que tinham todos um complexo pálido que lembrava completamente o fato de virem de um planeta frio.

- Seja bem vindo príncipe Aldric. - Serenity respondeu com um sorriso acolhedor que pareceu aliviar um pouco a tensão sobre os visitantes que não sabiam o que esperar dos moradores daquele planeta. A fama da cidade de Tóquio de Cristal e seus governantes estendia-se a vários quilômetros universo adentro, mas nem sempre era possível acreditar em histórias de um planeta distante, contadas em bares nas paradas espaciais por viajantes cansados e bêbados. - Confesso que estou surpresa, quando a sua nave pediu permissão para entrar na nossa atmosfera, vossa alteza não especificou o número de refugiados. - continuou em um tom calmo, olhando com uma expressão tenra para as pessoas assustadas e que encolhiam-se umas contra as outras a procura de um pouco de conforto. Sentiu pena delas e podia apenas imaginar o que elas estavam passando. Afinal, ser expulso de seu lar nunca era uma experiência agradável.

- Me desculpe pela falta de aviso majestade, mas diante de toda a confusão, da fuga as pressas de Zathar, parece que muitas coisas ainda estão sendo assimiladas pela nossa mente. Sinto causar-lhe tamanho transtorno. - continuou o príncipe apologético e Serenity sorriu mais ainda.

- Transtorno algum... - respondeu, virando-se para as senshis que a cercavam como se fossem uma parede de proteção humana. Quase rolou os olhos ao ver isso, hoje as sailors preocupavam-se aos extremos em protegê-la e às vezes a mulher tinha a impressão que as suas amigas somente viam a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal na sua frente, esquecendo que ela ainda era a mesma Serena que no passado lutou contra o mal e arriscou várias vezes a sua vida junto com elas para poder proteger o planeta. Não era indefesa, ou fraca, e anos de prática em combates lhe deram algumas habilidades que a possibilitava se safar muito bem de uma enrascada sozinha. - Urano e Netuno irão acompanhar seus amigos para um dos refúgios construídos na época do ataque da Black Moon. - completou, fazendo um gesto para as duas sailors que deram um passo a frente.

- Agradeço pela sua generosidade. - o rapaz fez uma reverência polida. - Mas... e quanto a nós? - perguntou confuso, correndo seu olhar desde a figura silenciosa de sua mãe ao conselheiro parado ao seu lado como uma gárgola, seus olhos intensos obsevando tudo a sua volta a procura de qualquer risco com as costas retas numa postura ameaçadora.

- Queremos lhe oferecer estadia em nosso palácio. - Endymion convidou e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Marte e Júpiter que abriram a boca para protestar diante dessa oferta. Não sabiam tanto assim sobre o motivo da vinda dos zatharianos e as guerreiras não estavam muito convencidas que um invasor qualquer conseguira expulsar de um planeta que possuía um excelente sistema de defesa a família real e mais alguns refugiados. - E se a viagem não tiver sido muito cansativa, talvez vocês possam nos oferecer algum esclarecimento sobre o que aconteceu. - continuou, pois pensava o mesmo que as senshi, mas sabia que a melhor maneira de prevenir qualquer ataque surpresa era manter o inimigo bem perto dos olhos, onde pudesse observar qualquer movimento suspeito dele.

Aldric encarou o rei da Terra por longos segundos, sabendo claramente o que ele pensava. O planeta já tinha sofrido invasões o suficiente para seus guardiões serem abertos a qualquer tipo de ação solidária por compreensão diante do que eles sentiam, mas não se permitirem confiar plenamente em quem pedia a ajuda. Voltou seus olhos claros para o homem prostrado ao seu lado, pedindo silenciosamente por um conselho, e Hans apenas lhe deu uma leve afirmativa de cabeça. Rapidamente o príncipe voltou-se com um sorriso para os seus anfitriões.

- Claro! - disse animadamente. - Seria uma honra. - um pouco da tensão que reinava na sala pareceu diminuir e pouco a pouco as sailors foram guiando os visitantes para o micro ônibus que os esperava. A familia real zathariana junto com Endymion e Serenity tomaram um outro rumo, sendo encaminhados para um grande carro de luxo que servia de transporte da realeza. Calmamente eles entraram no veículo e Sailor Vênus assumiu o volante, o que fez Serenity rapidamente encolher-se contra o banco e apertar seu cinto de segurança. Endymion queria rir da atitude da esposa, mas estava ocupado demais fazendo o mesmo, assim como Marte e Mercúrio. Quando o grupo recebeu um olhar curioso dos estrangeiros, Ami resolveu esclarecer a situação.

- Melhor se segurar - sussurrou. - Vênus não é a melhor... - hesitou um pouco e olhou nervosamente para a mulher atrás do volante. - das motoristas. - e mal terminou de falar o carro deu um tranco, saindo em disparada da base.

* * *

_A lua mais uma vez brilhava majestosa na imensidão do céu enegrecido da noite, iluminando o jardim de belas rosas e criando reflexos prateados sobre a superfície da água que estava na fonte. A mulher cruzou desatenta a trilha, mais do que acostumada com todas as saliências que as pedras do chão tinham e qualquer curva que tivesse a frente e rapidamente encontrou o que procurava: um banco de pedra que estava posicionado de maneira estratégica e possibilitava uma visão completa do palácio mais a frente._

_Sentou-se pesadamente no banco, soltando um logo suspiro e voltando seus olhos azulados para o chão pavimentado. Uma brisa suave soprou, balançando seus cabelos negros sobre o rosto e a jovem ergueu a cabeça para poder retirar os fios que lhe incomodava. Rapidamente sua atenção voltou-se para a lua brilhante no céu e ela deu outro suspiro. Endymion tinha desaparecido mais uma vez, a deixando louca e quando foi reclamar deste fato com os quatro generais, eles apenas deram de ombros. Os traidores estavam descaradamente encobrindo as doideiras do príncipe. Eles simplesmente achavam que era uma fase o que o rapaz estava passando e que logo iria se cansar. Mas Estela tinha a sensação de que ia muito mais além disso. _

_Já fazia meses que Endymion estava saindo as escondidas do castelo, indo como um clandestino ao reino lunar para poder visitar a princesa do mesmo e os generais nada faziam a respeito. Seus avisos sempre entravam por um ouvido do príncipe e saíam pelo outro e a mulher nem queria pensar no que aconteceria quando os pais do rapaz descobrissem sobre estas escapadas noturnas. O inferno, com certeza, subiria a terra e Endymion não fazia idéia de o quão próximo ele estava de causar um crise de Estado. _

_- Se eu soubesse que não seria punida por isso, eu juro que torceria o pescoço dele. - murmurou contrariada, fazendo gestos com as mãos como se estivesse torcendo algo no ar. _

_- Atitudes tão violentas para uma dama tão delicada. - a voz sussurrada perto de seu ouvido fez a garota dar um pulo e sair do banco num salto, mirando com os olhos largos o intruso. Ao ver quem estava na sua frente, rapidamente a guerreira fez um gesto polido para o homem, a sua voz começando a tremular assim que abriu a boca._

_- Ma-Ma-Majestade. - dirgiu-se ao sujeito que fazia parte da comitiva que há alguns dias chegara a Terra. O homem sorriu para a bela jovem, dando a volta no banco e parando em frente a ela, seu físico avantajado praticamente causando uma grande sombra sobre o corpo diminuto da guerreira. _

_- Rhian. - corrigiu e a garota piscou seus grandes olhos azuis. _

_- Como senhor? - perguntou pasma pois seu cérebro ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar o que o soberano tinha acabado de dizer. Por acaso ele estava insinuando que ela o chamasse pelo nome? Claro que não, óbvio que não, porque se fosse isso teria uma epifania. Ela não chamava nem o rei e a rainha, que eram seus tios, pelo nome, quanto mais um estranho completo. _

_- Meu nome é Rhian.- repetiu calmamente, caminhando até o banco e sentando-se elegantemente sobre o mesmo. Estela mirou o homem longamente, seu rosto denotando surpresa diante da permissão de não mencionar mais nenhum título quando fosse falar com ele. Rapidamente as bochechas da guerreira adquiriram um tom avermelhado ante tamanha intimidade e ela virou de costas para o rei quando percebeu que ele tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. _

_- Eu sinto muito majestade, mas simplesmente não posso me permitir tamanha intimidade com um superior. - respondeu aos gaguejos e Rhian franziu as sobrancelhas, inclinando a cabeça para o lado pensativo. _

_- Não importa... ficarei na Terra tempo o suficiente para fazê-la mudar de idéia. - murmurou e Estela sentiu o corpo esquentar diante da insinuação._

_Como da outra vez, a cena foi interrompida por uma névoa que tomou conta do local, cegando qualquer espectador que pudesse ter naquele lugar. Uma brisa fria soprou, carregando para longe a densa neblina e dando espaço a mais uma nova cena. Estela estava impressada contra a pilastra do coreto que ficava no meio do lago dentro das terras do castelo da família real com Rhian na sua frente, sendo o responsável pelo fato da jovem praticamente estar se tornando uma com a peça de mármore._

_- Nós não podemos. - falou firmemente, a sua voz praticamente sendo abafada pela chuva torrencial que caia a volta deles. _

_- Por que não? - os olhos azuis gelo fixaram-se nos azuis escuros da garota. Rhian esticou um braço, o apoiando na coluna ao lado da cabeça dela, praticamente impedindo qualquer fuga da guerreira pela esquerda. _

_- Porque... porque... porque não! - respondeu aflita, olhando a sua volta para ver se não tinha ninguém que resolvera observar justo aquele ponto do lago naquele dia, embora soubesse que seria difícil alguém conseguir distinguir alguma coisa com aquela chuva encobrindo a paisagem._

_- Estela... - Rhian sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto do dela e a jovem sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. O rei tinha um charme todo natural que fazia as mulheres da corte soltarem risadinhas bobas e suspirarem por ele com um simples olhar. Era um homem belo, de uma beleza firme e quase amedrontadora, estava sempre sério e era de poucas palavras. O tipo de soberano que passava a imagem de ser um homem rígido mas ao mesmo tempo justo. E estando assim tão perto dela apenas fazia o coração da garota dar saltos enlouquecidos em seu peito. _

_- Rhian... por favor. - falou num sussurro com um tom implorador e franziu levemente as sobrancelhas quando viu o homem dar um discreto sorriso._

_- Eu disse que ainda conseguiria fazê-la dizer meu nome. Viu, não foi tão difícil assim. - brincou, mas isso não pareceu aliviar a expressão de pesar da guerreira que o mirava com os orbes azulados brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. - Shhh... - disse suavemente, levando uma mão ao rosto arredondado dela, lhe acariciando a bochecha e secando com o dedão uma lágrima que foi derramada sem a jovem perceber. - Não chore princesa, não chore. - Estela soluçou diante do tom carinhoso dele, tão diferente do monarca que portava-se em público como uma intransponível pedra de gelo. Sacudiu a cabeça, deslocando a mão dele do lugar e fechou os olhos firmemente._

_- Não sou princesa! - sua voz quase sumiu ao declarar isto. - Sou uma guerreira, treinada e educada desde criança para proteger e servir o príncipe da Terra. Não vê?! - gritou desesperada, socando o peito largo na sua frente. - Eu não sou ninguém importante, ninguém que valha a atenção de um rei! O que você quer? Brincar comigo? Pois procure outra - o mirou com fúria. - porque eu não tenho paciência para este tipo de joguinho! - tentou desvencilhar-se do homem, mas este a segurou pelos ombros e a jogou contra a pilastra, a fazendo perder o fôlego._

_- Fique sabendo Guardiã Estelar que eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que gosta de relacionamentos frívolos. - praticamente sibilou como uma cobra raivosa. - E jamais perderia meu tempo com joguinhos sem sentido. - Estela ofegou diante da intensidade com que aqueles olhos exóticos a encaravam e tentou-se encolher-se o máximo que pode contra a coluna para poder fugir daquele olhar. _

_- Então o que você quer de mim? - aventurou-se a dizer e Rhian deu mais um de seus sorrisos contidos._

_- É tão simples, será que você não consegue ver que tudo que eu quero é você? - e inclinou-se sobre ela, capturando os lábios cheios e trêmulos com os seus. _

O som estridente de algo chocando-se contra o metal fez a adolescente dar um pulo no lugar e encarar com olhos largos a mulher que estava praticamente com o nariz grudado em seu rosto e a olhando com raiva contida.

- Talvez a minha aula seja enfadonha para a princesa. - sibilou a professora, fazendo Selene rapidamente recuar com a cadeira para poder afastar-se de qualquer ataque de ira da mulher.

- Como? - perguntou abobalhada e olhou a sua volta apenas para ver que todos os seus colegas de turma a encaravam com uma expressão divertida, alguns deles até soltando risadinhas diante da situação.

- Muito me admira você princesa Selene, dormindo na minha classe! - a professora virou-se sobre os saltos, ainda resmungando. - Eu esperava uma atitude dessas da sua irmã, mas você? - completou, fazendo uma expressão de desapontamento quando chegou em frente a classe e virou-se para observar a todos. Rapidamente os alunos risonhos se calaram, esperando pacientemente pela próxima frase clássica da mulher num caso desses. - Detenção depois da aula! - e a Selene nada mais restou a não ser soltar um sofrido suspiro.

* * *

O ponteiro dos segundos parecia rodar com uma lentidão enervante sobre a superfície do relógio enquanto a jovem o mirava em expectativa esperando que a uma hora de detenção se encerrasse. Quando o ponteiro dos minutos finalmente chegou ao número doze, marcando as quatro horas em ponto, Selene saiu da cadeira num pulo e nem ao menos deu um adeus a professora entretida em corrigir trabalhos, e saiu correndo sala afora, chegando aos corredores as pressas e descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Quando alcançou o primeiro andar do prédio, a garota acelerou mais o passo, doida para sair daquele lugar onde ela não suportava passar mais tempo do que o necessário, e viu com alegria que estava chegando ao seu destino apenas para ser interrompida por um corpo que colocou-se entre ela e seu caminho para a liberdade.

- Mas que... - esbravejou quando colidiu com a outra pessoa, a fazendo recuar cabaleante para trás e sacudir a cabeça para recuperar-se da tontura provinda do choque. - Serena? - perguntou incrédula ao ver-se mirada pelos olhos âmbares da irmã, que tinha duas finas sobrancelhas rosadas arqueadas até a linha da franja.

- Selene? - Serena recuou surpresa ao ver a irmã mais nova parada na sua frente, com o rosto rubro, os cabelos longos e negros rebelados pela corrida e o uniforme amarrotado por causa do impacto. - O que você ainda faz aqui na escola? - Selene sempre era a primeira a sumir do campus quando o último sinal do dia tocava, ansiosa para encontrar-se com Plutão para prosseguir seu treinamento, mas cá estava ela, ainda dentro do prédio e aparentemente com pressa.

- Eu... a professora... - começou a apontar para trás de si, para o corredor de onde tinha vindo, sem saber direito o que dizer. Se contasse a irmã que ficara em detenção a história chegaria ao ouvido de seus pais e de metade da cidade. Serena não sabia manter o bico fechado quando necessário e com certeza não perderia a chance de tirar sarro da cara dela. Quando viu o rosto da adolescente mais velha começando a se contorcer num sorriso de compreensão, a menina sentiu um frio descer até a boca do estômago. Infeliz hora que a herdeira teve de subitamente ficar esperta.

- Você ficou depois da hora em detenção, não foi? - falou com um sorriso malicioso surgindo no rosto e Selene bufou, suas bochechas estufando em um gesto irritado que lembrou muito a mãe delas quando mais nova.

- Quem disse tamanho absurdo para você? Eu posso ter ficado simplesmente por causa de algum trabalho, ou crédito extra... - Serena a interrompeu com uma gargalhada.

- Você é uma Tsukino, Selene, e como um bom membro dessa família escola para você é o Anti Cristo! Confessa, você ficou em detenção. - gracejou e Selene estreitou os olhos. - Qual foi o motivo? - a jovem de cabelos rosados aproximou-se de irmã, deixando seus rostos bem próximos um do outro. - Heim?

- Não te interessa. - a morena recuou um passo e mirou irritada a outra adolescente que abriu mais um largo sorriso maroto.

- Sonhando acordada em sala de aula Sel? - a mais jovem fechou as mãos em um punho e soltou um rosnado.

- Não leia a minha mente Serena! ISSO É ANTI ÉTICO! - falou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. O fato de Serena ter o poder de ler mentes, contrapondo o poder que ela tinha de mover coisas com a mente, a assustava. A irmã nem sempre entrava na cabeça dos outros sem ser autorizada, ordens expressas de seus pais sobre respeitar a privacidade alheia, mas com ela a garota abria uma excessão às vezes... ou sempre.

- Por quê? Está escondendo algo de mim? - Serena sentiu vontade de rir como uma menina do colegial apaixonada. Não, espera, ela era uma menina do colegial, só não estava apaixonada. Bem, o que fosse. Mas o importante era que Selene tinha algo a esconder e pela vermelhidão no rosto da garota com certeza o motivo de ela ter sonhado acordada em sala de aula era... - AHHHHHH... VOCÊ ESTÁ A FIM DE ALGUÉM! - gritou incrédula, apontando um dedo acusador para a caçula. - Como, como, como, por que você não me disse isso?! - choramingou histericamente. - Eu sou a sua irmã Selene, você deveria me contar essas coisas...

- Quem disse? - interrompeu a jovem diante do drama da outra. Rolou os olhos, Serena era tão exagerada.

- É LEI! Irmãs confidenciam esse segredo! - a morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encarando a outra princesa com uma expressão de enfado.

- Verdade? Então me diga: naquela vez que você passou a noite fora de casa há três semanas, você estava realmente com a Ann? - perguntou e rapidamente Serena calou-se, ficando séria e qualquer traço de choro sumindo de seu rosto.

- Não! - respondeu firme.

- Estava com aquele menino do classe C não estava? Aquele que você tava de olho... Matt era o nome dele?

- E se eu disser que sim? - respondeu, estufando o peito e a desafiando a repreendê-la.

- Tsc! Foi o que eu falei... você não me conta essas coisas, por que então eu deveria contar a você? - deu o golpe de misericórdia e Serena murchou. Era verdade, relacionamentos amorosos, problemas extremamente pessoais, elas não confidenciavam uma a outra. Na verdade se conversavam sobre algumas coisas na maioria das vezes eram assuntos mundandos ou de sailors. Contudo Serena sabia que mesmo com a falta de comunicação elas conseguiam se entender, ao menos ela conseguia entender a irmã mesmo que essa achasse que não.

Selene tinha a estranha idéia de que Serena achava-se superior a ela por causa de seu status como Sailor Moon, pelo fato dela e suas amigas serem as guardiãs da cidade e a jovem sempre recusar qualquer participação da adolescente mais nova em alguma missão. A princesa sabia que isso enfurecia a irmã que tudo o que queria era ajudar... Mas Selene não tinha idéia de como era essa vida. Ela era Sailor há pouco tempo, Serena tinha este cargo há anos, fora o tempo que ela passou no passado quando criança com o peso da responsabilidade de salvar todo o reino da família Black Moon. Ela não queria isso para a irmã que na época do ataque era só um bebê. E ela lembrava-se claramente da promessa que fizera a pequena Selene quando deixou esta aos cuidados de Plutão e partiu para o passado. Havia dito a menina que salvaria os pais delas, que a protegeria sempre, e era isto o que estava fazendo.

- Verdade. - disse num tom sério. - Mas você sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, você pode me procurar, não sabe? - continuou, encarando a menina firmemente nos olhos. Selene soltou um suspiro. Sabia que a sua irmã não era de todo ruim e a amava de verdade, mas as vezes a mulher a irritava. Resignada descruzou os braços e lançou um olhar contrariado a outra jovem que não abalou-se muito pois conhecia todas as facetas da irmã e sabia que ela não estava mais zangada com ela por ter entrado em sua mente sem avisar. - Isso mesmo garota, você tem que contar tudo pra mim! - disse animada, aproximando-se da morena aos pulos e a envolvendo em um abraço apertado que praticamente a sufocou.

Selene debateu-se nos braços de Serena, não muito surpresa pela garota ter uma pegada tão forte. O problema era que a irmã era mais alta que ela, tendo a sorte por ter puxado o lado do pai neste quesito, e praticamente engolfava todo o físico diminuto da menina mais nova, que neste caso puxara mais a altura da mãe, naquele abraço.

- Serena, você está me matando. - falou praticamente sem ar e num pulo a princesa a soltou, afastando-se dela com um enorme e inocente sorriso no rosto.

- Que tal isto? - disse animada, gesticulando largamente. - Eu te pago um sunday para poder te acalmar do trauma de sua primeira detenção. - e piscou um olho para a caçula que fez uma expressão duvidosa.

- Você? Pagando? - colocou as mãos sobre a cintura e mirou a irmã de cima a baixo, cerrando os olhos desconfiada. - Você que sempre está sem dinheiro porque gasta toda a sua mesada em porcarias inúteis que vai usar somente uma vez na vida e outra na morte e depois ficam atolando seu armário? - acusou e a garota mais velha recuou soltando uma risada sem graça.

- Ouch, precisava ser direta assim? Mas e então? - persistiu, seus grandes olhos âmbares praticamente grudados no rosto da irmã.

- Bem... - Selene ponderou, explorar um pouco da boa vontade da outra menina não seria de todo ruim, ainda mais para comer um sunday de graça. Quando abriu a boca para poder responder, algo começou a bipar no bolso da saia de seu uniforme. Distraída pegou o objeto barulhento e olhou estranhamente para ele, como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida. Era o comunicador das sailors que estava apitando, e este era apenas usado em emergências. Okay, sua irmã e as amigas senshis tinham a mania de usar para problemas pessoais, mas este não era o caso dela. Ergueu o olhar para mirar Serena que estava séria e encarava o objeto em suas mãos intensamente. O comunicador dela não tocava, então não poderia ser tão grave assim, poderia? Se não estavam contatando a Sailor Moon.

- Pelo amor, não vai atender? Está me deixando louca de antecipação. - resmungou a jovem de cabelos rosados e num estalo, como se saindo de um transe, Selene apertou o botão para receber a ligação.

- Selene Tsukino Chiba! - não tinha sido propriamente um grito, mas o tom de voz fez a garota recuar temerosa enquanto o rosto de Setsuna aparecia na pequena tela do comunicador. Somente a mulher costumava chamá-la pelo nome completo quando queria repreendê-la. As outras normalmente soltavam um "Princesa Selene" muito mal humorado. Mas Plutão era excessão, sempre era excessão, pois foi praticamente a sua guardiã quando criança quando a cidade fora atacada, seus pais postos para dormir e sua irmã viajara ao passado para salvar a todos. - Onde diabos você está? Esqueceu do nosso compromisso? - esbravejou a mulher e Selene fez uma careta ressentida para ela.

- Foi mal? - disse sem jeito e os olhos escuros de Setsuna praticamente a fuzilaram.

- Você tem cinco minutos para aparecer aqui! - ordenou e encerrou a chamada. Selene bufou, voltando-se para a irmã e ponderando se dava um bolo em Plutão e escolhia o sorvete. Não era de faltar compromissos e diferente da outra princesa costumava ser mais responsável quando o assunto era sério.

- Ah vamos lá Sel! Uma vez na vida você nunca quis fazer algo espontâneo? Inconseqüente? - provocou Serena, vendo a dúvida no rosto da menina.

- Da última vez que eu fiz isso me rendeu um castigo imenso. - respondeu desgostosa. Da última vez que agira sem pensar foi quando perseguiu Kolie até o passado para poder capturá-lo depois que ele usou _seu_ cetro para viajar no tempo. Seus pais simplesmente além de ficarem extremamente preocupados, ficaram possessos diante da irresponsabilidade.

- Sim, mas desta vez você não está arriscando a sua vida nem nada, é apenas um sorvete, diversão. Você precisa relaxar irmãzinha. - incitou e viu os olhos azuis finalmente emitirem um brilho decidido.

- Bah, que se dane! - deu de ombros num gesto de pouca importância. - Eu estou me dando um dia de folga. - Serena vibrou ao ouvir isso e envolveu o ombro da irmã a puxando contra seu corpo.

- Então vamos que as meninas devem estar nos esperando! - falou animada, praticamente carregando Selene para fora da escola. Estava feliz, feliz por finalmente conseguir fazer a sua irmã começar a se soltar mais e ser menos anti social. Se tivesse sorte, logo logo ela faria parte do grupo de amigos dela e talvez fosse um pouco menos tensa em alguns aspectos. Contudo, a única coisa que não conseguiria mudar era o status da menina de guerreira aprendiz para guerreira ativa porque, sendo um pouco egoísta, Serena não queria a irmã como guardião da cidade. Preferia tê-la sempre protegida pelas poderosas paredes do Castelo de Cristal pela eternidade.

Sorrindo as duas princesas deixaram a escola a caminho do ponto de encontro das herdeiras das sailors entusiasmadas por uma tarde de folga.

* * *

Netuno e Urano estavam reunidas com as outras Sailors, o rei e a rainha, na sala de conferência do palácio ouvindo a história dos visitantes sobre o ataque a Zathar quando o comunicador de Urano começou a tocar, fazendo os refugiados se calarem e olharem para a mulher de maneira curiosa. Urano fez um gesto polido de cabeça, pedindo desculpas pela interrupção e recolhendo o dispositivo, saindo da sala para atendê-lo. Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás dela, Aldric continuou com seu relato.

- Sei que nosso planeta é conhecido por ter um bom sistema de defesa, mas até mesmo os melhores guerreiros conseguem sucumbir se são pegos de surpresa. Por séculos Zathar vivia pacífica desde a guerra civil que quase a destruiu e de repente, do nada, chega este invasor e nos ataca com um poder de fogo dez vezes maior que o nosso. Nossos sacerdotes tentaram salvar o máximo de pessoas possível e acolhê-las dentro dos casulos de proteção, mas muitos de nós foram facilmente derrotados. No fim tudo o que nos restou foi fugir com aqueles que ainda não tinham caído no ataque inimigo. - o jovem suspirou desolado, seus olhos ganhando uma expressão distante, com certeza revivendo na memória o momento da invasão.

- Sem querer ofender alteza - Vênus começou incerta. - Mas o seu planeta não tem muita coisa a oferecer a um invasor não é mesmo? - continuou, ignorando os olhares de alerta das outras sailors. Você não dizia na cara de alguém que o lar deles era feio. Só mesmo Vênus para ter essa cara de pau. - Quero dizer, é praticamente água e gelo, a população não chega nem a um terço da Terra e é escaço em fauna e flora, então o que poderia ter de interessante para alguém estrangeiro? - completou e quase foi fuzilada pelos olhares de suas amigas. Como é que alguém podia ter tão pouco tato?

Aldric apenas riu diante das atitudes das senshis. Não tinha sentido malícia por detrás da pergunta de Vênus, apenas curiosidade comum na verdade. Não tirava a razão da mulher. Zathar não tinha muita coisa a dar, embora o fato de ser um lugar frio oferecesse uma beleza glacial peculiar ao local que encantava seus habitantes e até alguns visitantes que passavam pelo planeta. Contudo, o lugar tinha algo de especial, algo que com certeza era o motivo dele ter sido atacado.

- Entendo a sua colocação Sailor Vênus, mas lembre-se que Zathar é 90 constituído de zaphira e as nossas leis de restrições de exploração do material pareceu não alegrar alguns. É um elemento caro no mercado e sua importação é para poucos e hoje em dia, com a aproximação da comunicação entre os planetas, todos querem desfrutar de um pouco dessa riqueza. Mas isto poderia destruir Zathar e quem é de fora não entende e parece que alguém resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação. - explicou e recebeu um olhar curioso do rei.

- Está querendo me dizer que vocês foram invadidos, mas não sabem por quem? - Endymion arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu Aldric remexer-se desconfortável em sua cadeira.

- Nunca conseguimos um contato direto com o líder da invasão, não sabemos quem são e sabemos muito pouco de seus motivos. Tudo que sabemos é que eles querem explorar a zaphira livremente e devem estar fazendo isto neste exato momento. - falou com pesar e os outros assentiram em concordância com Serenity lançando um olhar piedoso para o trio. Contudo, Endymion e as guerreiras ainda estavam com um pé atrás. Estava faltando pedaços nessa história e um planeta simplesmente não era invadido sem ficar ao menos conhecendo a origem do inimigo. Isso ao menos nunca acontecera com eles. Mas por hora, iriam relevar enquanto os abrigava e investigavam tudo por detrás dos panos.

A porta da sala abriu-se, anunciando o retorno de Sailor Urano que terminava de guardar seu comunicador e tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

- Qual o problema? - Netuno perguntou baixinho ao ver a expressão da companheira.

- Era Plutão. - respondeu no mesmo tom, virando-se para encarar o casal real e aumentando o volume da voz para eles poderem a ouvir. - Aparentemente Selene deu um bolo nela esta tarde. - Serenity virou-se num estalo enquanto o corpo todo de Endymion retesou-se. Como assim Selene não tinha aparecido no treino com Plutão? Em um pulo o homem pôs-se de pé na intenção de saber dessa história direito com a guardiã do tempo, mas Urano rapidamente o impediu com as suas próximas palavras. - Ela falou que contatou a princesa porque estava atrasada e ela parecia bem, mas depois que desligou Plutão esperou, esperou, e nada e quando tentou contatá-la novamente não foi respondida.

- Deuses... - Serenity levou a mão a boca, arregalando os olhos azuis e ignorando os olhares curiosos de seus hóspedes. Parecia que uma crise estava prestes a acontecer e eles estavam a testemunhando neste exato momento.

- Há quanto tempo foi isso? - Endymion perguntou agitado e Urano protelou um pouco.

- Há umas duas horas? - respondeu e os olhos claros do rei pareceram faiscar.

- Como assim a princesa desaparece e só resolvem nos avisar agora? - esbravejou o homem, socando o tampo da mesa.

- Endymion meu amor, acalme-se, está assustando nossos convidados. - Serenity repousou uma mão sobre o punho fechado do marido e lançou um olhar apologético aos zatharianos que observavam tudo silenciosamente. Endymion respirou fundo e lançou um breve olhar para o grupo e depois virou-se para encarar a esposa enquanto a sua boca abria-se e automaticamente ele começava a soltar as ordens.

- Eu quero que vocês vasculhem cada buraco desta cidade em busca da princesa. - virou-se para encarar as sailors firmemente que já estavam mais do que prontas para irem atrás da desaparecida. A última vez que Selene tinha sumido sem dar aviso a menina tinha viajado no tempo e quando voltara tudo parecia estar normal mas Plutão a olhava de segundo em segundo e por semanas ficou na cola da garota como se esta fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. A senshi nunca contou em detalhes o que tinha acontecido no passado e Serenity e Endymion tinham lembranças muito escassas daquela época por causa dos anos de adormecimento que a Terra passou. Embora a recordação de uma sailor futurística estivesse impressa na mente deles as memórias da batalha eram vagas. Imagine o susto então quando Selene nasceu e cresceu, começando a assemelhar-se com a visitante que eles conheceram no passado. E no final dessa história, tudo o que eles ficaram sabendo era que Kolie não representava mais risco ao reino.

Quando as senshis estavam prestes a darem meia volta e sairem em disparada em uma missão de busca, duas vozes ecoaram pelos corredores do castelo, altas e animadas, e chegaram ao salão de conferência, fazendo aqueles dentro do mesmo trocarem olhares confusos. Em um piscar de olhos Serenity estava fora da cadeira e correndo sala afora, sob o olhar surpreso dos visitantes que nunca poderiam imaginar que a rainha tivesse tanta agilidade, e das inner senshis que por um breve momento tiveram um deja vu ao ver a cena.

- Nossa, ela ainda continua em forma. - Marte comentou ao sair da sala apenas para ver os longos cabelos da rainha sumirem na esquina de um corredor. - Me lembrou os tempos de escola. - completou e recuou assustada quando um rastro negro passou por si e logo ela também podia ver o rei sumindo pela mesma esquina que a esposa. - E ele me lembrou os tempos de batalha.

- Er... - Mercúrio virou-se sem graça para os convidados que tinham sido largados para trás pelos soberanos. - Melhor vermos o que está acontecendo. Se importam de nos acompanhar? - pediu polidamente. Não podiam deixá-los sozinhos, mas a sua curiosidade estava atiçada, assim como a das outras mulheres. Selene nunca fora de faltar a um compromisso e quando isto acontecia era de se preocupar. Sem contar que sentia que suas amigas e ela precisariam estar presente para desvencilhar uma Serenity histérica da filha.

Acenando positivamente com a cabeça, Hans, Aldric e Eileen ergueram-se de seus assentos e acompanharam as sailors sala afora pelo mesmo caminho que as majestades tinham feito minutos atrás, até que chegaram a um grande hall perto da entrada do castelo para presenciarem uma cena inusitade. Serenity praticamente esmagava contra o seu corpo uma jovem de cabelos negros que olhava suplicante para o rei como se pedisse para ser resgatada daquele abraço mortal. Contudo, Endymion estava impassivo e apenas olhava contrariado para a menina.

Quando a rainha a soltou é que os zatharianos puderam ver melhor o motivo da comoção. Duas adolescentes estavam paradas no corredor e uma delas tinha o cabelo rosado preso em um penteado semelhante ao da soberana, enquanto em seu rosto havia um sorriso divertido. Ao lado dela estava uma menina de cabelos negros como o céu da noite e que tinha um sorriso sem graça nos lábios enquanto observava o casal de adultos.

- Você... - Endymion abriu a boca e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Serena interpôs.

- A culpa foi minha, eu conveci Selene a vir comigo tomar um sorvete depois da detenção e nós duas perdemos a hora. Sinto muito se não avisamos. - falou rapidamente. O rei piscou e mirou as duas meninas por um longo tempo.

- Detenção? De novo Serena! - soltou exasperado e Serena deu um sorriso charmoso para o pai.

- Eu não... ela. - e apontou Selene ao seu lado.

- Muito obrigada! Você me defende para depois me jogar aos leões? Bela irmã é você. - esbravejou e Serena riu.

- Ainda sim está de castigo! - Endymion completou. - As duas. - e sorriu triunfante ao ver o olhar chocado das duas meninas que começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não pode nos deixar de castigo... - Selene começou.

- Foi só um deslize... - continuou Serena.

- Foi tudo culpa da doida da Serena, ela praticamente me arrastou para a sorveteria. - Serena virou-se fumegando de raiva para a irmã.

- Eu tento ser uma irmã boazinha e lhe pago um sorvete...

- Pagar? EU paguei aquele sorvete sua mão de vaca.

- Eu estava curta de grana, releva...

- Relevaria se você não gastasse toda a sua mesada em apenas um dia e ficasse me pedindo empréstimos atrás de empréstimos. Você tem uma dívida comigo que com certeza supera a dívida externa de cinco países juntos.

- Você é muito mesquinha...

- E por culpa sua eu estou de castigo cara de lua!

- Não me chama de cara de lua!

- Cara de lua, cara de lua! - cantarolou, vendo o rosto da princesa mais velha ficar totalmente vermelho e ela inflar de ódio.

- Nerd! - gritou Serena enfurecida.

- Cara de lua!

- Tampinha!

- Girafa!

- Idiota!

- Estúpida!

- Sua infeliz...

- CHEGA! - o grito de Serenity fez tremer as paredes do castelo e rapidamente as duas jovens se calaram, olhando com olhos largos para a mãe que ao ouvir o tão abençoado silêncio ajeitou as suas roupas displicente e encarou as meninas com uma expressão calma, como se não tivesse gritado com elas a segundos atrás. - Isso são maneiras de se comportarem em frente aos nossos convidados? - falou e apontou para os três zatharianos que observavam tudo surpresos. As sailors por outro lado tinham um ar de enfado, como se este tipo de cena fosse contidiana.

Serena sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ver-se sob o olhar intenso do rapaz mais novo do trio e ver que ele não era nada mal de se olhar, considerando que pela aparência física não parecia ser da Terra. Tinha cabelos platinados quase brancos e olhos azul gelo além de uma pele tão alva que parecia querer imitar a neve. Ponderou se ele fosse algum descendente do reino lunar por causa da sua pele extremamente clara e logo a sua excitação murchou. Se fosse assim com certeza era algum parente. Quase bufou. Hoje não era seu dia de sorte.

Selene por sua vez passou um olhar rápido pelos visitantes, os reconhecendo prontamente como zatharianos e se perguntando o que diabos eles faziam ali. Por acaso seus pais estava fazendo alguma transação política da qual ela não tomou conhecimento? Impossível. Sempre sabia quando havia reuniões de Estado naquele castelo, pois assim conseguia planejar-se melhor para evitá-las. Mas parece que Endymion estava ficando mais esperto com os anos e pegando a filha pelo pé. Seus orbes vagaram desde a bela mulher ao rapaz que não parava de olhar para Serena até o homem que estava prostado ao lado deles e que a olhava fixamente com uma expressão estranha. Sentiu um arrepio descer-lhe pelas costas e desviou o olhar, voltando a sua atenção para os seus pais.

- Diante de tamanho comportamento as duas estarão confinadas em seus quartos até a hora do jantar. - completou Serenity num tom suave e as mirou ferozmente quando as duas meninas abriram a boca para protestar. Em um passe de mágica ambas as irmãs fecharam a boca e abaixaram a cabeça submissas diante da ordem da mulher.

- Sim mamãe. - disseram juntas e cabisbaixas seguiram o caminho das escadas apontado pela rainha.

- Me desculpem por toda esta confusão, paranóia paterna, creio que vocês compreendam. - Serenity justificou-se e viu Eileen lhe dar um sorriso de compreensão enquanto colocava uma mão sobre o ombro do filho. A rainha sorriu de volta com a sensação de que entenderia-se muito bem com a mulher.

Por seu lado, Hans apenas continuava a olhar as duas princesas que subiam cabisbaixas escada acima, ainda discutindo a baixas vozes uma com a outra. Quando chegou na metade do caminho, Selene parou, sentindo como se alguém a observasse e virou-se, olhando sobre o ombro para Hans que ainda a avaliva com aquela expressão estranha. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou o olhar quando a sua irmã a chamou, correndo escada acima até chegar ao segundo andar com a sensação de que algo grande estava por vir com a chegada destes estrangeiros.

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_- Com licença. - a voz tímida e suave chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo a jovem virar-se lentamente para ver quem falava com ela, ignorando o mercador que tentava negociar as maçãs por um preço que ia acima do que elas realmente valiam. Supresa, viu parada atrás de si uma figura que estava coberta por uma longa capa e cujo rosto era escondido por um largo capuz. - Poderia me dizer onde fica os jardins suspensos? - perguntou ainda naquele tom suave e a garota estreitou os olhos para ela._

_- Os jardins suspensos? - repetiu a pergunta desconfiada. Os Jardins Suspensos era um parque particular que era de uso exclusivo da realeza e da nobreza próxima a família real. - Quem gostaria de saber? - continuou, largando a fruta sobre a mesa da barraca do mercador e aproximando-se um passo do estranho que, temeroso, recuou um pouco._

_- Eu tenho um compromisso naquele local e gostaria de saber onde fica. - a figura recuou quando viu os olhos azuis tão familiares da jovem praticamente quererem despi-la daquela capa com o olhar. Sabia o que ela estava pensando, os Jardins Suspensos também era um dos caminhos menos conhecidos para o palácio real e se alguém estranho perguntava sobre eles com certeza deveria representar uma ameaça._

_Soltou um gritinho agudo quando suas divagações foram interrompidas por uma mão segurando em seu pulso e a puxando rua abaixo. Tentou soltar-se da mulher que praticamente a carregava mas ela obviamente era muito mais forte que si. Viu que estava sendo levada por ruelas e ruas até que encontrou um beco escuro e foi violentamente jogada contra uma parede com um punhal afiado prontamente em sua garganta._

_- Quem é você? - a garota sibilou para o desconhecido e podia praticamente senti-lo tremer sob a sua ameaça. Viu sob as sombras do capuz olhos cristalinos a mirarem largamente e com um toque de pavor. A outra mão livre foi até a capa e a puxou bruscamente, revelando a identidade do estranho. Recuou aos tropeços e chocada quando viu quem estava na sua frente. - Você é maluca? - praticamente gritou para a outra mulher. O que a Princesa Serenity da Lua fazia na Terra? Ela finalmente perdeu todo e qualquer juízo? _

_- Por favor Estela - Serenity falou num tom implorador. - me diga onde fica os Jardins Suspensos. - Estela apenas recuou mais ainda, embasbacada com o que via._

_- O que você faz aqui alteza? - uma coisa era Endymion dar a louca e correr atrás da princesa na lua. Outra era ela fazer o mesmo. De mal a mal, o príncipe sabia se defender e conseguiria escapar se alguma coisa desse errado e ele fosse descoberto. Mas a princesa... O que a princesa poderia fazer se fosse flagrada andando por aí pela Terra sem a proteção de suas famigeradas senshis? - E como você sabe o meu nome? - continuou. Não estava usando suas usuais roupas da guarda e com certeza não tinha nenhuma aviso grudado na testa que pudesse identificar quem ela era. Serenity apenas sorriu._

_- Endymion me fala muito sobre você e não foi difícil reconhecê-la. E eu preciso falar com o meu príncipe. - "seu príncipe?" Pensou Estela ao ver a denotação de posse que a mulher tinha sobre Endymion. Deuses, os dois eram loucos. Esse amor proibido estava fadado a terminar mal. _

_- Escuta... Já que eu não consigo colocar algum senso na cabeça de Endymion, talvez eu coloque na sua. Faz idéia de o quão arriscado é isto o que vocês estão fazendo? A Terra e a Lua nunca tiveram uma relação de boa vizinhança estável e..._

_- A culpa não é nossa se a Terra resolveu abster-se do tratado de união dos povos do sistema solar. - rebateu Serenity espertamente. - Se vocês quiseram se isolar e evitar integração com os outros o problema não é meu..._

_- O problema é todo seu princesa! Eu não daria a mínima se vocês dois não passassem de dois pobres infelizes qualquer sem importância. Mas você é a futura Rainha da Lua. Endymion o futuro Rei da Terra. Isso não é uma coisa que seja concebível..._

_- Nós nos amamos e quando há amor tudo é possível. - finalizou a mulher num tom firme e Estela sentiu vontade de bater nela para enfiar algum senso em sua cabeça bonitinha. Contudo, se fizesse isso com certeza Endymion não ficaria muito feliz._

_- Vocês dois são casos perdidos, isso sim. Seguinte. Eu vou te levar até o Endymion... mas você vai ser breve, diga o que quer dizer e suma antes que alguém dê por sua falta. - falou e sentiu-se um pouco culpada pelo sermão quando a princesa lhe deu um sorriso que fez irradiar felicidade de seu corpo. - E cubra o seu rosto por favor. - disse exasperada e ainda com o sorriso nos lábios Serenity jogou o capuz novamente sobre a cabeça para esconder sua identidade. _

_Estela prontamente pegou no pulso da garota assim que ela se cobriu e vagarosamente foi saindo do beco, olhando a rua de cima a baixo para ver se tinha qualquer pessoa suspeita. Viu quando um grupo de guardas dobrou a esquina, marchando na direção delas e empurrou a princesa novamente para dentro do esconderijo, usando seu corpo para encobrir a mulher da visão de qualquer observador curioso. Quando os guardas passaram por elas, a garota soltou um suspiro aliviado e estava prestes a sair novamente quando um som de surpresa foi emitido pela jovem atrás de si._

_- Rhian! - soltou Serenity, seus olhos cravados no homem que acabara de sair de uma construção do outro lado da rua. Automaticamente a atenção de Estela também foi para o sujeito e num piscar ela virou-se para encarar a princesa com a testa franzida._

_- De onde você conhece o rei Rhian? - perguntou desconfiada mas tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi o silêncio. _

Selene abriu os olhos num estalo e os mirou janela afora, vendo que já havia escurecido. Seu rosto contorceu-se em uma careta pensativa. De todos os sonhos que tivera nenhum deles tinham como protagonista a princesa Serenity. Sempre eram estrelados por este tal de Rhian e Estela e pelo que se lembrava vagamente do último sonho que teve, Rhian tinha chamado Estela de...

- Guardiã Estelar! - sentou-se na cama num pulo ao lembrar-se disso. O que isso queria dizer? Será que Estela tinha alguma coisa a ver com o cristal que ela carregava dentro de si? Será que Estela era a sua vida passada? Não, não podia ser. Selene sabia que cada um dia um destino não importava quantas vezes reencarnasse e tais destinos nunca estavam interligados com os destinos de outros espíritos reencarnados. Estela, pelo pouco que se lembrava, tinha tido uma ligação com o príncipe Endymion durante seu primeiro reinado e se isto era verdade, jamais que a mulher poderia ter reencarnado como a filha do mesmo. Então o que todos esses sonhos queriam lhe dizer?

Com a cabeça ameaçando a doer, a menina desceu da cama, lançando um olhar para o relógio e vendo que estava próximo da hora do jantar. Esfregou as têmporas intensamente com as pontas dos dedos e soltou um suspiro. Isto tudo estava a cada dia se tornando mais confuso e a garota se perguntava se não seria uma boa idéia contar a alguém o que estava acontecendo. Talvez pudesse perguntar ao seu pai e chegar ao fundo dessa história, mas rapidamente descartou esta idéia. O rei e a rainha poderiam ter lembranças de suas vidas passadas, mas não toda a memória da mesma. Sabiam quem eram e a sua importância para o mundo, mas também tinham consciência de que o que acontecera no Milênio de Prata não passava de história para ser contada a noite antes de dormir. Ou seja, a memória deles desse tempo era limitada e duvidava que as sailors também soubessem de alguma coisa. Exceto...

Seus olhos ficaram largos. Exceto Plutão. A Sailor Guardiã dos Portões do Tempo vagava pelo universo a mais tempo do que qualquer um podia se lembrar. Ela não morrera na batalha do Milênio de Prata, ela tinha se trancado no tempo para proteger os portões. Era a única remanescente daquela época e a única que poderia lhe esclarecer o que estava acontecendo. Rapidamente correu pelo quarto, jogando-se contra a penteadeira e abrindo as gavetas da mesma freneticamenta a procura de seu comunicador. Sorriu triunfante quando achou o aparelho e estava prestes a apertar o botão para falar com a senshi quando lembrou-se... Plutão deveria estar uma fera com ela por causa do "bolo" e com certeza a primeira coisa que faria seria pedir explicações que ela não estava afim de dar.

Resignada, jogou o aparelho sobre a mesa e voltou para a cama, caindo pesadamente sobre o colchão macio e soltando um suspiro. Batidas na porta chamaram a sua atenção e a menina apenas esperou a madeira se mexer para revelar os cabelos castanhos e os grandes olhos azuis de Endie que a mirava com divertimento. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito sabendo qual era o motivo da graça do garoto: o fato de Serena e ela estarem de castigo.

- Diga uma coisa, qualquer coisa, e eu uso o meu "suprema devastação estelar" em você. - ameaçou e Endie entrou por completo no quarto, soltando um som com os lábios que lembrava um "tu, tu, tu" e brandindo o dedo indicador em uma negativa como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança.

- Nada de usar seus poderes em mim querida irmãzinha. Estas são as regras desta casa. - avisou com um sorriso arrogante que a mãe deles dizia que às vezes a lembrava Endymion na época que os dois se conheceram depois de reencarnados na Terra. Por anos não compreendeu o que a mulher quis dizer até que Marte contou que seus pais antes de descobrirem quem eram e finalmente o amor deles florescer, brigavam como cão e gato cada vez que se encontravam.

- O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. O que a mamãe não souber... - deu um sorriso macabro para ele e o menino recuou um passo. - não a afetará. - Endie soltou uma exclamação aguda e Selene riu abertamente. - Tsc, e dizem que você é uma peste. - comentou, erguendo-se da cama e indo até ele, lhe acariciando os cabelos macios em um gesto afetuoso. - Mas tão fácil de se colocar na linha. - Endie apenas deu uma careta para ela como resposta e cruzou os braços petulante, empinando o nariz de maneira orgulhosa.

- Mamãe mandou te chamar para o jantar. - falou e saiu com toda a pompa que um pequeno príncipe possuía do quarto da irmã.

Selene sacudiu a cabeça divertida diante das atitudes do menino e saiu do quarto fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si e sentindo a dor de cabeça enjoada ficar ainda mais intensa. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo e a menina ergueu os olhos que miravam o chão e os fixou em um ponto ao longo do corredor apenas para ver uma porta no final deste se abrir e um homem sair de dentro dela. Ofegou ao reconhecer brevemente o sujeito que estava acompanhando a comitiva de mais cedo. Quem eram eles mesmos? Qual era o nome do homem?

Seu coração deu um pulo no peito quando o visitante cravou seus olhos sobre a sua figura e em passos largos e silenciosos começou a vir em sua direção. A menina sentiu pânico apoderar seu corpo quando aquele homem começou a aproximar-se de si. O que ele poderia querer com ela? Será que iria atacá-la? _Selene! _A sua mente quase gritou. _Deixa de ser idiota, acha mesmo que alguém te atacaria dentro da segurança do castelo? Sem contar que você sabe se defender sua estúpida_. Ao recordar-se disse ela soltou um suspiro aliviado e seu coração acalmou-se. Contudo, quando deu-se conta, o homem estava parado na frente de dela e Deuses ele era enorme. Não que fosse uma coisa ruim, pelo contrário, como a sua irmã dizia: ele deveria ser mais de 1.90 de puro homem para satisfazer todas as suas fantasias. Teve vontade de rir mas segurou-se quando percebeu que os olhos verdes dele estavam fixados em seu rosto como se procurassem alguma coisa. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Er... a... oi? - falou bestamente e teve vontade de se bater. A criatura mais atraente que já tinha posto os olhos estava na sua frente e tudo o que ela dizia era um minguado _oi_? De duas a uma, ou ela era muito patética ou muito superficial para estar se derretendo toda só por causa da beleza do estrangeiro.

- Princesa Selene. - Hans curvou-se elegantemente e Selene ponderou como é que ele não tinha caído. Todo aquele tamanho dava a impressão de que ele não deveria ter muito equilíbrio, mas pelo modo como ele se aproximou silenciosamente e a cumprimentou denotava que ou ele teve treinamento em etiqueta desde novo ou era um guerreiro extremamente habilidoso. Estava apostando na última opção. - Uma honra conhecer uma das belas princesas da Terra. - falou educadamente, pegando uma mão da menina e depositando um beijo sobre ela. Selene achou que iria explodir como uma panela de pressão em fogo alto de tanto que seu rosto esquentou.

- Ah... bem... ah... - putz, se Serena a visse agora não sairia de seu pé pela eternidade e faria questão de ficar jogando este mico na sua cara pelo resto da vida. Sem jeito e sem saber o que dizer, acabou apelando para a reação que sempre tinha quando estava nervosa ou sem graça. Começou a rir bestamente. Hans ergueu uma sobrancelha clara para a menina diante desta atitude e ergueu-se novamente, voltando a posição ereta e rapidamente Selene ficou quieta ao perceber o quão idiota era. - Er... É um prazer também me conhecer... quero dizer, te conhecer - mas que merda! É um prazer _me _conhecer? Porque na próxima não entrava na linha de fogo do ataque da Sailor Moon para assim sumir com a sua vergonha? Morrer no momento parecia ser uma ótima idéia diante desta situação. Hans apenas fez uma expressão levemente divertida diante do embaraço da princesa mas nada mais disse, não querendo agravar a situação da garota.

O barulho de passos se aproximando fez os dois afastarem-se vagarosamente um do outro e Selene notou com incômodo que o homem estava perto demais para o seu gosto. Quando foi que ele tinha aproximado-se tanto? Talvez entre o momento em que ela ruborizou e a frase vergonhosa que dissera mais cedo. Ambas as cabeças viraram na direção do som e a jovem viu-se sob o olhar curioso da irmã antes dessa recuperar-se do susto de presenciar uma cena tão inusitada no meio do corredor do castelo e aproximar-se a passos largos da menina mais jovem, colocando-se entre ela e o desconhecido.

Hans arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a outra princesa colocar-se entre ele e Selene mas nada disse. A morena pode não ter dado nada diante desta atitude da irmã, mas como guerreiro bem treinado ele sabia o que esses gestos de Serena queriam dizer. Ela estava interpondo-se entre eles como modo de proteger a garota mais nova de qualquer ameaça que o homem desconhecido pudesse representar. Ou seja, bancando a típica irmã mais velha superprotetora. Viu os olhos âmbares da adolescente o avaliarem de cima a baixo e ela fazer uma expressão de desagrado como se não tivesse gostado nada do que tinha visto.

Serena não sabia explicar mas tinha algo no estranho que não a deixava confortável e quando dobrara a esquina do corredor apenas para presenciar o mesmo praticamente cercando a sua irmã, teve que fazer a sua presença conhecida e colocar-se entre eles. Deu mais um último olhar avaliador ao homem, a sua expressão dizendo claramente a ele que não se metesse com a menina atrás de si e quando o viu recuar um passo levemente, sorriu satisfeita, soltando um resmungo e virando-se para falar com Selene.

- Sel, sugiro que você vá jantar fora. - disse em um tom de alerta e a morena fez uma expressão confusa.

- Por quê?

- Setsuna está vindo jantar aqui e pelo que soube... ela não está nada feliz. Fuja enquanto é tempo. - avisou e observou os ombros magros da menina retesarem e ela fazer uma careta de desagrado.

- Se eu fujir ela vai ficar ainda mais fula, não acha? - rebateu espertamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu acho que é melhor deixar a poeira baixar. Mas você é quem sabe, é seu funeral. - avisou e foi afastando-se dela a caminho da escada. Quando percebeu que a menina não a acompanhava, virou-se para poder encará-la. - Você não vem? - perguntou confusa e Selene hesitou um pouco.

- Vai na frente. - respondeu, recostando-se na porta do quarto e Serena vagou seu olhar da figura da irmã ao homem ainda parado no meio do corredor. Selene acompanhou o olhar da outra menina, notando que aparentemente a princesa não tinha gostado do visitante, mas ignorou isto. Serena nunca gostava de estranhos a primeira vista, parecia fazer parte da natureza dela, tão diferente da mãe das meninas que era capaz de confiar a vida até a um poste de luz.

A jovem voltou-se para encarar Hans e viu que ele ainda esperava alguma coisa dela, que ela não sabia dizer o que era. Confusa, observou quando o homem lhe estendeu o braço em um gesto cavalheiresco e piscou os olhos repetidamente. Hesitante deu um passo a frente e enroscou seu braço no dele, abaixando o rosto rapidamente e ruborizando ao sentir o calor gostoso da pele dele que transpassava a sua roupa e chegava a sua mão. Seu coração deu mais um pulo estranho.

- A propósito - a voz rouca perto de seu ouvido quase a fez dar um salto. - Creio que fui indelicado e não me apresentei. Sou Hans'Ark-Ra. Ou Hans, se a princesa preferir. Guarda pessoal do príncipe Aldric de Zathar e a disposição da princesa. - encerrou, começando a andar a passos curtos pois sabia que suas passadas largas não conseguiriam ser acompanhadas pela menina menor ao seu lado. Em silêncio ambos desceram as escadas e encaminharam-se ao salão para o jantar, entrando no mesmo e rapidamente atraindo a atenção de todos já presentes no local.

Quando as portas do salão se abriram, automaticamente os olhos de Setsuna voltaram-se para a entrada do lugar, disposta a abrir a boca rapidamente e começar a repreender a princesa. Contudo, calou-se quando viu que a menina não estava sozinha. Hans a acompanhava e a escoltava de braços dados até a sua cadeira e despediu-se dela com um beijo nas costas de sua mão, o que fez Selene ficar rubra de vergonha. Em seguida o homem elegantemente deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se perto de sua comitiva, mais especificamente em frente a princesa mais jovem que ficou ainda mais vermelha ao perceber onde ele se sentara.

A Sailor do Tempo estranhamente sentiu-se incomodada ao presenciar esta cena e desde que chegara a Terra, Hans tinha algo que fazia o seu sexto sentido apitar em alerta. Durante as poucas horas que o homem estava no castelo, ele não tinha inteirado-se com ninguém e mantinha-se calado e parado feito uma estátua ao lado do príncipe enquanto este dava todas as explicações. Entretanto, agora, ele parecia estar extremamente a vontade conversando com a princesa e permanecia olhando para ela como se quisesse desvendá-la apenas com o olhar. Incomodou-se diante disso e parecia que não tinha sido a única.

- Você perdeu alguma coisa na minha irmã? - a voz de Endie cruzou a mesa e ele aparentava estar extremamente zangado. Setsuna abafou uma risada. Endymion poderia ser o caçula da família, mas morria de ciúmes das irmãs e geralmente as suas traquinagens mais maliciosas eram direcionadas as supostos pretendentes das meninas. Podia-se dizer que o príncipe havia puxado ao pai. O rei podia não aparentar, mas também era ciumento e possessivo com as mulheres de sua vida e tinha praticamente convocado Endie para unir-se nesta batalha de afastar qualquer homem mal intencionado de suas garotinhas.

- Endie! - Selene o repreendeu com o rosto parecendo que ia explodir de tão vermelho que estava e ficou grata pela breve distração. O fato de que Hans não parava de encará-la como se estivesse a despindo com os olhos fazia o seu corpo todo tremer.

Na cabeceira da mesa, o rei notara a intereção entre seus convidados e seus filhos e também não gostara do modo como Hans ficava olhando a sua caçula, assim como gostava menos ainda como Aldric sorria charmosamente para Serena e esta respondia no mesmo tom de flerte. Rolou os olhos para o teto do salão, pedindo paciência, e quando sentiu uma mão delicada pousar-se sobre a sua, virou-os na direção da esposa que apenas lhe sorria pedindo calma. Até o presente momento Serenity não tinha detectado nenhuma grande ameaça vinda dos visitantes e ele sempre confiava na intuição da mulher. Podia até compreender o fascínio do príncipe de Zathar pela princesa da Terra, ambos tinham quase a mesma idade e jovens dessa idade costumavam se apaixonar fácil. O que ele não compreendia era o fascínio de um homem maduro como Hans sobre a sua caçula.

Por seu lado Hans desviou o olhar da princesa quando sentiu um cotovelo chocar-se contra as suas costelas e mirou seus orbes verdes em uma Eileen séria ao seu lado. As sobrancelhas claras dela estavam franzidas e os lábios cheios e vermelhos estavam contorcidos em uma expressão de desagrado.

- _O que pensas que está fazendo Hans? _- começou a mulher na língua oficial de Zathar.

- _Nada. _- respondeu o homem indiferente.

- _Esta é a princesa da Terra, não uma camponesa qualquer ou uma meretriz para satisfazer seus desejos. Você não pode simplesmente seduzí-la e depois descartá-la como fez com tantas outras. Não sem causar uma guerra interplanetária. _- advertiu contrariada e ficou ainda mais irritada quando o rosto sempre sério do homem contraiu-se em um sorriso matreiro. - _Sem contar que ela não deve ter mais que cinco ciclos lunares de Zathar, o que consideraria as suas atitudes ilegais em nosso planeta e creio que neste planeta também. _- o alertou e ele voltou a ficar sério.

- _Não seja dramática. Não tenho este tipo de interesse na menina! _- falou contrariado e Eileen o mirou confusa. Se não estava interessada nela sexualmente, então porque simplesmente não parava de olhá-la? Como se intrepretando claramente o que a mulher pensava, prosseguiu. ­- _Somente que há algo nela...­ _- prontamente foi cortado por Eileen.

- _Não há nada nela. Não podemos chamar atenção, se lembra? Estamos aqui com uma função e seduzir a princesa não é uma delas. Então comporte-se. _- o repreendeu e sorriu satisfeita quando viu a compreensão e a razão finalmente penetrar na cabeça dura do mesmo. Mais aliviada, retornou ao seu jantar e prontamente foi integrada em uma conversa animada com a rainha que perguntava curiosa coisas sobre o planeta Zathar antes deste ser invadido. Feliz, a mulher começou a relatar as belezas de sua terra natal e assim desligou-se de qualquer atitude errônea que Hans pudesse cometer com a princesa.

O jantar foi servido calmamente e conversas paralelas brotavam aqui e acolá. Selene sentia os olhos de Setsuna sobre si e sabia que quando estivessem a sós ouviria o maior sermão de sua vida. Ao seu lado Endie tentava se livrar dos brócolis colocados em seu prato, tentando arrumar um jeito de sumir com eles. Talvez se eles tivessem um cachorro sob a mesa funcionasse. O problema era que os únicos animais que eles tinham naquela casa eram os conselheiros reais e a jovem duvidava muito que Diana fosse comer aquela coisa. A gatinha adorava doces e detestava comida saudável, para a graça do pai e desespero da mãe.

- Pare de brincar com a sua comida e coma! - Selene o repreendeu em um tom materno e Endie lançou a ela um olhar suplicante que não demoveu a garota em nada. Frustrado, o menino começou a contra gosto colocar a verdura na boca e a cada mordida que dava seu rosto contorcia-se em uma careta.

- _Como você consegue?_ - a voz ecoou em sua mente e a garota virou-se para ver a irmã que ainda conversava com Aldric e não a encarava diretamente.

- _Talento_. - respondeu para a telepata em um tom divertido e quase riu quando Serena finalmente virou-se para olhá-la com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas.

O jantar prosseguiu sem mais conversas mentais entre as suas e quando a sobremesa foi servida, a jovem ergueu a cabeça do prato ao sentir que alguém a observava. Não ficou surpresa ao ver os olhos verdes de Hans sobre a sua pessoa novamente com aquela expressão como se quisesse desvendar a sua alma. Abaixou o rosto envergonhado e quando foi pegar a colher para experimentar a sobremesa bem elaborada com sorvete, as suas mãos trêmulas a fez bater com o talher contra a vasilha e derrubar a mesma sobre o colo.

- Droga! - gritou irritada, levantando-se da cadeira num pulo ao sentir o alimento gelado escorrer de sua saia para as suas pernas desnudas.

- Desastre heim irmãzinha? - Endie caçoou mas rapidamente calou-se quando viu o olhar furioso da irmã sobre si.

- Se me derem licença. - pediu a todos, lançando um olhar irritado a Hans como se o culpasse pela sua desgraça, o que não estava longe da verdade. Se ele não ficasse a olhando como um bom pedaço de carne ela não teria ficado sem jeito daquela maneira e cometido tal gafe. Contudo, o zathariano não abalou-se diante da raiva da menina e quase sorriu quando a viu sair da sala batendo o pé frustrada.

- Com licença senhores. - Setsuna pediu, prontamente levantando-se para poder seguir a princesa. Agora era uma boa oportunidade para saber o que acontecera de tarde e o que tinha acabado de acontecer agora no jantar.

O local ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos diante da saída intempestiva da princesa, quando de repente a quietude foi cortada por um bipar insistente que parecia vir de Serena. Automaticamente os olhos de Serenity e Endymion recaíram sobre a filha com uma expressão séria e a garota os mirou duvidosa. As meninas sabiam melhor do que ninguém para nunca contatarem durante um jantar de família e se aquele comunicador estava bipando isso só poderia signifcar uma coisa: emergência.

- Com licença. - pediu a adolescente, saindo apressadamente da sala para responder.

* * *

Bastet estava sentada em frente ao fogo da sala de orações com uma expressão contemplativa no rosto enquanto observava a chama crepitando, iluminando seus longos cabelos negros e emitindo reflexões alaranjadas nos fios escuros. Suas mãos estavam juntas em pose de prece e os olhos negros observavam as chamas com interesse. Franziu a sobrancelha pensativa, como se estivesse tentando fazer alguma coisa acontecer só com a força da mente. Depois de minutos em silêncio nesta posição a menina relaxou o corpo e soltou um bufo frustrado.

Não tinha metade do talento da mãe para questões espirituais. Ou ao menos metade do talento sensitivo que o irmão possuía, e isso a irritava. Que bem ela poderia fazer ao grupo das Neo Sailors se era incapaz de localizar uma ameaça apenas pela sua aura malígna? Rei lhe dizia que era tudo questão de tempo e que ela ainda estava desabrochando. Mas a sua mãe aos quatorze anos já era capaz de fazer previsões nas chamas sagradas, sentir auras malígnas e fazer feitiços de proteção. Brenton aos quatro anos já era capaz de fazer isto tudo também enquanto ela, ao dezesseis anos de vida tudo o que conseguia fazer eram fracos feitiços de proteção e vez ou outra, por sorte, ler as chamas.

Talvez tenha herdado a capacidade cognitiva lenta de seu pai. Nicolas levara anos treinando com seu bisavó até desenvolver todos os poderes que hoje possuía. No entanto, não fazia muita diferença. O homem hoje era um sacerdote poderoso, responsável pelo templo Hikawa ao lado de sua mãe e a fama deles ao longo da cidade era grande. Ninguém sabia fazer um exorcismo ou cerimônias com eles. E claro que todos esperavam que os filhos deles herdassem o talento dos pais. Bem, Bastet teria que estourar a bolha de felicidade desse povo, pois no momento ela não conseguia conjurar nem uma visãozinha.

Frustrada, socou os punhos fechados contra o chão de madeira da sala e mirou o fogo com fúria e este crepitou mais intensamente diante do olhar da menina. Ao menos isto ela era capaz de fazer. Controlar as chamas como Sailor Marte era a sua especialidade e era a única coisa que aprendera desde menina e nascera com um talento nato para fazer. Claro que durante o ensinamento desta arte houve muitas coisas queimadas no processo, mas hoje Bastet podia se orgulhar em dizer que era a melhor mestre das chamas que existia, até mesmo melhor que seu irmão prodígio, e isto fazia de Sailor Phobos um dos mais poderosos poder de fogo entre as Neo Senshi.

Os olhos escuros da menina voltaram-se novamente para a chama e ela encarou o fogo pensativa, apoiando um cotovelo sobre uma das pernas cruzadas e usando a mão para poder descansar o queixo. Será que tinha alguma palavra mágica? Algo deste gênero? Cada vez que a sua mãe fazia isto sempre estava murmurando coisas sob a respiração enquanto os olhos mantinham-se fechados em concentração. Talvez devesse tentar o mesmo. Juntou novamente as mãos em prece e cerrou as pálpebras, começando a murmurar uma oração qualquer que aprendera durante seu treinamento de sacerdotisa. Mais minutos passaram com nada acontecendo quando de repente tudo mudou.

Parecia que o calor do fogo estava inundando o seu corpo, como em todas as vezes que ela invocava o "explosão de phobos" e ao mesmo tempo que tudo aquecia, parecia esfriar também com arrepios atrás de arrepios pela sua espinha. Seus olhos vidrados abriram-se em um estalo e miraram as chamas apenas para verem surpresos uma sombra negra aparecer no fogo. Não conseguia identificar o que era a sombra, mas podia pressentir um grande perigo se aproximando.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando um raio seguido de um trovão barulhento cortou os céus, a fazendo sair do transe em um estalo, e a menina ergueu-se de sua posição de meditação e caminhou até a entrada da sala, deslizando a porta e mirando os céus escurecidos da noite. Outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo e ela sabia que não era por causa da brisa fria que soprara. Mais uma vez outro raio desceu violentamente e os olhos dela alargaram-se quando o viu chocar-se contra o chão ao longe, causando uma grande explosão. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando compreender o que acontecera, quando seu comunicador começou a apitar.

Rapidamente recolheu o objeto e apertou o botão para receber a chamada e não ficou surpresa ao ver Ann na linha com uma expressão séria e preocupada que parecia confirmar todas as suas suspeitas. Algo grande estava por vir.

* * *

Ann Mizuno Aoi era em todos os aspectos uma cópia perfeita da mãe, embora tivesse os olhos acinzentados do pai, o famoso doutor Daiki Aoi. Segundo o que as mães de suas amigas costumavam dizer, ela era o produto da história de amor mais perfeita da humanidade. Ou ao menos era o que as suas românticas tias postiças gostavam de contar. Ann nunca entendeu o porquê do título e um dia perguntara a mãe a razão por detrás de tanto exagero. Lembrou-se que Ami rira diante da indagação da filha e dissera que, segundo as outras mulheres, Ami era a mais improvavél de arrumar um par diante do fato de que a mulher vivia para seu trabalho isto até que o Dr. Aoi apareceu.

Ele a primeira vista parecia ser um homem comum, como qualquer outro. Médico de talento, era um grande cirurgião e por várias vezes cruzara com Ami no hospital onde eles trabalhavam, sempre lançando a doutora de cabelos azulados um sorriso charmoso em tom de flerte. Mas sempre era ignorado pela ingênua mulher que tudo o que sempre via na sua frente era o trabalho. Foi quando tudo mudou. Um ataque mudara a vida de ambos para sempre.

Não era mais anormal a Terra ser visada por viajantes do espaço cobiçosos por suas belezas, vasta fonte de vida e pelo fato de que nela moravam os dois guardiões dos cristais mais poderosos do universo. Portanto, não foi com surpresa que mais um alien invejoso pousara no planeta a fim de fazer alguma maldade no mesmo e as Sailors que há anos estavam em férias prolongadas tiveram que voltar a ativa. A batalha havia sido breve, o inimigo não durara muito tempo, mas foi com pavor que Mercúrio viu que no meio do fogo cruzado estava Aoi, que ajudava as pessoas assustadas a fugirem da luta e socorria aqueles feridos.

Com os olhos largos, a sailor mestre das águas viu um golpe errante ir em direção ao homem e este observar a esfera de energia com uma expressão impassível em seus olhos acinzentados. Surpresa, observou atônita quando o ataque sumira em pleno ar e num estalo reaparecera em frente ao dêmonio que o lançara, continuando o seu trajeto e o acertando em cheio. Confusa, virou-se para Daiki apenas para ver que ele tinha ambas as mãos erguidas e que elas faziam gestos frenéticos toda vez que uma bola de energia perdida vinha em sua direção, a fazendo desaparecer e reaparecer perto do agressor, o atingindo em cheio.

Por fim, depois de horas de luta acirrada os invasores foram expulsos do planeta, deixando um rastro de caos por onde passaram, e uma trêmula Sailor Mercúrio aproximou-se do outro médico, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e o ajudando a tratar dos feridos. Sorridente, Daiki havia erguido os olhos do homem inconsciente em frente a si e os mirados nos orbes escuros da guerreira ao seu lado que ainda parecia chocada diante do que presenciara.

- Será que seria muita pretenção minha pedir uma famosa sailor senshi para jantar comigo? - ele perguntara ainda com o sorriso no rosto e Ami recuara num ofego.

- Eu não creio que esta seja uma boa... - mas ele rapidamente cortou a sua recusa.

- Não aceito um não como resposta... Ami. - isso pareceu quase dar um ataque do coração a senshi. Como ele descobrira quem ela era? Ao ver que agora não estava sozinha e que as outras Sailors a olhavam em expectativa, a mulher nada mais pode fazer a não ser corar de vergonha e aceitar o convite, para a alegria de Daiki.

Mais tarde ela descobrira o que tinha acontecido na batalha. Daiki Aoi era descentende de um antigo clã de guerreiros do norte do Japão e que estes possuíam alguns poderes especiais que eram designados a proteger os tesouros de sua tribo. Não duvidou que a história fosse verdade, já que Rei, sendo uma sacerdotisa, possuía poderes paranormais que nenhuma das outras tinham. E depois de muito perguntar, finalmente compreendera a especialidade dele. Daiki era capaz de desintegrar partículas que compunham os objetos e realinhá-las em qualquer parte do espaço. Era um espécie de teleporte misturado com telecinese. Ele simplesmente teleportava o golpe do adversário e o jogava contra o mesmo sem este perceber. Um poder útil que infelizmente seus filhos herdaram para desespero da mãe. Embora Ann não usasse este dom a não ser quando fosse estritamente necessário, os gêmeos idênticos de sete anos, Amon e Amos tinham a mania de usar seus poderes diante de qualquer briga que tivessem. Seja fosse por um brinquedo ou pelo controle da televisão.

As divagações da adolescente foram interrompidas quando ela viu que o tempo lá fora fechava-se repentinamente e nuvens negras começavam a cobrir os céus da cidade. Um raio luminoso cortou a escuridão e desceu com violência contra o solo, fazendo a menina dar um pulo de susto ao ver a carga elétrica atingir o chão ao longe, bem no meio do Parque Imperial que ficava um pouco mais afastado do centro urbano da cidade. Confusa e pressentindo que algo de bom não estava por vir diante disso, ela mirou por cima do ombro para os gêmeos que jogavam entretidos em seu computador e ergueu-se do pufe onde estava sentada lendo um livro.

- Eu vou sair por alguns minutos. - falou para eles e os dois meninos nem ao menos desviaram o olhar da tela para encarar a irmã mais velha enquanto esta apenas rolou os olhos diante da atitude de ambos. - Comportem-se. - ordenou e quando percebeu que ainda estava sendo ignorada, balançou a cabeça, sumindo de cima do pufe num estalo.

Em questão de segundos viu-se no local onde o raio tinha acertado e escondeu um sorriso. Se a sua mãe descobrisse que tinha usado o teleporte para poder chegar a algum lugar mais rápido, com certeza lhe daria um longo sermão. Cautelosa aproximou-se da cratera que o raio tinha formado, vendo que uma fumaça com um cheiro forte de enxofre saía da mesma. Inclinou-se sobre a beirada do buraco para mirar dentro do mesmo e nada viu. Deu de ombros, achando que fosse apenas pura coincidência quando sentiu o chão sob seus pés tremerem a fazendo cair sentada sobre a terra fofa. Mais fumaça saiu de dentro do buraco e um barulho ensurdecedor ecoou pelo parque.

Ann tapou os ouvidos quando ouviu o som e olhou com os olhos semi-cerrado em direção a cratera apenas para ver um vulto mover-se e depois disparar em direção aos céus em um rastro prata, indo esconder-se acima das nuvens. Desconfiada, puxou seu comunicador do bolso e apertou o botão de emergência, pois tinha a sensação de que este trabalho de investigação estava apto as Neo Senshi.

* * *

Lily Kino olhou para o espelho diversas vezes antes de soltar um suspiro desolado. Isto não era para acontecer e não conseguia compreender o porquê deste infeliz destino. Havia uma coisa enorme praticamente a fuzilando em seu reflexo bem no meio da testa e a menina estava quase soltando um urro de frustração. Afinal, de onde tinha saído aquela maldita espinha? Espinhas não faziam parte de sua carga genética, não era permitido tamanha atrocidade imacular a sua pele perfeita. Mas a porcaria do seu lado humano nem sempre colaborava em certos aspectos.

Veja bem, Lily a primeira vista poderia ser considerada uma garota normal como qualquer outra. Era alta como a mãe, possuía seus lustrosos cabelos castanhos sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas eram as outras características que começavam a diferenciá-la das outras. Seus olhos eram dourados, a sua pele macia e clara como porcelana sem nenhum defeito na mesma e sua graciosidade surpreendia aqueles que sabiam que ela era a herdeira da mulher que no passado fora uma tremenda encrenqueira.

Talvez toda essa diferença pudesse ser explicada pela sua outra metade. Seu pai era um elfo. Um bendito elfo. Sim, parecido com aqueles que você vê em livros como daquele escritor do século vinte... qual era o nome dele mesmo? Tolkien? Sim, ele mesmo. O homem que ela conhecia como pai era alto, pele clara e imaculada, cabelos negros e olhos dourados. Mas, diferente da fantasia, ele não era tão imortal assim, apenas envelhecia mais lentamente. Não era uma criatura cheia de educação (pois conhecia uma gama de xingamentos que surpreendia a garota), mas ainda sim era um guerreiro que vivia em um mundo a parte do deles.

Seu pai era um Elfo Guardião das Portas do Outro Mundo. Título estranho não? Bem, pelo que ela compreendera, o mundo dos mortos não era guardado por anjos ou coisas parecidas, na verdade era guardado por figuras místicas como elfos, leprechauns, duendes e derivados. Vai entender o porquê. E o seu pai era um dos guerreiros que garantiam a segurança do local até as almas reencarnarem e também servia como guia destas mesmas almas. E foi assim que sua mãe e ele se conheceram na história mais bizarra que a menina tinha ouvido na vida.

Lita Kino havia morrido uma vez em batalha e quando estava prestes a atravessar, encontrara seu pai, o guardião Eckhard. Obviamente não havia sido amor a primeira vista, ao menos não por parte de sua mãe. Havia sido mais por parte de seu pai que contrariando todas as regras do outro mundo, apaixonara-se por uma alma errante que estava naquele lugar fora do tempo previsto e ficara com o coração partido quando seu corpo terreno havia sido ressuscitado a obrigando a retornar. Depois disso por meses ele observou aquela jovem através do Espelho dos Mundos e a cada dia que passava ficava ainda mais fascinado com ela. Até que um dia, contrariando todas as leis que diziam que um guardião jamais poderia descer a terra, ele abandonou seu posto nos portões e foi a procura de seu grande amor.

Depois disso, o resto era uma história que envolvia um romance proibido, Lita descobrindo a verdade sobre o namorado (já que como o usual nestes casos, uma alma nunca tinha recordação do outro mundo quando morria fora da hora e era trazida de volta) e por fim um casamento que contrariava todas as vontades dos superiores de Eckhard, mas que no entanto, por mais desgostosos que estivessem, nada podiam fazer a não ser aceitar este fato visto que a mulher escolhida pelo guardião era uma das protetoras da Princesa da Lua. Obviamente não poderia haver ninguém mais digno do que ela para o elfo.

No entanto, sua família terrena não isentava Eckhard de suas responsabilidades com o outro mundo o que o fazia ficar dividido. O elfo amava Lita, mas também amava com igual paixão a sua vida como guardião. No fim, a solução escolhida foi inspirada em um outro mito de amor proibido e com isto, durante seis meses do ano o elfo passava guardando os portões do mundo dos mortos e nos outros seis meses na terra com a sua família. No entanto isto tudo era apenas uma breve explicação do porquê Lily não estar nada feliz em ver uma horrenda espinha em sua bela cutis. Ela supostamente não deveria existir.

Frustrada, começou a abrir as várias gavetas do armário que ficava sob a pia a procura do creme anti espinhas mas sentiu-se uma idiota ao fazer isto. A sua mãe não era mais adolescente para ter tais problemas e as suas irmãs também eram meio elfo, portanto de dimensões e beleza perfeitas. Mas ela, ela tinha que ter a desgraça de sair a mais humana de todas. Isto não era justo. Era a primogênita, logo a carga genética tinha que ser maior para o seu lado, não? Resignada por não achar nada para resolver a sua desgraça, apelou para a última das suas alternativas: a boa e velha pasta de dente e em gestos bruscos e deselegantes emplastrou a massa multicor contra a inflamação em sua testa.

- Lily? - a voz suave de seu pai soou do outro lado da porta do banheiro e a jovem deu um pequeno sorriso. Era época do homem passar a sua temporada na terra e tinha que confessar que embora achasse seis meses um tempo muito curto, Eckhard sempre fazia de tudo para que esses meses fossem inesquecíveis para as filhas.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se bruscamente e o elfo viu-se mirando os intensos olhos dourados da menina que lhe sorria abertamente. Seus orbes vagaram do rosto tão parecido com o de sua amada Lita para um ponto esbranquiçado que destacava-se na testa da garota.

- O que é isso? - apontou para a pasta com divertida curiosidade.

- Argh! - Lily rolou os olhos. - Sem comentários, sem comentários! - exclamou e piscou os olhos intensamente quando um objeto foi empurrado contra as suas mãos pelo pai.

- Isso não parava de apitar lá na sala. Quantas vezes sua mãe e eu lhe dissemos para não largar seu comunicador em qualquer lugar? - a repreendeu. Lily tinha a mania de deixar objetos pessoais espalhados pela casa e depois ficava feito uma louca procurando pelos mesmos e ficava irritada quando descobria que as irmãs os pegara emprestado sem autorização. - Depois reclama quando Liana, Laila e Larissa pegam as suas coisas.

- Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe papai! - pediu com um de seus sorrisos desconcertantes e Eckhard rolou os olhos para o teto, sacudindo a cabeça e se perguntando porque ainda insistia. Lily era uma desorganizada e isto era a marca registrada dela. Sorriu para a jovem, afagando-lhe os cabelos castanhos e beijou-lhe a bochecha em um gesto afetuoso.

- O jantar sai em dez minutos. - avisou e a adolescente engoliu uma risada. Todos sabiam que a chefe naquela casa era Lita mas esta estava ocupada demais na cozinha do restaurante no qual era sócia junto com Mina. Como essas duas conseguiram montar um negócio juntas e fazer sucesso estava além da compreensão de todos, mas parecia que a coisa tinha vingado gerando até duas filiais em cidades próximas a Tóquio. E, no momento, a mulher deveria estar gritando ordens aos seus ajudantes na cozinha enquanto Mina sorria simpática e recebia os clientes. Por isto, Eckhard ficara incubido de alimentar as filhas. Porém o homem um dia teria que criar coragem e admitir que cozinha e elfos são sempre uma mistura perigosa.

- Pelo amor, não destrua nada, senão a mamãe vai ficar possessa. - advertiu em um tom divertido e o elfo lhe deu uma careta infantil antes de prosseguir em direção a cozinha onde uma Laila e Larissa já discutiam para ver quem colocava a mesa. O comunicador apitando divergiu a atenção da adolescente mais velha para ele e a jovem apertou o botão para completar a chamada, vendo o rosto de Ann brotar na tela.

- Emergência no Parque Imperial. - foi tudo o que disse antes de encerrar a ligação e Lily lançou um último olhar para a cozinha de onde vinha o som de conversas e encaminhou-se para a entrada da casa.

- Volto em alguns minutos. - anunciou para quem quisesse ouvir e saiu rapidamente, chegando a varanda e olhando para os lados, vendo se a rua estava vazia. Quando percebeu que estava tudo tranqüilo, deu um poderoso salto, pousando elegantemente sobre o galho de uma alta árvore. Ah, a elegância, eqüilibrio e agilidade dos elfos. O que faria sem eles? Afinal, não era sempre que poderia contar com seus poderes de Sailor e o fato de ainda possuir algumas cartas na manga mesmo destransformada lhe dava uma certa vantagem. Apressada começou a fazer caminho sobre telhados e árvores rumo ao Parque Imperial.

* * *

Hideki Jiro sentiu ímpetos de cobrir as orelhas com as almofadas do sofá. Aos seus pés, um menino de oito anos divergia a sua atenção da televisão ao homem no sofá e sorria divertido diante da frustração do mesmo. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre os olhos azuis brilhantes que pareciam gargalhar do pai embora o rosto do garoto estivesse impassível. Quando ouviu Hideki soltar mais um grunhido irritado, rapidamente voltou a sua atenção para a tv apenas para sentir o homem erguer-se atrás de si em um pulo e correr até a escada, subindo a passos pesados até o segundo andar da casa.

A medida que cruzava o longo corredor e aproximava-se mais da porta fechada, podia ouvir mais alto e mais forte o barulho que vinha de dentro do quarto. Quando finalmente parou em frente a madeira branca com enfeites de bichinhos de pelúcia colados na mesma, a socou com força na vã tentativa de chamar a atenção da pessoa que estava do outro lado. Por minutos ninguém o respondeu.

- Marjorie! - gritou, voltando a socar com mais força a porta. - Marjorie! - mas tudo o que teve como resposta foi o som da música alta e uma voz que tentava encobri-la. Irritado, tentou a maçaneta da porta apenas para ver com felicidade que esta estava destrancada e quando a abriu, esbarrou em uma cena peculiar.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros presos em duas tranças embutidas ao lado da cabeça dançava e pulava sobre a cama ao som da música que saía do pequeno reprodutor sobre a sua cômoda, fazendo o homem se perguntar como um aparelho tão pequeno poderia ter uma caixa de som tão potente. As batidas da mais nova banda sensação do momento no mundo adolescente ecoava por todo o quarto, fazendo as paredes tremerem e os quadros ameaçarem a cair no chão. A passos largos o homem cruzou o aposento e apertou o botão de stop do eletro eletrônico e por vários segundos Marjorie ainda continuou cantando e dançando de acordo com a música antes de notar que a mesma parou.

Confusa, a menina piscou seus olhos cor de chocolate e mirou sem graça o homem ao pé da cama, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e que a encarava fixamente com os olhos da mesma cor que os seus. Com um sorriso amarelado, desceu do colchão até chegar ao chão e deu um tchauzinho tímido com a mão para ele, mas tudo o que Hideki fez foi erguer uma sobrancelha negra na direção da filha.

- Marjorie, quantas vezes eu já te disse que a cama não é para se pular, que é para ouvir músicas nesta casa em volume moderado e que é para você parar de tentar sobrepor-se a música nesta altura. Primeiro que vai destruir meus tímpanos, segundo vai destruir as suas cordas vocais! - advertiu irritado e a jovem abaixou a cabeça, reconhecendo aquele sermão mais do que depressa mas sempre se esquecendo dele cada vez que colocava o compacto da sua banda favorita do reprodutor.

- Me desculpe papai. - pediu em um tom tímido e Hideki pôde sentir todo o pesar emanar da garota e o atingir em cheio, o fazendo ficar tonto por breves instantes. Ao ver que o pai tinha ficado calado, a jovem ergueu a cabeça apenas para notar que o homem parecia pálido e com isto arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que tinha feito. - Eu sinto muito papai! - falou horrorizada e outra onda de pesar atingiu Hideki diretamente, o que a deixou ainda mais assustada.

- Filha, respira fundo e relaxa, vamos! - falou, mesmo que a sua cabeça começasse a doer diante da leva de emoções que o acertava uma atrás da outra.

Hideki, assim como os maridos das outras sailors, também tinha um dom especial. As meninas uma vez brincaram dizendo que parecia que o destino tinha lhes unido com homens que possuíam peculiaridades únicas pois assim eles estariam a altura das sailors senshis, mas que Mina até o presente momento era a única da roda que não tinha sido manipulada pelo destino, pois o namorado que acabara de arrumar parecia um rapaz normal como qualquer outro. Isso até eles descobrirem que Hideki era um empata. Como, quando e por que elas não saberiam dizer. O homem não tinha antepassados que fossem especiais como ele e ninguém em sua família possuía algum poder especial.

No fim, depois de muito pesquisar, Ami chegara a conclusão que assim como Hideki, outros humanos com dons diferentes poderiam existir no mundo e que era extrema pretensão delas acharem que eram as únicas com poderes. Afinal, relatos de pessoas fazendo coisas estranhas sempre apareciam na mídia, mas geralmente era desacreditadas por falta de prova. Depois disso, as meninas empenharam-se a ajudar o rapaz a controlar este poder que ele tinha e que parecia dominar muito pouco. Hideki tinha apenas aprendido ainda muito jovem a bloquear as pessoas, nada mais. Mais tarde ele aprendera a ler as pessoas também, rastreá-las e usar a empatia para canalizar poder, o deixando com uma arma ofensiva muito útil. E, com isto, veio mais uma curiosadade. Hideki era o único, talvez, da face da Terra que conseguia identificar uma sailor mesmo transformada e foi assim que depois de meses de namoro ele descobrira que Mina era a Sailor Vênus.

Claro que isso fora há anos atrás e o homem agora tinha um controle absoluto sobre os seus dons, exceto quando se tratava de sua família. Por ter uma ligação muito forte com os entes que amava, às vezes Hideki acabava abaixando a guarda, o que possibilitava momentos como o de agora quando ele sentia todo o remorso da filha por ter desobedecido ao pai invadir o seu corpo e lhe causar uma enxaqueca. Por seu lado Marjorie inspirava e expirava o ar relaxando e deixando uma sensação de calma apoderar seu corpo. Quando viu que o pai não fazia mais uma careta dolorida, percebeu que tinha conseguido parar de emitir suas emoções para ele.

- Como eu ia dizendo... - Hideki inspirou profundamente para se acalmar. - Não faça mais isso, faz mal a sua saúde. - completou e a loirinha assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo a boca mais uma vez para desculpar-se quando o comunicador no bolso de sua calça jeans começou a apitar. Por breves segundos ela ficou parada, tentando assimilar o som com o objeto, até que uma expressão de compreensão adornou seu rosto e ela puxou o aparelho e o ligou, recebendo a chamada.

Hideki apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro diante das atitudes avoadas da filha e observou curioso a breve conversa com quem ele assumiu ser Ann por causa da voz que saía da máquina. Quando ela desligou o mesmo e o colocou de volta ao bolso, lançou um olhar incerto ao pai que apenas fez um gesto de mão.

- Se for urgente é melhor você ir. - disse calmamente, embora por dentro estivesse sentindo seu coração pesar. Não gostava da idéia da sua garotinha arriscar a vida desta maneira como guardiã da cidade, o mesmo ocorria com a sua mulher, mas aprendera a confiar plenamente nos poderes e capacidades delas para poder deixá-las ir para a batalha sem explodir de ansiedade sobre o que poderia vir.

Marjorie saltitou, dando um largo sorriso para o pai e sapecou-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha antes de sair cantarolando em direção ao Parque Imperial.

* * *

Lily foi a primeira a chegar ao Parque Imperial depois do chamado de Ann, pousando elegantemente ao lado da menina de cabelos azulados e inclinando a cabeça para o lado quando viu despontar de um dos caminhos do parque a figura de Bastet. Minutos depois uma ofegante Marjorie aparecia ao lado delas e apoiava-se nos joelhos enquanto tentava recuperar o ar ao mesmo tempo em que mirava a cratera com interesse. Cruzando os braços, Ann olhou o relógio em seu pulso e voltou sua atenção para o céu nublado. Serena sempre era a primeira que ela chamava, mas normalmente a garota era a última a aparecer.

E não deu outra... Minutos mais tarde a figura apressada da princesa despontava dentro daquela clareira e ela unia-se as amigas aos tropeços e quase perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo dentro do buraco, mas sendo segurada a tempo por uma Bastet entediada. A morena lançou a garota um longo olhar sofrido, a repreendendo quietamente por seu atraso, mas Serena a ignorou, os olhos escuros fixados na enorme cratera na sua frente.

- Mas o que diabos é isso? - perguntou abobada e automaticamente todos os olhares recaíram sobre Ann que arqueou as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse "o que foi?". - O gênio desse grupo é você, sabe disso, herdou essa qualidade de sua mãe. - Serena esclareceu, suprimindo a vontade de rir. Se fosse as antigas sailors no lugar delas, Ami já teria puxado seu computador e começado a analisar todos os dados possíveis. Mas Ann apesar de possuir a genialidade da mãe não tinha este instinto de recorrer a dados e pesquisa durante um problema. Essa lerdeza no racicínio era coisa que tinha adquirido do pai.

- Okay, saquei. - respondeu em um tom de enfado e fez surgir no ar um computador diminuto que cabia na palma da mão dela e não deveria ser maior do que muitos celulares já ultrapassados. Uma pequena caneta surgiu na outra mão da menina e ela aproximou-se do buraco, já começando a digitar as palavras chaves necessárias na minúscula tela para ativar o sistema e colhendo dados sobre o que ocorria. Vendo que a análise da menina iria demorar um pouco, as outras afastaram-se dela, a deixando trabalhar em paz, e recostaram-se nas árvores em volta da clareira, começando uma conversa animada entre elas.

- E então? - Lily rompeu o silêncio, enroscando distraidamente uma mecha solta de seu cabelo com o dedo.

- Que porcaria é essa na sua testa? - Marjorie a interrompeu, apenas agora reparando diante da pouca luz o ponto branco na testa da adolescente mais alta do grupo.

- Puft! Uma maldita espinha. Alguma de vocês têm algum creme para me emprestar? - pediu e observou quieta a expressão incrédula das amigas que com certeza estavam pensando o que ela pensara mais cedo. Como é que uma meio-elfo tinha conseguido uma espinha na pele que causava inveja a 99,9 das garotas da escola delas? - Esquece. - completou ao ver a expressão embasbacada das outras.

- Vocês receberam sermão? - Bastet interrompeu, desviando seu olhar de uma Ann ocupara para uma Serena que olhava displicente para as unhas bem cuidadas. A princesa ergueu a cabeça para encarar a amiga e franziu as sobrancelhas, não compreendedo direito a pergunta dela. - Selene e você, receberam sermão? Afinal, a certinha matou um treino com Plutão. - provocou e viu os habituais olhos âmbares escurecerem de raiva. Ninguém falava naquele tom de desdém sobre a irmã de Serena e saía vivo para contar história. Só a jovem de cabelos rosados tinha o direito de zombar da outra princesa, mais ninguém. Nem mesmo Bastet que era sua melhor amiga. A sailor do fogo deu um sorriso e ergueu as mãos em rendição, dizendo que tudo tinha sido uma brincadeira e esperou pacientemente a outra responder a sua pergunta.

- Nós acabamos brigando em frente a mamãe e o papai e os convidados deles... - e como se algo tivesse subitamente penetrado na mente da garota, esta virou-se aos pulos, extremamente animada, para encarar as outras meninas. - Vocês não sabem quem está hospedado no castelo neste exato momento...

- O Príncipe de Zathar. - responderam todas em unísso, soltando um suspiro frustrado sob a respiração e Serena piscou os olhos confusa.

- Mamãe ficou atolando os nossos ouvidos durante o jantar sobre como não confiava nesses visitantes e que algo não estava cheirando bem. - Bastet explicou e as outras assentiram em concordância com a cabeça, pois em algum momento ouviram o mesmo discurso de suas mães.

- Mas elas disseram que o príncipe Aldric é uma gracinha? - completou Serena com um sorriso malicioso e isso pareceu atiçar a curiosidade delas que formaram um círculo em volta da líder para poder saber melhor dessa fofoca. - Ele tem mais ou menos a nossa idade, os olhos mais exóticos que eu já vi. Eles são de um azul cor de gelo... quase brancos. Os cabelos são prateados e a pele alva. Parece um anjo... lindo, lindo, lindo. E quando ele fala, a voz dele parece veludo... - soltou um suspiro sonhador que foi acompanhado pelas outras ao imaginarem o tal príncipe.

No entanto, todo e qualquer relato de Serena foi interrompido quando um alto estrondo foi ouvindo ecoando pela clareira, fazendo o chão tremer e as meninas caírem desajeitadamente. Na beirada do buraco, Ann balançou sobre os pés antes de cair sentada no chão e arregalar os olhos ao ver que a terra no centro do buraco pululava como lava prestes a explodir de um vulcão. Em um silvo montes de pedra e areia foram cuspidos e de repente do monte no meio da cratera criaturinhas pequenas e rastejantes, como besouros e escaravelhos, começaram a se arrastar pelo chão e subirem pelas laterais do buraco.

- Argh! - Ann ergueu-se em um pulo, afastando-se correndo da borda e indo juntar-se as outras que encolheram-se contra os troncos das árvores. Num impulso a garota segurou no pulso de Bastet e Marjorie e se teleportou mais as duas para cima de um grosso galho quando os insetos aproximaram-se demais dos pés delas. Lily fez o mesmo com Serena, a segurando pela cintura e em um salto indo parar em outra árvore. Mais uma vez o mini vulcão dentro da cratera soltou outro silvo, cuspindo mais terra, e de dentro dele emergiu a criatura mais horrenda que elas já viram. Era uma mistura de escaravelho com besouro gigante e quando este abriu as asas pareceu encobrir todas as luzes do local. Aturdidas, elas observaram a coisa levantar vôo e ser acompanhada pelos outros insetos em direção ao centro da cidade. Mais especificamente em direção ao castelo.

- Temos que pará-los! - Serena atestou o óbvio e antes que as outras pudessem responder, puxou seu broche de transformação. - Pelo poder do Prisma Lunar... transformação! - uma explosão de cores surgiu do corpo da princesa enquanto a transformação ocorria. A sua volta, as outras meninas invocaram suas varinhas e uma a uma foram gritando as palavras mágicas.

- Pelo poder do cristal sagrado, transformação... Arcádia!

- Pelo poder do cristal sagrado, transformação... Europa!

- Pelo poder do cristal sagrado, transformação... Phobos!

- Pelo poder do cristal sagrado, transformação... Vésper!

Luzes coloridas iluminaram a clareira e depois de breves segundo cessaram, dando lugar a cinco meninas vestidas em roupas de marinheiro sobre as árvores. Sailor Phobos foi a primeira a saltar para o chão, seu uniforme semelhante ao da mãe depois que Pégasus concedeu poderes extras as senshis. A diferença era que a sua saia possuía duas camadas em dois tons diferentes de vermelho, a camada de baixo era um vermelho normal enquanto a de cima era vinho, da mesma cor que os restantes dos acessórios, como o laço do peito, os detalhes das luvas e o laço nas costas. O sapato também era um salto fino, mas com laços de fita que circulava as pernas da menina até abaixo do joelho.

Arcádia postou-se ao lado de Phobos, seu uniforme de um azul cintilante que assemelhava-se a água cristalina dos mares caribenhos. E a bota, de cano curto, mal passava acima do tornozelo. Já Europa tinha um uniforme prateado semelhante aos raios que soltava contra o inimigo e os pés estavam adornados por um sapato de salto parecido com sapato de boneca. Vésper possuía o uniforme da cor do céu do amanhecer, de um laranja tão claro que quase beirava ao branco e os sapatos de salto fino lhe davam uma certa elegância. E, por fim, Sailor Moon, com seu uniforme semelhante ao da mãe depois de receber os poderes de Pégasus. Obviamente que a sua transformação ia além disso, poderia chegar a Eternal Sailor Moon, mas a menina sempre reclamava que as asas se metiam no caminho e que não fazia diferença, pois os poderes entre as duas era praticamente o mesmo, por isso preferira ficar com algo mais simples e parecido com os das amigas.

- As suas asas seriam de grande ajuda agora, sabia? - comentou Phobos irritada, jogando os longos cabelos negros sobre os ombros e mirando Moon firmemente.

- Como? - Serena arqueou a sobrancelha para Bastet. Por que essa menina estava sempre da pá virada com ela?

- Para chegarmos mais rápido ao troço lá. - e apontou para o inseto que sumia ao longe, sendo praticamente camuflado pela nuvem negra que o seguia.

- Para que asas se temos o maravilhoso teleporte da Ann? - a menina virou-se com um sorriso largo para Arcádia que rolou os olhos.

- Escuta! - Ann protestou mas já pegando na mão de todas e as obrigando a fazer um círculo. - Não sou a condução particular de vocês. - e com este último resmungo as teleportou bem em frente a grande praça que dava para a entrada principal de visitantes do Castelo de Cristal e de onde o escaravelho gigante já estava se aproximando com incrível velocidade.

- Bem... Não fiquem paradas aí, façam alguma coisa! - Moon ordenou e todas saíram de seu torpor, começando a enxurrada de ataques.

Bastet abriu os braços na lateral do corpo, convocando pequenas explosões ao seu redor na atmosfera seca enquanto uma aura avermelhada a envolvia. Em um movimento rápido como se estivesse cortando as moléculas de ar, juntou ambas as mãos em um estalo e uma onda invisível pareceu brotar delas, expandindo e causando mais estouros a sua volta até transrformar-se em uma enorme bola de fogo em direção ao inseto gigante.

- Explosão de Phobos! - gritou e a bola disparou a toda velocidade, esquentando o ar a sua volta. Apreensiva a menina ficou parada observando o golpe engolfar e bicho e este explodir. Soltou um grito vitorioso mas alargou os olhos quando a fumaça abaixou apenas para mostrar uma criatura intacta e que tinha usado as asas como escudo de proteção. - Isso não é bom. - murmurou, olhando para as outras que acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e inspirando fundo posicionaram-se prontas para a batalha.

* * *

Selene terminava de trocar a sua saia suja por um par de calças quando a porta de seu quarto abriu-se num estrondo, fazendo a menina pular de susto e fechar rapidamente o zíper e os botões do jeans que usava. Virou-se bruscamente sobre os pés para ver quem era o invasor e recuou com uma expressão sem graça quando uma Setsuna raivosa adentrou o aposento, batendo a porta atrás de si e as isolando de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ouvir os gritos aterrorizados da princesa pedindo por ajuda.

- Onde você se enfiou a tarde inteira? - esbravejou a mulher e Selene divergiu o olhar do rosto irritado dela para a enorme janela que adornava seu quarto. Podia simplesmente pular pela mesma e fugir, mesmo que estivesse a uns dois andares de distância do chão. Vantagens de ter telecinese como poder herdado do príncipe da Terra... podia usá-lo para voar quando destransformada e sempre recorria a esta opção quando buscava fugir de uma encrenca.

- Desculpa... eu acabei ficando em detenção... - o rosto de Plutão pareceu ficar ainda mais sério e amedrontador ao ouvir isto. A garota nunca ficara de detenção e para a professora ter feito isso, alguma muito boa ela deve ter aprontado. - Injusta por sinal! - completou, tentando aliviar a tensão no quarto. - E depois Serena apareceu, me convidou para um sorvete com as meninas e eu perdi a noção do tempo. - deu de ombros, como se isso fosse o suficiente para aplacar a ira da mulher.

Setsuna apenas cruzou o espaço entre as duas com três passadas largas e parou em frente a garota, segurando-lhe o queixo firmemente a a obrigando a encará-la nos olhos como se pudesse ler a mente dela apenas com este gesto.

- Amanhã pegarei pesado com você, está me ouvindo? - alertou, sacudindo a cabeça dela como se assim fizesse o aviso entrar e ser processado mais rapidmente pelo cérebro da menina. - Então nem pense em me dar bolo outra vez. - e a largou, se afastando calmamente.

Selene coçou o queixo na vã tentativa de espalhar a dor causada pelo aperto da mulher e a mirou fixamente. Sabia qual era o problema de Plutão e de um certo modo ficava até tocada com a preocupação dela. Desde o ataque de Kolie ao passado que ela interviu e o fato do pirata ter roubado seu Cristal Estelar, quase a matando, a guardiã do tempo tornara-se ainda mais protetora da princesa, embora nunca tenha contado aos pais da mesma sobre este pequeno detalhe da quase morte da garota. Sabia que Serenity e Endymion não suportariam a idéia de que quase perderam a filha. Contudo, Selene desconfiava que de uma certa maneira a sua irmã sabia o que acontecera no passado, pois também ficara mais protetora em relação a ela.

- Era só isso? - perguntou a adolescente em tom petulante.

- Não! - completou a mulher. - O que era aquilo que eu presenciei com aquele guarda durante o jantar? - exigiu e Selene franziu as sobrancelhas confusa, pensando por um momento sobre o que ela falava até lembrar-se das olhadas indiscretas de Hans, a fazendo corar.

- Sei lá... não sei o que deu nele. Não leio mentes como a Serena. - defendeu-se apressadamente. Normalmente não atraía a atenção de garotos de sua idade, quanto mais homens maduros. Sabia que era bonita, era um fato, todos diziam isso, mas a sua personalidade pouco amistosa sempre espantava os outros. Sem contar que era uma princesa e ter pessoas interesseiras na sua cola não era novidade, o que a fazia ser mais cautelosa. Então não sabia explicar qual era o problema de Hans, embora tenha ficado bem envaidecida por ter atraído a atenção dele.

- Escuta, aquele homem faz todos os pêlos do meu corpo eriçarem, então fique longe dele. - avisou a mulher e a jovem deu de ombros.

- Mamãe parece confiar...

- Sinto dizer, mas Rainha Serenity confia até em um poste, o que significa que isto não quer dizer muita coisa. - gracejou e Selene soltou uma risadinha. - Apenas... - Setsuna aproximou-se dela mais uma vez, a olhando com ternura. - me ouça, ao menos uma vez na vida, me ouça. - completou e continuaria dizendo algo quando uma enorme explosão e fumaça inundaram o quarto.

Ambas correram até a varanda acoplada as enormes portas de vidro e apoiaram-se na mureta de mármore que dava visão a praça em frente a entrada principal do castelo onde um enorme inseto planava inabalado diante dos ataques sucessivos das Neo Sailors. Guardas do palácio já tinham tomado suas posições e atiravam incansavelmente contra o intruso, mas este não parecia sentir nada e tudo o que os golpes faziam era atrasar a criatura para que ela não chegasse perto da moradia real.

- Mas... - Selene abriu a boca para falar mas foi calada quando um grito ecoou pelo lugar.

- Cascata Inebriante de Arcádia! - um estouro e um jato d'água poderoso foi-se seguido deste grito, atingindo a criatura e a fazendo recuar. Pontos onde o golpe atingira no casco do animal congelaram, mas rapidamente o gelo foi-se desfeito deixando a asa que protegia o bicho intacta.

- Luz Espiral de Vésper! - um raio laranja berrante brotou da ponta do dedo enluvado de Marjorie, indo de encontro ao inseto e causando outra poderosa explosão que fez Selene e Setsuna encolherem-se dentro da varanda para evitar a claridade cegante.

Quando as duas levantaram-se, puderam ver que Phobos carregava novamente seu golpe enquanto as meninas recuavam um passo, dando espaço a sailor de fogo que disparava bolas atrás de bolas de chamas contra o bicho mas não fazia nenhum estrago.

- Você fica aqui. - ordenou Setsuna a Selene, já transformando-se em um piscar de olhos e num salto pousando na praça e soltando seu "grito mortal" contra o bicho e vendo com satisfação que tinha causado algum dano, mesmo que mínimo. Contudo, quando ele abriu as asas e a boca como se fosse gritar, a mulher pressentiu que algo ruim estava por vir e não deu outra. Um brilho arroxeado brotou da boca do animal e em outro estrondo, ele disparou um raio sobre as sailors, causando mais uma explosão barulhenta que balançou os alicerces do palácio.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Hans, Eileen e Aldric observavam a batalha da grande janela apreensivos. Tinham uma vaga idéia de onde aquela criatura tinha surgido e o porquê dela estar ali, mas não queriam acreditar que haviam sido encontrados tão rápido. Assustada, Eileen segurou no braço de Hans e o apertou com força, mirando seus olhos azul gelo no homem maior.

- Precisamos ajudá-las. - falou em um tom horrorizado ao ver que mais um golpe das sailors tinha falhado e agora o bicho contra atacava com violência, as derrubando no chão e as ferindo. - É nossa culpa ter trazido a desgraça a este planeta... - continuou com pesar, divergindo seu olhar de Hans para Aldric.

O homem mais velho hesitou um pouco. Não estava na Terra para combater qualquer invasor, a sua missão não era essa, mas não podia tirar a razão da mulher que apertava seu braço com os dedos magros e pálidos e sabia que se não fizesse nada a sua consciência pesaria. Melhor dizendo, Eileen pesaria, porque com certeza ela ficaria atolando seus ouvidos pelo resto da eternidade. Quando outra explosão ecoou pela praça, o zathariano rolou os olhos e soltou-se do aperto da dama ao seu lado, saltando pelo janela e pousando suavemente sobre o chão de lajotas.

Novamente o escaravelho abriu a boca largamente, soltando mais um raio púrpura sobre as sailors que desviaram-se em um pulo. Hans viu o golpe vir em sua direção e saiu do caminho do mesmo, virando-se ao mesmo tempo em que o raio chocava-se contra as paredes do castelo, fazendo a construção tremer nas bases mas não causando nem ao menos uma fissura no revestimento de cristal. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver isso. Parecia que o material brilhante e cristalino que envolvia o palácio não era apenas de enfeite e servia a algum propósito.

- Raios Incandescentes de Europa! - o grito o tirou de seus devaneios e pareceu que as nuvens negras acima deles rodaram em um roda moinho, chocando-se, até que uma saraivada de raios desceram em direção a terra atingindo o inseto em cheio e o fazendo cambalear para trás, mas sem afetá-lo muito. Os besouros e escaravelhos que o rodeava no entanto não tiveram muita sorte, pois podia-se ver abaixo da criatura espalhados no chão pavimentado pequenos objetos chamuscados pelos golpes das sailors.

A bicho novamente abriu a boca e apreensivos todos esperaram por mais um ataque, mas em vez de um raio, o que ele soltou foi um longo e agudo grito que fez o tímpanos de todos zunirem diante do som e eles tamparem os ouvidos e se encolherem na vã esperança de abafar o ruído irritante. Arcádia em um movimento rápido puxou seu mini computador, tentando avaliar qualquer ponto fraco que aquela coisa pudesse ter, mas o barulho que ele emitia estava causando interferência no aparelho, fazendo os dados na tela ficarem distorcidos.

- Cala a boca! - Bastet gritou mal humorada, já sentindo uma dor de cabeça surgir por detrás de seus olhos. - Explosão de Phobos! - bradou, soltando a bola de fogo que sabia nada faria a ele, mas ao menos deveria calar-lhe a boca. Quando o efeito desejado foi conseguido, todos respiraram aliviados diante do silêncio.

- Opa... - Arcádia soltou em um ofego, os orbes cinzentos grudados na pequena tela do computador de mão onde gráficos saltavam aos olhos e ondas de energia iam a picos nos medidores da máquina. - Ele está carregando! - alertou aos outros. - Procurem abrigo! - gritou, afastando-se do monstro e ao mesmo tempo auxiliando os guardas do castelo a tirarem do caminho do golpe os soldados caídos.

Hans viu mais uma bola de energia brotar da coisa e ergueu a mão em frente ao corpo, começando a entoar palavras esquisitas sob a respiração. Sailor Moon, que vinha correndo aparando um guarda, divisou o homem que parecia estar carregando algum tipo de golpe e usou o corpo avantajado dele como forma de proteção do que estava por vir.

- Seja lá o que você esteja planejando - advertiu a princesa. - acredito que não vai funcionar. - Hans apenas deu um olhar de esguelha para ela, vendo que as outras sailors seguiam seu exemplo e iam refugiar-se atrás dele, esperando que a tentativa de ataque do zathariano fosse muito mais bem sucedida do que a delas.

Plutão, que acabava de aproximar-se das outras meninas, olhou para o refugiado com estranheza. Aquela pose dele e aquelas palavras lhe pareciam familiar, mas ela não pensou muito no caso. Tinha milhares de anos de vida, conhecia praticamente centenas de povos na imensidão do universo então o fato de reconhecer aquela postura de ataque não era um grande mistério. Com certeza vira alguém no passado em suas andanças fazer o mesmo. Conformada com esta explicação, posicionou-se atrás do homem, já preparada para agir caso o contra ataque dele não desse certo.

Em seu quarto, Selene observava a batalha apreensiva, vendo com temor que os golpes de suas irmãs e amigas não estavam surtindo efeito. Viu quando Hans parou em uma posição de ataque e começou a cantarolar umas frases estranhas ao mesmo tempo que o monstro carregava o seu golpe. Quando a criatura abriu a boca para disparar o raio arroxeado, o homem também soltou seu poder e em um piscar de olhos uma bolha azulada brilhante envolveu o bicho, prendendo o ataque dentro da esfera e o fazendo ricochetear nas paredes violentamente antes de atingir a coisa certeiro, fazendo mais uma nuvem de fumaça bloquear a visão de todos.

Por um breve momento as neo aailors suspiraram aliviadas crendo que finalmente o bicho tinha sido derrotado, mas mais uma vez um guincho ensurdecedor cruzou o ar e o barulho de asas batendo chegou aos ouvidos doloridos de todos enquanto uma criatura aparentemente irritada voava na direção deles. Em um pulo todos saíram da linha de ataque e novamente começaram a disparar seus golpes repetidamente. Apressada, Ann correu até Hans, o puxando para um canto qualquer, longe da linha de frente de batalha, e começou a falar em baixas vozes com ele.

- Me diz uma coisa, aquela sua esfera de energia segura o golpe dentro dela, mas um golpe externo ela deixa passar? - perguntou com o computador na mão pronta para recolher os dados.

- Creio que sim. - Hans lançou um olhar ao monstro que era seguro pelas sailors que tentavam impedir seu avanço para o castelo. Seus orbes verdes foram das guerreiras batalhando as varandas da construção e viu em uma delas o rei e a rainha que pareciam apreensivos em querer participar da batalha, mas não moviam um centímetro. Ficou se perguntando porque criaturas tão poderosas apenas assistiam menininhas novatas lutarem sem fazer nada quando teve a sua pergunta respondida quando um golpe errante foi em direção ao palácio.

Serenity apenas fechara os olhos ao ver a energia vir contra as paredes de cristal que brilharam brevemente antes de absorver o poder e manter o escudo de proteção do castelo intacto. Hans sorriu levemente, era uma estratégia interessante de proteção e agora entendia porque os monarcas não saíam do lugar. Eles eram o que mantinha o palácio em pé e protegia aqueles que moravam dentro dele. Afinal, não tinha apenas a família real habitando aquela construção e pelo pouco tempo que ficara ali percebera que boa parte dos seus funcionários também residiam no enorme castelo.

- Seguinte! - a voz de Ann trouxe a atenção dele de volta a ela. - Você convoca seu golpe de novo e o cerca. Quando ele tentar mais uma vez a bola de energia, nós dispararemos nosso poder todas juntas, o prendendo dentro do seu escudo. Talvez um ataque conjunto surta mais efeito do que solitários. - explicou e o homem a olhou por um breve momento antes de voltar seu olhar a coisa.

- Então o distraia. Carregar aquele escudo leva tempo e concentração. - Arcádia assentiu com a cabeça, indo rapidamente juntar-se as outras e contar seu plano e prontamente Hans assumiu a pose para novamente invocar seu poder.

Rapidamente ele começou a sentir a energia percorrendo o seu corpo enquanto entoava as palavras mágicas sob a respiração com seus olhos fixos na batalha mais a frente. Via golpe atrás de golpe das sailors atingir a coisa e não fazer muito efeito e soltou um baixo xingamento quando o fogo de Phobos chocara-se contra o canhão de energia do bicho, divergindo o ataque bem na sua direção. Percebeu que a sua reação havia sido lenta e mal teve tempo de conjurar uma defesa quando sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado para o lado por uma força invisível. Tropeçou sobre os pés, virando-se para ver o que o tinha empurrado e arregalou levemente os olhos quando viu uma nova sailor entrar no embate. Seu uniforme era dourado e ela carregava um cetro nas mãos que usou como escudo para o canhão. Quando o golpe se dissipou, ela posicinou-se para rebater o ataque.

Observou fascinado os movimentos suaves que ela fazia enquanto rodava o cetro acima da cabeça e a aura de energia dourada a envolvia. Em um gesto brusco ela empunhou o cetro ereto em frente ao corpo e depois o virou na horizontal. Segundos depois ela começou a traçar um círculo em torno do próprio corpo e o ar a volta dela estalava como pequenas ondas de energia acumulando-se na ponta do cetro.

- Suprema... - o grito ecoou pela praça e a sailor girou o dorso para o lado, posicionando o cetro na altura do quadril como se estivesse tomando impulso para lançar uma bola bem pesada contra a coisa. - Devastação Estelar! - gritou, cortando o ar com o movimento de sua arma, a jogando para frente e lançando a bola de energia que parecia crescer a medida que percorria o caminho que separava a sailor da coisa e o zathariano teve a sensação de ver, por um breve momento, o ataque parecer engolir o universo como um buraco negro e abastecendo-se ainda mais de poder com isso.

O golpe envolveu o monstro em uma explosão de luz e cores e por um instante todos prenderam a respiração esperando o desfecho usual desta cena. Mas quando o show pirotécnio encerrou-se, nada mais havia da criatura a não ser um montinho de poeira no chão sob o local onde ela estivera flutuando mais cedo. Aliviada, a sailor soltou um suspiro e sorridente virou-se, indo na direção de Hans e parando na sua frente, o olhando de cima a baixo para averiguar se ele tinha algum ferimento.

- O senhor está bem? Aquela foi bem perto e... - começou mais foi interrompida por um grito agudo vindo de uma Sailor Moon possessa que praticamente trotava em sua direção.

- ESTELAR! O que você pensava que estava... - a mulher soltou em um rosnado, começando a repreender a outra senshi, mas Hans não estava mais prestando atenção pois seu rosto estava lívido. Estelar? Estelar?! Então o Cristal Estelar estava na Terra? Mirou a menina sendo advertida pela outra sailor e ofegou. Nunca pensara que daria tanta sorte em tão pouco tempo. Já estava com meio caminho andado então. Agora faltava pouco, muito pouco para a sua missão ficar completa.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Selene prontamente fez ouvido surdo quando o sermão de Sailor Moon começou a atolar a sua cabeça. Era uma mal agradecida, isso sim, já que graças a ela aquela coisa finalmente foi derrotada. E o que recebia como prêmio? A sua irmã lhe enchendo as orelhas com bronca atrás de bronca sem sentido e de roteiro antigo. Afinal, já ouvira aquela ladainha antes sobre responsabilidades de ser uma sailor, o fato dela ainda ser uma aprendiz e coisa e tal. Conversa na sua opinião. A mãe delas não nasceu sabendo ser uma sailor, ela aprendeu com o tempo pois na vida anterior no Milênio de Prata a mulher fora uma princesa, não uma guerreira, então como esperavam que ela, Selene, adquirisse experiência se não a deixavam participar de nada?

- JÁ ENTENDI! - gritou frustrada, pois a conversa de Moon estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. - Mas caso não tenha notado, ele virou pó. - apontou na direção onde estava o bicho e cujos únicos restos mortais era um montinho de farelos no chão.

- Sorte de principiante. - Selene arregalou os olhos azuis irada diante da colocação da irmã.

- Sorte de principiante? - repetiu em um silvo irritado. - Sorte de principiante? - berrou indignada e iria partir para cima da líder das senshis para mostrar onde ela poderia enfiar a sua "sorte de principiante", quando recebeu uma chave de braço que a prendeu no lugar.

- Acalme-se minha jovem. - a voz suave e poderosa de Hans chegou aos seus ouvidos e a menina sentiu o corpo amolecer automaticamente, sumindo com toda a tensão que estava em seus músculos. Piscou confusa diante do poder que o homem tinha sobre si, mas não ponderou por muito tempo sobre isso ao ver o sorriso triunfante de Sailor Moon.

- Escuta aqui sua poeira lunar... - sibilou para a outra princesa. - um dia ainda vou mostrar para você que o meu cetro faz muito mais estrago do que essa porcaria de varinha rosa que você fica agitando de um lado para o outro feito uma macaca maluca! - Serena apenas mirou a irmã chocada diante da explosão dela e piscou os olhos várias vezes rapidamente antes de cair na gargalhada. Selene irritada era a comédia, mesmo que a menina estivesse a ofendendo.

- Ma-ma-macaca maluca. - repetiu entre risadas e Estelar acalmou-se um pouco, começando a rir também ao ser contagiada pelo divertimento de Moon. As outras sailors apenas sacudiram a cabeça em negativa num gesto exasperado. As duas irmãs eram doidas, isso sim, pois uma hora estavam discutindo como se quisessem arrancar a cabeça uma da outra e na outra hora riam juntas de uma piada que somente elas compreendiam. Piradinhas, piradinhas, e as outras senshis costumavam gracejar que o problema delas era "lua virada".

- Meninas. - a voz da rainha que aproximava-se do grupo de senshis interrompeu qualquer futura discussão e todas viraram-se para a mulher, fazendo uma curta reverência somente pela força do hábito. Selene até que tentou cumprimentá-la formalmente como as outras, mas percebeu que ainda era mantida presa pelos braços fortes de Hans.

- Er... - falou sem graça, mirando por cima do ombro o homem atrás de si. - Se importa? Prometo não pulverizar a Moon. - completou quando o viu lançar um olhar desconfiado para ela. Com certeza o estrangeiro deveria estar pensando que tipo de guerreiras guardiãs eram as Sailors se viviam brigando entre si. Lentamente, como se ponderassse muito se fazia isto ou não, ele a foi soltando e com um sorriso a garota o agradeceu.

Estático, Hans observou Estelar afastar-se de si e ir juntar-se as outras senshis que rodeavam a realeza e conversavam a baixas vozes com eles. Por um breve momento teve a mulher em seus braços e a chance de completar a sua missão, mas a soltou por simples lógica. Seqüestrar a sailor sob o nariz das outras guerreiras seria extrema burrice. Primeiro precisaria levá-la a um lugar longe dos olhos das outras e assim capturá-la. Contudo, como é que faria isto? Duvidava que as senshis fossem senshis vinte e quatro horas por dia e ficassem andando pela cidade para cima e para baixo naqueles trajes que na sua opnião pareciam mais enfeite do que coisas práticas para uma batalha. Afinal, em que uma saia curta pregueada e laços de fita serviam como armadura de proteção?

No entanto, como é que descobriria a identidade por detrás do glamour de transformação de Estelar? Não acreditava que pudesse perguntar a qualquer pessoa e esta lhe esclaresse esta dúvida, pois com certeza somente poucos no mundo deveriam saber quem eram as sailors quando estavam vivendo entre os civis, e podia apostar que a família real era uma dessas poucas pessoas. Afinal, as mulheres tinham como uma das funções de guardiãs proteger a realeza e como fariam isso se não estivessem em contato direto com a mesma, com ou sem seus poderes.

- Algumas de vocês faz idéia do que foi aquilo? - Endymion perguntou ao se aproximar-se do grupo, fechando a roda de conversa.

- Eu coletei alguns dados durante o ataque que talvez valham a pena serem analisados. - Arcádia respondeu. - Mas não aqui. - continuou, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro para Hans parado a alguns metros de distância deles.

- Vamos para a sala de conferência... - o rei aconselhou, guiando as sailors para a sala.

- Menos ela! - Moon apontou Estelar que cruzou os braços sobre o peito e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não recebo ordens de você lunática! - respondeu contrariada, pois não gostava de ser comandada pela irmã mais do que a política de irmãos mais velhos permitia. - Estou sob a jurisdição do rei e da rainha. - provocou, dando um sorriso de escárnio para a outra senshi. Serena não queria envolver a irmã nessa confusão, mesmo que ela tivesse as ajudado espetacularmente, mas não queria arrumar problemas para ela e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia fazer Selene entender o porquê.

Nunca contara a ninguém, mas no dia que Selene viajou ao passado atrás de Kolie, a princesa ficara apreensiva durante o sumiço da irmã e um pressentimento horrível não parava de assolá-la, até que chegou um dia, dois dias depois do desaparecimento dela, que a jovem sentira. Sentira como se o seu peito estivesse rasgando e seu corpo sendo destruído em mil pedaços. Sua pele queimava, seus músculos repuxavam e estalavam e parecia que alguém tinha atravessado algo pelo seu coração e ficava o revirando dentro de seu corpo a procura de alguma coisa. Até que, subitamente, tudo parou e uma sensação de vazio a apoderou e ela soube, soube imediatamente que a sua irmã estava clinicamente morta. Que o seu Cristal Estelar havia sido roubado, e tudo o que pôde fazer foi cair de joelhos no chão e chorar copiosamente até o momento que sentiu que tudo estava bem de novo, que a Sailor Moon do passado tinha salvado a filha que desconhecia.

Não estava disposta a sentir isto novamente e por isso fazia de tudo para impedir qualquer relação de Estelar com qualquer batalha, por menor que esta fosse, mesmo que isto fizesse a menina odiá-la pela eternidade. Preferia ter a raiva da irmã sobre si do que o corpo dela sem vida em seus braços.

- Okay, creio que já chega, já chega. - Serenity interpôs-se entre as duas meninas, as olhando seriamente e dizendo com o olhar para pararem com a bobagem se não quisessem mais semanas de castigo pela atitude infantil. Prontamente as duas recuaram, se afastando o máximo que podiam uma da outra mas ainda ficando perto do grupo. - Creio que o melhor seja levar esta conversa a sala de conferências para poder compreendermos o que aconteceu. - falou em um tom calmo e as outras sailors nada disseram, apenas caminhando automaticamente para a sala que usavam para se reunirem e debaterem assuntos que envolviam política ou segurança de Estado. Sailor Estelar moveu-se para acompanhar as Neo Senshis, quando Moon lhe lançou um longo olhar atravessado.

- Onde pensa que vai? - indagou seca e Selene cruzou os braços sobre o peito, batendo a ponta do pé insistentemente no chão pavimentado.

- Onde você acha que eu estou indo? - respondeu azeda. Fez parte da estratégia de defesa do palácio e como tal também tinha direito de discutir sobre a nova ameaça. Afinal, pensou em deboche, como poderia proteger o pequeno príncipe (que na sua humilde opinião sabia se virar muito bem sozinho) se não soubesse com o que estavam lidando?

Sailor Moon abriu a boca para protestar e cortar o barato da irmã sem parecer arrogante ou grosseira, mas sabia que qualquer objeção sua seria interpretada pela menina de maneira errada. Selene tinha a teimosia irritante da mãe delas, assim como a própria Serena. Nenhuma das duas havia herdado o gênio controlado do pai. Uma pena, pois isso enlouquecia o rei Endymion aos extremos, coitado.

- Iremos todos - Endymion cortou quando sentiu a ameaça de uma nova briga pairando no ar e não pela primeira vez se perguntou o que aconteceria se as duas sailor partissem para a agressão física. Sailor Moon era poderosa, mas por outro lado Sailor Estelar tinha desintegrado aquele bicho num golpe só, coisa que as outras não tinham conseguido. - sem exceção. - disse firme e em um tom que encerrava qualquer propensa discussão.

Sailor Estelar lançou um olhar de triunfo a outra princesa e empinou o nariz no ar, começando a seguir as outras sailors mas parando brevemente e virando-se sobre os saltos para encarar um Hans estático no mesmo ponto que deixara mais cedo.

- Er... obrigada pela ajuda. - sentiu na obrigação de agradecer e dispensar o homem ao mesmo tempo sem parecer mal educada. - Mas acho que podemos assumir daqui. - completou, correndo para alcançar os outros que já sumiam castelo adentro.

Hans ainda aguardou alguns minutos, olhando a sua volta com curiosidade e experiência de alguém que já vira várias batalhas. Soldados da segurança do castelo levavam feridos para ambulâncias que acabavam de estacionar em frente ao palácio. Pessoas observavam a distância a movimentação e confusão, mas ele percebeu que eram recém chegadas, pois durante a batalha ninguém mais além dos combatentes estavam por perto. Com certeza os habitantes de Tóquio de Cristal, mais do que acostumados com esses acontecimentos, desenvolveram um instinto natural de fugir do local do embate no primeiro ataque. Funcionários do castelo avaliavam os estragos e a passos lentos o homem aproximou-se do monte de pó que um dia fora uma criatura muito estranha e medonha.

Não podia negar que a conhecia e sabia o que ela fazia ali. Era um aviso de que seu tempo estava acabando, o que era injusto visto que não fazia nem vinte e quatro horas que estava na Terra. No entanto, ele esquecera de contar em seu prazo o tempo de viagem que levaria de Zathar até aquela planeta, o que explicava a investida precoce como aviso de que seu _dead line_ estava chegando. Travando o maxilar em uma expressão irritada e franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele rodou sobre as solas das pesadas botas de combate e voltou ao castelo, fazendo rapidamente o caminho até o quarto onde uma Eileen preocupada o esperava.

- E então? - Aldric abriu a boca antes mesmo que a mãe pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- E então o quê? - Hans o mirou duramente. - Você sabe o que aquilo significa...

- Pelos Grandes Deuses! - Eileen ofegou, levando as suas mãos delicadas a frente da boca e arregalando os olhos claros. - Hans, isso é mesmo necessário? Não há outra maneira? Talvez se pedirmos ajuda...

- Não faremos nada! - rebateu grosseiramente e a mulher se calou num estalo. Frustrado, inspirou profundamenta para recuperar seu tão estimado controle e a mirou com seriedade e frieza. - A ajuda desse povo será inútil. Ou você acha que um bando de menininhas de mini saia servirão de alguma coisa? - disse com um tom de escárnio.

- Elas pareceram servir quando aquela de uniforme dourado pulverizou... - Aldric começou, apenas para ser interrompido pelo homem mais velho.

- Aquela de uniforme dourado era _Sailor Estelar. _- enfatizou e viu a compreensão refletir-se rapidamente nos olhos de seus companheiros de viagem. - E vocês sabem o que isso significa...

- Acha que vai conseguir Hans? - Eileen perguntou preocupada. Vira a batalha da janela e a menina destruíra o monstro num golpe só, mais eficiente que as suas colegas.

- Sim. Só preciso descobrir quem ela é. - completou e os outros dois zatharianos piscaram os olhos confusos. - Não creio que uma sailor viva transformada vinte e quatro horas por dia e acredito que elas tenham uma identidade civil. Quando as encontrei pude sentir a energia delas vibrando e além disso uma magia de ocultação que as envolvia. Um glamour, algo que impede que as pessoas saibam quem elas são destransformadas. - explicou e Aldric soltou a pergunta que ele já esperava.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

- Duvido que alguém fora do círculo real saiba quem elas são, mas acredito que a família real...

- E espera que Serenity ou Endymion diga a você quem é ela? - Eileen zombou. Obviamente o rei e a rainha achariam muito suspeito que três foragidos recém chegados ao planeta saíssem por aí perguntando qual era a identidade secreta das guardiãs da cidade.

- Eles não... E obviamente a princesa Serena muito menos, ela pareceu não gostar de mim. Mas a princesa Selene... - deixou a idéia vagando no ar e não surpreendeu-se quando a mulher a sua frente fez uma expressão de desagrado.

- Não pretende seduzí-la para conseguir esta informação, pretende? Porque duvido que ela diga de bom grado este detalhe sobre uma de suas senshis. - falou com a expressão fechada diante da insinuação de que o homem se rebaixaria a tal ponto para conseguir alguma coisa.

- Se for preciso.

- Você tem mais escrúpulos do que isso Hans! Ela é apenas uma menina!

- Um sacrifício válido para um bem maior. - rebateu friamente e Eileen fez uma expressão horrorizada.

- Você acha partir o coração de uma adolescente um sacrifício justificável? - perguntou chocada e recuou quando os gélidos olhos claros do homem a miraram com fúria.

- A dor de uma mera adolescente não é nada perto do que estamos passando. E caso não tenha percebido _majestade_, temos problemas maiores aqui para nos preocupar. Nosso tempo está se esgotando então, se você não se importa, pretendo colocar meu plano em prática em breve. - finalizou, saindo do quarto as pressas para poder espairecer a cabeça. Discutir com Eileen sobre o que era certo e errado sempre o deixava com um peso de culpa no coração.

- Isso não vai dar certo. - murmurou a mulher quando viu a porta do quarto bater com força anunciando a partida de Hans. Retesou levemente os ombros quando sentiu ser abraçada por trás, mas relaxou rapidamente ao reconhecer o toque confortador de seu amado filho.

- Não se preocupe mãe - o jovem falou em um tom enigmático. - sinto que o feitiço está prestes a virar-se contra o feiticeiro.

* * *

O burburinho na sala era grande e por todos os cantos conversas paralelas surgiam e várias hipóteses eram lançadas sobre a origem da coisa que atacou o castelo. Arcádia estava recostada a mesa de projeção, seu palm top tinha um fio que estava acoplado a uma das entradas do painel da mesa e ela digitava com a mão livre vários comandos no teclado do painel. Uma luz esbranquiçada foi emitida do centro da mesa e prontamente as imagens que antes era restritas a tela do pequeno computador agora estavam a vista de todos.

- Bem - Ann elevou seu tom de voz para chamar a atenção e logo as conversas foram morrendo até tudo ficar em completo silêncio. - Acho que devo começar a história do início, não? - falou, olhando para todos a sua volta e recebendo assentimentos de cabeça. - Ótimo! Bem, eu estava na doce tranqüilidade do meu lar...

- Hunf! - Phobos soltou, abaixando o tom de voz para murmurar para Vésper ao seu lado. - Com aquelas duas pestes que ela chama de irmãos, não vejo onde está a tal tranqüilidade. - falou e quando voltou a olhar para o grupo viu que Arcádia a mirava irritada por ser interrompida.

- Posso? - perguntou com escárnio a uma Bastet que dava um sorrisinho presunçoso a ela. - Obrigada. De qualquer maneira, eu estava em casa quando vi o tempo começar a fechar e raios cruzarem os céus. Normalmente eu não daria nada para isso, mas não se pode ignorar quando um raio desce e acerta o centro do Parque Imperial, abrindo uma cratera enorme. Então, obviamente, eu tive que ir lá investigar... - e começou a relatar o que vira desde o momento que se teleportara para o parque, ao estranho vulto que saiu do buraco, a hora que chamou as outras sailors até o momento em que o besouro/escaravelho gigante brotou da terra junto com outros insetos e partiu em direção ao palácio.

- E então quando vimos estávamos aqui, soltando golpe atrás de golpe para parar aquela coisa - continuou Sailor Moon. - sem sucesso e o Hans apareceu, fazendo aqueles badulaques brabos dele e convocando aquele escudo que não adiantou de nada...

- E quando eu sugeri que ele invocasse o escudo de novo - completou Arcádia. - para assim prender os nossos golpes conjuntos dentro da esfera na esperança que fizesse mais efeito, Estelar apareceu e encerrou com tudo. - e voltou seu olhar para a senshi ao canto da sala, recostada na parede com os braços e tornozelos cruzados, mais afastada do grupo e com um ar de enfado.

- E tirou toda a nossa diversão. - reclamou Bastet. - Estávamos quase conseguindo...

- Com certeza, com você soltando aquelas faíscas que não chamuscavam nem as anteninhas daquele bicho. - provocou Selene e a sailor do fogo bufou diante da ofensa. Ninguém chamava as suas poderosas chamas de faíscas.

- E você com aquele cetro fajuto que mais parece acessório de fantasia de Halloween não é lá grande coisa. - rebateu irritada e a princesa apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Mas funcionou, não funcionou? - disse com um sorriso de escárnio e Bastet bufou, ficando quieta pois não podia lhe tirar a razão.

- Pode ter funcionado - Ann as cortou. - mas devemos lembrar que para poder derrubá-lo você nem recorreu ao seu golpe primário. Por que o _suprema devastação_ em vez do _tempestade estelar_? - perguntou curiosa e Selene piscou intensamente, desencostando da parede.

Verdade, por que um e não o outro? O Suprema Devastação Estelar era o seu golpe mais poderoso, todos sabiam disso, o que ela usava apenas em casos de emergência por causa do tamanho do estrago que ele fazia pois ainda não tinha domínio sobre o mesmo. Contudo, por incrível que pareça quando ela o disparou mais cedo sentiu a energia fluir de seu corpo em um controle absoluto. Por nenhum momento ela vacilou na hora do ataque. Mas mesmo assim ainda a fazia pensar, o Tempestade Estelar também causava estragos, mas quando botou-se na frente do golpe do bicho contra Hans e abriu a boca para contra atacar, o tempestade foi a última coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. Por quê?

- Sei lá! - respondeu dando de ombros. - Na hora eu não pensei, quando vi já tinha saído. - disse como se não tivesse importância nenhuma este fato e ignorou o olhar chocado de Plutão.

- Não pensou? - Setsuna falou alarmada. - Faz idéia do caos que seria se o golpe fugisse do seu controle?

- Nenhum. Provavelmente ele iria em direção ao castelo e as barreiras da mamãe e do papai protegeriam o palácio. Grande coisa. - voltou a recostar na parede na posição de antes e Plutão rolou os olhos.

- Irresponsável. - murmurou a mulher sob a respiração. - De qualquer maneira, o que você conseguiu descobrir sobre o ataque Ann?

- Não muita coisa. - falou apontando para os gráficos que eram mostrados pela mesa progetora. - Ninguém assumiu a responsabilidade pelo atentado ao palácio, o motivo, e o monstro tinha um traço de energia similar a todas as outras criaturas negras que já enfrentamos. Logo suponho que seja mais uma trupe do lado negro da força querendo invandir a Terra... de novo. Mas até alguém assumir a autoria e deixar seus planos claro, tudo o que podemos fazer é ficar em alerta. - concluiu, lançando um olhar para Serenity e Endymion que pareciam preocupados. Com certeza não deveria ser fácil ser o líder de um reino modelo que era cobiçado pela mais baixa escória do Universo. - Só sei que é alguém de fora visto que, pelo que compreendi, o raio trouxe o bicho para a atmosfera terrestre em alguma espécie de cápsula.

Ao fim do relato de Arcádia, Endymion soltou um suspiro, coçando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos para ver se dissipava uma enjoada dor de cabeça que começava a brotar atrás de seus olhos. Mais essa agora, depois de anos em relativa paz, aparecia mais uma ameaça para destruir o esforço dele e de Serenity em construir um reino sólido e estável. Por que esse povo não escolhia outro lugar para atracar? O pouparia de tantos problemas, com certeza, pois duvidava que eles fossem o _único_ planeta do Universo que possuísse objetos mágicos poderosos.

- Bah, sou somente eu ou alguém acha que é muita coincidência o ataque surgir no _mesmo_ dia que os refugiados chegaram? - Phobos comentou distraidamente. Era tão desconfiada quanto a sua mãe e este dado poderia não ser nada, como poderia ser alguma coisa.

- Coincidência. - respondeu Serenity. - Se o príncipe Aldric e a sua comitiva fossem uma ameaça jamais teriam passado pela proteção do castelo. - afirmou e as outras acenaram em concordância. Quem achava que o Palácio de Cristal somente tinha as Sailors e seus guardas armados como proteção estava muito enganado. A energia das Inner Senshi desde o ataque da Black Moon ainda estava encrustada nas paredes da construção e adicionadas a energia do rei e da rainha, tornava o lugar praticamente impenetrável pelas forças malígnas. Se os zatharianos fossem uma ameaça não teriam passado da praça de entrada.

- Creio que se isto era tudo. - Serenity falou em um tom calmo de dispensa. - Acho melhor encerrarmos por hoje. - pediu e as outras concordaram com um gesto de cabeça. Se não tinham dados suficientes sobre o assunto nada mais poderiam fazer a não ser deixar todas as sailors em alerta para qualquer eventualidade.

- Bem, eu estou indo para casa, quem quer carona? - perguntou Arcádia displicente e Bastet prontamente ergueu a mão no ar. Era a que morava mais longe e não estava disposta a voltar correndo para casa a aquela hora da noite. Se ao menos tivesse conseguido surrupiar o carro da mãe antes, claro, de esta a matar por pensar em dirigir seu amado carro. - Mais alguém? - continuou Ann, ignorando Phobos que sempre era companhia garantida em seus teleportes.

- Eu vou com a Lily, moramos mais perto uma da outra. - perto? Pensou Lily divertida. Tudo o que separava ela da Marjorie era uma cerca branca enfeitada com rosas e margaridas. As duas eram vizinhas e praticamente transformara a casa alheia em sua casa. Afinal, Lily sempre usava a amiga como escape para fugir de suas irmãs. Uma coisa era aturar o pequeno Marcus, outra era aturar o triplo terror L, como ela chamava as suas irmãs caçulas.

- Você não se importa de eu dormir na sua casa hoje, se importa? Mamãe deve ficar até tarde no restaurante e o triplo terror com certeza vai me atormentar querendo saber o que aconteceu e... - começou a se explicar, já saindo da sala na companhia de Vésper.

- Setsuna? - Arcádia perguntou quando a mulher não se manifestou. Sabia que Plutão morava do outro lado da cidade em uma mansão que dividia com Hotaru que a considerava a sua mãe postiça.

- Acho que vou aceitar a carona, pois está tarde. - disse e aproximou-se da menina, segurando a mão esquerda dela já que a direita já estava ocupada com Bastet. - Mas amanhã continuaremos a nossa conversa mocinha. - completou, lançando um olhar significativo a Estelar que lhe deu uma careta infantil antes dela sumir num estalo com Arcádia e Phobos.

- Se vocês não se importam... - Selene murmurou, soltando um bocejo e revertendo a transformação, indo saltitando até os pais e lhes dando beijos molhados nas bochechas, desejando logo depois um boa noite. Serenity e Endymion retribuiram o gesto com um sorriso e observaram quietos a menina sair correndo da sala.

Apressada, ela subiu as escadas do palácio até o quarto e parou abruptamente no corredor em frente a porta de seu aposento, olhando a sua extensão curiosa para a entrada do quarto de hóspedes, como se esperando que Hans aparecesse novamente com aquela postura intimidadora e viesse puxar conversa com ela. Quando depois de minutos nada acontera, a menina entrou no quarto, trancando-se nele e caindo na cama pesadamente, adormecendo mais do que depressa em um sono que ela esperou não fosse carregado de sonhos enigmáticos.

* * *

_Não importava quantos anos passassem ele sabia que jamais conseguiria esquecer a sensação que era ter o corpo dela em seus braços, o cheiro adocicado inundando as suas narinas ou a sensação dos cabelos macios como seda entre seus dedos calejados e rudes. Gostava de encarar os intensos olhos azuis que pareciam o oceano infinito, da cor das águas que prevaleciam naquele planeta. Gostava de sentir as curvas bem moldadas pelos anos de treinamento contra o seu físico bruto de guerreiro. Mas, acima de tudo, gostava de vê-la sorrir. Aquele sorriso que deixava amostra todos os dentes perolados e fazia brilhar os belos orbes azulados._

_Ela tinha sido uma conquista difícil, era cética diante de suas ações, pouco se valorizava como mulher e apenas dava importância a guerreira. Não acreditava que pudesse chamar a atenção de um homem e não podia estar mais enganada. Chamara a sua atenção, no primeiro momento que colocou os pés no castelo e vira aquela jovem parada ao lado do príncipe, ajeitando suas roupas e sentindo-se deslocada naquele traje formal, ela lhe chamara a atenção. Aproximar-se não havia sido fácil, era arredia, desconfiada e gostava dessa qualidade dela. Provava que era boa no que fazia. Mas ele era melhor. Era mais teimoso, tinha anos de experiência no ramo de estratégia e porque não dizer alguma prática na sedução, embora fizesse mais o tipo solitário._

_A encurralara várias vezes, tentara lhe roubar beijos as escondidas e ser dolorosamente negado. Insistira, persistira, e quando em uma tarde chuvosa escondidos pelas grossas gotas d'água dentro de um coreto no meio de um lago ela cedeu, sentiu-se vitorioso e maravilhado. O gosto dos lábios dela contra os seus era uma coisa única, maior do que esperava ser, maior do que poderia descrever. Os braços tímidos envolvendo seus ombros fazia seu corpo tremer e a entrega completa o extasiava imensamente. _

_Poderia se passar milhares de anos mas ele jamais se esqueceria dos encontros furtivos ao longo do castelo, das escapadas, de como as bochechas dela ficavam vermelhas diante de um elogio, de como os olhos brilhavam discretamente ao identificá-lo na multidão, do modo como ela sussurrava palavras doces ao seu ouvido depois de fazerem amor. E poderia se passar milhares de anos e ele não se esqueceria do fatídico dia em que ela se foi. Em que segurou seu corpo sem vida em seus braços, das lágrimas que derramara em frente ao seu túmulo, da promessa que fizera de jamais permitir-se sentir novamente. Era feliz quando era um homem solitário e fadado a tristeza eterna, mas quando a conheceu percebeu que podia mudar seu destino, até perdê-la. Tornou-se fechado, frio, gelado, amar tornou-se apenas uma palavra. Não era cruel ou rude com as outras mulheres, nunca deixou de se envolver, ter relacionamentos e aprendeu a apenas encarar essas relações como passageiras. _

_Para, no fim, perceber que as suas amantes jamais seriam como Estela. _

Os olhos azul gelo abriram-se apenas para serem cumprimentados pela escuridão do aposento e lentamente a figura mexeu-se, sentando-se na cama e vagando seu olhar janela afora para a escuridão da noite. Em movimentos curtos e vagarosos desceu do colchão e caminhou a passos lentos até a grande janela, deixando a brisa fria da madrugada não apenas brincar com as cortinas mas também chocar-se contra seu rosto na vã tentativa de levar aquele sonho embora de sua mente.

Fazia anos que não tinha esse tipo de sonho, que as lembranças não o assolavam de maneira dolorosa, mas talvez compreendia um pouco o porquê dessas memórias terem voltado tão abruptamente, sendo desenterradas violentamente de seu sub-consciente. Inspirou profundamente o ar noturno, sentido-o gelado e queimar por todo o caminho até os seus pulmões. Não importava se Estela estivesse querendo voltar dos mortos para atormentá-lo, isso não mudaria seus objetivos. Um brilho perigoso passou por seus olhos claros e num estalo ele fechou a janela, voltando para a cama a passos pesados. O passado estava no passado e o presente era o que importava agora. E no momento o presente era conseguir o que veio buscar não importa quem ele tivesse que passar por cima para isso.

* * *

A cidade de Tóquio de Cristal ainda estava encoberta pelas negras e pesadas nuvens que reuniram-se na noite passada antes do ataque, fazendo aquele início de manhã mais parecer um entardecer. Selene abriu largamente as cortinas da janela, mirando o horizonte e aquele clima estranho que a incomodava sem motivo aparente. Sonhara novamente na noite passada mas, curiosamente, este sonho era diferente. Ela não era a Estela, parecia que ela era outra pessoa, estava no pensamento de outra pessoa que tinha uma ligação forte com Estela e suspeitava que, desta vez, tivera a visão do tal de Rhian sobre toda a situação.

Soltou um suspiro, indo até a cama e deixando-se cair pesadamente sobre o colchão, começando a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo em um gesto displicente. O que afinal esses sonhos queriam lhe dizer? Por que os estava tendo? Mordendo o lábio inferior pensativa, ela rodou os olhos pelo quarto até eles recaírem sobre o objeto no criado mudo, o recolhendo imediatamente com as mãos e ponderando se seria uma boa idéia fazer isso. Decidida, apertou o botão de contato com Sailor Plutão e esperou a conexão ser completada.

Dois minutos depois, o rosto sonoleto de Setsuna aparecia na pequena tela e a mulher erguera uma sobrancelha ao ver quem a chamava. Logo ela pareceu acordar e encarou a princesa com uma expressão preocupada.

- Algum problema? - perguntou ao ver que Selene apenas a encarava em silêncio. Os lábios da jovem se mexeram como se quisessem dizer alguma coisa mas ela permaneceu quieta. Depois de um minuto nesta espera finalmente ela abriu a boca, emitindo algum som.

- Quem era Estela? - falou abruptamente e Setsuna piscou, tentando assimilar a pergunta. Como assim quem era Estela? Estranhamente o nome lhe parecia familiar, mas ela não lembrava de onde.

- Como?

- Eu ando tendo esses sonhos... - começou e calou-se quando a sailor do tempo ficou pálida. Franziu as sobrancelhas diante desta reação da mulher. - O que foi?

- Sonhos? - repetiu em um sussurro.

- Sonhos. Por que você está com essa cara como se eu tivesse anunciado o fim do mundo? - disse, enquanto rolava o corpo sobre o colchão e deitava-se de bruços na grande cama, prendendo o comunicador entre as mãos e o levando a altura dos olhos.

- Você sabe que a família real tendo sonhos sempre significa alguma coisa. - Selene soltou um suspiro exasperado diante da resposta da mulher. Claro que sabia. A sua mãe às vezes tinha alguns sonhos proféticos, como visões, mas era muito raramente e geralmente precedia a alguma ameaça. Todas suspeitavam que era o sexto sentido aguçado da rainha que ocasionava isso e que mandava mensagens ao sub-consciente dela durante o sono para deixá-la alerta diante de uma ameaça. Afinal, a única médium oficialmente reconhecida do grupo era Sailor Marte, e as previsões dela eram muito mais certeiras do que as de sua mãe.

- Não são visões do futuro, Setsuna. - falou e pareceu que a senshi soltou um suspiro de alívio. - São do passado. - isso pareceu soprar para longe a tranqüilidade da mulher e antes que ela abrisse a boca pôs-se a explicar. - Ando tendo sonhos com uma tal de Estela que viveu durante o Milênio de Prata e parecia ser uma das guardiãs do príncipe Endymion... - calou-se quando viu uma expressão de compreensão passar pelo rosto de Setsuna. - Lembra quem é? - indagou esperançosa.

- Estela foi a guardiã do Cristal Estelar antes de você. - explicou calmamente. - Ela era um dos generais do príncipe Endymion durante o primeiro reinado dele e morreu no ataque ao Milênio de Prata. - Selene soltou um bufo. Disso ela já sabia, o que queria era uma novidade.

- Disso eu sei Setsuna, sonhei com ela. O que quero entender é o porquê de eu estar sonhando isto. - falou exasperada e Plutão ficou quieta por alguns segundos, pensativa.

- Isso depende do que você está sonhando. - retrucou e viu com curiosidade as bochechas da menina ficarem vermelhas.

- Eu... bem... er... - disse sem graça. - Bem, em meus sonhos - soltou um pigarro para disfarçar a vergonha. - a maioria dos sonhos envolve ela e um tal de Rhian... - ficou quieta novamente ao ver Setsuna empalidecer mais uma vez. - O quê? O que foi?

- Rhian? Rei Rhian? - perguntou e Selene deu de ombros. Ouvira Estela chamar em alguns de seus sonhos este tal de Rhian de majestade, então supunha que ele era rei.

- O que tem ele?

- Rei Rhian foi o amante de Estela... um escândalo diga-se de passagem. Ele era a realeza, ela apenas uma serviçal, Endymion não gostara da idéia, achava que o homem só poderia estar brincando com a mulher, causou uma enorme confusão e surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Rhian tinha a fama de ser solitário e fechado, dedicado apenas ao seu povo em seu planeta. Recusara várias propostas de casamento e todos diziam que ele era tão gelado quanto a sua terra natal... - Plutão calou-se de novo com uma expressão que Selene não gostou.

- Qual o problema?

- Rhian era o rei de Zathar.

- ZATHAR? - gritou a menina, pulando e pondo-se de joelhos sobre a cama, sacudindo o comunicador nas mãos na vã esperança que assim pudesse sacudir os ombros de Setsuna ao saber dessa informação. - O que aconteceu com ele?

- Não sei. Depois que Estela morreu ele voltou ao seu planeta e se isolou, nunca mais ouvi falar dele. Se bem que eu também me isolei por anos nos portões do tempo, então fiquei um pouco desatualizada. A essa altura ele deve ter morrido, já que Zathar passou por uma guerra civil há alguns séculos atrás e acho que deve ter se casado, já que o príncipe Aldric é herdeiro do trono...

- Você acha que Aldric é filho de Rhian? Depois de tantos milênios? Como pode isso?

- Do mesmo modo que as sailors e o rei e a rainha têm mais de dois mil anos de vida e nem parece que chegaram direito a casa dos trinta. - respondeu divertida. - A magia os mantêm sadios e com uma vida longa e próspera. Zathar, assim como foi o Milênio de Prata e agora a Terra, é movida por poderes mágicos o que dá longevidade ao seu povo.

- Isso ainda não explica porque eu estou sonhando com dois amantes que parecem uma versão pobre da história do meu pai e da minha mãe. - continuou frustrada e foi a vez de Setsuna dar de ombros.

- Também não sei explicar. Talvez seja remanescência do Cristal Estelar, pois acredito que entre Estela e você não houve outro guardião. Além do mais, você é uma descendente direta de Estela e o fato do cristal permanecer na mesma família por duas gerações de guardiões deve ter desencadeado um processo de libertação de lembranças. Pouco se sabe do funcionamento do Cristal Estelar e a sua origem, mas uma coisa é sabida, ele costuma absorver e arquivar todo o conhecimento adquirido de cada guardião que ele tem, passando esses conhecimentos ao guardião seguinte. - explicou e Selene piscou intensamente, completamente confusa.

- Peraí... volta um pouquinho nessa história. Como assim sou descendente de Estela? - Setsuna sorriu.

- Estela era prima do príncipe Endymion...

- Se era prima, então era realeza, e se era realeza, então porque o caso dela com o tal de Rhian foi um escândalo?

- Não necessariamente. Veja você por exemplo. Você é uma princesa, mas não é a herdeira do trono então seu status no círculo da nobreza está abaixo do de Serena que esta destinada a ser a futura rainha. - falou e Selene assentiu com a cabeça, compreendendo. Não que se importasse muito com isso e quem de fora ouvisse poderia achar que as palavras de Setsuna foram duras, dizendo que ela estava abaixo de Serena. O problema é que Selene não tinha o menor interesse no trono e estava feliz com a vida relativamente normal que possuía. Além do mais, ser princesa já dava trabalho, a pessoa ficava constantemente no foco da mídia e da atenção pública. Ser rainha então deveria ser um inferno, e era nessas horas que ela tinha pena irmã. - Sem contar que naquela época a mulher da nobreza só poderia ter um status: o de lady cujo destino era se casar com alguém de seu patamar social... - Selene fez uma careta. Como é que o seu pai, um homem inteligente e resolvido, pôde viver em uma época tão machista? Não conseguia imaginar o carinhoso rei Endymion, que tinha um respeito enorme e admiração pela esposa, ser do tipo que considerasse o sexo feminino inferior. - Estela abdicou desse status para tornar-se uma guerreira, o que na Terra era uma afronta. Mulheres não eram feitas para lutar, mas ela era a guardiã do Cristal Estelar então nada puderam fazer contra isso, precisavam dela. Logo, ela deixou de ser nobreza para ser serviçal, embora estivesse em uma classe alta por ser um general da guarda pessoal do príncipe. Mas ainda sim era uma serviçal.

- Os terráqueos então devem ter ficado enlouquecidos quando descobriram que a Lua era protegida por um bando de mulheres de mini-saia. - riu Selene ao imaginar como a sociedade patriarcal da Terra deve ter entrado em choque com a cultura matriarcal da Lua. Não era à toa que não se davam, embora fossem vizinhos. E pelo que lembrava da história, a maioria dos outros planetas também tinham um regime parecido com o regime lunar. Será que foi por isso que a Terra não entrou no tal "tratado de união dos povos do sistema solar"? - Mas por que justamente as memórias dela com o Rhian? Por que não lembranças de lutas ou coisa parecida?

- Como?

- Você disse que o cristal absorve informações sobre o guardião anterior para passar ao guardião seguinte. Logo, se fossem sonhos sobre as batalhas de Estela, então seria apenas o cristal repassando o conhecimento sobre lutas e novos golpes. Mas não, todos os sonhos envolvem o caso dela com Rhian e isso, sinceramente, não me acrescenta em nada. - reclamou em um tom irritado e Setsuna não podia lhe tirar a razão. Será que a predescessora de Selene estava tentando dizer alguma coisa a menina?

- Há quanto tempo você vem tendo esses sonhos? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Há... uma semana mais ou menos.

- Sinceramente Selene, não sei o que dizer. Você contou a mais alguém sobre esses sonhos?

- Somente a você. Pensei na possibilidade de falar com o papai... afinal, Estela e ele foram...

- Provavelmente não será de grande ajuda. As sailors e as majestades têm muito poucas recordações sobre o Milênio de Prata, sobre a vida anterior deles. Normal, segundo as "regras" da reencarnação você não deve se lembrar de sua vida anterior, mas eles são exceção, óbvio, então duvido que seu pai saiba de alguma coisa. No entanto, irei consultar Sailor Mercúrio para qualquer informação, acho que ela ainda tem dados daquela escavação que participou nas ruínas do Milênio de Prata há cinco anos.

- Por que o Milênio de Prata? - interrompeu Selene.

- Não entendi.

- Estela era uma guardiã da Terra, então o que vocês podem achar sobre ela no Milênio de Prata?

- Foi onde ela morreu então é um lugar bom para começar. Até porque, pode ter havido uma guardiã do Cristal Estelar antes de Estela que fez parte do Milênio, vai saber. Sem contar que a Lua é menor que a Terra e é sempre bom começar por baixo.

- Preguiçosa. - resmungou a garota, dando uma careta a Plutão que sorriu na tela do comunicador.

- Nesse meio tempo se algo além do sonho acontecer, me comunique. Bem, era apenas isso? - perguntou e Selene assentiu com a cabeça. - Não se esqueça do nosso treino hoje. - lembrou e num aceno de despedida encerrou a ligação.

* * *

No meio da manhã a chuva que ameaçava cair durante o dia finalmente apareceu, formando uma cortina branca sobre a cidade por causa da intensidade da água e fazendo muitos pedestres correrem apressados a procura de abrigo. Raios cortavam o céu violentamente e seus trovões faziam os alicerces dos edifícios tremerem e muitos pularem de susto diante do barulho. Selene desviou seus olhos azuis da tempestade para a jovem ao seu lado que deu um salto no lugar quando mais um trovão ecoou sobre a cidade e escondeu um sorriso. A tempestade tinha começado logo assim que o sinal de fim das aulas tocou e com isto muitos alunos ficaram presos dentro do prédio esperando pais ou amigos virem buscá-los.

- A vantagem disso tudo é que meu treino com Setsuna foi cancelado. - murmurou, sendo a sua voz encoberta por mais um trovão e por outro grito que Serena deu ao seu lado. A água com certeza deveria ter inundado o campo aberto que Plutão e ela usavam para praticar perto do Templo Hikawa e, com isto, quando a chuva começou a primeira coisa que a mulher fez foi avisar a princesa sobre o cancelamento. - Você não acha que está muito grandinha para ter medo de trovões? - repreendeu a irmã, mas sabia que era inútil e apostava que neste momento, no castelo, a mãe delas deveria estar pipocando a cada trombada e agarrando-se ao seu pai desesperadamente.

- Não consigo evitar, esse barulho todo me dá arrepios. - ela deu mais um pulo de medo e abraçou-se formente a Selene, quase desequilibrando a outra garota ao pegá-la de surpresa.

- Por que - a morena abaixou o tom de voz para somente a outra adolescente pendurada a si a ouvir. - você não procura Ann e pede para que ela te transporte para casa? - perguntou e ouviu um choramingo ao seu lado.

- Ann está em uma reunião do corpo estudantil e vai demorar um pouco... mas ela falou que se estivermos dispostas a esperar, ela nos leva para casa. - a voz de Bastet chegou até as duas irmãs e a sacerdotiza postou-se ao lado das princesas, sendo rapidamente imitada por Lily e Marjorie. Quando elas faziam isso Selene ficava com a ligeira sensação de que tinha acabado de ganhar guarda-costas, pois as meninas tinham a mania de andar em torno das duas herdeiras como se estivessem as protegendo de qualquer perigo eminente, de qualquer lado que ele pudesse vir, e sabia que essa reação não era consciente. As inners e others senshis também faziam isso com a rainha quando eram novas. Havia descoberto este fato quando estivera no passado e vira a interação das mulheres.

- Bem... - Selene resmungou, olhando para Serena ainda aparafusada ao seu corpo e a apertando mais pela cintura de maneira dolorosa cada vez que um raio brilhava e um trovão soava. - eu não tenho paciência para ficar aqui dentro mais do que o necessário.

- E o que você vai fazer? Ir correndo para casa debaixo dessa chuva? - Lily perguntou e fez uma careta ao ver que a tempestade parecia ficar pior.

- Vocês sabem que eu detesto ficar mais do que o necessário aqui dentro. - Selene fez uma careta e Lily riu. Claro que todo mundo sabia da aversão da princesa em ficar além da hora na escola. Dizia que o ambiente do local a sufocava e que todo aquele conhecimento a atolando mais do que o necessário faria seu cérebro explodir. No entanto, a meio-elfo suspeitava que o problema da garota era a falta de amigos. Se ela tivesse a sua turma dentro do colégio com certeza não seria nada contra em ficar depois da hora jogando conversa fora enquanto trocava idéias sobre o dever de casa.

- Se você tem coragem. - provocou Bastet, apontando para o temporal que criava enormes poças no pátio de entrada da escola.

- E eu já estou partindo... então alguém queira por favor desatarrachar essa garota de mim? - reclamou a princesa, apontando para uma Serena ainda grudada em sua cintura. Lily riu, puxando a garota de cabelos rosados que num outro trovão pulou, abraçando a menina mais alta pelo pescoço e escondendo o rosto no ombro dela. A jovem de cabelos castanhos deu tapinhas no topo da cabeça da amiga em um gesto de consolo, mas seus olhos dourados brilharam em divertimento. - A gente se vê! - Selene despediu-se das meninas, correndo apressada em direção a saída e mal pôs os pés para fora do prédio da escola, sentiu o vento e a água baterem contra o seu corpo violentamente.

Da janela do prédio as outras puderam ver o ponto diminuto no pátio que era a figura de Selene correndo em direção as grandes portões de saída, seus cabelos negros sendo rebelados pelo vento enquanto aos poucos o uniforme da escola grudava em seu corpo. Em poucos minutos a garota chegava a rua e sumia calçada abaixo, desaparecendo entre a multidão.

Tentar vencer o temporal a caminho do palácio não estava sendo algo fácil, mas as ruas praticamente vazias ajudava em seu progresso. Contudo, quando pela terceira vez ela quase escorregou no chão molhado, resolveu parar por um momento, refugiando-se sob um ponto de ônibus e recostando-se na armação de metal enquanto torcia a barra da camisa de seu uniforme para livrar-se do excesso de água. Os longos cabelos negros até a cintura grudavam em seus ombros e rosto e a sua saia estava em um tom mais escuro que o normal. Seu sapato fazia um barulho esguichado cada vez que andava e a sua mochila parecia ter visto dias melhores. Com um suspiro cansado, voltou seus olhos para o céu enegrecido e para as gotas de chuva e quando sua atenção voltou-se para a rua, por um momento teve a sensação de que o asfalto transformara-se em um cristalino lago onde ao longe havia um coreto com duas pessoas conversando acaloradamente. Entretanto, quando piscou os olhos, a estranha imagem sumiu, voltando a ser apenas uma rua por onde carros apressados passavam.

- Acho que não é saudável andar sob essa chuva. - Selene virou-se abruptamente e por instinto girou a sua mochila nas mãos e a lançou contra quem estava ao seu lado, pronto para nocauteá-lo e sair correndo. Contudo, a bolsa nem ao menos acertou o homem que a segurou com destreza por entre seus dedos largos.

- Hans? - disse estupefata ao ver o zathariano ali. - O que faz aqui? - seus orbes percorreram o corpo do homem e viram que ele estava tão molhado quanto ela, com as suas roupas grudando de maneira quase indecente no físico bem definido. Seu rosto ficou rubro de vergonha e ela prontamente desviou o olhar.

- Fui visitar o abrigo onde estão os outros refugiados e resolvi voltar a pé, espairecer, conhecer a cidade, quando fui surpreendido pela chuva. - respondeu em seu usual tom grave e calmo.

- Ah. - disse bestamente, dando um puxão em sua mochila e Hans rapidamente soltou a bolsa.

Confessava que tinha sido extrema sorte encontrar a princesa em seu caminho de volta ao castelo, mas também estava surpreso ao ver que a menina arriscara-se sob este temporal para voltar para casa. Pelo que se lembrava, as duas herdeiras estudavam na mesma escola e com certeza diante da chuva a rainha já deveria ao menos ter mandado alguém para buscá-las. Então o que a garota fazia ali no meio da rua? Inevitavelmente, deixou seus olhos percorrerem a forma da jovem, notando que o uniforme dela moldava-se as curvas de um corpo que era anormalmente belo para uma menina de quinze anos. O rosto de Selene continha aquela expressão e traços que indicavam claramente a idade que possuía, mas o corpo dela era bem formado demais para ser capaz de envelhecê-la alguns anos. Escondeu um sorriso ao perceber isso e desviou o olhar. Tinha decidido que se aproximaria dela, a seduziria se fosse preciso para descobrir o segredo de Sailor Estelar, mas ninguém falou que seria fácil.

Ela, perto de si, ainda era uma criança inexperiente que estava prestes a cair de maneira tola nas garras do lobo mau e lá no fundo sentia-se parcialmente culpado. No entanto, ele tinha um motivo maior para fazer isso, e quando se lembrava de suas razões, toda a sua moralidade e consciência lhe davam adeus em um piscar de olhos. O que fazia era por um bem maior, repetia a si mesmo constantemente, e se quisesse ter sucesso teria que livrar-se de seus escrúpulos.

- E o que você faz aqui? - perguntou em um tom desinteressado, apoiando-se no painel que tinha no ponto de ônibus e olhando a chuva cair na frente deles.

- Indo para casa também...

- Nesta chuva? Não é uma escolha inteligente. - a interrompeu, a mirando mais uma vez de cima a baixo e fazendo a sua atenção ser de conhecimento da garota que corou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito onde sob o tecido claro da camisa podia-se ver a silhueta do sutiã de renda que ela usava.

- Melhor do que ficar naquela prisão chamada escola. - murmurou sob a respiração e Hans deu um meio sorriso.

- Educação é um dos maiores tesouros que os pais podem deixar para os filhos. - falou sábio e divertiu-se ao ver o olhar irritado da garota sobre si. Ela era como qualquer outra adolescente na sua opinão. Geniosa, não gostava de escola, preferia sempre se divertir e ficar com os amigos a ter alguma responsabilidade. Tsc, com uma princesa como essa o reino da Terra estava condenado.

- Eu creio que sei o suficiente, então não preciso de mais. - reclamou, descruzando os braços por um momento apenas para trazer a mochila contra o peito e a abraçando.

Um silêncio incomodo pairou entre os dois depois dessa resposta e por um minuto eles ficaram apenas olhando a chuva cair e os carros passarem rapidamente pela avenida, erguendo jatos de água quando as suas rodas velozes cruzavam uma poça.

- Temporal não? - falou Selene por falta de assunto e por estar consciente de que os olhos verdes de Hans vez ou outra divergiam da rua para a sua figura molhada. Com certeza deveria estar parecendo um cachorro vira-lata afogado ou, na pior das hipóteses, Diana em sua forma felina depois de cair na fonte do palácio ao perseguir uma borboleta. Às vezes o lado animal da garota parecia sobrepor-se fantasticamente ao seu lado racional, era engraçado.

- Pois é. - respondeu o homem divertido diante da falta do que dizer, voltando a sua atenção para a chuva e vendo de esguelha a menina corar. Ela era tão fácil de se provocar que Hans começava a achar cruel esta missão, mas não podia fraquejar. - Alguma idéia de como chegamos ao castelo sem nos afogarmos no caminho? - perguntou cansado daquela conversa "produtiva" e mais do que disposto a encontrar um lugar seco. Não precisava ser necessariamente quente pois estava acostumado com o frio, mas nunca era agradável ter as roupas grudando em seu corpo e água irritando a sua pele.

- Podemos pegar um ônibus. - falou Selene solicita, colocando um pouco a cabeça para fora da proteção da marquise que cobria o ponto e vendo se vinha algum ônibus no final da rua. Uma caminhonete dobrara a esquina, vindo rápida e rente a calçada e quando aproximou-se deles e passou por uma poça esguichando água para tudo quanto é lado, a garota sentiu alguém segurar em seus braços e puxá-la de encontro a uma massa sólida, a tirando do caminho do jato. Ficou extramente vermelha ao perceber que com as roupas molhadas e justas, ela praticamente conseguia sentir a pele do peito de Hans roçar contra a pele de suas costas. - Acho que este está perfeito! - gritou ao ver um coletivo vir rua abaixo e rapidamente fez o sinal.

O ônibus parou no ponto e mais do que depressa Selene embarcou nele, sendo seguida de perto por Hans. O motorista lançou um olhar breve para a menina que depositava o dinheiro na caixa para passar pela roleta e depois voltou-se para frente, para segundos depois dar um pulo no lugar e voltar-se com olhos largos para a garota ao reconhecê-la.

- A-a-alteza. - disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência e a jovem ficou ainda mais envergonhada. Detestava quando as pessoas faziam isso. Rapidamente pagou pela sua passagem e pela de Hans, pois duvidava que o homem viera fugido de Zathar com dinheiro terrestre no bolso, e avançou ônibus adentro, ignorando os olhares e cumprimentos dos únicos dois ocupantes, apenas dando um aceno leve de cabeça na direção deles e indo refugiar-se nos últimos bancos. Segundos depois a figura imponente do zathariano ocupava o espaço ao seu lado e o veículo deu um tranco, voltando a andar pelas ruas de Tóquio de Cristal.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi incomodo e era apenas interrompido pelo barulho das buzinas dos carros que tentavam fazer o trânsito caótico andar. Era apenas uma tempestade cair que parecia que a cidade parava completamente, algo normal dentro de grandes centros urbanos. As gotas de chuva batiam contra os vidros do ônibus, criando pequenos barulhos de tilintar e o ar mais úmido e frio embaçava as janelas bloqueando qualquer visão que os passageiros pudessem ter da rua. O coletivo por duas vezes parou em sua viagem, deixando descer as duas pessoas que acompanhavam Hans e Selene e seguiu em frente.

Trinta minutos depois a menina levou uma mão ao vidro embaçado, o esfregando e o limpando gradualmente para ver o que acontecia nas ruas. A paisagem que passava em frente aos seus olhos lhe era desconhecida e quando ela virou-se para olhar pelo pára-brisa traseiro do ônibus viu que não conseguia ver a torre de cristal do palácio que sempre servia de ponto de referência para as pessoas. E isto só poderia significar uma coisa: estavam perdidos. Apressada, ergueu-se de seu assento e cambaleando por causa do sacolejar do carro foi até o motorista para lhe falar.

- Para onde este ônibus vai? - perguntou enquanto via o limpador de pára-brisa mexer-se em um vai e vem enlouquecido na frente deles, tentando em vão espalhar o rio de água que descia pelo vidro, bloqueando toda a visão do homem ao volante.

- Zona norte alteza. - respondeu e Selene xingou baixinho. A zona norte era extremamente longe do castelo. Entretanto, em compensação, era a zona onde Urano e Netuno moravam. Talvez pudesse se abrigar na casa delas antes de voltar para casa quando a tempestade diminuisse. Virou-se sobre os pés para voltar ao seu lugar, percebendo que estava sob a observação intensa de Hans, quando de repente tudo aconteceu rápido demais para ela registrar.

Um estampido soou dentro do ônibus e este balançou violentamente. O motorista gritara em sua posição enquanto girava o volante ao mesmo tempo que metia o pé no freio. Selene sentiu o seu corpo ser lançado para frente e Hans num reflexo rápido vir em sua direção, a aparando contra o seu peito ao mesmo tempo que o carro dava outra forte sacudida e arremessava os dois contra a última fileira de bancos no final do corredor. Rapidamente o zathariano envolveu os braços nas costas da menina, a abraçando e usando seu físico para poder protegê-la do impacto enquanto o barulho de pneu cantando no chão molhado, buzinas ecoando ensurdecedoras no ar e o som de metal chocando-se contra o outro e retorcendo-se chegava em seus ouvidos.

Sentiram quando o coletivo virou de ponta cabeça, dando uma volta completa em torno de si, fazendo eles serem arremessados de um lado para o outro como se estivessem dentro de um chocalho, até que deslizou uns bons metros pelo asfalto com as rodas para o ar ainda girando intensamente. Um tranco na traseira do ônibus trouxe um barulho agudo de algo quebrando e fez seus tímpanos doerem quando os vidros das janelas estouraram e os cacos caíram sobre eles, encerrando o caos que foi seguido por uma quietude mórbida.

Selene ergueu a cabeça do peito de Hans e piscou os olhos, sentindo o mundo rodar por breves segundos a sua volta. Um pouco desnorteada, tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços do homem e estes a largarem facilmente. Ainda zonza, olhou ao seu redor para ver o que tinha acontecido apenas para presenciar uma cena de bancos soltos do piso do ônibus, cacos de vidro ao seu redor e o cheiro de borracha derretida e fumaça preenchendo o local. Uma fisgada em seu cotovelo lhe chamou a atenção e ergueu molemente o braço para ver uma enorme lasca de vidro cravada na carne e parecia ser a única coisa que impedia o sangue de aflorar com abundância.

- Hans? - chamou o homem sob si enquando levantava-se lentamente e escorregava para o chão de metal, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. - Ei? - levou a mão do braço não ferido ao rosto dele, lhe dando leves tapinhas para acordá-lo e segundos depois o homem a respondeu com um gemido. Os orbes azuis cravaram-se em um líquido vermelho que descia em linha tortuosa pela nuca do zathariano e deslizou a mão do rosto pelos cabelos platinados apenas para encontrar atrás da cabeça dele um ferimento que sangrava copiosamente. - Acorda. - chamou e viu olhos verdes piscarem lentamente, desfocados, antes de abrirem de vez e mirarem a menina acima de si.

- Lila? - chamou desnorteado e Selene presumiu que ele ainda deveria estar confuso diante da pancada.

- Não, tente de novo. - ele piscou, focando mais a sua atenção nela.

- Princesa Selene. - gemeu ao tentar se sentar e prontamente sentiu a sua cabeça latejar. Rapidamente a princesa procurou a sua volta pela mochila perdida e a encontrou mais a frente no corredor, a abrindo bruscamente e procurando entre o material a lancheira que carregava o seu almoço. A sua mãe gostava de seguir certos tradicionalismos do século vinte e um deles era levar almoço de casa para a escola. Em gestos ligeiros, o mais rápido que seu braço permitiu, desamarrou a toalha que sempre envolvia a lancheira e a pressionou sobre o ferimento na cabeça dele.

- Quantos dedos tenho aqui? - perguntou, erguendo três dedos em frente ao rosto dele.

- Quatro... não, três. - ele tinha uma concussão, mas no momento teria que aguentar até eles saírem dali. - O que aconteceu?

- Minha aposta? Sofremos um acidente e o ônibus capotou. Fique pressionando isso no ferimento. - explicou, levando a mão dele a toalha que ela segurava, o obrigando a apertá-la sobre o machucado em seu lugar. Mais alerta, ela ergueu-se do chão e foi até onde um motorista inerte estava pendurado no próprio banco, preso pelo cinto de segurança. Incerta, aproximou-se do homem apenas para ver que ele estava comprimido entre o encosto da cadeira e o volante e que sangue pingava de seus ferimentos diretamente no chão. Procurou sentir o pulso dele, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada, e com um bolo na garganta afastou-se dele com pesar.

- Esta ferida. - Hans disse quando ela voltou para onde eles estavam e viu o caco de vidro no braço dela. - Não é melhor...

- O caco está segurando o sangue - falou calmamente. - melhor deixá-lo aí por enquanto. - completou e o homem quase arregalou os olhos. Para uma adolescente que fora criada no luxo e devidamente protegida e mimada pelos pais, Selene parecia extremamente calma para alguém que acabara de sofrer um grave acidente. Ela não chorava, percebeu que quando vira seu ferimento suas mãos não tremiam e embora tivesse ficado um pouco mais pálida e feito uma careta ao ver o corpo do motorista morto, não ficara histérica como seria o normal das meninas de sua idade. Apostava que ou ela estava acostumada com situações que exigiam calma sob tensão, ou então o choque dos acontecimentos ainda não resgistrou na mente dela e quando a adrenalina abaixasse aí sim ela entraria em pânico.

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou ao ouvir ao longe um som estridente que o lembrou uma sirene.

- A casa de duas amigas fica aqui perto, se você tiver forças, podemos ir para lá. - explicou, ajoelhando-se atrás dele para ver a extensão do corte em sua cabeça, afastando a mão com a toalha e depois separando os fios claros do cabelo curto para ter acesso ao machucado. Não parecia profundo, mas sabia que um ferimento no couro cabeludo tendia a sangrar mais do que realmente o necessário por causa dos vasos sangüíneos que alimentavam os fios capilares.

- Não seria melhor ir para o hospital? - sugeriu, não que fosse contra a idéia de sumir dali. Detestava curandeiros, eles eram sempre muito enxeridos e ele não queria chamar a atenção. No entanto, estava na companhia da princesa e com certeza ela deveria receber prioridade no assunto.

- Melhor não. - disse misteriosamente. A anatomia de uma sailor, querendo ou não, era diferente de um humano comum. Elas tinham poderes especiais, a maioria descendia de raças que não eram terrestres e portanto os médicos convencionais não saberiam lidar com elas. Além do mais, os médicos oficiais da realeza eram Ami e Daiki, e esses dois trabalhavam no hospital que ficava no centro da cidade, bem longe de onde estavam. E, pela regra do socorro e resgate, os feridos sempre eram levados para a Emergência mais próxima. Até porque, não tinha ferimentos graves e sabia que Haruka e Michiru saberiam como ninguém lidar melhor com eles do que os funcionários do hospital.

- Se você diz, conhece esse planeta melhor do que eu. - falou, levando a toalha novamente ao ferimento e aceitando a ajuda de Selene para erguer-se do chão. Assim que pôs-se de pé, cambaleou um pouco, sendo amparado pela garota. Por um momento pensou que ela iria cair e ser esmagada pelo seu peso por não ser capaz de segurá-lo, mas surpreendeu-se novamente quando ela se manteve firme no lugar e com um pé o encaixou na alça da mochila e a lançou para o alto como uma catapulta, a pegando com a mão livre e a jogando sobre o ombro.

- Vamos. - o guiou para o vidro traseiro e partido do ônibus, o ajudando a passar pelos escombros lentamente. Mal pisaram na rua e novamente foram mais encharcados pela tormenta e somente agora podendo ver o estrago que a capotagem do ônibus tinha causado. Cinco carros haviam batido em um engavetamento, com certeza tentando desviar do ônibus que virou e o tranco que eles sentiram na traseira fora uma caminhonete que fez o veículo deslizar pela pista e atravessá-la na horizontal, criando automaticamente um engarrafamento e mais tumulto. - Por aqui. - falou baixinho, encaminhando um Hans apoiado em si entre os carros batidos, longe dos olhos da multidão e tomando as calçadas, afastando-se discretamente mais e mais do acidente até chegarem a uma escadaria que levava ao metrô. A casa de Urano e Netuno ficava na outra estação e se dessem sorte ninguém repararia naquele casal nada convencional entrando nos trens.

* * *

Serenity tinha que confessar que dias chuvosos a deprimiam um pouco, pois as nuvens negras bloqueando a luz solar sempre deixavam o ambiente um pouco baixo astral. Sem contar os raios e trovões que ainda faziam seu corpo tremer levemente mesmo depois de anos. Não que ainda tivesse medo deles, apenas que o barulho ensurdecedor a incomodava, a fazia lembrar dos estrondos que os golpes ocasionavam quando se chocavam durante uma batalha. E de lutas ela já estava cheia.

Preguiçosamente a rainha apertou o pequeno botão do diminuto controle da televisão em suas mãos, mudando rapidamente de canal. Deveria haver um limite diário para ver emissoras que tinham como principal assunto política. Detestava lidar com questões de Estado embora a sua posição exigisse tal coisa. Preferia deixar esse trabalho com o marido, mas Endymion, assim como ela, não era muito fã de diplomacia. Contudo, o homem tinha mais paciência do que ela para a coisa. Afinal, tinha governante que às vezes dava vontade de socar a cabeça intensamente para ver se alguma idéia entrava em sua mente teimosa.

Com um sorriso ao recordar-se de todas as reuniões que participou onde quase perdeu as estribeiras e sua tão conhecida compostura, parou a televisão em um canal de notícia local, observando com interesse o caos que a chuva estava causando. Tóquio de Cristal podia ter um implementado sistema urbano, mas sofria de alguns males como qualquer outra cidade. Era populosa, parecia ter mais carro do que gente, embora o sistema de transporte público fosse ótimo, com toda aquela água caindo era óbvio que as pessoas preferiam dirigir-se pela cidade em seus veículos último modelo do que usarem ônibus ou metrôs. Suspirou. Ainda bem que Serena tinha lhe contatado mais cedo avisando que não era necessário mandar carona pois usaria o tão eficiente teleporte de Ann para ir para casa. Não que ela aprovasse tal abuso dos poderes da filha de Ami, mas com certeza sabia que as meninas seriam cuidadosas e não deixariam ninguém vê-las desaparecendo no meio do ar, além de ser muito mais prático do que enviar um carro que com certeza ficaria encalhado no trânsito.

A chamada de uma repórter na TV atraiu a sua atenção e ela aumentou um pouco o volume apenas por curiosidade ao ver que no fundo da imagem parecia haver vários carros batidos e um ônibus capotado.

"... Aparentemente o acidente foi causado pelo pneu do ônibus que estourou, ocasionando seu capotamento e o engavetamento de vários carros. No presente momento os bombeiros estimatizam uma morte, a do motorista do ônibus, e quatro feridos." a repórter tinha parado para ler alguma coisa em um note pad eletrônico que estava em sua mão, levando logo em seguida o microfone a boca. "O grupo de resgate também suspeita que havia mais vítimas dentro do ônibus, visto que sangue foi encontrado no veículo. Mas, aparentemente, elas estão desaparecidas."

Serenity franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isto. O acidente do ônibus a incomodava de maneira estranha, embora soubesse que desastres com desconhecidos costumassem afetá-la. Endymion dizia que era por causa de seu "coração de ouro" que a fazia sentir a perda de outros, mesmo que esses outros fossem completos estranhos. Entretanto este caso parecia ser especial.

"Vamos agora falar com a Mizuki que parece ter encontrado testemunhas que viram os dois desaparecidos encaminharem-se para o metrô." a cena mudou e agora em vez da repórter de cabelos ruivos que relatava o acontecido sob forte chuva, havia uma jovem morena que parecia estar na plataforma do metrô ao lado de uma senhora de idade e de cabelos muito brancos.

"Obrigada Ichikawa." agradeceu a mulher, virando-se para a senhora ao seu lado. "Aparentemente as vítimas desaparecidas do ônibus foram vistas a vinte minutos atrás pegando um trem que seguia para a área norte da cidade. Estou aqui com a Sra. Matsuyama que viu os dois feridos. A senhora poderia nos dizer como eles eram e em que estado se encontravam?" a jornalista colocou o microfone na altura da boca da mulher enquanto a câmera enfocava no rosto marcado pela idade.

"Bem minha filha... um deles era um homem grande, moreno, de pele meio tom de canela," comentou, soltando umas risadinhas diante da analogia. "mas tinha cabelos brancos ou prata, não sei dizer... e ele estava com a camisa toda manchada de sangue e todo molhado também. Engraçado que estava carregando uma menina que também estava toda ensanguentada e que parecia não se aguentar em pé... Mas o mais curioso é que eu acho que a menina era a princesa Selene..." o coração de Serenity deu um pulo ao ouvir isso. Como assim a sua filha estava envolvida em um acidente?

"A senhora tem certeza?" perguntou a repórter. Afirmar que vira a princesa sangrando pegando o metrô era uma coisa séria a se dizer em rede local. E se os soberanos estivessem vendo isso? Pais nervosos era a última coisa que iriam querer sobre si. Da última vez que o canal tinha soltado uma fofoca sobre uma das princesas... Vamos apenas dizer que os diretores da emissora nunca mais desejariam ver uma rainha furiosa, era assustador.

"Minha filha eu posso ser vivida mas ainda não estou senil. Tenho certeza que era a princesa Selene, pobrezinha. Espero que esteja bem... ela não me parecia muito saudável." completou e a mulher deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, cortando qualquer futuro comentário da senhora e voltando ao relato, contudo Serenity não mais prestava atenção na TV.

- Da... DARIEN! - gritou desesperada, erguendo-se do sofá em um salto e saindo da biblioteca às pressas a procura do marido, o encontrando no escritório do palácio na companhia de um Artemis em forma humana que discutia com ele alguns assuntos reais.

- Serenity? - o homem ergueu os olhos dos papéis a sua frente e encarou surpreso a mulher que entrava esbaforida na sala. - Algum problema? - o rosto da rainha estava branco como papel e ela respirava pesadamente como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Se... Se... - ofegou, puxando rapidamente do gancho o telefone que ficava sobre a mesa que o rei usava, começando a digitar no aparelho o número familiar do celular de Selene. Inquieta, ouviu o telefone tocar e tocar, mas não completando a chamada e depois de minutos a ligação caiu. Sem desistir, ela digitou outro número e ouviu com alívio e voz de Serena do outro lado da linha.

- Sim? - falou a menina calmamente.

- Serena! - a rainha praticamente berrou no telefone. - Onde está a sua irmã?

- Como assim onde está Selene? Ela está no castelo, não está? - perguntou Serena confusa. As duas meninas tinham tomado rumos distintos há mais de meia hora e mesmo debaixo de chuva a garota mais nova já deveria ter chegado ao palácio.

- Não, ela não está! - respondeu Serenity aflita e o que a filha mais velha lhe dissera foi resposta suficiente para saber que era realmente Selene que estava naquele acidente. Sem falar mais nada, desligou o telefone e mirou os olhos lacrimosos no rosto do marido que não compreendia nada do que estava acontecendo. - Meu bebê... meu Deus... meu bebê. - choramingou a mulher, deixando o corpo cair sobre uma das cadeira em frente a mesa de Endymion.

- Serena... - chamou o moreno calmamente, trocando um olhar confuso com Artemis. - O que houve?

- Um acidente. - a loira soluçou, levando a mão ao peito como se sentisse uma dor horrível no coração. - Eu vi agora na TV. - Endymion sorriu brevemente, meio que compreendendo a situação. Serenity tinha a mania de sempre sentir o pesar dos outros, o que às vezes a deixava deprimida.

- Meu amor... coisas ruins acontecem na vida, faz parte da natureza da Terra. - tentou acalmá-la mas foi calado por um olhar extremamente irritado dela.

- Eu sei! Acha que sou uma infeliz ingênua? Acontece que o acidente, aparentemente, envolve a nossa filha. - explicou-se e os ombros do rei retesaram.

- Qual delas? - perguntou com um tom contido na voz. - Não, não me diga, pela conversa que ouvi agora, acredito que foi Selene. O que ela aprontou? - falou acusador e Serenity soltou um gemido agoniado.

- Por que você sempre acha que Selene tem a culpa nas coisas? - choramingou mais alto ainda, assustando imensamente o rei. - Ela é um anjo de menina... meu bebê. E se alguma coisa acontecer com o meu bebê a culpa é sua Darien! - esbravejou e o homem entendeu menos ainda.

- Serena... dá para explicar?

- Um ônibus capotou por causa da chuva - disse aos soluços. - e aparentemente Selene estava dentro dele. - isso pareceu fazer qualquer mau humor de Endymion diante de uma propensa travessura da filha sumir imediatamente.

- E onde está Selene? Em que hospital ela está? - indagou, já levantando-se da cadeira onde estava.

- Eu não sei! Ela saiu da cena do acidente, aparentemente levando alguém com ela. - Serenity parou de fungar e secou as lágrimas pensativa. - Espera um instante... - murmurou. - Segundo a descrição na televisão, o homem que Selene ajudou no acidente parecia ser Hans. - completou e viu quando o rosto do rei adquiriu uma expressão de desgrado.

- E o que diabos os dois estavam fazendo juntos? - perguntou o homem e viu a esposa dar de ombros.

- Não sei.

- Já tentou contatar Selene? - continuou o rei e a mulher rolou os olhos.

- Primeira coisa que fiz, você não viu?

- Pelo celular não querida, pelo comunicador. - os olhos azuis da rainha se alargaram e ela deu um sorriso sem graça por não ter pensado nisso.

- Er... não? - Endymion sacudiu a cabeça e soltou um suspiro exasperado, dando a volta na mesa a caminho da sala de comunicações. Não importava quantos anos passassem, a sua mulher sempre seria uma cabeçinha de vento.

* * *

Michiru cruzou a sala da espaçosa cobertura como um raio, impaciente por causa da campainha que tocava insistentemente, piorando ainda mais o seu humor. Certo que normalmente a mulher era uma criatura calma e controlada, sempre com um sorriso suave no rosto bonito mesmo diante de grandes adversidades. Contudo, desde que resolvera ceder a idéia que por anos considerava de formar uma família, toda a sua personalidade mudou drasticamente por culpa de um bebê que ainda não era maior do que um grão dentro de sua barriga. Maldita hora que resolvera ficar grávida, seus hormônios já estavam enlouquecidos por causa disso.

Irritada, abriu a porta pronta para dar um sermão no infeliz que a incomodava no momento em que a inspiração tinha batido para mais um de seus famosos quadros, mas qualquer palavra atravessada que estava na ponta de sua língua foi engolida ao ver o casal sob o batente. Uma Selene enxarcada apoiava um homem que a mulher recordou ser o guarda do príncipe Aldric de Zathar e ambos sangravam copiosamente. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela puxou os dois para dentro, os guiando para o sofá sem se importar com o estrago que eles poderiam fazer no móvel.

- Haruka! - chamou em um tom quase histérico e não deu nem dois segundos a outra mulher entrava na sala já preparada para qualquer crise que a namorada pudesse ter. As variações de humor dela estavam ficando piores a cada semana que passava e a gravidez progredia. - Você fica com a princesa. - disse Michiru, empurrando Selene para os braços da mulher mais alta que num reflexo abraçou a menina que cambaleou sobre os pés até topar contra o seu corpo. - O senhor vem comigo. - ordenou a um Hans ainda zonzo pela pancada na cabeça e em um puxão poderoso o ergueu do sofá, o levando até o estúdio que usava para pintar e compor e o sentando no divã que a sala possuía, sumindo rapidamente por uma porta lateral e voltando minutos depois com um par de toalhas e um kit de primeiro socorros.

Entrementes, Haruka, muda e surpresa diante dos rápidos acontecimentos, guiou Selene para o banheiro da suíte do apartamento, a ajudando a despir-se do uniforme molhado, lhe entregando um grande e felpudo robe para vestir e olhando com interesse para o caco de vidro preso no braço dela na altura do cotovelo.

- Preciso dizer que isso vai doer? - falou a mulher ao levar as mãos a ponta do caco e mirando dentro dos olhos azuis da menina. A princesa apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos apertado, esperando pelo pior. Em um puxão a mulher mais velha arrancou o caco, fazendo o sangue que estava preso fluir com mais intensidade ao longo do braço. Rapidamente pegou o kit sob o armário da pia e começou a tratar do ferimento, o limpando, desinfetando e envolvendo em gazes e ataduras. - O que aconteceu? Você foi atacada? - perguntou preocupada, fazendo uma avaliação rápida pelo corpo dela a procura de mais estragos.

- Sofri um acidente. - justificou-se, sentindo o braço latejar de dor agora que a adrenalina tinha passado. - Estava em um ônibus e ele capotou. - explicou e observou quieta Haruka recolher o material usado no ferimento e guardá-lo no kit, para depois jogar as gazes manchadas de sangue no lixo.

- Por que não esperou pelo socorro como toda pessoa normal? - indagou a mulher, apoiando-se na pia e mirando divertida a menina que praticamente era afogada pelo seu robe.

- Porque caso você tenha esquecido... não somos pessoas normais. - alfinetou e Haruka deu um sorriso torto para ela, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro antes de ficar subitamente séria e encarar a menina nos olhos.

- E o que você estava fazendo com aquele zathariano? - desencostou da pia e parou em frente a jovem, a avaliando de cima a baixo antes de recolher as roupas molhadas dela do chão.

- Estávamos a caminho do castelo quando nos encontramos na rua, pegos de surpresa pela chuva. Foi quando decidi que deveríamos pegar o ônibus, mas eu não percebi que tinha subido no carro errado até que vi a paisagem pela janela. Já considerava pedir abrigo na sua casa quando o acidente aconteceu. - falou tudo em um fôlego só e a other senshi assentiu com a cabeça antes de voltar o olhar para as peças em suas mãos e franzir as sobrancelhas.

- E você está usando esta roupa? - perguntou enquanto brincava com o laço vermelho que enfeitava o uniforme da menina.

- Esperava que eu estivesse usando o quê? - Selene não compreendia onde ela queria chegar.

- Algo que quando molhado fosse menos revelador? - acusou a mulher e a garota ficou vermelha. Tinha consciência de que a camisa de seu uniforme ficara indecente com a água da chuva, mas precisava ser lembrada desse fato?

- Reclame com o sujeito que confeccionou a roupa. Talvez ele não tenha pensado "vou fazer mais uma camada na blusa porque pode acontecer de Selene precisar sair na chuva e acabar topando com um Deus Grego e parecer praticamente nua aos olhos dele..."

- Deus Grego? - Haruka interrompeu com um olhar desconfiado e a jovem ficou praticamente roxa de vergonha.

- Er... eu... er... bem, você tem que admitir que Hans é um homem que não é de se jogar nada fora. - tentou desconversar mas viu que estava sendo mau sucedida pela expressão no rosto da outra.

- Sabe que ele não faz muito o meu tipo, mas não nego que é bonito e não gosto do fato de que isto esteja chamando a sua atenção. - a repreendeu em um tom suave.

- Pelo amor... Haruka, eu sou adolescente e como toda adolescente é normal eu me sentir atraída por um cara bonito.

- Concordo, mas poderia ser qualquer cara menos o sujeito que está em "condicional" porque ainda não sabemos o motivo da vinda dele para a Terra.

- Pensei que eles eram refugiados do planeta...

- A invasão de Zathar, na minha opinião, foi muito mal explicada e a história possui várias lacunas. Sem contar aquele ataque da outra noite que simplesmente coincidiu com a chegada deles. - falou séria, apertando a roupa molhada da menina entre os dedos.

- Disse tudo, coincidência.

- De qualquer maneira o santo daquele sujeito não casou com o meu e eu sei que não sou a única. As outras sailors sentem vibrações estranhas vindas daquele homem. O príncipe e a mãe dele também têm mistérios os rodeando, mas este tal de Hans faz os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem e não é no bom sentido. - alertou e Selene soltou um suspiro. - Por isso fique longe dele.

- Por que vocês sempre têm a mania de tentar me proteger? Você, Setsuna e Michiru poderiam formar um clube. Não sou mais criança pombas! - reclamou, fazendo um beicinho infantil e Haruka riu.

- Você é a nossa criança, pequenina. - disse divertida, afagando os cabelos negros dela. Quando Black Moon invadiu Tóquio de Cristal, as inner senshi simplesmente se isolaram ao criarem a barreira que protegiam o castelo, ficando em transe por um longo tempo até que o inimigo fosse derrotado. O rei e a rainha estavam incoscientes. A Pequena Dama tinha ido ao passado consertar as coisas e restara apenas Selene da família real na cidade e a mesma ficara sob a proteção das others senshi. Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna consideravam a menina muito mais que a princesa delas, era quase como uma filha postiça e às vezes sentiam-se na obrigação de orientá-la pelo caminho certo como se fossem a mãe dela.

- Não sou mais. - retrucou em um tom travesso. - Estou perdendo o posto para a nova prole. - abriu um largo sorriso maroto. - Como anda Michiru nos últimos dias? - perguntou e riu ao ver Haruka soltar um gemido sofrido, rolar os olhos e sair do banheiro a caminho da lavanderia, sem se prezar a dar uma resposta a garota. Ela sabia muito bem como andava Michiru e como esta estava impossível de aguentar.

Ainda rindo, Selene esperou Haruka sumir de vista antes de sair do quarto e começar a percorrer o apartamento a procura de Hans, o encontrando no estúdio de Michiru com uma enorme toalha enrolada na cintura e outra sobre os ombros, além de uma atadura envolvendo a sua cabeça e com certeza mantendo a gaze sobre o curativo que cobria o machucado que arrumou no acidente. Automaticamente sua expressão risonha se desfez e as bochechas da menina ficaram carmesin e ela cogitou dar meia volta e sair dali antes que ele percebesse, mas a voz poderosa do homem a fez estacar no lugar.

- Como você está? - perguntou Hans com seu olhar indo automaticamente para o braço que era mostrado sob a manga do roupão e onde a atadura aparecia.

- Bem. - respondeu Selene com uma voz trêmula, entrando na sala e puxando um banquinho que Michiru usava para sentar e pintar seus quadros, olhando todos os cantos do estúdio mas evitando fixar seus orbes azulados na figura praticamente nua do zathariano. - Onde está Michiru? - disse enquanto a sua atenção estava fixada em uma tela apoiada no canto da parede. Nunca entendera as obras da mulher e nem era fã de arte mas, no momento, o quadro parecia ser a coisa mais interessante do mundo, tudo para não olhar para aquele peito largo que estava exposto indecentemente as suas vistas.

- Lavar a minha roupa, ver se conseguia tirar a mancha de sangue antes que causasse mais estragos. - falou com divertimento, percebendo que a menina estava incomodada com o fato dele ter apenas uma toalha para se cobrir e por isso não o encarava de jeito maneira e torcia freneticamente a barra do roupão azul claro que usava. Distraído observou como a mão pequena e de dedos arredondados amassava o tecido e como, diferente da mãe, ela tinha uma pele mais morena, como o rei Endymion, fugindo da complexão pálida que era característica dos lunarianos e seus descendentes. Não era a primeira vez que notara que a segunda princesa tinha mais semelhanças com o rei do que com a rainha o que a tornava ainda mais peculiar.

- Sei... - respondeu Selene sem saber direito o que fazer e mirou as mãos em seu colo quando percebeu que não tinha mais para onde olhar naquela sala.

- Por que não fomos a um hospital como pessoas comuns? Este ferimento em seu braço pode infeccionar. - Hans apontou para a atadura no braço da jovem e ela deu um breve relance ao curativo, não lhe dando a devida importância como se o fato de que há poucos minutos estivesse com um objeto estranho encravado em sua carne não fosse grande coisa. Essa menina realmente era estranha. A conhecia não tinha nem quarenta e oito horas e a maioria dos pré-conceitos que tinha criado sobre ela foram derrubados, o fazendo ponderar se o seu plano iria ser tão fácil como aparentava ser. Agora que realmente pensava sobre isso, que certeza ele tinha de que conseguiria seduzir Selene se nada sabia sobre ela? A garota tinha namorado? Era do tipo de adolescente que se apaixonava fácil ou desacreditada no amor? Será que as reações dela eram apenas pudores de uma menina bem educada na mais alta roda da nobreza ou conseqüências de uma atração mais carnal? Perguntas e mais perguntas que com certeza as respostas não seriam obtidas de outros senão da própria Selene.

- O ferimento em meu braço não era tão ruim quanto parecia. - mentiu, pois o corte havia sido profundo e fizera Haruka dar uma careta de desagrado enquanto tratava dele. Entretanto, tudo o que a mulher fez foi juntar as bordas da pele mutilada e as prendeu com um adesivo médico antes de enfaixar o machucado corretamente. Se bem se conhecia, aquele corte estaria fechado em dois ou três dias. Vantagens de ser uma senshi. - Como está a sua cabeça? - disse sem jeito, ainda não o encarando diretamente e se perguntando onde estavam as duas moradoras daquela casa.

- Melhor... latejando menos. Foi uma sorte termos conseguido sair daquele acidente com apenas pequenos ferimentos. - comentou e Selene fez uma expressão estranha, virando o rosto em direção a grande janela que tinha no estúdio, vendo desinteressada a chuva cair sobre a cidade. Sabia porque não tinham saido mais quebrados do que estavam daquele acidente. Simplesmente na hora da batida, quando seu corpo foi arremessado contra o de Hans, seus instintos entraram em ação. Ela sentiu no momento do impacto seus poderes psíquicos criando uma bolha de proteção e amortecendo a queda deles, gerando apenas aqueles cortes em ambos. Mas isso era uma coisa que o homem não poderia saber.

- Sorte mesmo. - murmurou em voz baixa, não percebendo os orbes verdes do zathariano sobre si, a avaliando intensamente. Agora que todo o calor da ação havia abaixado, a dor de cabeça em seu crânio aumentado e o cansaço sobrepondo-se a adrenalina provinda do acidente, que ele conseguia avaliar melhor a situação. Selene era um pingo de gente, ao menos comparado a si, ela era. Uma adolescente comum, com uma estatura e corpo adequados para a sua idade e que parecia frágil demais até para carregar a mochila que ela usava para ir para a escola. Então, como, pelos Deuses, a garota o conseguiu arrastar para fora do ônibus, ao longo do metrô, até aquele apartamento e não aparentar nem uma gota de cansaço?

- Suas amigas estão demorando, não? - falou por simples falta de assunto. Duvidava que conseguiria manter uma conversa produtiva com uma menina que não vivera nem 1/4 do que ele viveu.

- Devem estar avisando os meus pais sobre mim. - respondeu e deu um relance para a porta de entrada da sala, tentando ver se conseguia ouvir qualquer coisa vinda dos outros cômodos da casa. Mais silêncio reinou entre os dois e Selene soltou um suspiro. - Ô papozinho complexo. - resmungou baixinho e soltou um bufo entre dentes. - Qual a sua cor favorita? - disparou sem rodeios e Hans a mirou confuso.

- Como?

- Eu estou entediada homem e até aquelas duas doidas voltarem, somos só eu e você e a conversa não parece estar fluindo muito bem entre nós. Então, qual a sua cor favorita, apenas para começar de leve. - explicou e sorriu divertida diante da expressão confusa dele.

- Er... vermelho? - respondeu incerto e Selene riu. - Qual a sua?

- Azul. - continuou, cruzando as pernas na altura do tornozelo e apoiando as mãos nas bordas do banquinho, inclinando um pouco o corpo para frente e nem reparando que seu roupão abriu uma ligeira brecha, deixando parte da curva de seus seios a mostra. Automaticamente os olhos de Hans foram para o pedaço de pele exposta antes de voltarem com pressa para o rosto da menina. Grande erro, pois Selene agora possuía uma expressão pensativa e mordia o lábio inferior levemente, o deixando mais cheio e mais vermelho do que já era. Um arrepio desceu pelo seu corpo, um que ele reconheceu bem mas não conseguiu assimilar. Era apenas um gesto inocente e sem malícia, mas mesmo assim o fizera sentir algo que há anos não sentia pois a atitude dela lhe lembrava alguém.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar essas sensações e pensamentos e voltou a encará-la, vendo que ela o observava com interesse, tentando compreender o porquê do silêncio repentino dele e a sua expressão distante.

- Qual a sua pessoa favorita em todo o mundo? - disparou a pergunta sem pensar e a princesa piscou os olhos azulado para ele, não entendendo de onde tinha vindo aquela questão.

- Que pergunta é essa?

- É uma simples pergunta, foi o melhor que pude arranjar. - justificou-se e a menina deu de ombros.

- Meu pai. - respondeu sem preâmbulos e Hans segurou um sorriso. Como pensava, ela era a garotinha do papai e com certeza se fizesse besteira com a princesa ele teria um furioso rei da Terra na sua cola. Precisava ser cuidadoso, muito cuidadoso.

* * *

Neste meio tempo Haruka e Michiru esperavam pacientemente na área de serviço da cobertura as roupas dos dois convidados serem lavadas e secadas pelas máquinas que trabalhavam sem descanso atrás delas. A mulher de longos cabelos esverdeados jogava as mechas sedosas por cima dos ombros enquanto observava quieta a outra mulher de cabelos curtos perambular de um lado para o outro na pequena área que comportava a lavanderia.

- Me explica de novo por que deixamos os dois sozinhos lá no seu estúdio? - murmurou Haruka impaciente, lançando um olhar de desagrado em direção ao dito estúdio.

- Eles precisam conversar. Senti vibrações sendo emitidas deles dois... - explicou Michiru calmamente.

- Desde quando você virou médium? Este posto é de Marte e Phobos. - rebateu a outra mulher irritada e os olhos azuis de Michiru a miraram intensamente antes de voltar a sua atenção para o aparelho de telefone sobre a bancada na sua frente. Não fazia nem dez minutos que ligara para o palácio avisando sobre Selene e ainda podia sentir a voz da rainha vibrando em seus ouvidos, desesperada para saber o estado da filha. Apostava toda a sua fortuna que Serenity deve ter arrastado Endymion para o carro mais próximo da entrada da garagem real e agora ambos estavam cruzando a cidade desesperados em direção ao apartamento delas.

- Sinto uma tensão sexual no ar. - provocou, sabendo que Haruka detestava ouvir a palavra sexo associada com a jovem princesa. Era tão estranho ver aquela mulher que raramente parecia se afeiçoar a alguém nutrir tanto carinho pela menina mais nova. E era as lembranças de uma Haruka extremamente sorridente levando uma pequena Selene pelas mãos em um passeio no parque que a fazia obter forças para aguentar seus hormônios enlouquecidos pela gravidez. Nunca pensou que seria do tipo maternal, mas a medida que os anos passavam e ela via as pessoas a sua volta aumentando a família, começou a desejar o mesmo para si, o problema era convencer a sua parceira desta decisão e tinha que confessar que ficou surpresa quando a outra mulher não relutara muito em aceitar a proposta de terem um filho.

- O que você se tornou agora? Sailor Vênus? - disse indignada, parando de perambular para fixar um olhar penetrante na namorada. Era só o que lhe faltava, Michiru ficar toda sentimental e sensível em relação a problemas amorosos alheios. - Pensei que tínhamos concordado que este tal de Hans e seus amigos não eram muito confiáveis, e você fica apoiando qualquer coisa que possa rolar entre ele e a princesa? Sem contar que ele é mais velho, muito mais velho, do que Selene. - Netuno apenas soltou um suspiro exasperado e rolou os olhos.

- Eu sei Haruka, só estava te provocando. E o que ele pode fazer sob o nosso teto? Nada! Não seria tolo o suficiente. E Selene sabe se cuidar. Além do mais, o rei e a rainha devem estar a caminho e é bom terminarmos de lavar essas roupas logo se não quisermos um Endymion furioso vendo a filha semi nua no mesmo ambiente que outro homem... - seu discurso foi interrompido pelo toque frenético da campainha, acompanhado por batidas intensas na porta. Michiru e Haruka se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não podem ser eles, não faz nem vinte minutos que você ligou. Nesta chuva eles levariam muito mais tempo para chegarem aqui...

- Haruka... Michiru! - a voz da rainha interrompeu os pensamentos da senshi de Urano.

- O que eles fizeram? Voaram até aqui? - murmurou Haruka a caminho da porta de entrada, sendo acompanhada de perto pela outra mulher. O barulho das batidas na porta ficou mais intenso a medida que elas se aproximavam da mesma e rapidamente Michiru a abriu, deparando-se com uma rainha vestida em trajes informais e com os longos cabelos loiros levemente molhados. O rei também estava em trajes informais e tinha uma expressão nada agradável no rosto. O homem mal abriu a boca para falar e já se encontrava sendo puxado para dentro do apartamento pela esposa que olhava tudo a sua volta a procura da figura familiar de Selene.

- Onde ela está? Onde está o meu bebê? - Serenity choramingou e tudo que Haruka fez foi apontar na direção do estúdio e prontamente a soberana correu até lá, soltando um: "Meu bebê!" que foi rapidamente respondido por um grito surpreso de "Mãe?!" da princesa. Em passos mais vagarosos e calmos, o rei seguiu o mesmo caminho que a esposa e as duas senhis que ficaram para trás esperaram com os ombros tensos o que estava prestes a vir.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISTO? - a voz de Endymion ecoou por todo o apartamento e as duas mulheres rolaram os olhos, indo até a entrada do estúdio para ver o homem fuzilar com o olhar a figura semi nua de Hans sentado no divã e de Selene, que somente possuía o roupão de Haruka para se cobrir, sentada no banquinho, sendo ainda abraçada pelos ombros pela mãe. - Isso são maneiras de se portar jovenzinha? Ficar praticamente nua com outro homem em um mesmo recinto? - a repreendeu e a adolescente rolou os olhos.

- Geez... então eu devo presumir que a minha concepção, a de Serena e a de Endie foi feita com vocês dois vestidos. - provocou e o rei ficou vermelho, um rubor que misturava vergonha e raiva enquanto a rainha soltava risadinhas travessas, aumentando ainda mais o embaraço do marido.

- O que eu estou querendo dizer que não é apropriado para uma dama... - Endymion tentou se explicar mas novamente foi cortado pela filha.

- Pelo amor, estamos no século 30... mas se você quiser da próxima vez que eu resolver fazer sexo animal com o Hans serei mais discreta e não deixarei você descobrir, okay? - falou e viu com prazer o rosto do pai ficar lívido e a boca dele abrir e fechar como um peixe em busca de comida. Serenity abafou mais risadinhas. Às vezes Endymion agia com as filhas da mesma maneira que seu pai agiu com ela quando tinha aquela idade. Será que Darien não se lembrava do maus bocados que passou nas mãos do sogro até eles finalmente se casarem? E Selene respondia ao homem da mesma maneira que ela costumava responder ao pai quando tinha a idade da filha. Seu marido às vezes era tão ingênuo e apostava que ainda acreditava que Serena fosse virgem e que Selene nunca beijara ninguém na vida. Homens, hunf, eram tão cegos para as coisas mais óbvias da vida.

- Se... Se... SELENE! - o rei gritou ultrajado, dando as costas para a menina rapidamente para ela não ver o estrago que as suas palavras causaram, pois as bochechas do homem estavam ficando vermelhas. As duas sailors que estavam quietas na entrada da sala suprimiram uma risada divertida e deram as costas para a família real, voltando rapidamente para a área de serviço para verificar se as roupas dos visitantes estavam secas. Haruka achava que se o rei visse a filha mais um minuto semi-nua na companhia de um homem também quase nu teria uma síncope.

Um silêncio desconfortável recaiu sobre a sala depois dessa breve brincadeira e cada um parecia extremamente distraído em seus pensamentos. Endymion observava sem interesse a chuva através da janela enquanto Serenity parecia brincar com as mechas negras do cabelo da filha, as enrolando entre os dedos em um minuto e depois as trançando em outro, admirada com o fato de como os fios eram tão escuros como o céu da noite terrestre. Selene fisicamente representava a Terra, assim como Darien, diferente dos outros herdeiros cuja aparência os tornava claramente remanescentes do reino lunar. Luna costumava dizer que a genética era algo extremamente interessante.

A princesa por sua vez mirava novamente um quadro no canto do estúdio pois podia sentir os olhos de Hans sobre a sua pessoa mas preferia ignorar veementemente o homem que parecia ter criado uma estranha tara por ela. Sentiu a sua mãe lhe puxar levemente uma mecha do cabelo, chamando a sua atenção, e virou a cabeça por cima do ombro para poder encará-la.

- Você não usou seus poderes, usou? - a mulher perguntou tão baixo que Selene mal a ouviu.

- Se está querendo saber se eu me transformei... - Serenity fez uma negativa com a cabeça. Compreendia a preocupação da rainha sobre a questão de exibir ou não os poderes. Não era toda adolescente no Japão que possuía habilidades fantásticas e mesmo que o mundo soubesse das capacidades "sobrenaturais" dos dois governantes e tivessem a suspeita que os herdeiros reais tivessem recebido algo dos pais nesse quesito, ainda sim eles evitavam que as pessoas descobrissem a extensão das habilidades do príncipe e das princesas. Principalmente das princesas. Selene e Serena várias vezes usaram em campo de batalha seus poderes psíquicos e os usar na forma civil seria atestar uma confissão de quem elas eram. Afinal, quantas meninas havia pelo mundo que tinham a mesma telepatia de Sailor Moon e a telecinese de Sailor Estelar? Talvez até houvesse garotas assim, mas apostava que nenhuma delas tinha cabelo rosado preso em duas maria-chiquinhas e a outra cabelos de uma negritude e olhos azuis que pareciam não possuir tom igual em outra parte do planeta.

- Sabe que não falo disso. - respondeu, a abraçando pelo ombro e apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça da jovem.

- Acho que ele não notou na hora da confusão. - esclareceu e a conversa das duas foi interrompida quando Michiru e Haruka entraram novamente na sala carregando nos braços várias mudas de roupas. Rapidamente Selene se levantou, pegando seu uniforme das mãos de Michiru e indo trancar-se no quarto para poder se trocar. A Haruka apenas restou entregar as roupas a Hans e sair do estúdio acompanhada dos outros para poder dar um pouco de privacidade ao homem. Minutos depois ambos retornavam a sala devidamente vestidos e qualquer conversa que as duas sailors estavam tendo com os soberanos foi encerrada diante da volta de Hans e Selene.

- Bem... vamos? - perguntou Endymion e a menina lançou um olhar janela afora antes de voltar-se para o pai.

- Nessa chuva? - indagou com uma expressão incerta. Da última vez que entrara em um veículo sob forte temporal tinha sofrido um acidente.

- Espera ficar aqui o dia todo? - respondeu o rei. - A chuva não diminuiu nem um pouco desde que começou e não creio que vá terminar tão cedo... - foi interrompido quando a esposa aproximou-se dele para poder lhe sussurrar algo no ouvido.

- Você não pode parar a chuva Darien? - o homem a olhou por um breve momento. Ser príncipe da Terra, ou rei no presente momento, implicava mais do que um simples título. Endymion tinha uma ligação direta com o seu planeta e podia sentir qualquer variação que o mesmo sofresse e que afetasse seu equílibrio natural. Logo, o homem era capaz de ter um certo controle sobre alguns fenômenos terrestres, entre eles o tempo. Entretanto Darien não gostava muito de se meter com a "mãe natureza" e preferia deixar as coisas seguirem com o seu curso natural, mesmo que tal curso fosse desastroso como tornados, terremotos e derivados.

- Conversamos sobre isso em casa. - respondeu em um tom baixo apenas para ela ouvir. - Haruka, Michiru, agradeço pela ajuda. - as duas mulheres apenas fizeram uma reverência polida para o rei e logo todos estavam se despedindo e agradecendo pelo abrigo, seguindo logo em direção a garagem do prédio e ao carro que trouxe o casal real ao apartamento das duas senshis. Em um movimento rápido de clicar de botão no chaveiro que carregava, Endymion destravou as portas e logo o veículo foi devidamente ocupado, saindo momentos depois do abrigo seco que era o prédio em direção as ruas alagadas da cidade.

Não demorou muito tempo para o carro com os seus quatro ocupantes ficar preso no trânsito caótico que havia em Tóquio, onde buzinas ressoavam enquanto as gotas grossas de chuva tilintavam contra os vidros da janela. Endymion tamborilava os dedos sobre o volante e soltava um suspiro vez ou outra quando os veículos na sua frente andavam apenas alguns centímetros para pararem logo em seguida.

- Eu falei que deveríamos ter esperado um pouco mais na casa de Haruka. - reclamou Selene e recebeu um irado olhar azulado através do retrovisor que mandava ela claramente calar a boca. A menina soltou um resmungo, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e afundou-se mais sobre o banco traseiro do carro. Hans ao seu lado observava desinteressado a confusão que ocorria rua afora, pensando em como os terrestres conseguiam viver naquela zona e barulho e lembrava-se de como Za-Xmyr mesmo sendo a capital de Zathar e uma megalópole conseguia ser um pouco mais organizada. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que sempre nevava no lugar e que os meios de transportes eram dados por portas de deslocamento, uma espécie de engenhoca mágica criada pelos magos cientistas do planeta que ajudavam na locomoção de massa dentro de lugares fechados. Embora do nome porta, o negócio nada mais consistia em uma grande cápsula que era conectada a outra em qualquer ponto da cidade e depois de receber uma descarga de energia a pessoa era teleportada ao seu destino desejado. Cada zona da cidade tinha uma cápsula de transporte específica.

Um trovão ressou ao longe e um raio cortou os céus, fazendo Serenity dar um pulo em seu assento e levar a mão ao coração palpitante. Endymion deu um meio sorriso a esposa diante da reação da mesma e a mulher lhe respondeu com uma careta infantil, fazendo o rei rir diante das atitudes da loira. Hans olhou a interação do casal com curiosidade, tentando compreender a piada inserida naqueles gestos e virou-se para encarar Selene quando esta também riu.

- Mamãe tem medo de trovões. - explicou a garota ao ver a expressão confusa do homem.

- Não tenho nada! - Serenity respondeu em tom birrento e deu outro pulo quando mais um trovão ressoou sobre a cabeça deles. Automaticamente Endymion pegou a mão de sua amada entre a sua e a apertou levemente a assegurando de que tudo estava bem. A rainha prontamente se acalmou e voltou a sua atenção para o trânsito engarrafado.

Mais um trovão ressoou, dessa vez mais alto e violento que os anteriores, fazendo os vidros dos carros e janelas vibrarem e em seguida um raio iluminou toda a avenida, cegando os poucos transeuntes e motoristas. Um alto estalo foi-se ouvido e uma descarga elétrica desceu dos céus fortemente, atingindo o asfalto e ocasionando um tremor que fez muitos veículos saírem de sua pista e chocarem-se com outros, causando ainda mais confusão.

- Mas o que é isso? - Serenity exclamou quando o carro tremeu e Endymion pisou bruscamente no freio para não chocar-se com a van que estava na sua frente. Os quatro viajantes olharam na direção que o raio tinha caído e observaram quietos as pessoas saindo de dentro dos carros para verem o que tinha acontecido, pouco se importando com a intensa chuva. Segundos depois do impacto do raio o chão começou a tremer e o buraco que a descarga de energia provocou estava sugando alguns carros que infelizmente ficaram na borda da cratera e agora caiam na mesma em grandes estrondos. A rainha abriu a porta do veículo, saltando dele e tentando ver melhor o que acontecia, ignorando totalmente o burburinho a sua volta daqueles que rapidamente a reconheceram. Pelo lado do motorista o rei fez o mesmo e começou a caminhar a passos lentos em direção ao buraco com as pessoas abrindo caminho automaticamente para o soberano.

O chão ainda tremia em um terremoto que para Endymion era extremamente estrangeiro pois podia sentir que aquilo não era um fenômeno natural e um pressentimento ruim estava comprimindo seu peito. Rapidamente chegou na beirada do buraco e olhou para dentro dele cautelosamente, tentando identificar qualquer coisa estranha. Subitamente a terra parou de tremer e pareceu que um silêncio sepulcral recaiu sobre todas as pessoas naquele lugar. Um alto e ensurdecedor zumbido foi-se ouvido e a multidão encolheu-se, cobrindo os ouvidos para poder abafar o barulho incomodo. Um estrondo rimbombou pelas paredes dos prédios e a vibração explodiu janelas, vidraças e os vidros dos carros, fazendo todos correrem a procura de abrigo contra os cacos. Terra foi cuspida de dentro do buraco como lava de um vulcão e um objeto estranho saiu dele num zunido, para logo depois o solo começar a pulular e ceder rapidamente.

Serenity, Selene e Hans ainda estavam parados perto do carro quando Endymion voltou correndo e segurou com força o braço da esposa, a puxando para longe do carro e fazendo um movimento de cabeça, ordenando que Hans e Selene o seguisse.

- Tire o máximo de pessoas que você puder daqui. - falou para a mulher que piscou confusa.

- Por que... - uma explosão a calou e novamente o zunido irritante preencheu o local.

- Por aquilo! - o rei apontou para o buraco de onde uma enorme mosca havia surgido e Serenity arregalou os olhos quando a mesma bateu as asas com força, fazendo os carros que tinham caído dentro da cratera voarem em direção a multidão desesperada que fugia aos tropeços por entre os vãos formados por ônibus, motos, táxis, vans e etc. Inspirando profundamente a rainha fechou os olhos e uma bolha multicor, das cores do arco-íris, e semi transparente circundou as pessoas que seriam atingidas pelos veículos arremessados parando a queda dos mesmos. Decidida, a mulher começou a caminhar em direção aos fugitivos, sendo parada por um puxão do marido. - Tome cuidado. - pediu e o homem recebeu como resposta um aceno positivo e um sorriso dela.

Prontamente a rainha pôs-se a proteger com seus escudos de energia a população que estava sendo atacada pela mosca gigante, ao mesmo tempo que guiava as pessoas assustadas, com a ajuda de alguns guardas e policiais, em direção ao metrô, o lugar mais seguro da cidade. Depois de tantos ataques, Tóquio de Cristal precisava ter um plano de proteção e evacuação eficaz e o metrô tornou-se a principal solução. Os túneis eram construídos para resistirem a qualquer ataque acima do solo ou interno, ele tinha portas nas entradas que eram lacradas ao sinal de perigo na região atacada, formando um verdadeiro abrigo anti-guerra e possibilitando o deslocamento das pessoas para lugares seguros e longe das batalhas. Era um plano simples mas eficiente e que por muitas vezes salvara a vida dos moradores da cidade.

Hans suspirou para poder disfarçar a sua irritação. Ainda estava no prazo e com meio caminho andado, não precisava desses pequenos lembretes constantes sobre a sua missão. Frustrado virou-se para o rei e a princesa, vendo que eles pareciam conversar intensamente e a baixas vozes. Na verdade eles mais pareciam estar discutindo alguma coisa a qual ele não conseguia ouvir e sinceramente não se importava. Assim como não se importava de deixar aquela mosca fazer o que quisesse com aquele povo, pois essa não era a sua preocupação. No entanto sabia que não podia levantar suspeitas e sair da cena do crime faria exatamente isso, além de que se Eileen soubesse o aborreceria pelo resto da eternidade. Irritado, virou-se em direção ao inseto, aproximando-se lentamente dele e preparando-se para uma batalha que com certeza seria muito cansativa.

Endymion apenas viu de esguelha Hans se afastar para poder retardar a tal mosca gigante e rapidamente voltou-se para Selene na sua frente que mais uma vez estava molhada dos pés a cabeça e não parecia muito feliz com isso.

- Eu quero que você chame as outras senshis e depois vá com a sua mãe... - começou a dizer e a menina rolou os olhos, o mirando com orbes azulados iguais aos seus.

- Já tivemos essa conversa antes, da última vez os golpes das neos não arranharam nem aquele besouro. Estelar seria muito mais eficiente nesta batalha do que elas. - retrucou exasperada. Parecia que seu pai tinha a tendência de esquecer que ela também era uma sailor. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ganhara o cargo recentemente e a idéia ainda parecia não ter entrado na cabeça do rei.

- Selene... - começou em um tom de advertência.

- Endymion... - repetiu a garota no mesmo tom. - Okay! - soltou num suspiro exasperado. - Eu chamo as outras sailors, mas não vou fugir com o rabo entre as pernas enquanto você e a mamãe arriscam as suas vidas. Eu sei que é duro ouvir isso majestade, mas seu tempo de guerreiro já foi, está na hora de você admitir derrota e deixar o trabalho sujo para quem foi incubido deste cargo. Ou seja, as outras meninas e eu. - falou firmemente e Darien pensou em abrir a boca para protestar mas calou-se. Ela estava certa e podia ver que este discurso não fora feito por uma garota teimosa querendo ir de cabeça de encontro ao perigo, mas sim por uma guardiã que tinha plena consciência de suas responsabilidade e sabia o que fazia. Talvez fosse a hora dele parar de ver uma menina em frente aos seus olhos e começar a ver uma mulher.

- Está certo. - concordou e Selene sorriu levemente, antes de lançar um olhar furtivo as pessoas ainda fugindo, a Hans segurando a mosca, para ver se nenhuma delas iria notar a sua figura indo se refugiar em um pequeno beco. Quando viu que estava seguro, sumiu do lado do rei e foi esconder-se nas sombras dentro do estreito corredor formado pelas paredes de dois prédios.

- Moon! - chamou quando o comunicador em sua mão completou a chamada. - Ataque na zona norte da cidade, perto da casa de Urano e Netuno. - o rosto de Serena na pequena tela contorceu-se em desagrado ao ouvir isto. - Família real na zona de perigo. - completou e viu a irmã adquirir uma expressão preocupada.

- Vou contatar as outras e logo estaremos aí... Você vai ajudar? - perguntou hesitante a jovem de cabelos rosados e Selene franziu a testa antes de acenar positivamente com a cabeça. - Tome cuidado então. E não o destrua antes de chegarmos... - a morena iria abrir a boca para protestar. Por acaso Serena estava insinuando que ela era incapaz? - Arcádia pode querer fazer análises, é o segundo ataque em dois dias, pode ser que dessa vez consigamos mais pistas. - justificou e Selene assentiu com a cabeça antes de encerrar a ligação.

Uma explosão sacudiu os alicerces dos prédios, fazendo poeira e farelo de tinta cair sobre a menina que tossiu e sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se da sujeira. Deu uma espiada para fora do beco para ver que a tal mosca tinha dado um tiro de canhão que explodira vários carros, causando um grande incêndio que era apagado aos poucos pela chuva intensa. Rapidamente voltou ao seu esconderijo e inspirou profundamente antes de lançar um último olhar ao logo do corredor e certificar-se de que estava sozinha antes de falar:

- Pelo poder do Cristal Estelar... Transformação!

* * *

A mosca gigante abriu um pouco o bico, soltando um alto zumbido que fez doer os tímpanos daqueles que estavam perto da criatura e fez as pessoas se encolherem cobrindo os ouvidos. Uma bola de energia começou a formar-se na ponta da boca dela e Hans ergueu ambas as mãos em frente ao corpo, começando a carregar seu ataque para chocar-se contra o canhão do bicho. As duas bolas de energia foram disparadas ao mesmo tempo e bateram uma contra a outra, ocasionando mais uma estrondosa explosão e uma onda de força que jogou carros e pessoas pelo ar. Gritos apavorados ecoaram pela rua e o zathariano xingou baixo algo em sua língua natal. Matar terráqueos no meio do embate não o faria ganhar pontos com a família real e isso atrasaria a sua missão.

Num pulo ele recuou para longe do adversário e conseguiu, no meio de seu salto, resgatar ao menos duas jovens, as prendendo com o braço contra o seu corpo e pousando suavemente no topo da carroceria de uma caminhão. O problema era que as duas garotas não foram as únicas arremessadas e quando fez um gesto para ir tentar salvar o restante, viu que as "pessoas voadoras" começaram a planar levemente no ar até tocarem com suavidade a segurança do solo. Rapidamente o homem voltou seu olhar para a rainha que ainda ajudava os habitantes a fugirem para o subterrâneo, pensando que talvez tenha sido ela a salvar aquela gente, mas a mulher nem estava com a atenção voltada para a batalha. Voltou o olhar para o rei que agora distraía o inseto gigante e ele também parecia não ter prestado atenção no que tinha acontecido. Então quem...?

- Nós precisamos parar de nos encontrar dessa maneira. - alguém falou ao seu lado e Hans virou-se rapidamente para ver uma Sailor Estelar sorrindo para ele.

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hans olhou a menina ao seu lado de cima a baixo, como se estivesse medindo o seu valor, e Sailor Estelar cruzou os braços sobre o peito, franzindo as sobrancelhas e perguntando silenciosamente qual era o problema dele. O homem apenas deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a mosca gigante que o rei tentava afastar dos fugitivos com golpe atrás de golpe de energia.

- Não vai ajudá-lo? - perguntou finalmente. Afinal, não era a missão das sailors protegerem a realeza?

- Por quê? Ele parece estar se saindo bem. - rebateu Selene. Seu pai era poderoso, sabia se virar, sem contar que se entrasse na batalha agora com certeza iria destruir aquele bicho de cara e Moon falou que não era para matar a coisa. Então, só lhe restava ficar um pouco afastada observando o desenrolar da história e ajudando os pobres errantes que eram pegos no fogo cruzado.

- Não é função das sailors proteger a família real? - falou confuso e Estelar riu.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? - disse divertida.

- Bem, eu tinha a impressão de que vocês estavam subordinadas ao rei e a rainha. - continuou e mirou chateado a expressão divertida da garota. Por acaso ela estava zombando dele?

- Subordinadas como em uma hierarquia militar. Cada grupo de sailor tem sua líder a qual segue e obedece, mas todas, sem excessão, têm como superiores o rei e a rainha. Eles são apenas nossos "comandantes" e sabem se cuidar muito bem. Afinal, são as criaturas mais poderosas da galáxia. Nossa função é proteger a cidade. - explicou calmamente e Hans teve uma leve sensação de dejá vu e uma voz familiar pareceu soar bem perto de seu ouvido: "_Minha função não é proteger o príncipe, isso ele sabe fazer muito bem, mas eu não consigo evitar não é mesmo?_". Sacudiu a cabeça como se para afastar essas palavras e prendeu a respiração quando um poderoso ataque foi em direção ao rei. Olhou de esguelha para Estelar que fez um leve movimento, trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra em um gesto que parecia inquietude. Os orbes claros dela estavam presos no ataque que se aproximava cada vez mais de Endymion e quando chegou perto o suficiente a garota apenas piscou uma vez antes de desaparecer num rastro dourado e em uma rajada de vento do seu lado.

Quando percebeu o que acontecera, Hans pôde ver a sailor em frente ao rei enquanto uma bolha azul cintilante envolvia os dois e recebia todo impacto do canhão da mosca, empurrando Endymion e Estelar para trás diante da força do golpe. O rei prontamente segurou na cintura da senshi, murmurando algo na orelha dela e o zathariano fechou as mãos em um punho e franziu as sobrancelhas prateadas diante do gesto extremamente intímo. Lançou um breve olhar a Serenity que observava a cena e esperava encontrar no rosto da mulher uma expressão de desagrado. Afinal, o marido dela estava segurando de maneira praticamente possessiva uma das sailors pela cintura e a prendendo contra o próprio corpo. Mas, ao invés disso, o que vira no rosto da rainha foi apenas preocupação.

Voltou sua atenção ao casal mais a frente e viu Estelar acenar positivamente com a cabeça para o que quer que o rei tenha dito a ela e um segundo depois o escudo que os protegia desapareceu e num salto o homem saiu da linha de tiro, levando a senshi consigo e deixando o canhão de energia abrir mais um buraco no chão. Ambos pousaram no topo de uma armação metálica que segurava as placas de sinalização sobre as ruas e Estelar balançou um pouco quando salto de sua bota prendeu nos intricados da armação. Prontamente Endymion apertou mais os braços em torno da cintura dela a estabilizando no lugar e em resposta a garota depositou ambas as mãos sobre as mãos dele. Hans franziu mais a testa. Não duvidava que a realeza e as sailors fossem amigos, mas os gestos do rei com aquela garota iam além de amizade e a rainha parecia nem se importar com isso. O que aquela senshi tinha diferente das outras? Porque o homem não acreditava que o soberano agisse dessa maneira com todas as guardiãs.

- Por que ele não pára de olhar para nós? - Endymion murmurou no ouvido de Selene e essa mirou por cima do ombro o rosto pensativo do pai, seguindo a direção do olhar dele e vendo Hans ainda sobre o caminhão ao longe.

- Deve estar achando que nós temos um caso. - respondeu com um sorriso divertido, dando um aceno matreiro ao zathariano ao longe e piscando um olho para ele.

- Ew, Selene! - Endymion disse ultrajado, voltando o olhar para o rosto da menina. - De onde vem esses seus pensamentos pervertidos? Você não era assim.

- Isso se chama adolescência. - brincou a jovem. - Agora entendi o que a mamãe quis dizer quando falou que o senhor tinha "a pegada". - provocou e segurou-se para não rir quando o rosto do rei ficou rubro de vergonha.

- Mocinha você está se tornando muito saidinha para o meu gosto. - a repreendeu e Selene riu um pouco, mas as risadas dela morreram quando viu a mosca gigante preparando-se para mais um ataque. - Não entendo porque você ainda não fez nada. - perguntou o homem, ainda a abraçando pela cintura. Sabia que as pessoas na rua estavam mais preocupadas em fugir do que prestarem atenção na cena do rei segurando uma senshi intimamente daquela maneira. Sem contar que todos da cidade de Tóquio tinham conhecimento que a realeza e suas guardiãs eram bem próximos, então não viam nada de estranho na cena. Exceto Hans que parecia continuar os olhando com curiosidade.

- Por que você não fez nada? - rebateu a garota. Qualquer ataque de seu pai seria suficiente para desintegrar aquela coisa, mas no máximo o que ele fez foi atrasá-la. Endymion apenas deu um sorriso de escárnio para ela.

- Não foi você que me disse que lutar contra o mal não era mais o meu trabalho? Então? O que está esperando para fazer o seu? - Estelar novamente riu. E depois seu pai ficava se perguntando a quem ela saiu.

- Moon pediu para eu atrasá-lo, não destruí-lo, Arcádia pode querer coletar mais dados. - explicou-se e o rei acenou positivamente com a cabeça compreendendo a situação e a soltou quando a mosca preparou-se para mais um ataque. - E do jeito que elas estão demorando, vou ter que fazer alguma coisa. Ele precisa ficar completamente vivo? - perguntou para ninguém em particular e Endymion deu de ombros.

- Desde que tenha um corpo para contar história e Ann analisar, acho que se estiver vivo ou não é o que menos importa. - Selene assentiu com a cabeça e ergueu o braço ao lado do corpo, conjurando seu cetro.

- Melhor se afastar. - advertiu e Endymion lhe desejou um baixo boa sorte antes de em outro salto sair de cima do poste e ir juntar-se a sua esposa, pois podia sentir a energia estalando e vibrando ao redor da sailor. Quando a mosca abriu mais o bico carregando seu canhão, a menina ergueu a sua arma e disparou seu golpe ao mesmo tempo que a criatura. - Tempestade Estelar! - as várias bolas de energia como uma chuva de meteoros explodiram da ponta do cetro dela e foram a alta velocidade em direção ao bicho, o acertando do lado do corpo e o fazendo balançar no ar por uns segundos antes de cair num estrondo no chão diante da destruição de uma de suas asas.

- Isso foi eficiente, mas creio que vai precisar de um pouco mais. - Estelar deu um pulo no lugar e virou-se sobre os saltos com o cetro erguido pronta para atacar o intruso, mas abaixou a arma quando viu que era apenas Hans. - Por que não o pulverizou como da última vez?

- Não estava a fim. - respondeu, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão que não segurava o cetro e Hans rolou os olhos diante da atitude irritantemente infantil.

- Se não percebeu aquela coisa está destruindo o lugar e ferindo pessoas. Você é uma guardiã, não é seu trabalho proteger os inocentes? - a repreendeu e viu a jovem o mirar com raiva.

- Não me diga como fazer o meu trabalho, eu sei o que faço. - respondeu petulante e soltou um grito estrangulado quando os braços fortes do zathariano envolveram a sua cintura num aperto longe de ser o aperto delicado que seu pai usou mais cedo e a puxou contra o corpo dele, saltando para fora do poste e fazendo um caminho entre as capotas dos carros destruídos na rua, até chegar a segurança do telhado de um prédio comercial de cinco andares. Estelar apenas ficou mirando o rosto dele estática, tentando compreender o motivo de tal gesto, quando o som de uma explosão chegou aos seus ouvidos. Olhou por cima do ombro para ver os restos do poste com a placa onde eles estavam cair num baque metálico no chão.

- Desatenta. - murmurou sob a respiração e sentiu um tranco em seus braços quando a garota soltou-se com força de suas mãos, o encarando friamente antes de lhe dar as costas e desaparecer com o seu cetro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e vendo o rei e a rainha guiando o último grupo de pessoas para o subterrâneo antes de lançarem um olhar para ela no topo do prédio. Estelar deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para eles, enviando uma mensagem silenciosa de que tudo estaria bem e apontou para o broche em seu peito, ergueu a mão aberta e depois apontou para o chão dizendo claramente que as Neo Sailors estavam a caminho. Rapidamente o rei e a rainha desceram as escadas do metrô e a jovem pôde ouvir o barulho dos portões de isolamento se lacrando. Soltou um suspiro aliviado. Não gostava de lutar na presença de seus pais, pois não apreciava a idéia deles a avaliando para depois dizerem que ela não era apta ao trabalho ou a paparicando diante de um arrãozinho qualquer.

A mosca gigante novamente começou a se carregar para disparar o canhão, o zumbido irritante como aviso do ataque que viria. Os dedos de Estelar formigaram ao ver a cena, podia sentir que o bicho agora investia sem muito convicção visto que não havia mais pessoas na rua para machucar, apenas coisas para distruir, sem contar que ele andava por entre os escombros tortuosamente por causa da asa faltando e metade do corpo chamuscado pelo golpe que a sailor soltou sobre ele mais cedo. Sabia que se disparasse outro _tempestade estelar_derrubaria a coisa e Moon queria aquela porcaria inteira e no presente momento ela já estava ficando impaciente. O comichar em seus dedos aumentava e seus instintos clamavam por seu cetro para terminar logo com aquela palhaçada.

- Por que você não ataca? - Hans indagou ao ver que a sailor não fazia nada para derrubar aquela coisa e parecia esperar por algo.

Boa pergunta, pensou Selene contrariada. Onde diabos estava Serena? Não queria admitir, mas pro bem ou pro mal Sailor Moon era a líder das Neo Senshis e como uma nova sailor ela fazia parte deste grupo e tinha que obedecer a irmã na batalha, embora soubesse que, tecnicamente, não se encaixava em nenhum dos grupos de sailors: inner, others ou neo, pois o Cristal Estelar adaptava-se ao tipo de guerreiro recorrente que protegia o planeta em que escolhia moradia. No caso da Terra, eram as sailors senshis.

- Eu estou esperando. - respondeu desgostosa, não estava feliz com essa situação tanto quanto Hans e podia sentir a impaciência dele ao seu lado.

- Isso é tolice. Que tipo de guerreira é você? Espera que aquela coisa desista sozinha e vá embora? Pois vou avisando, esse bicho não vai desistir até conseguir o que quer. - soltou diante da imobilidade da jovem de fazer alguma coisa. Não estava a fim de lutar contra aquela mosca super desenvolvida, não era sua obrigação proteger este planeta e a pessoa responsável por isto estava ao seu lado e não movia um músculo para resolver o problema.

Selene por sua vez lançou um longo e misterioso olhar para Hans ao ouvir a reclamação dele. O homem falara como se tivesse conhecimento de causa. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas calou-se quando o som do canhão do inseto gigante disparando ecoou pela rua junto com um outro grito extremamente familiar.

- Cascata Inebriante de Arcádia! - o golpe da sailor chocou-se com o canhão de energia e Estelar sorriu quando as gotas d'água começaram a congelar progressivamente, parando o ataque e fazendo um enorme bloco de gelo cair no asfalto e espatifar-se em milhares de pequenos fragmentos.

- Você demorou. - reclamou a morena quando Sailor Moon pousou elegantemente ao seu lado.

- Eu disse para você não causar muitos estragos. - resmungou Moon, apontando para a asa destruída do monstro e parte do corpo dele machucado.

- Ele está vivo, não está? Então não reclama. - sua atenção voltou-se para Arcádia que digitava freneticamente algo em seu palm top avaliando a criatura enquanto Phobos e Vésper disparavam ataque atrás de ataque em cima do bicho. Quando Ann virou-se para Serena no topo do prédio, fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça e guardando seu computador, Estelar soube que ela tinha terminado seu trabalho.

- E então? - Moon perguntou, virando-se para poder encarar a irmã.

- E então o quê? - perguntou a morena desentendida, piscando os olhos para a menina mais velha.

- Você poderia fazer o favor? - continuou a líder das senshis, fazendo um gesto com a mão e apontando para o monstro.

- Por que eu? - retrucou petulante, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Nós já acertamos que os nossos golpes não funcionam com aquela coisa, apenas os seus, então se você não se importa... Eu tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ficar aqui debaixo dessa chuva vendo aquele bicho feio ficar pulando de um lado pro outro. - e abaixou o tom de voz apenas para ela ouvir. - Eu estava em um encontro. - justificou-se e Selene deu um sorriso escarninho para ela.

- Deixa o Sr. Chiba descobrir. - provocou e Serena lhe deu uma careta infantil.

- É pra hoje ou tá difícil? Phobos e as outras não vão aguentar muito tempo. - indicou as sailors que lutavam para derrubar o bicho e Estelar soltou um suspiro sofrido, rolando os olhos levemente.

- Está bem, está bem. - falou com enfado mal notando um Hans inquieto ao seu lado. Na mente do zathariano a atitude daquelas mulheres era totalmente desonrosa para qualquer guerreiro que se preze. Elas não davam o devido respeito ao adversário, mesmo que ele não passasse de um bicho enorme e irracional. Elas não tinham postura de guerreiras e ficavam discutindo em pleno campo de batalha de maneira infantil. O homem não estava acostumado com isso, estava mais habituado com soldados habilidosos e eficientes como aqueles com quem lutou durante todas as batalhas que Zathar sofreu e durante a última invasão. Eles sim mereciam grande respeito, diferente dessas meninhas bobinhas ao seu lado. E este era mais um detalhe. Eram meninas. Não queria ser preconceituoso, mas para ele mulheres não eram instrumentos feitos para a guerra, não tinham o sangue frio necessário para fazer o que fosse preciso. Não achava que fossem fracas, longe disso, mas na sua opinião elas apenas não mereciam tal sofrimento. Fora criado para ser um guerreiro, mas também para ser um cavalheiro, e como tal ele achava que mulher era delicada demais para viver em uma trincheira.

Certo que no fundo ele também achava que elas não tinham potencial para isso, mas jamais falaria tal coisa em voz alta, ao menos não na presença de algumas mulheres zatharianas orgulhosas e menos ainda na presença de meninas de mini saias que tinham poder para destruir meio mundo.

- Estelar, daqui a pouco eu vou criar raiz aqui. - Sailor Moon cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé impacientemente enquanto a encarava com raiva.

- Estou indo, estou indo... - resmungou sob a respiração, saltando do alto do prédio e pousando com um baque sobre o teto de uma caminhonete, o amassando levemente. - Pra trás! - gritou para as outras senshis que lançaram um olhar por cima do ombro para a princesa e rapidamente sairam do caminho quando viram a posição familiar do cetro estelar e ela começar a invocar o ataque. - Suprema Devastação Estelar! - gritou e a esfera de energia explodiu de sua arma indo contra a criatura e a destruindo com a mesma eficiência que destruiu o besouro gigante na noite passada. - Feliz agora? - gritou para Moon no topo do prédio, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura e nem piscando os olhos quando a garota de cabelos rosados aterrisou ao seu lado com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Você está pegando o jeito. - a elogiou. - Veja, o _suprema devastação_causou menos estragos que o esperado. - e indicou o local onde o monstro estava. O golpe não tinha apenas o eliminado, mas também atingido vários carros e escombros, terminando de destruir o que a criatura tinha começado. Estelar fez uma careta de desagrado e lançou um sorriso sem graça a irmã. - Estranho, seu golpe hoje saiu um pouco do controle mas noite passada...

- Nem tenta racionalizar isto porque nem mesmo eu entendo. - Selene a cortou. - Talvez como você disse ontem foi golpe de sorte, nada mais. - Sailor Moon apenas deu de ombros e gritou para Arcádia ao longe:

- Conseguiu o que queria? - Ann assentiu com a cabeça. - Onde estão mamãe e papai? - perguntou em um tom baixo para a menina mais nova.

- Foram com os civis para o subterrâneo, a essa altura devem ter chegado ao castelo. - explicou e Serena apenas fez um pequeno gesto de compreensão.

- Bem, pelo visto meu encontro babou, pois teremos conferência - saltou do topo do carro e foi para o chão onde as outras sailors uniram-se a ela. - Você vem? - chamou com a mão livre, a outra segurando a mão de Arcádia que estava pronta para teleportá-las. Selene mirou Hans ainda no topo do prédio e depois voltou o olhar para a irmã.

- Vão na frente. - falou, ignorando a expressão fechada de Moon quando viu quem ela tanto encarava. Serena ainda abriu a boca para protestar alguma coisa mas foi interrompida quando sentiu a energia do teleporte de Ann cruzar seu corpo e a irmã desaparecer de seu campo de visão.

Estelar ainda ficou um tempo parada olhando para o ponto onde as outras senshis desapareceram e sentiu um arrepio lhe descer a espinha com a sensação de que estava sendo intensamente observada. Por um momento pensou que fosse Hans, mas a sensação não partia do local onde ela estava, mas sim de outro. Confusa, girou sobre os saltos para mirar a rua que estendia-se longamente atrás de si e era atulhada de veículos vazios e abandonados e teve a impressão de que vira uma sombra se mexer na esquina. Sem pensar duas vezes começou a correr por sobre a carroceria dos carros, seus longos cabelos negros chicoteando contra seu rosto e num pulo chegou a calçada, deslizando na curva que ligava as duas ruas e parando abruptamente, olhando de um lado para o outro a procura da tal sombra. Tinha certeza que alguém estivera ali e agora esta pessoa havia desaparecido.

- O que houve? - dessa vez a menina não pulou ao ouvir a voz e limitou-se apenas a colocar as mãos na cintura e fazer uma expressão pensativa.

- Nada. - respondeu num murmúrio, franzindo as sobrancelhas de leve antes de virar-se para poder encarar o homem. - Venha, eu te levo de volta ao castelo. - disse, estendendo ambas as mãos para ele e Hans arqueou as sobrancelhas, mirando das pequenas mãos da guerreira para o rosto dela.

- Você sabe teleportar que nem aquela outra garota? Qual o nome dela mesmo?

- Arcádia? Não, não sei teleportar que nem ela. Nosso meio de transporte vai ser outro. - e ao dizer isso asas semi transparentes brotaram das costas da jovem, parecendo que eram feitas da mais fina seda, mas vendo de perto elas eram feitas de pura energia. Hans olhou desconfiado para aquele par de asas que pareciam tão frágeis que o surpreendia por não estarem desintegrando sob a chuva forte e depois voltou-se para a garota que mal chegava ao seu peito, era esguia e cujos braços magros pareciam que não suportariam nem 1/3 de seu peso. Aceitar a carona dela com certeza seria suicídio.

- Prefiro ir andando. - declarou e deu a volta por ela, seguindo rua abaixo e ignorando os sons de passos contra as poças d'água.

- Você por um acaso sabe para que lado fica o Castelo de Cristal? - perguntou Estelar. Não que fosse difícil achar o palácio, pois várias placas turísticas na cidade tinham mapas que levavam ao lugar, mas só porque o zathariano sabia falar a língua daquele planeta isso também significava que ele sabia lê-la?

- Não, mas não sou contra em perguntar a alguém. - respondeu ainda andando sem encará-la e Selene riu.

- A quem? - zombou. As ruas estavam vazias naquela região, lojas e prédios fechados por proteção e toda e qualquer pessoa já tinha fugido dali a muito tempo. Ao longe pôde se ouvir os sons das sirenes do corpo de ajuda e resgate especial, uma brigada construída e treinada para poder lidar com o desastre pós combate das senshis. Afinal, alguém sempre tinha que limpar a bagunça. A brigada era comandada por Marte e Saturno e somente depois do aval das duas liberando a área era que as pessoas finalmente voltariam a circular aliviadas pelas ruas. Hans parou de andar por um momento e suspirou. As ruas estavam vazias, mortas como em uma cidade fantasma. Como Za-Xmyr ficou depois da invasão.

- Você não me aguentaria. - atestou, voltando a caminhar. - Não conseguiria sair do chão comigo.

- Está questionando a minha força? As senshis são mais fortes do que parecem...

- Não você. - provocou. Ela era um pingo de gente na sua opinião e parou abruptamente quando viu este mesmo pingo de gente na sua frente com as bochechas estufadas numa expressão chateada e as mãos fechadas em um punho sobre os quadris.

- Repete se você tem coragem. - rosnou entre dentes. Claro que tinha absoluta certeza que aguentaria com ele, não aguentou carregá-lo até a casa de Haruka e Michiru depois do acidente? Destransformada? Agora na forma de Sailor Estelar levá-lo nos braços seria como carregar um balão de ar, não faria diferença alguma.

- Prezo a minha vida menina. - respondeu seriamente, espalmando a mão sobre a cabeça dela como se ela fosse uma criança e afagando de leve os cabelos molhados. - Não quero ficar na ponta do seu cetro e embora você seja forte de energia... - os olhos verdes avaliaram a força física dela de cima a baixo. - não sairia do chão comigo. - terminou e os olhos azuis da jovem brilharam de maneira misteriosa.

- Vamos ver se não! - exclamou, agarrando a mão sobre a sua cabeça e a usando para puxar o corpo dele contra o seu. Hans tropeçou surpreso sobre os pés diante da puxada e mal teve tempo de registrar os braços em volta da sua cintura antes de sentir o vento zumbindo em seus ouvidos e eles ganhando cada vez mais altitude até estarem planando acima de alguns prédios.

- Você é maluca?! - gritou, pela primeira vez perdendo a compostura desde que chegara a aquele planeta.

- Você estava demorando muito para pensar e isso 'tava me irritando. Não quero ficar debaixo dessa chuva pra sempre, saiba disso. - e assumiu uma posição horizontal no ar, ainda o segurando pela cintura e disparando em direção ao castelo. Agora que estava nas alturas conseguia ver melhor a mais alta torre do palácio ao longe.

A viagem dos dois foi feita em silêncio com Hans apenas desviando o olhar vez ou outra das ruas e prédios que passavam a alta velocidade sob eles para a sailor que o segurava com destreza e desviava de uma ou outra antena ou edifício mais alto. Em poucos minutos o palácio de cristal apareceu em frente a eles e a garota rapidamente deu a volta pelo mesmo, pousando em um jardim interno e procurando abrigo sob o telhado que cobria uma das entradas do castelo naquele jardim.

- Pronto, está entregue. - disse em um tom animado e virou-se para entrar no castelo mas foi parada no lugar quando Hans a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou de volta em sua direção. - O que foi? - perguntou enquanto via ele abrir a boca para falar algo mas depois fechá-la como se repensando no que ia dizer.

- Você salvou a minha vida ontem e eu nem tive como agradecer. - falou finalmente e Estelar piscou os olhos confusa até recordar-se do ataque da noite passada e o fato de ter tirado Hans do caminho da bola de energia. Mas ela também recordou-se que apenas o tinha arremessado para longe com a sua telecinese antes de aparecer realmente no campo de batalha. Então como ele sabia... - Você era a pessoa mais perto de mim, então é fácil de se supor que fora você que me ajudou. - fazia sentido, pensou a garota. - E como guerreiro estou em débito. Então se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... - qualquer coisa que pudesse aproximá-lo da senshi, ponderou o homem secretamente.

- Eu quero... - Estelar abriu a boca sem saber direito porque estava cobrando o favor agora quando poderia usar isso em sua vantagem mais tarde.

- Sim? - perguntou em expectativa.

- Quero que você fique longe da princesa Selene. -_o quê?_ A sua mente gritou alarmada. Por que dissera isso? Não era ela mesma que há poucas horas estava o comendo com os olhos e agora pedia distância? Parecia até que outra pessoa falara por si.

- Como? - Hans não estava muito surpreso com a atitude da guardiã, mas as suas suspeitas ficavam ainda mais fortes de que Selene conhecia Estelar o bastante para saber quem ela era. Afinal, como a mulher podia saber de suas investidas subliminares na princesa? Estreitou os olhos diante do alerta e a imagem da princesa Serena passou pela sua mente. Será que era ela? O cabelo não era parecido, mas o rosto e olhos tinham alguma semelhança e como as sailor possuíam um glamour as acobertando, tudo era possível. Precisava investigar mais sobre isso.

- Esqueça o que eu disse. - _eu estou louca_, completou Selene em pensamento. - Apenas esqueça. - e soltou-se dele, correndo rapidamente castelo adentro e ignorando os olhares dos serventes ao ver a sailor molhada cruzar os corredores em direção a sala de conferência. Preferia ir para seu quarto se esconder, mas isso poderia levantar as suspeitas dos empregados e, além do mais, as outras deveriam estar na sala em reunião agora e isso significava apenas uma coisa: estava atrasada.

* * *

Sailor Moon fingiu olhar para um relógio imaginário em seu pulso quando as portas da sala de conferência se abriram em um estrondo e arqueou as sobrancelhas rosadas para a recém chegada. Estelar deu um meio sorriso forçado para a irmã, adentrando o aposento e indo postar-se automaticamente ao lado dela, voltando a sua atenção para o holograma que projetava as imagens do computador de Arcádia e depois para as outras sailors ao redor da mesa.

- Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser bruscamente interrompida - Ann lançou um longo olhar contrariado a Selene. Estava chegando na melhor parte de sua descoberta quando a princesa entrou esbaforida na sala. - posso dizer com certeza agora que aqueles dois bichos que nos atacaram possuem a mesma origem. Aparentemente são uma espécie de híbridos. Meio biológicos, meio robóticos. O fato de nossos golpes não terem efeito neles é por causa do revestimento robótico que eles possuem em torno do corpo, como uma casca. O canhão também é biônico e apenas por debaixo desse revestimento é que estão as partes frágeis, as partes biológicas. Infelizmente isso não foi o suficiente para saber quem é o autor do ataque, pois experiências genéticas na criação de animais artificiais é conhecida em vários planetas que possuem boa parte de sua fauna extinta. Acho que a origem desse projeto é do planeta Markon no quadrante quatro, e originalmente era apenas para reconstituir a fauna e a flora destruída pela chuva de meteoros que atingiu o planeta há vinte anos, nada mais. E como eles não fazem segredo dessa experiência, qualquer outra pessoa pode tê-la usado como base para fins mais malignos. - esclareceu e inspirou profundamente para recuperar o ar.

- Grande, continuamos na mesma então. - reclamou Bastet, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em uma pose impaciente e soltando um bufo.

- Nem tanto. - Arcádia continuou e mirou cada uma das sailors com uma expressão séria que com certeza precedia a alguma bomba que ela iria soltar. Todas prenderam a respiração apreensivas quando a menina abriu a boca para contar as novidades. - Quando analisei o primeiro ataque, algo naquela criatura me era familiar, algo que este segundo ataque confirmou. A camada de revestimento daqueles bichos é zaphira. - muitas piscaram os olhos sem entender o que a jovem queria dizer e Ann rolou os olhos diante da ignorância delas. Aquelas meninas não prestavam atenção em nenhuma lição de Educação Social e Política?

- A principal fonte de renda de Zathar? - Marjorie respondeu, surpreendendo a todas que viraram chocadas para encararem a loirinha. - O que foi? - perguntou em tom inocente e as outras deram de ombros. Não era sempre que Vésper tinha alguma coisa brilhante para dizer, mas algumas vezes ela tinha seus momentos.

- Isso mesmo, o elemento mais importante de Zathar, fonte de energia para os canhões daquelas coisas e resistente o suficiente para poder servir como escudo protetor. - continuou Ann e dessa vez as outras fizeram expressões de compreensão.

- Pergunta. - Serena ergueu a mão como se estivesse em sala se aula questionando a professora, coisa que ela comumente fazia para as dúvidas mais tolas, o que levava a mulher a loucura. - Se a zaphira torna o bicho mais resistente e impenetrável, com é que o golpe dela funciona?- e apontou para a irmã ao seu lado.

- O _suprema devastação estelar _é um golpe que consiste em uma simulação de uma bomba atômica. Ele age de dentro para fora, possui duas descargas de energia, a primeira serve para abrir caminho para a segunda descarga, gerando uma pequena brecha que for para a segunda energia penetrar no corpo do inimigo, causando uma explosão interna, como se ele tivesse engolido uma bomba nuclear. O golpe causa uma pequena fissura no escudo diante do impacto e essa fissura é o suficiente para a segunda descarga entrar e causar o estrago. - explicou Arcádia e Estelar adquiriu uma expressão de completo e absoluto choque. Nunca parara para pensar como funcionava cientificamente seus golpes, apenas ficava satisfeita de que eles funcionavam e nada mais. Mas ouvir essa explanação detalhada era assustador.

- Então é por isso... - interrompeu Selene.

- Que você ainda não consegue controlá-lo? - completou Ann. - Sim. Você está lidando com um poder que assemelha-se a explosão que é capaz de desintegrar átomos. Não é algo fácil de lidar, não é mesmo?

- Aí garota, arrasou! - Lily exclamou divertida, dando tapinhas nas costas de Selene que praticamente fez a garota tombar pra frente diante da força empregada. - Bem, diante do que estamos sabendo já temos idéia então do que está acontecendo. - as outras deram acenos positivos de cabeça rapidamente compreendendo a situação porém Marjorie, como sempre, fez uma expressão confusa seguida por um olhar parecido no rosto de Serena. A princesa mais velha também tinha seus momentos de alienação do mesmo modo que Vésper tinha de brilhantismo.

- Se a fonte de energia daquelas coisas é a zaphira, isso só significa que eles vieram de Zathar. Uma coisa daquele tamanho deve necessitar de bastante material e a zaphira não é algo barato. Então isto só leva a crer que esses bichos estão a serviço daqueles que invadiram o planeta e isto só pode dizer uma coisa... - Bastet elucidou aquelas perdidas no assunto.

- Que eles vieram atrás da família real e que colocou o _nosso _planeta em risco. - Lily respondeu contrariada, socando um punho fechado na palma da mão aberta. - Pior que não ouviremos o fim da história quando contarmos isso para as outras sailors. - reclamou, pensando que agora além de todas as guardiãs ficarem de alerta, que o principal assunto dos jantares em família das meninas seria como as mulheres mais velhas estavam certas em desconfiar dos refugiados e que a rainha precisava pensar mais com a cabeça e menos com o coração.

- Espera aí! - Serena interrompeu. - Não temos certeza se essas coisas realmente vieram de Zathar e se estão atrás de Aldric...

- Aldric é? - Marjorie cortou com um sorriso malicioso, sendo prontamente imitada pelas outras. - Já estão a base do primeiro nome? O que aconteceu com o Matt? - Serena corou diante da insinuação mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura.

- A questão é que não podemos lançar acusações e colocar inocentes sob a lâmina da espada simplesmente porque uma das pistas leva a Zathar. - esclareceu e as outras assentiram em concordância. Era um tiro no escuro, mas ao mesmo tempo era coincidência demais. E, então, as palavras de Hans voltaram naquele momento a mente de Selene: "_Espera que aquela coisa desista sozinha e vá embora? Pois vou avisando, esse bicho não vai desistir até conseguir o que quer._" Palavras assim eram de pessoas que tinham conhecimento de causa. Hans sabia o que era aquela coisa e sabia seus pontos fortes e fracos. Estreitou os olhos, franzindo a testa e voltou sua atenção para as outras senshis que ainda discutiam a viabilidade de dar o alerta ou não as guardiãs veteranas.

- Eu resolvo isso. - interrompeu, calando as outras adolescentes que viraram-se em um movimento só para encará-la.

- Como? - Serena fez uma expressão descrente.

- Basta procurar na fonte. - deu meia volta sobre os calcanhares pronta para sair da sala.

- Que fonte?! - Arcádia gritou mas já era tarde, Selene havia partido como um sopro de vento.

Os passos de Estelar ecoaram ruidosamente nas paredes dos corredores do castelo enquanto ela subia as escadas que levavam para a ala em que ficavam os aposentos de dormir. Rapidamente ela seguiu ao longo do caminho acarpetado e adornado por pinturas, vasos e outros móveis de decoração e num piscar de olhos encontrou-se em frente a porta que abrigava os zatharianos. Sem ao menos bater a jovem escancarou a madeira, assustando os três ocupantes do quarto e seu olhar azulado vagou pela aposento até se fixar na figura imponente de Hans.

- Podemos ajudá-la? - Eileen perguntou com a mão sobre o peito diante do susto e com os olhos cravados na menina. As únicas sailors que tinha visto foram aquelas que a escoltaram até o castelo e esta parecia ser muito mais nova que as outra mulheres. Além de absurdamente familiar.

Selene sorriu um sorriso falsamente doce para a mulher e com uma postura mais elegante e menos afobada caminhou até ela, fazendo uma breve reverência a dama e depois cruzando os braços as costas, virando-se levemente sobre as pontas dos pés para encarar príncipe Aldric, dando a ele o mesmo sorriso doce. Rapidamente a expressão dela ficou mais dura e séria quando ela virou-se mais uma vez sobre as pontas dos pés para encarar Hans e os braços cruzados as suas costas agora enlaçavam-se sobre o laço no peito.

- Claro que podem! - disse em um tom irritantemente alegre mas seu rosto permanecia impassível. - Poderiam começando a me explicar - e nisso ela deu dois largos passos a frente, espalmando as mãos no peito largo de Hans e o empurrando com força contra o sofá da ante sala do aposento, o fazendo cair sobre o mesmo desajeitamente. - como é que sofremos dois ataques seguidos desde que vocês chegaram aqui? - seu olhar pousou sobre Eileen que ficou mais pálida do que já era e Aldric que desviou o olhar para não encará-la. - Então? - finalizou, encarando Hans abertamente e que parecia ser o único não abalado com a acusação.

- Não compreendo. - disse o guarda, cruzando os braços e seu rosto não transpassando nada do que realmente sentia ou pensava. Atrás de Estelar, Eileen e Aldric lançaram olhares preocupados para ele. Mentir para uma sailor poderia não ser boa idéia, sabe-se lá quais poderes ela possuía, um deles podia ser dectetar mentiras de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Se você não compreende... - novamente soltou no irritante tom alegre. Selene compreendia pouco de suas atitudes e tinha que confessar que não entedia porque estava tão irritada. Será que era diante da probabilidade de Hans ter mentido para ela quando começava a sentir algo mais por ele?

_Algo MAIS? _Sua mente gritou em volumes assustadores. Como assim algo mais? Não sentia nada por aquele homem misterioso e tão arrogante e que, provavelmente, sabia melhor do que ninguém o motivo dos ataques a Terra o que o tornava parcialmente responsável pelos mesmos.

- Talvez Lady Eileen possa me esclarecer essa dúvida. - falou, aproximando-se da mulher de maneira predatória. Primeira lição que aprendera com Haruka em lídar com um possível adversário: sempre atinja o elo mais fraco e Eileen tinha se mostrado, diante das suas reações, no presente momento, este elo fraco.

A mulher abriu a boca para falar mas gaguejou um pouco. Não tinha medo de Estelar, pois no fundo sabia que a senshi não lhe faria mal. Seu problema era a vergonha que sentia pela jovem estar descobrindo os segredos deles e podia ver nos olhos azuis da guerreira as acusações e o desapontamento. Não gostava de mentir, fora educada para ser uma dama que sempre soubesse lidar com as palavras e com as pessoas sem precisar usar de manipulação. Não tinha coração para usar os outros para o que bem entendesse e por isso sentia-se incomodada diante dos planos de Hans, mas não podia fazer muita coisa para demovê-lo de suas idéias. Era apenas uma nobre, mãe do príncipe herdeiro e isso não era o suficiente para lhe dar autoridade sobre o guarda. Aldric poderia ter alguma força sobre o homem, mas este era independente e teimoso, sem contar que seu filho o respeitava demais para contrariar as suas idéias.

- Creio que isso não seja possível minha jovem, pois não tenho idéia do que fala. - disse por fim e recuou um passo quando a morena deu um passo a frente para poder encarar melhor a mulher. A sailor era mais baixa que a zathariana, o que apenas confirmava que a guerreira não deveria passar de uma menina, ou ser geneticamente baixinha, apostava na primeira opção. Seu rosto era arredondado e embora o uniforme de senshi acentuasse de maneira sedutora as suas curvas, as atitudes dela deixavam claro que por detrás da guardiã deveria haver no máximo uma adolescente. A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas. Não queria questionar a sabedoria da Rainha da Terra, mas neste caso ela se perguntava se a mulher estava louca ou levou muita pancada na cabeça diante de tantas batalhas, pois colocar crianças para protegerem o planeta não parecia ser uma estratégia muito inteligente.

- Hum. - Selene fez um biquinho pensativo e repousou as mãos sobre os quadris, rolando os olhos para mirar o teto do quarto. - Sabe o que descobrimos? Que aquelas criaturas são feitas de zaphira. E eu pensei: que lugar melhor do que conseguir um grande suprimento deste elemento para construir um bicho daquele tamanho? E a não ser que o inimigo seja podre de rico, eu desconfio que quem esteja mandando aqueles troços para cá seja a mesma pessoa que invadiu Zathar. Então me corrija se eu estiver errada... mas eu tenho certeza que a minha teoria é perfeita. Então? Qual de vocês quer começar a explicar isto para mim? - rodou novamente os olhos pelo trio e vibrou mentalmente quando viu o príncipe soltar um suspiro desolado.

- Bem... - Aldric começou mas Hans o cortou ferozmente.

- Nem uma palavra Aldric. - falou friamente e Estelar deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Vai deixar que um mero guarda fale assim com você príncipe Aldric? - provocou, enfatizando o "mero guarda" e os olhos de Hans adquiriram um tom gélido. O jovem príncipe mirou seu cavaleiro longamente, incerto sobre o que fazer e Selene não deixou de registrar a hesitação. Podia até compreender a relação deles dois, pois deveria ser parecida com aquela que ela tinha com as senshis. Mas havia um porém, as sailors sabiam se colocar em seu lugar quando a princesa dava uma ordem que elas consideravam justas, mas isso raramente acontecia. Primeiro porque as mulheres eram a sua família, segundo porque mesmo sendo uma herdeira, não era indefesa. Era uma guerreira como elas e isso as colocava em pé de igualdade, com ou sem o título de nobreza.

- Creio que Lady Eileen esclareceu todas as suas dúvidas Sailor Estelar. - cortou Hans, colocando-se na frente do príncipe como se para protegê-lo com o seu corpo de qualquer investida da senshi. - Não sabemos nada sobre os ataques. Quando saímos de Zathar foi as pressas e por isso não sabemos quais eram os planos do inimigo, mal sabemos direito o motivo da invasão, como esclarecemos quando chegamos. Então se você não se importa de parar de nos importunar com isso, eu agradeceria. - finalizou em um tom severo e recuou um passo quando a sailor aproximou-se. Estelar tinha uma postura séria, seus braços pendiam ao lado do corpo e os olhos azuis dela estavam cravados no rosto do moreno, como se tentasse ler a sua mente. Rapidamente a jovem parou a poucos centímetros dele e apesar da diferença de estatura o homem tinha que admitir que sentia-se diminuído diante da intensidade do olhar dela. Uma sensação que era extremamente familiar e que há séculos não o acometia.

- Não preciso ter os poderes de Sailor Moon para saber que você mente Lorde Hans'Ark-Ra e que sabe muito mais do que deixa transparecer. - sibilou em um tom ameaçador. - E quando eu descobrir o que está por detrás dessa sua súbita procura por refúgio na Terra... espero que não me desaponte lorde... se não quiser saber o quanto eu posso causar danos. - e com isto virou-se sobre os saltos, saindo do quarto com a mesma pressa com que chegou, bufando entre os dentes por seu plano ter falhado. Certo que não fora a melhor das estratégias, mas ao menos conseguira alguma coisa, por mínima que fosse.

No que a porta do aposento fechou atrás de si a jovem virou-se para ver Sailor Moon parada ao lado do batente, recostada a parede e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Os olhos âmbares da adolescente mais velha percorreu o corpo da irmã e pela postura tensa da mesma pôde perceber que a conversa com os zatharianos não fora muito elucidativa.

- E então? - soltou quando o silêncio entre as duas tornou-se desconfortável.

- Eles estão escondendo algo e sabem mais do que deixam transparecer. - a morena soltou um suspiro sofrido. De todas as senshis talvez ela tenha sido a única que não tinha começado essa relação com os refugiados com o pé esquerdo. Como a sua mãe, havia colocado fé nas palavras deles e lhes dado o benefício da dúvida, sem contar que a presença constante de Hans ao seu lado apenas ajudava a nublar seus pensamentos. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

Engraçado, como Selene cada vez que ela aproximava-se do zathariano sentia-se a adolescente que era, com atitudes bobas e apaixonadas por ter a atenção de um homem bonito, um homem mais velho, o que cegava seu julgamento. Como Estelar, seus pensamentos eram claros e precisos, a presença imponente de Hans não a afetava, pelo contrário, a sua personalidade toda mudava quando estava transformada e ao lado dele. Certo que o encontrara como Estelar apenas umas três vezes, mas em todas as vezes ela não sentiu-se embaraçada, ou seu coração não pulava cada vez que os orbes esverdados a encaravam, ou as suas mãos tremiam. Na verdade em todas essas ocasiões ela sentiu-se mais é frustrada com o homem.

- Talvez eu devesse ler a mente deles. - sugeriu Serena e Selene olhou longamente para a irmã, ponderando a idéia. Algo lhe dizia que elas não teriam sucesso. - O que foi? - continuou a princesa ao ver a expressão da outra guerreira.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. São zatharianos, não sabemos como funciona a fisiologia deles. Talvez alguns de nossos poderes não surta efeito com eles. - explicou-se e Moon assentiu com a cabeça, não tirando a razão da outra garota.

- Venha, vamos falar com as outras sobre o que você descobriu, talvez assim consigamos bolar algum plano. - e pegou na mão dela, a levando pelo caminho de volta a sala de conferência.

Enquanto isto dentro o quarto que Selene acabara de deixar, Hans andava de um lado para o outro pensativo, tentando analisar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não esperava que as sailors fizessem uma associação tão rápida entre a chegada deles ao planeta e os ataques mas, ao que parecia, ele tinha subestimado as guerreiras. Afinal, pelo que aparentava, havia cérebro por detrás daqueles laços de fitas, golpes coloridos e saias pregueadas. Mas o pior era saber que a pessoa que primordialmente deixava em aberto as suas suspeitas era justamente aquela pela qual eles vieram a Terra.

- Hans. - Aldric segurou no braço do homem o fazendo parar de andar. - Isso não é bom, além do nosso tempo estar se encurtando, agora temos um grupo de senshis na nossa trilha. - falou preocupado e recuou quando foi mirado pelos gélidos olhos do guarda.

- E você estava prestes a abrir a boca e contar tudo. - o repreendeu e não ficou supreso quando Eileen veio em defesa do filho, como sempre.

- Não posso discordar de Aldric neste ponto, Hans, se contarmos a verdade, ou ao menos meia verdade, pode nos ajudar mais do que nos prejudicar. As sailors provaram serem fortes o bastante para derrubar o inimigo...

- Um bando de insetos gigantes não é nada perto da força do verdadeiro inimigo. - ele a lembrou com amargura. Aqueles bichos mutantes eram apenas peões nesse grande jogo, dispensáveis e totalmente fracos, nada perto da verdadeira ameaça. - E mesmo assim, as sailors só conseguiram derrubar aquela coisa por causa de Estelar e nada mais. Então não venha sugerir novamente pedir ajuda se elas já provaram serem incapazes. Sem contar... - nisso ele deu um sorriso macabro para a mulher. - que você acha mesmo que o rei, a rainha e suas preciosas guerreiras irão nos auxiliar quando descobrirem que nossa intenção é destruir o Cristal Estelar? - diante do olhar atemorizado da mulher ele continuou. - Foi o que pensei.

- E qual vai ser o plano então? - Eileen empinou o nariz e o encarou desafiadora.

- Continuarei com o plano inicial, mas pretendo apressar mais as coisas, nosso tempo está se esgotando.

- Plano inicial? - Aldric comentou. - O de seduzir a princesa para conseguir informações sobre a sailor? Será que ainda é válido?

- Sim. Desconfio de quem seja Sailor Estelar, mas preciso de Selene para me aproximar da mesma visto que ela parece não gostar de mim. Então o plano permanece o mesmo.

- Sabe quem é Estelar? - Eileen perguntou surpresa. - Quem? - disse e Hans abriu a boca, soltando a resposta que chocou os outros dois zatharianos.

- Princesa Serena.

_Continua..._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_O cenário era diferente de seus outros sonhos. Não havia um grande e belo palácio ao fundo, ou ruas movimentadas e mercado lotado, ou até mesmo o legendário Milênio de Prata ruindo diante dos olhos desesperados de seus guardiões. Na verdade era um vazio imenso, imerso em névoa e escuridão. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda conseguia ver o seu corpo como se ele fosse à única fonte de luz do lugar. E, estranhamente, estava vestida com o seu uniforme de Sailor Estelar. Nunca tivera um sonho na vida em que estivesse transformada, nem mesmo quando se tornou uma guardiã. _

_O som de passos suaves ecoou na escuridão e um vento frio soprou, afastando um pouco a neblina que pareceu abrir passagem para uma figura que se aproximava. Automaticamente Selene pôs-se em guarda enquanto esperava apreensiva o estranho se aproximar. Mais uma vez a brisa soprou, parecendo revelar a misteriosa figura que vinha em sua direção e parou a poucos metros de distância. E o que viu chocou a garota. Era quase como olhar para um espelho._

_A recém chegada tinha longos cabelos negros que eram presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e, diferente dos seus fios lisos e retos, os dela possuíam largos e brilhantes cachos. Os olhos eram azuis como o planeta Terra visto do espaço, seu rosto era arredondado, a pele levemente morena e as roupas completamente diferentes da que usava. Vestia trajes militares, com direito a ombreiras douradas, peitoral, caneleira, joelheiras e cotoveleiras de mesma cor e aparentando ser de um tipo de material resistente e pesado, como ouro puro. Por baixo da armadura havia uma roupa branca, uma camisa justa que parecia ser feita de cetim, assim como a calça que usava. Uma bota de cano longo até o joelho e igualmente branca finalizava o uniforme. E, para completar, no topo da cabeça havia um arco de formato intricado e curioso e no cinto também dourado estava presa uma longa espada cuja lâmina parecia ser feita de vidro e o punho de ouro cravejado de diamantes e esmeraldas. _

_Ela era a mesma mulher que vira em seu outro sonho, correndo desesperada na vã tentativa de salvar o príncipe da Terra, lutando contra o Reino Negro, morrendo nos braços de seu amado, tentando impedir um desastre. Essa era Estela, sua predecessora e ex-guardiã do Cristal Estelar. _

_- Pela sua expressão não preciso me apresentar. - disse a jovem com um ar nobre e voz suave e polida. Toda a postura dela era elegante, a postura de uma princesa, coisa que Selene não sabia ser direito. _

_- O que faz aqui? O que faz na minha cabeça? - Selene recuou um passo, firme em sua pose de batalha. _

_- Precisava conversar com você... pessoalmente, mas você ainda não estava pronta. Até descobrir quem eu era, você ainda não estava pronta. - justificou-se e a sailor estreitou os olhos para ela, tantas perguntas ecoando em sua mente, tantas dúvidas que somente essa mulher podia lhe responder. - Sei que tem dúvidas..._

_- Sabe? Que interessante, por que acha que eu tenho dúvidas? Será que são por causa dos sonhos que __**você**__me mandou? E por que você me mandou esses sonhos? - acusou irritada. Agora que tinha a quem culpar pelas suas noites insones por causa de pesadelos sobre uma vida que não era a sua não iria perder a chance._

_- Você precisa estar preparada... preparada para o que está por vir. - explicou-se e Selene soltou um resmungo de escárnio._

_- Sinto estourar a sua bolha de felicidade, mas eu não vejo em que ficar sonhando com você dando uns amassos no rei de Zathar vai me ajudar para uma possível batalha. - zombou e Estela apenas riu diante das atitudes infantis dela._

_- Nunca disse que era uma batalha. - falou com o sorriso alargando-se em seu belo rosto._

_- Então? - Selene relaxou a sua postura, piscando confusa para a mulher. Então se não era para uma batalha, por que dos sonhos?_

_- Você precisa aprender sobre o passado para assim compreender o que acontecerá no futuro... e assim perceber que existem coisas maiores do que nós neste mundo. E precisa passar este conhecimento adiante._

_- Não compreendo. - disse, ficando tonta diante de tantas palavras enigmáticas. Em que saber sobre a relação de Rhian e Estela lhe ajudaria eventualmente no futuro? Em que saber que eles se amaram apesar da diferença de classes, de opiniões, do fato dela ter responsabilidades as quais não podia ignorar em favor de uma paixão que estava apenas fadada a dar errado, iria a ajudar? _

_- Sacrifícios serão feitos Sailor Estelar, e quando chegar à hora você terá que saber fazer a escolha certa._

_- Assim como você fez ao escolher seu príncipe ao amor de sua vida? - alfinetou e viu uma expressão de tristeza passar pelo rosto de Estela._

_- Amor é uma palavra de vários significados. Eu amava Rhian, assim como amava Endymion e a minha missão. E, no fim, deixei minha cabeça e insegurança dominarem meu coração e botei tudo a perder..._

_- E agora que está morta está tentando refazer o seu erro? Bem, se quiser mesmo saber o rei Endymion está vivo e feliz com a rainha dele e esse tal de Rhian, sinto dizer, está morto... Então não posso fazer nada por você, sinto muito. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito de maneira desafiadora e Estela deu mais um sorriso. _

_- Não é por mim que você vai fazer... é por você. Está na hora do Cristal Estelar retornar ao seu dono Selene e parar de vagar pelo universo, mas para isto acontecer... você tem que escolher. - isso confundiu mais a garota que deu um passo a frente em direção a outra mulher que começou a recuar, afastando-se dela gradativamente e sumindo aos poucos na escuridão e névoa._

_- Como assim voltar ao seu dono? O cristal não tem dono! - gritou para a figura que se afastava. - E que escolha? Que escolha eu tenho que fazer?_

_- Escolher... - Estela disse antes de desaparecer de vez. - Entre sua cabeça e seu coração._

Selene acordou num salto e mirou a sua volta apenas para ver que estava em seu quarto que era iluminado pelos raios que ainda cortavam os céus escurecidos da cidade na tempestade que perdurava desde o dia anterior. Lentamente chutou as cobertas e congelou quando ouviu um resmungo ao seu lado. Virou-se na direção do som apenas para ver uma Diana enroscada em um dos travesseiros da cama, ressonando baixinho contra a almofada. Deu um sorriso. A gatinha real adolescente tinha um quarto, óbvio, mas preferia ficar alternando suas noites de sono entre os aposentos das princesas e às vezes do príncipe quando ele era mais novo. Mania de felinos, vai entender.

Silenciosamente desceu da cama para não despertar a gata e retesou o corpo quando um trovão ecoou sobre a cidade, parecendo querer acordar a todos no meio da madrugada. Seus olhos se voltaram para a felina sobre a cama e viu que esta apenas coçou a orelha inconscientemente com a pata dianteira e voltou a ressonar. Engoliu umas risadinhas e pé ante pé saiu do quarto, fechando a porta quietamente atrás de si.

A passos lentos seguiu pelos corredores do castelo, aprofundando-se ainda mais no palácio até que chegou a área da cozinha e derivados, empurrando a porta do aposento vagarosamente apenas para ver se ainda tinha alguém lá dentro. Quando percebeu que o caminho estava livre, entrou na cozinha e caminhou decidida até a geladeira, escancarando a porta da mesma e deixando a luz do aparelho preencher o local.

- Não acha que está um pouco tarde para comer? - a voz ressoou pelo aposento e a garota bateu a porta com força, virando-se bruscamente e recostando-se contra a máquina, tentando divisar nas sombras a pessoa que tinha falado. Um vulto mexeu-se sobre um dos balcões da cozinha e deu um passo à frente, permitindo que a luz exterior do pátio do palácio iluminasse seu rosto apenas para revelar-se ser Hans. Selene soltou um suspiro aliviado e rolou os olhos, voltando para a geladeira e reabrindo a sua porta. Será que a sua sina seria a de sempre encontrar o homem nos lugares mais inusitados? Se não soubesse melhor diria que o sujeito a estava seguindo.

- Quem pediu a sua opinião? - respondeu petulante, batendo novamente a porta do aparelho ao trazer um pote de doce nas mãos e recostando-se na enorme bancada que havia ao longo da parede sob a avaliação intensa do homem que parecia estar ponderando algo profundamente.

Desde o acidente os dois não se falavam direito e o curativo que antes adornava a cabeça dele agora tinha sido retirado, mas ainda sim se podia ver entre os fios esbranquiçados a vermelhidão do local onde havia o corte. Quanto ao seu braço, o ferimento havia cicatrizado em meras 24 horas, mas nos últimos três dias ela andara com uma blusa de manga comprida somente por precaução e para não levantar as suspeitas do homem.

- Engraçado, dias atrás você não era tão arisca. - comentou Hans divertido e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - O que mudou? - perguntou com interesse. Não conseguiria se aproximar da princesa se a mesma agora parecia imune a ele. Selene abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou em um estalo, lançando um breve olhar pela janela enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas. Alguma coisa estava errada, podia sentir, apenas não sabia dizer o quê. Contudo, a resposta veio quando um bipar ecoou dentro da silenciosa cozinha.

Em um salto ela desceu da bancada, lançando um olhar incerto a Hans que a mirava com intensidade e com uma expressão curiosa para saber de onde vinha tal barulho. Com um sorriso sem graça ela deu as costas para o homem e abriu a porta da geladeira novamente, guardando o pote no lugar que pegou. Sentiu que algo se mexeu atrás de si e quase soltou um grito alarmado quando uma mão grande foi espalmada contra o aparelho, o fechando e a prendendo entre o corpo quente do zathariano e a máquina fria.

- Será que o acidente afetou as suas idéias? - sussurrou o homem perto da orelha da jovem, lhe causando vários arrepios. - Ou foi outra coisa? - provocou matreiro e Selene engoliu em seco, suprimindo uma vontade vergonhosa de soltar um pequeno gemido ao mesmo tempo em que sua pele toda parecia queimar com a proximidade do guarda. Seu cérebro parecia ter pedido férias no momento que sentiu o peito largo dele roçar contra as suas costas e um braço envolver sem licença a sua cintura, mas quando sua mente estava prestes a por um pé dentro do limbo, o apitar do seu comunicador a trouxa de volta ao mundo real.

- Eu tenho que ir! - disse com uma voz esganiçada, conseguindo desvencilhar-se dele e saindo correndo da cozinha, deixando para trás um Hans com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

**- - - - -**

**O** fogo crepitava e suas chamas eram refletidas pelos olhos escuros da jovem que se ajoelhava e frente à mesma com a posição usual de quem estava prestes a meditar enquanto as roupas impecáveis de sacerdotisa adornavam o seu corpo. Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos com uma fita branca na altura da nuca e as mãos juntas em prece complementavam o quadro. Silenciosamente a porta da sala abriu-se e a figura de uma mulher mais velha adentrou do aposento. Usava roupas parecidas com as da menina, mas a aura de poder que a envolvia era muito maior.

Rei ajoelhou-se ao lado da filha e ficou a olhando seriamente por longos segundos antes de a adolescente tremular as sobrancelhas e virar-se para encarar a mãe que a observava com uma expressão fechada. Soltou um suspiro desolado e relaxou na postura.

- O que foi? - perguntou irritada e Rei jogou os cabelos escuros sobre o ombro.

- Você não está se concentrando o suficiente. Não espera que o fogo lhe diga alguma coisa se está com a metade da cabeça aqui e a outra metade na lua. - a repreendeu e Bastet soltou um bufo entre dentes. Este discurso não lhe era estranho e já o ouvira várias vezes, então não precisava que a mãe ficasse repetindo isto.

O problema era que ela não conseguia.

Não via graça em ficar sentada por horas em frente a aquelas chamas tentando tirar alguma coisa delas. No inverno até que poderia ser interessante, a sala era quentinha, mas no verão era o inferno. E não havia concentração que perdurasse quando o suor estava escorrendo pelas suas costas e fazendo as roupas pesadas grudarem em sua pele melada.

- Mãe! - Bastet choramingou. Rei Hino exigia dos filhos ao menos cinco horas de prática diária nas tarefas do templo, e duas dessas cinco horas envolvia leitura do fogo. A jovem simplesmente não conseguia ficar parada por tanto tempo, era fisicamente impossível. A garota tinha o que Ami havia classificado quando a morena era criança de hiper-atividade. Rei ao ouvir o diagnóstico do por que a sua filha ser tão dispersa e nunca concentrar-se em uma coisa só por mais de vinte minutos, quase teve um treco. Ela esperava um problema desses nas filhas de Serena, que afinal estavam mais do que pré-dispostas a herdarem a cabeça de vento da mãe, e não em uma cria sua.

- Não Bastet! - a repreendeu longamente. Quando criança a menina era pior do que era agora e foi somente os longos treinamentos que envolvia sessões de meditação e relaxamento que aumentou a concentração da garota e a acalmou um pouco. - Seu pai e eu não viveremos para sempre e você e seu irmão precisam aprender a administrar este templo. - disse com a voz firme. Quem ouvisse pensaria que a mulher estava impondo um futuro pré-programado aos filhos, mas era completamente diferente.

Brenton e Bastet tinham a liberdade de serem o que desejassem se não quisessem seguir esta tradição de família, entretanto os dois gostavam. Podia ver nos olhos deles, mesmo sob muitos resmungos e pedidos de folga dos treinamentos, o prazer que eles sentiam ao aprender a controlar um poder novo, adquirir uma nova habilidade que os diferenciava das outras crianças de sua idade. Do respeito que eles recebiam das pessoas que visitavam o templo e de como as crianças os olhavam admiradas ao encontrarem duas criaturas tão poderosas. Sem contar que a paz interior que você obtinha neste tipo de "profissão" era recompensa mais do que suficiente para qualquer esforço.

- Mas mãe... - a menina abriu a boca para protestar novamente quando uma sensação que estava aos poucos se tornando familiar apoderou-se de seu corpo. A sua reação foi mais lenta que a de Rei que num pulo estava de pé e caminhando até a saída da sala, abrindo a porta corrediça em um estalo e mirando com as sobrancelhas franzidas a cidade ao longe.

Bastet rapidamente acompanhou a mãe e parou sob o batente da porta apenas para ver ao longe, sobre Tóquio de Cristal, as nuvens negras de chuva começarem a formar um roda moinho que estava prestes a transformar-se em um tornado.

- Desde quando há tornados nesta cidade? - indagou a menina bestamente. O rei da Terra vivia na cidade e por isso fora as ocasionais chuvas e tempestades de neve, Tóquio e o restante do Japão não sofriam com as usuais catástrofes naturais como antigamente. Ao menos nesse caso Endymion abria uma exceção sobre controlar a mãe natureza. Dizia que a cidade já sofrera muito no passado com ataques e precisava de uma folga, mesmo que fosse do próprio planeta.

As nuvens que começavam a rodar cada vez mais rápido no céu pareciam estar formando um ataque improvisado justamente em cima da torre mais alta do palácio e antes que Bastet pudesse abrir a boca para expressar qualquer pensamento, um flash de luz vermelha a cegou por alguns instantes e um segundo depois, parada ao seu lado, estava Sailor Marte. _Ow, ela é boa_, pensou a garota diante do tempo de reação da mãe ante a um propenso ataque.

- O que você está esperando?! - vociferou Marte para a menina que piscou os olhos, a mirando confusa por instantes, antes de finalmente seu cérebro parecer ligar e num flash de luz vermelha e alaranjada a garota cedeu lugar para seu alter ego: Sailor Phobos. Em passos apressados as duas mulheres saíram dos domínios do templo em direção ao castelo onde as nuvens negras rodavam cada vez mais rápidas e os ventos começavam a tocar o solo.

Dentro do palácio, a rainha Serenity abriu os olhos num estalo e sentou-se na cama num pulo, saindo de sob as cobertas apressadamente. Na grande janela que dava vista para a cidade estava Endymion que observava o estranho fenômeno com uma expressão fechada no belo rosto, mal notando a chegada da esposa ao seu lado, mas virando a cabeça para encará-la quando esta segurou em sua mão firmemente.

- Darien, não é você... - a pergunta ficou vagando no ar. Não era a primeira vez que Darien extravasava seu humor através do clima. Uma vez, quando ele estava particularmente irritado por causa de um problema político, causou uma ressaca nas praias de metade do litoral do Japão, China e Austrália e precisou de muita persuasão da rainha para acalmar o seu rei enfurecido. Entretanto, a mulher não conseguia puxar pela memória qualquer incidente recente que pudesse ter causado a fúria do homem para explicar tal situação atual.

- Não. - respondeu o moreno com a expressão ficando ainda mais fechada. - Algo grande está por vir, sinto isso, então se prepare. - alertou e num piscar de olhos suas roupas de dormir deram lugar as tradicionais vestes militares que costumava usar no passado, na época do Milênio de Prata. A rainha também trocara sua longa camisola de seda pelo usual vestido de camadas e com bordados em dourados no peito e erguia o cristal de prata em uma das mãos em antecipação, convocando o escudo de proteção do castelo quando o primeiro tornado atingiu o pátio do palácio.

Em outra parte do castelo, Selene corria as pressas pelos largos corredores, sua atenção fixada no pequeno comunicador em suas mãos e no rosto da irmã que parecia aflita com alguma coisa.

- O que foi? - perguntou a princesa mais nova com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Se Serena a estava contatando pelo comunicador das sailors, isso queria dizer que ela não estava em casa, e se não estava em casa, onde diabos a garota estava?

- Eu senti uma vibração estranha e estou ligando para saber se está tudo bem. - falou a jovem que tinha uma expressão extremamente alerta no rosto para alguém que supostamente acordou no meio da madrugada ao sentir uma "vibração estranha". As sobrancelhas de Selene ficaram ainda mais curvadas.

A tal vibração com certeza foi o sexto sentido de Serena a alertando que a família real estava em perigo, ou melhor: a alertando que Selene e Endie corriam em perigo, pois isto era algo que os três irmãos compartilhavam e ninguém conseguia entender. Os três herdeiros da Terra tinham uma ligação que era capaz de às vezes dizer o que o outro estava sentindo e se estava ferido ou não. Algumas vezes isso poderia ser irritante, outras vezes era bem útil, como agora quando a morena parou de supetão ao sentir o chão do castelo tremer.

- Aparentemente estamos sob ataque querida irmãzinha. - avisou em um tom mal humorado. - Então se você fizesse o favor de aparecer, eu seria grata. - encerrou a chamada antes que Serena pudesse dizer alguma coisa e apressadamente subiu as escadas que levavam a ala do castelo reservada aos aposentos de dormir. Num estrondo entrou no quarto do príncipe, o encontrando sentado e alerta na cama, abraçando um travesseiro contra o peito e com os olhos azuis largos e transparecendo temor. Rapidamente correu até a cama do garoto, o abraçando fortemente e Endie envolveu a irmã pela cintura rapidamente e escondeu o rosto no ombro dela.

Em um flash de luz dourada, a princesa cedeu lugar a Sailor Estelar e esta se ergueu da cama com o menino no colo, fincando os saltos das botas no chão quando outro tremor assolou o castelo e Endie soltou um gemido de pavor diante do que acontecia. Ficou com pena do garoto. Endymion podia ter a sua cota de poderes que se assemelhavam extremamente com as habilidades do pai deles de manipular a natureza terrestre, mas ele ainda não sabia controlá-los o suficiente para proteger-se sozinho. E, além do mais, o menino ainda era uma criança e como tal reagia da mesma maneira que todas as crianças de sua idade diante de um propenso ataque: com medo.

- Alteza! - um grito veio da porta e Diana em sua forma humana entrou deslizando no quarto. A gatinha podia farejar pavor no ar e sabia que geralmente este sentimento vinha do pequeno príncipe.

- Venha! - Estelar ordenou e saiu do quarto do menino com a gata em seu encalço, apenas para encontrar no corredor Eileen e Aldric com uma expressão aturdida nos rostos pálidos.

- O que está acontecendo? - Eileen perguntou confusa e com uma postura tensa e Estelar a avaliou de cima a baixo. Da outra vez que encontrara a mulher em sua forma sailor estava ocupada demais discutindo com Hans para dar qualquer atenção extra a zathariana, mas agora que a observava melhor podia sentir que ela tinha um grande poder emanando de sua pessoa. O mesmo valia para o príncipe Aldric. Não se surpreendia diante desta descoberta. Zathar era movido à magia e como família real era normal eles serem poderosos e, com certeza, treinados para se defenderem de qualquer imprevisto.

- Preciso que vocês me façam um favor. - disse em uma voz autoritária e os dois visitantes assumiram uma postura séria, com certeza reconhecendo no tom dela a gravidade da situação. - Vocês com certeza devem saber se defender, estou certa? - afirmava mais do que perguntava e ambos assentiram com a cabeça como se temessem de dizer um não para a guerreira e sofrer as conseqüências do desagrado da garota. - Preciso que cuidem do príncipe Endymion para mim. - pediu e o mencionado príncipe manifestou-se, erguendo o rosto do ombro da sailor e mirando os dois zatharianos.

- Não! - disse o menino apavorado. Não queria largar da irmã, Selene iria protegê-lo, sabia disso, e queria ficar perto dela para protegê-la se alguma coisa desse errado. Não queria sentir novamente aquela dor no peito que sentiu meses atrás quando a sua irmã desapareceu no tempo indo atrás de um bandido que tinha atacado a cidade. - Eu quero ficar com você! Eu quero! - falou petulante, fechando os braços com mais força em volta do pescoço da senshi e essa suspirou, abaixando-se e ajoelhando-se no chão e colocando o menino sobre os próprios pés, com esse ainda agarrado na sua nuca.

- Endymion. - começou em um tom suave, fazendo-o se afastar para poder mirar nos olhos límpidos dele. - Eu não posso proteger a cidade sabendo que você não está seguro, não é mesmo? E eu não gosto da idéia de você não estar seguro. - disse em um tom afetuoso, acariciando os cabelos castanhos dele.

- Eu estarei seguro! Com você eu estarei seguro! - gritou, segurando na mão enluvada dela e tentando puxá-la na direção do quarto, mas Estelar permaneceu imóvel. Selene suspirou e por um momento pensou em ceder à expressão suplicante do irmão, mas quando um estrondo e mais um tremor assolou o castelo, ela pareceu voltar ao mundo terreno e trocou um longo olhar com Diana, erguendo-se decidida e empurrando o menino pelos ombros em direção a garota.

- Leve-os para o abrigo do castelo Diana. - ordenou, indicando com a cabeça que Eileen e Aldric também deveriam ser levados. - Quando eu voltar se ele tiver um arranhão... - continuou para os dois zatharianos, apontando levemente na direção do príncipe. - eu arranco a cabeça de vocês. - ameaçou e com um beijo estalado na testa do menino, saiu correndo em direção a saída do palácio. Diana soltou uma risada sem graça diante da frase de despedida de Sailor Estelar e virou-se para encarar os dois soberanos.

- Ela é... super protetora, não liguem. - avisou e com um gesto rápido segurou firmemente na mão do príncipe e com outro guiou os visitantes para o abrigo anti-ataques que ficava nas profundezas do castelo e que, quando eles chegaram, já estava praticamente cheio com os funcionários do palácio que aguardavam em expectativa o desfecho de mais aquele embate.

**- - - - -**

**P**hobos e Marte foram as primeiras a chegarem ao palácio e pararam aturdidas diante do que viam. Cada vez que um tornado descia dos céus como uma nuvem negra de poeira girando em cone e atingia o chão, sumindo segundos depois, deixava em seu lugar criaturas que pareciam uma versão horrenda de zumbis saídos de filmes de terror de terceira categoria.

Bastet soltou um grito enojado ao vê-los. Eles eram pálidos, com os olhos contendo apenas os globos brancos, as roupas eram apenas trapos envoltos em mofo e sujeira e a pele de seus corpos ainda estava em estado de decomposição. Obviamente, diferente dos filmes de terror, eles não andavam em passos duros e com os braços esticados em frente ao corpo, mas a expressão vazia e a atitude de alguém que não possuía mais nenhum pensamento racional estava lá.

- Fogo de Marte! - o grito assustou a menina, a tirando de sua silenciosa contemplação, e o jato de fogo cruzou o espaço entre elas e a primeira fileira de zumbis, os acertando em cheio. As criaturas cambalearam diante do ataque, muitas pegaram fogo, mas, mesmo em chamas, continuaram andando em direção a elas a passos desengonçados.

- Explosão de Phobos! - Bastet soltou seu golpe. Os poderes de Marte, ainda mais o último golpe, tudo o que faziam era queimar na esperança que isso fosse o suficiente, como um maçarico aceso bem em cima do inimigo. O de Phobos pelo contrário explodia, como uma bomba jogada sobre o inimigo, e isso foi o suficiente para desintegrar os zumbis flamejantes.

- Oh não! - gritou Rei ao ver que parte da frota daquelas criaturas estavam tomando o rumo da entrada do palácio. Sabia que as barreiras de Serenity impediam qualquer ataque, mas será que reconheceriam uma ameaça vinda de coisas mortas? - Você fica aqui cuidando deles e eu... - calou-se quando viu que num salto os zumbis colaram-se as paredes de cristal do castelo e as subia como aranhas disformes e maltrapilhas.

- Mas o que eles estão fazendo? - gritou Phobos ao presenciar a visão bizarra daquelas coisas encontrando brechas para invadirem o palácio nas mais mínimas aberturas, desde pequenas janelas a grandes varandas.

- Flecha Flamejante de Marte! - disparou Rei, acertando alguns e os derrubando no chão. - Vamos! - ordenou a filha, correndo em direção ao castelo, mas brecando sobre os saltos quando outro tornado desceu dos céus bem em frente às duas guerreiras. Como antes, a nuvem negra de poeira e vento dissipou-se, mas, em vez de outra leva de zumbis, o que surgiu em frente a elas foi uma mulher. Uma bela e estonteante mulher.

Ela tinha longos cabelos dourados e pele azulada, membros longos e elegantes e usava um vestido esvoaçante e quase transparente. Seus lábios eram cheios e vermelhos, seus olhos como duas íris alarajandas de gato e seu rosto era bem formado e com uma expressão serena. E então, ela sorriu e abriu a boca. Marte e Phobos colocaram-se em posição de combate, esperando o ataque, mas o que receberam foi uma bela canção saída dos lábios da estranha.

Perto da saída do castelo, Estelar parou quando ouviu uma estranha canção soar ao longe e virou o rosto para todos os lados a procura da origem da música. Soltou um som estrangulado do fundo da garganta quando viu entrar por um dos largos vitrais no alto do corredor um grupo de coisas estranhas que caíram num baque abafado sobre o caro carpete que forrava o chão azulejado. Recuou um passo quando os zumbis começaram a vir em sua direção e fez um gesto largo com a mão esquerda no ar e seu cetro apareceu em um piscar de olhos.

- Tempestade Estelar! - soltou sem hesitação, explodindo alguns dos zumbis e fazendo uma careta quando viu seu golpe deixar várias marcas de queimado na parede atrás de onde estavam as criaturas. Assim que a fumaça abaixou, sua atenção voltou-se para a música que ouvia ao longe e somente agora ela pôde perceber que a mesma... Era linda.

A melodia era inebriante e parecia acalmar sua alma e esvaziar a sua mente. O som que entrava pelos seus ouvidos e era registrado pelo seu cérebro afastava todo e qualquer pensamento coerente além de relaxar todos os músculos de seu corpo como se estivesse prestes a entrar em transe, a um ponto de alcançar o nirvana. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seu rosto e seus dedos moles soltaram o cetro que caiu com um tilintar de metal no chão. Aquela canção era tão, tão linda que ela tinha que saber de onde vinha, quem era o ser magnífico que a cantava.

Sem pensar, seus pés começaram a guiá-la em direção as grandes portas principais do palácio, ignorando a horda de zumbis que invadia o castelo. O sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto e suas mãos ergueram-se com vontade própria para a maçaneta da porta quando alguém a segurou com força pela cintura.

- NÃO! - gritou como uma criança que tinha sido desprovida de seu brinquedo favorito. - Me solta, me solta! - debateu-se quando foi erguida do chão e seu corpo desobediente jogado sobre um ombro largo. - ME SOLTA! - gritou mais alto ainda, socando com os punhos fechados as costas da pessoa que a segurava.

- Estelar! - uma voz grossa soou dentro de seu cérebro enevoado pela canção e lá no fundo ela vagamente reconheceu a pessoa, mas a lembrança rapidamente a escapou.

Por seu lado, Hans lutava com todas as forças para manter a senshi presa em seu ombro, mas esta se debatia violentamente e o socava com força nas costas que, com certeza, no dia seguinte teria grandes manchas roxas. Rodou sobre os pés pronto para voltar para dentro do castelo, para bem longe daquela música, quando seu caminho foi bloqueado por um bando de criaturas estranhas. O corpo em seu ombro ainda remexia-se com força e gritava em seus ouvidos sensíveis e, frustrado, o homem colocou a guerreira sobre os pés, a segurando por um braço e ergueu a outra mão em direção a cabeça dela.

- Me desculpe por isso. - falou enquanto percorria a palma da mão sobre os olhos azuis da senshi. - Durma. - ordenou e num piscar de olhos a jovem caiu adormecida nos braços do zathariano que novamente a jogou sobre os ombros e voltou sua atenção para os zumbis que bloqueavam seu caminho apenas para sentir sua respiração entalar na garganta.

Aquelas coisas paradas na frente dele e com expressões vazias eram zatharianos. Zatharianos que foram mortos na invasão do planeta.

Sentiu seu peito comprimir com pesar quando divisou nas primeiras fileiras das criaturas o General Tarik-Zhor da Casa de Roan, um dos homens com quem serviu em várias batalhas e que fora seu mentor quando jovem. O primeiro que caíra em combate quando Zathar foi subjugada. Sentiu seu sangue correr apressado em suas veias, queimando por onde passava. Diziam que zatharianos tinham sangue frio e que por isso eram frios e isso explicava o motivo de conseguirem viver em um planeta com um clima extremamente adverso. Mas, no momento, Hans sentia-se pegando fogo. Como aqueles malditos tiveram a coragem de denegrir um homem como o General Tarik? Isto era uma desonra tamanha e não iria jamais perdoar aqueles que fizeram isso com o homem.

- Perdão velho amigo. - pediu em um tom de prece e ergueu a mão livre para o alto, fazendo um pequeno movimento circular com ela e um som de sucção ecoou no corredor. Estalos foram-se ouvidos como se uma corrente elétrica invisível estivesse brotando no ar e se juntado para formar uma bola de energia azulada que pairava acima da palma aberta do homem. - Que os Grandes Deuses me perdoem. - disse e disparou o ataque contra os zatharianos, sentindo seu coração parar por um breve momento ao ver os corpos sendo consumidos em frias chamas azuis gelo até desintegrarem-se por completo.

Com uma última prece silenciosa aos Deuses pelas almas de seus conterrâneos, Hans partiu castelo adentro ainda carregando nos ombros uma Estelar adormecida, procurando um local longe o suficiente para que a música que inebriara a mulher não fosse ouvida pela mesma quando esta acordasse. E esperava que ela não o matasse quando acordasse.

**- - - - -**

**J**úpiter e Vênus chegaram à cena de batalha apenas para presenciarem um acontecimento estranho. Zumbis ainda subiam pelas paredes do castelo que agora parecia sem defesa alguma e eram acompanhados por versões menores dos insetos que atacaram a cidade dias atrás. Marte e Phobos estavam paradas no meio do pátio de entrada do palácio sem moverem um músculo e pareciam em transe, observando ao longe uma mulher extremamente exótica que parecia cantar uma canção desconhecida que ao mesmo tempo deixava as duas sailors com expressões abobalhadas nos rostos e incitava os zumbis a atacarem com mais violências as guerreias imóveis e que não erguiam um dedo para se defenderem.

- Beijo de Beleza e Amor de Vênus! - gritou Mina e seu ataque cortou o ar, retirando um grupo de zumbis de sobre as duas sailors e correndo em direção a elas duas para socorrê-las.

- Espera Vênus! - Litha chamou, ainda tentando pará-la, mas foi tarde demais, quando a loira chegou perto o suficiente para discernir melhor à canção, ela rapidamente entrou no mesmo estado que as outras duas. Júpiter hesitou, não sabendo direito o que fazer. De onde estava ainda podia ouvir a música fracamente e esta já inebriava os seus sentidos levemente, mas não a colocava em transe como as outras sailors, mas sabia que se chegasse perto da mulher, acabaria como as outras.

- Hei! - alguém a chamou e a sailor dos raios virou-se para ver um olhar preocupado nos belos orbes dourados do marido. O fato de ele estar no campo de batalha com ela não era estranho, visto que o homem a tinha surpreendido mais cedo no restaurante enquanto Mina e ela fechavam o caixa e cuidavam do inventário do estabelecimento.

Às vezes as duas mulheres costumavam perder a noção do tempo depois do expediente ao deixarem tudo preparado para o movimento do dia seguinte e, por isso, seus maridos sentiam-se na obrigação de irem arrancar a força suas esposas super trabalhadoras do restaurante e as forçarem a relaxar. Principalmente o seu marido, cujo tempo na terra era curto e ele gostava de aproveitar o máximo a presença da companheira enquanto podia.

- Alguém pode explicar o que aconteceu com a minha mulher? - Hideki apontou para uma Vênus ao lado de Phobos e Marte e sentiu seu coração dar um pulo ao ver a mulher sendo impiedosamente atacada. Deu um passo à frente pronto para socorrê-la, mas a mão de Júpiter em seu ombro o parou.

- Não! Aquela coisa lá a está controlando... - a senshi apontou para a criatura azulada ao longe que mexia a boca como se estivesse dizendo algo e sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os efeitos da canção da mulher em sua mente. - com algum tipo de música hipnótica. - finalizou e os dois homens ao seu lado piscaram os olhos confusos.

- Música? Que música? - Eckhard mirou a esposa como se ela estivesse louca e os olhos verdes da mulher o encararam em surpresa.

- Você não está ouvindo? - será que o fato dele ser um elfo permitia que ele não fosse afetado pela canção?

- Eu também não ouço nada. - completou Hideki e Litha o olhou surpresa. Ou talvez o fato deles serem _homens_ os protegia dos efeitos da música. Que estranho, se aquela criatura estava hipnotizando as sailors com música, isto a faria quase como uma sereia e pelas lendas sereias hipnotizavam homens, não mulheres, Júpiter racionalizou.

- Certo... - um outro ataque dos zumbis fez Phobos cair de joelhos e a sailor pensou em ir ajudá-la, mas Eckhard a parou.

- Chame Mercúrio, precisamos saber como parar essa coisa. Aproveite e chame Daiki também, e Nicolas... Brenton também, o poder de fogo dele pode ser extremamente útil. Se aquela coisa não nos afeta, melhor cuidarmos disso. Você fica aqui. - aconselhou à esposa que só pôde concordar com a cabeça. Eles seriam as melhores opções agora do que um bando de senshi em transe. - Hideki, eu vou abrir caminho pra você entrar no castelo. Se as sailors estão assim, não quero nem imaginar as princesas... Ou pior, a rainha. - Hideki fez uma careta e concordou, acompanhando Eckhard que começava a derrubar os zumbis, dando chance a ele de seguir para o palácio.

No castelo, neste exato momento, a situação também não era das melhores. Endymion sacudia Serenity pelos ombros, tentando acordá-la do transe que ela pareceu ter caído e vez ou outra, entre suas tentativas frustradas de despertá-la, ele erguia sua espada e atingia com força um zumbi que entrava aos saltos pelas grandes janelas do quarto, intercalando os golpes com a arma com golpes de energia e voltando-se segundos depois para a esposa.

- Serena? Serena! - a sacudiu com mais força, mas o sorriso bobo ainda estava no rosto da soberana e os dedos moles dela se abriram, soltando o cristal de prata que caiu lentamente no tapete e rolou para baixo da grande cômoda ao canto do aposento. Outra horda de zumbis adentrou o quarto e Endymion virou-se bruscamente, invocando uma enorme bola de energia que atingiu o adversário em cheio, os lançando contra as janelas e estourando seus vidros, explodindo as criaturas a poucos metros de distância do balcão e em pleno ar. Com um gesto de mão o homem convocou o cristal esquecido que saiu de sob o móvel num disparo e veio até a sua mão, o guardando em um bolso do casaco. Com outro ele começou a puxar a esposa para fora do quarto.

Sem as defesas de Serenity no palácio este estava vulnerável ao inimigo e com a rainha sem controle de seus poderes, ela também ficava a mercê do desconhecido oponente. Logo, no momento, a melhor saída era abrigá-la com os outros enquanto ele descobria o que fazer. E, com isso, o homem foi a passos mais que depressa para o abrigo do palácio arrastando uma Serenity relutante atrás de si.

**- - - - -**

**E**stelar sentiu como se um balde de gelo derretido tivesse sido jogado sobre o seu corpo o que a fez acordar num pulo e sentar-se rapidamente, tentando afastar a água fria inexistente e vendo, com surpresa, que seu uniforme de sailor continuava impecavelmente branco e seco. Piscou os olhos confusa e virou-se apenas para ver que Hans estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, com as mãos erguidas e uma estranha expressão aliviada no rosto geralmente impassível.

Com um gemido, a jovem mexeu-se, sentindo todos os seus músculos estranhamente doloridos e começando a reconhecer uma dor de cabeça irritante. Rodou o olhar ao seu redor apenas para atestar que estavam nas estufas do rei e compreendeu menos ainda já que a última coisa que se lembrava era de ter entregado Endie aos cuidados de Diana e partido para a batalha.

- O qu... - sentiu a voz entalar na garganta e soltou um pigarro. - O que houve? - conseguiu dizer e Hans abaixou as mãos lentamente, erguendo-se do chão e lançando um olhar desinteressado para as plantas ao seu redor.

- Você foi pega no feitiço da Dama do Lago. - explicou o homem com as palmas das mãos fechadas em um punho e um olhar distante. Estelar não sabia o que ele tanto observava, visto que a única coisa que tinha ali dentro eram potes, terra e flores, sem contar que o local estava escuro e precariamente iluminado pelas distantes luzes dos postes ao longe.

- Dama do Lago? - repetiu bestamente, levantando-se do chão e cambaleando um pouco. Rapidamente Hans a amparou, trazendo seu corpo menor contra o seu físico avantajado e a encarando diretamente nos olhos.

- A Dama do Lago... - disse mais uma vez, lambendo os lábios secos e com este gesto atraindo a atenção dos orbes azulados para a ponta da língua rosada que se movia lentamente sobre aquele detalhe do belo rosto do zathariano. - é uma criatura mística de Zathar. Diz à lenda que ela era uma mulher que foi assassinada pelo amado e a amante dele em um lago e por causa disso passou o resto da eternidade atraindo homens infiéis para afogarem-se no lago em que ela foi morta. - Selene riria se isso não fosse piorar a sua dor de cabeça. O que estava os atacando era uma criatura que parecia ter saído de uma história de terror digna de uma noite de reunião em volta da fogueira durante um acampamento no meio do mato? _Que interessante_, pensou com escárnio.

- E como a destruímos? Convocamos o amante dos mortos pra pedir perdão? - zombou e Hans rolou os olhos, a soltando bruscamente e a pegando de surpresa, quase a fazendo cair no chão.

- Eu disse que era uma criatura mística, não disse que era inexistente. - explicou-se o homem com raiva diante da zombaria da jovem sobre as histórias e tradições de seu povo.

- Você disse que a Dama do Lago era uma lenda! - afirmou Selene. Não estava a fim de acreditar que o que estava os atacando era um conto de fadas, ou de terror, o que fosse. Isso era ridículo!

- Eu disse que a história dela é uma lenda. A Dama do Lago é um ser mágico criado pelos Deuses que tem como função guardar os portões de Zambora... - Selene fez uma expressão de tédio, não compreendendo metade daquela história. Seus ensinamentos limitavam-se apenas a situação socioeconômica e política de um Estado, não as suas lendas e crendices. - o mundo dos mortos. - isso pareceu chamar a atenção da jovem. Não era difícil acreditar que Zathar também tivesse guardiões de portões para o mundo dos mortos. Afinal, Sailor Júpiter era casada com uma versão terrestre da Dama do Lago. - Nunca foi confirmado, mas a entrada de Zambora, supostamente, ficaria no Lago Ekinawa, um dos maiores lagos do grande continente. A questão é que a canção da Dama tem a função de atrair as almas errantes que perderam seu caminho para Zambora e não de hipnotizar mulheres e muito menos controlar mortos vivos. Então isso quer dizer...

- Que aquela Dama é falsa. E por que o nosso misterioso inimigo mandaria uma falsa Dama do Lago para cá? Não é como se ela tivesse muito significado para nós não? - ponderou Estelar.

Não compreendia porque Hans tinha lhe contado essa história, mas avaliando bem à situação, parecia que a tal criatura mística estava servindo como uma espécie de mensageiro para passar um recado alguém e a princesa apostava que este alguém era os zatharianos. Afinal, quem mais poderia conhecer a tal lenda senão eles? O que confirmava a suspeita das neo sailors. O inimigo estava relacionado aos visitantes e Estelar desconfiava que quem quer que esteja atacando a Terra era a mesma pessoa que atacou Zathar.

Num movimento impulsivo a garota ergueu o punho e com um soco bem dado derrubou o moreno no chão que ergueu os olhos para mirá-la com uma mistura de choque e raiva.

- Mas que diabos! Por que você fez isso? - rosnou ameaçadoramente e Selene recuou um passo. Talvez ter batido no sujeito no calor do momento não tenha sido boa idéia. Afinal, ele era o triplo do tamanho dela. Por outro lado não se arrependia do soco bem dado que deu no homem. Ele trouxera a ameaça para a Terra diante de seu "inocente" pedido por refúgio e deveria pagar por isso. Estava sendo irracional, sabia disso, a sua mãe ficaria muito desapontada se soubesse que tipo de pensamentos a sua filha estava tendo e a rainha jamais acusaria outra pessoa pelos problemas que estavam passando no momento. Mas que, de certa forma, Hans e sua trupe eram responsáveis por toda essa confusão, isso eles eram.

- Por sua causa estamos sendo atacados! Vocês não tinham outro lugar para se esconderem com o rabinho entre as pernas, não?! - algo perigoso parece brilhar dentro dos olhos verdes do zathariano depois da tirada da sailor e num salto ele pôs-se de pé, esfregando o queijo dolorido e aproximando-se a passos ferinos da senshi, que recuou mais ainda.

- Como ousa nos acusar de covardes? - sibilou ferozmente. Ela não tinha este direito, não sabia metade da história. Os zumbis que a Dama do Lago usava para atacar o castelo eram apenas à sombra do que um dia foram valentes guerreiros, homens e algumas mulheres que lutaram e morreram para proteger Zathar da invasão e muitos desses encontraram seu fim ao protegê-los, dando possibilidade a família real e alguns refugiados de fugirem e procurarem abrigo em outro lugar para assim completarem a missão que libertaria o planeta deles. Essa fedelha não tinha o direito de acusá-los de nada!

- Você não espera que eu engula que um planeta como Zathar, tão bem equipado e treinado com o melhor sistema de defesa do quadrante 2 tenha facilmente sucumbido ao que quer que o tenha invadido, espera? - rebateu igualmente irritada, embora seus joelhos tremessem, pois podia sentir, praticamente ver, a energia de Hans crepitando em volta dele diante da raiva contida. Talvez tenha falado demais no momento e tocado em algum ponto sensível de toda essa história.

- Eu não espero que uma princesa mimada nos compreenda! - retrucou ferozmente e Selene piscou os olhos para depois arregalá-los, extremamente surpresa diante do que ouviu. Como assim princesa? Ele havia descoberto? Sabia quem ela era? A sua mãe iria matá-la se soubesse disso.

- Como? - balbuciou com o coração aos pulos e Hans deu um sorriso de escárnio para ela.

- Eu sei seu segredinho... Princesa Serena. - disse com um sorriso vitorioso e Selene piscou mais ainda para depois cair na gargalhada.

- Prin-prin-princesa Serena! - e riu mais ainda, dobrando-se sobre o próprio corpo e apoiando-se em uma bancada cheia de vasos de lírios.

- Qual a graça alteza? - o homem a avaliou de perto, tentando compreender onde estava a piada e só depois de longos minutos rindo é que Estelar finalmente acalmou-se para poder respondê-lo.

- Você! - e o estapeou no peito, parando um momento para apreciar como ele era ao mesmo tempo sólido e macio, e depois sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos. Não era hora de relembrar de como ele era sem camisa. - De onde você tirou a idéia estapafúrdia de que eu sou a princesa Serena? Você não acha que está faltando alguma coisa? - e rodou o braço sobre a cabeça, fazendo Hans adquirir uma expressão confusa. O que poderia estar faltando nela? - Os cabelos exóticos presos no penteado mais estranho que eu já vi. Além da cabecinha de vento. - e soltou mais uma risadinha. - Sério mesmo, a sua imaginação me impressiona.

Hans a olhou atentamente, tentando discernir entre as palavras dela alguma coisa que não fosse verdade, mas a reação da jovem havia sido genuína demais para ele encontrar qualquer contra argumento diante da confissão dela. Então Estelar não era a princesa Serena e de certo modo isso o aliviava. Não estava a fim de gerar uma guerra entre planetas diante do que pensava em fazer com a senshi, o que já era um grande progresso.

- Se você não é a princesa Serena, quem é você? - indagou com um tom de pouco caso e Estelar soltou outra risada.

- Boa tentativa, mas não cola. E se você não se importa, eu preciso ir ajudar as outras sailors. Se o que aconteceu comigo estiver acontecendo com elas, o castelo está indefeso... - ela passou pelo homem para poder sair da estufa, mas uma mão grande segurou o seu pulso fino e a puxou de volta, a jogando de maneira brusca sobre a bancada de lírios. - O que foi agora? - a jovem sibilou irritada por ter sido interrompida.

- Volte lá sua idiota e você ficará no mesmo estado que antes, com a cara mais sonsa do que já é. - advertiu e viu a senshi inflar de ódio diante das ofensas.

- Quem você está chamando de idiota... E sonsa?! - gritou em um tom estridente o que fez os ouvidos de Hans zumbirem dolorosamente.

- Se você quiser ajudar as suas amigas... - o homem continuou, ignorando a birra da jovem e murmurando algumas palavras sob a respiração esticou uma mão aberta na direção dela quando algo brilhou na palma da mão dele e depois desapareceu, deixando em seu lugar dois pequenos objetos feitos de borracha e em forma de rolha. - use isto. - estendeu os tampões de ouvido para ela e Estelar olhou para as pequenas peças com uma expressão desconfiada. - Não vão te morder! - falou exasperado e hesitante a garota pegou os tampões.

- Como você pode ter certeza de que apenas isto será o suficiente? - disse desconfiada, avaliando os objetos e Hans deu de ombros. Não sabia, mas não custava tentar.

- Só para garantir irei com você. Aparentemente a tal música dela não me afeta...

- Por que será? - Estelar soltou num tom de escárnio e o olhou com suspeita, mas o homem a ignorou.

- Por que você não enfia isso logo no ouvido e pára de me encher? - Hans bradou, arrancando os tampões das mãos dela e os levando em direção as orelhas da garota. Estelar retesou o corpo diante dos gestos bruscos dele, temerosa do que viria a seguir. O zathariano não estava no melhor dos humores, podia perceber pelo fato de que ele estava explodindo com facilidade diante de uma simples discussão e, portanto, tinha razão por sentir-se incomodada quando as mãos do homem encontraram caminho por debaixo dos fios finos de seus cabelos negros em direção as suas orelhas.

Os dedos grossos de Hans percorreram os fios negros e macios, prolongando-se neles mais que o necessário e com gestos mais delicados ele deslizou as pontas dos dedos sobre o pescoço da garota, que tremeu diante do toque, até as orelhas dela, as traçando suavemente e depois colocando os tampões no lugar. Recolheu as mãos, demorando mais uma vez entre as mechas negras até abaixar os braços completamente quando se viu sob a avaliação intensa de brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Melhor irmos. - avisou e Selene fez uma expressão confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas como se tentasse compreender o que ele dizia. Perfeito, o tampão funcionava, agora ele apenas esperava que tivesse o mesmo efeito contra a Dama do Lago. Hesitante pegou na mão da sailor e a guiou para fora da estufa de volta ao campo de batalha.

**- - - - -**

**A **cena que Estelar e Hans encontraram quando chegaram ao pátio principal do palácio não foi nada animadora. Sailors Marte, Phobos e Vênus estavam amarradas a uma árvore pelo que parecia ser uma versão precária da corrente de Vênus, com certeza obra de Sailor Vésper. Júpiter e as outras inners senshis mantinham-se distantes o bastante para a música afetá-las apenas superficialmente, lançando golpes atrás de golpes sobre a Dama do Lago, mas os mortos vivos sempre entravam no caminho para poder impedi-las, e a distância entre as sailors e a mulher também não ajudava no efeito dos ataques.

Os maridos das sailors, mais Brenton, por outro lado lutavam avidamente contra os zumbis, mas eles não eram de grande ajuda. Poderiam ser poderosos, mas ainda sim estavam em menor número e sem o poder de fogo de suas esposas guardiãs e das neo senshi que também se mantinham afastadas, nada poderiam fazer.

Selene notou que entre os homens constava a figura de seu pai, mas não divisara entre as mulheres a forma elegante de sua mãe. O que será que tinha acontecido com ela? Pensou, não querendo cogitar a possibilidade de ela estar ferida em algum canto, até porque Endymion jamais deixaria o lado da esposa se isto tivesse acontecido. Talvez ela também tenha sido enfeitiçada e com isto estava presa em um lugar seguro.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre Mercúrio e Arcádia que com seus computadores avaliavam freneticamente o inimigo e murmuravam uma coisa ou outra para as outras sailors, mas as suas expressões não eram animadoras. Com um suspiro, a garota checou se os tampões estavam bem presos e com um salto e uma cambalhota no ar colocou-se no meio do grupo de homens que estavam cercados por vários zumbis.

- Estelar! - a jovem viu a boca do rei se mexer dizendo seu nome, mas não ouviu nenhum som sair dela. Virou-se na direção da Dama do Lago para ver que esta ainda mexia os lábios cantando, mas não conseguia ouvir a música que ela soltava e deu um aceno positivo de cabeça em direção a Hans para avisá-lo que o plano deu certo. O zathariano retribuiu o gesto com um parecido e foi até as sailors, começando a conversar com elas e distribuindo pequenos objetos as mulheres.

- Volto já. - disse ao grupo, girando uma perna e acertando o zumbi mais próximo, abrindo caminho e esgueirando-se pela brecha fornecida em direção a mulher. Agilmente deu várias cambalhotas em direção a ela e com uma estrela bem dada seus pés acertaram o rosto da estranha, a desnorteando e finalmente a fazendo calar a boca. Ergueu o joelho com força, a acertando na altura da barriga e a fazendo se curvar diante da dor e mirar ferozmente a sailor por ter sido interrompida. Os olhos laranja brilharam de raiva e os lábios vermelhos retorceram em ódio, deixando a mostra um canino.

Subitamente a pele azulada começou a ganhar um tom cinza doentio e as belas vestes transformaram-se em trapos mofados e sujos. Estelar afastou-se num pulo, observando a transformação boquiaberta. Asas esqueléticas de morcego brotaram das costas da criatura e os longos cabelos dourados adquiriram um tom marrom enlameado. O rosto ficou mais afilado, pontiagudo e de expressões medonhas. O nariz achatou-se, deixando apenas duas fendas ofídicas e os dedos das mãos rapidamente viraram garras que desceram com violência contra a sailor, atingindo seu uniforme na barriga e abrindo quatro talhos dos quais começou a escorrer um grosso filete de sangue.

Por reflexo a senshi recuou mais ainda, levando a mão ao ferimento e o observando chocada. Não era uma coisa muito fácil penetrar o uniforme da sailor e para quem achava que aquela roupa era apenas enfeite se enganava. Ela protegia de verdade.

O laço no peito dava uma proteção extra ao coração, as luvas aos pulsos e braços, o laço das costas a base da espinha, a tiara na testa evitando qualquer ataque direto na cabeça e a gargantilha proteção ao pescoço, principalmente sobre a aorta. E o lenço de marinheiro proteção à área do coração pelas costas. Só a saia era enfeite, mas ajudava na mobilidade. Portanto, saber que um único golpe conseguiu atravessar a sua armadura não era uma descoberta muito feliz.

Seu uniforme imaculadamente branco estava começando a ficar vermelho na altura do abdômen e embora não pudesse ouvir por causa dos tampões, podia sentir as sailors ao longe gritando pelo seu nome. Cambaleou sobre os pés, sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada. O golpe poderia ter sido profundo, mas ainda sim demoraria mais tempo para ela sentir-se desse jeito, não? Com a cabeça leve e o corpo mole.

- _SELENE! _- o grito ecoou em sua mente e a jovem reconheceu a voz da irmã. Viu em frente aos olhos a tal Dama preparar outro ataque e por instinto ergueu o braço que não segurava o ferimento, trazendo o cetro em forma de meia lua consigo e bloqueando o golpe das garras da criatura.

- Temp... - abriu a boca para dizer, mas a voz lhe falhou e ela sentiu seus membros ficarem se forças, derrubando a arma no chão e seu corpo começando a cair para trás.

- MOON HEALING ESCALATION! - o golpe veio à alta velocidade, acertando a criatura em cheio no peito e a desintegrando entre uma explosão pirotécnica de luz e energia. Selene apenas observou com desinteresse e olhos desfocados a Dama do Lago desfazer-se bem na sua frente antes de sentir ser amparada por um par de braços calorosos. O olhar azul preocupado do rei entrou em seu campo de visão e uma das mãos do homem comprimiu seu ferimento na barriga, tentando estancar o sangue.

Hans veio deslizando para perto da dupla, ajoelhando-se ao lado do monarca e da sailor caída com uma sensação de deja vu enorme em seu coração. A cena que presenciava lhe era familiar, esquecida por causa dos milhares de anos dentro de suas lembranças. Em um gesto brusco rasgou metade do casaco que usava, utilizando as tiras de pano para envolver o ferimento da garota enquanto o rei a segurava em seus braços. Aos poucos outras senshis foram se aproximando à medida que conseguiam livrar-se dos zumbis restantes. A primeira a chegar ao grupo foi Mercúrio que com o seu computador começou a avaliar os estragos, fazendo uma expressão nada animadora diante de cada dado que aparecia na tela do aparelho.

- Majestade... O golpe era venenoso. - declarou Ami ao ver os sinais vitais de Selene enfraquecerem mais e mais na tela. Endymion ergueu a cabeça bruscamente e mirou a sailor como se a acusasse de ser a responsável por todo aquele estrago.

- Não me diga a extensão dos ferimentos, me diga apenas que eles podem ser curados! - vociferou o homem, acariciando inconscientemente o rosto da sailor que piscava os olhos tentando mantê-los abertos. Num estalo, trovões e raios ecoaram nos céus, descendo a terra e pulverizando mais um bando de mortos vivos e logo depois apareceram ao lado do grupo Júpiter e Europa.

Lily ajoelhou-se perto da princesa sem saber direito o que fazer. Seus instintos gritavam que ela precisava ajudar à amiga, embora não fossem tão próximas assim, mas ao mesmo tempo sua mente rebatia que ela não tinha como fazer isso. Seus olhos dourados foram até a figura de seu pai que se aproximava do grupo, perguntando silenciosamente se ele não poderia ajudar. Afinal, ele era o guardião do mundo dos mortos e por isso tinha algumas cartas na manga em situações como essa.

Sentiu o seu peito comprimir quando o elfo franziu as sobrancelhas negras e inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse ouvindo algo que apenas ele era capaz de escutar. A jovem arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o sinal de que seu pai estava sendo chamado aos portões com certeza para receber alguma nova alma. E se ele estava sendo chamado no meio de sua estadia na terra, isto queria dizer que tal alma era de alguém importante.

- Não! Não! - gritou a senshi dos raios e voltou-se para a companheira caída que agora tinha uma das mãos sendo seguradas por uma desesperada Sailor Moon que parecia não saber direito o que fazer. - A rainha, a rainha não pode ajudar com o Cristal de Prata? - ofereceu rapidamente e o rei sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Serenity está inconsciente, precisei fazê-la dormir para levá-la a um lugar seguro por causa da música. - explicou-se Darien, levantando-se de supetão. A tal mulher que estava hipnotizando as outras senshis tinha sido destruída, agora era seguro e talvez pudesse acordar Serena. O problema era: será que daria tempo de ir ao castelo e voltar com a mulher? Tinha a sensação que não.

- Eu posso usar o cristal de prata. - ofereceu Sailor Moon e o rei a olhou incerto.

A princesa ainda estava praticando as habilidades de controlar o cristal de prata e há de se convir que a menina não possuía força o suficiente para reter o poder da pedra. Serenity levara anos para conseguir esta façanha e cada vez que usava o cristal ao máximo no passado, sem o treinamento suficiente, acabava se ferindo gravemente, ou então gastando todas as suas forças. Lembrava de todas as vezes que aparara uma Sailor Moon fraca depois de uma batalha e de usar o cristal. E curar usando o poder da pedra mágica era um grande feito o qual a princesa não estava pronta para realizar.

- Sabe que você não conseguiria e seria mais uma sailor ferida em nossas mãos. - disse o rei e Sailor Moon bateu um punho fechado no chão de concreto.

- Ao menos não me custa tentar! - rebateu petulante.

- O cristal está com a rainha que está no abrigo do castelo... a não ser que você tenha aprendido a convocar a pedra ao seu bel prazer... terá que ir lá buscá-la e nós não temos tempo para isso. - Endymion vociferou, não estava disposto a discutir com a sua primogênita em um momento tão crucial como esse.

- GENTE! - Lily gritou interrompendo a briga entre pai e filha. - Calem a boca! - ordenou aos dois e voltou a sua atenção a Estelar que mirava o rosto da mestiça intensamente. - Vai ficar tudo bem, okay? - a meio elfo acariciou os cabelos negros da jovem. - Vai ficar tudo bem. - suspirou, levando uma mão ao abdômen dela inconscientemente enquanto ainda afagava os cabelos da menina e com isto não notando o que estava acontecendo neste momento.

Toda e qualquer discussão ou falatório encerrou-se quando um brilho dourado iluminou os rostos das pessoas que formavam um círculo em torno da senshi ferida. Europa abaixou os olhos exóticos do rosto de Selene para ver a sua própria mão emitir tal brilho, fechando aos poucos o ferimento na barriga da garota e deixando por fim apenas as marcas que as garras da Dama do Lago causaram na roupa da sailor. Estelar piscou os olhos que voltaram ao normal, perdendo aquela expressão vazia e desorientada e aos poucos ela foi se sentando e sendo amparada por Lily.

- Como... - perguntou a Europa que olhava para as próprias mãos com uma expressão chocada.

- Eu não sei... - uma risada foi-se ouvida dentro do grupo e todos os olhares caíram sobre Eckhard que deu de ombros.

- Eckhard... - Júpiter aproximou-se do marido que tinha uma expressão de que sabia mais da situação do que ela.

- Depois eu explico. - falou o elfo, indicando com a cabeça a figura de Hans ainda ajoelhado perto de Estelar e que olhava a menina intensamente com uma expressão de alívio aparente em seu rosto.

Selene deu de ombros displicente. Bem, não importava como havia sido feito, o importante é que havia sido feito e ela estava curada. Lentamente pôs-se de pé e mal estava equilibrada nas duas pernas quando algo sólido chocou-se contra o seu corpo e ela viu-se envolvida por dois pares de braços magros, mas ao mesmo tempo poderosos, que a apertavam contra uma Sailor Moon histérica que chorava copiosamente em seu ombro.

- Ah... Moon? - Estelar ergueu uma mão, afagando a cabeça de cabelos rosados da jovem enquanto esta soluçava mais contra si, o corpo dela tremendo por causa das lágrimas.

- Eu deveria te matar, como você me dá um susto desses?! - Serena choramingou em seu ombro e Selene franziu as sobrancelhas. Conseguia ouvi-la? Por quê? Inconscientemente levou a mão a uma das orelhas apenas para atestar que o tampão tinha sumido. Talvez Hans tenha desfeito o feitiço que conjurou a proteção depois que a Dama do Lago fora destruída, era a única explicação.

- Sailor Moon... está tudo bem, está tudo bem. - tentou consolá-la, lançando um olhar para o seu pai, mas viu que não conseguiria obter ajuda do homem para soltar a garota de si. O rei tinha uma expressão extremamente fechada no rosto e agora que a confusão tinha passado e a adrenalina abaixado, ela podia perceber que os céus de Tóquio estavam extremamente negros e que um vento frio e forte soprava pela cidade e a jovem tinha a certeza que isto não era coisa do inimigo porque Endymion apertava as mãos em um punho firme e o seu corpo tremia levemente. Com uma virada sob os calcanhares o homem tomou o caminho do castelo já soltando ordens enquanto voltava ao palácio.

- Inner senshis comigo para verificarmos os estragos! - gritou para as mulheres que mais do que depressa o seguiram, sabendo que no humor que o homem estava era melhor não contrariá-lo no momento. Sem contar que com certeza ainda deveria haver alguns zumbis errantes dentro da construção prontos para receber em cheio a fúria de Endymion.

- Eu acho que ele está fulo com você. - Vésper comentou, aproximando-se das duas irmãs e mordiscando a ponta do dedo enluvado.

Europa suavemente desprendeu Sailor Moon de Estelar quando esta pareceu se acalmar o suficiente diante do susto de quase ter perdido a caçula e se viu sob um forte abraço com Serena agora a agradecendo repetidamente pela ajuda, embora ela não soubesse direito o que tinha feito. Curar nunca foi uma de suas especialidades, mas, aparentemente, seu pai não parecia surpreso ao vê-la manifestar tal poder. Mal podia esperar pelas explicações que viriam mais tarde. Sabia que o guardião Eckhard não tinha contado nada com temor de revelar as identidades delas para Hans que ainda estava no pátio observando as Neo Sailors.

E por falar no zathariano, este por sua vez estava intrigado diante de tudo o que aconteceu, mas principalmente da conversa que testemunhara quando Estelar fora ferida. Sailor Moon havia se oferecido para poder usar o poder do Cristal de Prata para curar a companheira senshi, cristal este que até onde ele sabia só podia ser controlado pelos descendentes da família real lunar. Os olhos verdes do guarda cravaram-se sob a figura da senshi da lua aos prantos e começou a avaliá-la lentamente. Desde os cabelos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas aos olhos âmbares e o corpo esguio. Algo pareceu tremular na imagem da garota como um aparelho de TV com estática e por um breve momento ele conseguiu enxergar através do glamour. Quase sorriu. Então era assim que funcionava a coisa? Que interessante.

Parecia que no momento que a pessoa descobria a identidade da sailor a magia de disfarce não funcionava mais. Mas não se engane, ela ainda estava lá, podia sentir a energia que protegia o segredo sobre quem eram as senshis rodeando Sailor Moon, cobrindo detalhes básicos de sua aparência que jamais seriam associados com de outra pessoa, mas isto parecia não afetá-lo mais com tanta força e por debaixo daquela uniforme de marinheiro o homem podia ver claramente a figura da princesa Serena. Que tolice, por que não pensara nisso antes?

No passado a Sailor Moon que precedeu a Neo Sailor Moon fora a própria rainha, todos sabiam disso, pois a antiga guerreira sempre estava de posse do cristal e este podia somente se usado pelos descendentes de Serenity. Então era mais do que normal à nova Sailor Moon ser a herdeira do trono. O que descartava totalmente o fato da mulher ser Sailor Estelar e o que o levava a estaca zero. Entretanto, no momento, ele tinha outro problema para resolver.

- Com licença! - falou, interrompendo a reunião emotiva das sailors depois do quase encontro com a morte de Estelar. - Quero falar com você, agora! - disse e segurou no pulso da mencionada senshi, a tirando do meio do grupo em um puxão e a afastando das outras antes que a menina pudesse reagir e ignorando totalmente os gritos enfurecidos de Sailor Moon.

**- - - - -**

**A**s estufas reais continuavam escuras e mal iluminadas quando o par transpassou as portas de armação de metal e vidro, com a figura maior puxando uma menor que parecia muito relutante em continuar sendo carregada por entre as bancadas de flores. Hans continuava a puxa Estelar pelo pulso enquanto esta protestava intensamente atrás de si, tentando de todas as maneiras impedir que ele continuasse a arrastá-la estufa adentro. Não compreendia o motivo da atitude do homem, mas podia ver pela expressão do rosto dele que ele não estava muito feliz.

Em contrapartida, Estelar não poderia estar mais certa. Hans'Ark-Ra estava longe de estar contente, pelo contrário, ele estava furioso, fervendo de ódio e pronto para descontar as suas frustrações na menina que carregava a força dentro daquele lugar. Como ela podia ter sido tão burra a ponto de se deixar atacar daquela maneira imbecil pelo inimigo? Ela não fazia nenhum jus à fama dos poderosos guardiões estelares. Ela era uma desonra a longa linhagem de guerreiros protetores do cristal. Ela quase lhe deu um ataque do coração quando foi ferida daquela maneira tão brutal pelo adversário e o único jeito que ele sabia lidar com esse tipo de sentimento associado ao medo e apreensão era com raiva.

Bruscamente a jogou contra várias caixas de fertilizante e a sailor tropeçou precariamente sobre os pés antes de recuperar o equilíbrio perdido. Seus olhos azuis cravaram no rosto fechado do homem e ela ostentava uma expressão que também não era feliz. O que tinha dado nele para tirá-la do campo de batalha daquela maneira? Quem ele pensava que era? Tinha coisas a resolver, uma reunião de senshis para atender e um pai irado para acalmar. Sem contar que ela tinha prometido que iria buscar o pequeno Endie que neste momento deveria estar roendo as unhas até a carne de preocupação. Conhecia seu irmão caçula, ele poderia ser o mais novo da família, mas não menos protetor.

- Você é uma estúpida! - vociferou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos pratas na vã tentativa de se acalmar. Estelar apenas piscou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o encarando de forma desafiadora, mas nada disse em resposta a ofensa proferida. - Depois de todas as precauções que tivemos você comete a imbecilidade de se deixar atingir daquela maneira pelo inimigo! O que você tinha na cabeça sua menina lesada? - continuou a repreendendo, sentindo-se da mesma maneira que se sentia quando um de seus oficiais subordinados fazia uma burrice que geralmente ocasionava em um acidente ou pior, a perda da vida de alguém.

Confessava que ele mesmo não conseguia racionalizar de onde vinha tantas emoções diferentes. Não conhecia a sailor tão bem assim para ter se apegado a ela em tão pouco tempo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha algo na garota que o atraía como ímã. Algo que ele sentiu no primeiro momento que pousou os olhos na guerreira quando ela o salvou. Sua pele toda formigava ao tocar na jovem e uma sensação inconsciente de protegê-la de todo o mal aflorava e isso, definitivamente, não era um bom presságio.

Tinha uma tarefa a cumprir naquele planeta, uma que envolvia Sailor Estelar, e deixar-se envolver pela mulher não colaboraria na sua missão. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu impedir de seu coração praticamente vir à boca ao ver as garras descendo contra o corpo da senshi, seus olhos alargarem ao ver o sangue escorrendo sobre o uniforme impecavelmente branco e seus instintos gritarem ao ver a menina parada no meio do pátio, olhando o ferimento como se fosse algo que ela não conseguia compreender.

- Eu não acredito que a rainha Serenity colocou criatura tão incapaz para proteger a cidade se no primeiro ataque mais elaborado ela se deixa ferir dessa maneira! - continuou a extravasar sua raiva, ficando ao mesmo tempo mais irritado e extremamente incomodado pelo fato de que ela não reagia. Estelar permanecia na mesma posição com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos intensamente azuis o mirando com o rosto em uma expressão impassível. E aquela postura, estranhamente, lhe era absurdamente familiar.

Um flash de memória invadiu a sua mente e ele viu em frente aos seus olhos outra pessoa o encarando na mesma postura, mas, dessa vez, era uma mulher um pouco mais velha, com os mesmos intensos olhos azuis e em vez de estar trajando o uniforme das sailors, ela vestia uma armadura dourada e branca que protegia o seu corpo. Com a mesma rapidez que veio a lembrança se foi e Hans recuou um passo aturdido diante dessa ilusão causada pela sua mente e suspirou aliviado quando viu que na sua frente continuava a mesma sailor impassível e que agora descruzara os braços, os apoiando nos quadris arredondados e inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

- Terminou? - disse em tom de voz sério e mal humorado. Quando o zathariano abriu a boca para responder, uma mão enluvada pôs-se sobre os lábios do soldado o impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa. - Agora é a minha vez de falar e a sua vez de ouvir. - ordenou impaciente e recuou o braço, o encarando longamente para ver se ele diria alguma coisa. Quando Hans permaneceu quieto, ela continuou.

- Primeiramente, não ouse nunca mais me chamar de imbecil ou você verá o quão desagradável pode ser ficar na mira do meu cetro. Segundo, incapaz é a senhora sua mãe e se você ousar novamente me chamar de incompetente eu quebrarei todos os ossos do seu corpo... - quando o homem a olhou descrente, com uma expressão que dizia claramente que este fato seria completamente impossível, ela amarrou a cara. - e acredite, eu consigo isso e não vai ser uma coisa bonita de se ver não é mesmo? Terceiro, você não é de longe o meu oficial superior e eu não sou um de seus soldados. Neste planeta você não passa de um refugiado sob a vigilância das Sailors Senshis, portanto não me chame a atenção, não me dê ordens e até onde diz respeito EU ainda sou sua superior e se você não quiser terminar nas prisões reais, eu sugeriria que calasse a sua boca!

Silêncio prevaleceu entre os dois ao fim do discurso dela e novamente Estelar cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o encarando firmemente como se o desafiando a falar mais alguma coisa. Quando Hans nada mais disse, ela deu a volta pelo homem na plena intenção de ir embora, mas, novamente, ele a segurou com força pelo pulso a obrigando a recuar e a virando bruscamente para encará-lo nos olhos. O modo como ela falara com ele fizera o zathariano ver mais semelhanças entre a jovem e a mulher que há minutos atrás invadiu as suas lembranças o confundindo por um momento. Aquele fora o mesmo discurso que Lila lhe dera num momento que, irritado pela preocupação que a mulher lhe causara, ele descontara a sua raiva e frustração sobre a mesma ao lhe dar um longo sermão e a resposta da morena havia sido a mesma.

"_Você não é de longe o meu oficial superior e eu não sou um de seus soldados então não ouse nunca mais usar esse tom de voz comigo_". Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Lila tinha o desafiado, batido de frente com ele, esquecido toda a sua boa educação e formalidade e o mirado com fúria e desprezo e, a partir daquele dia, ele aprendera a confiar nas habilidades da mulher e acreditar que ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém, fazer o seu trabalho.

- Quer alguma coisa? - Estelar cortou os pensamentos do homem com o seu tom frio de voz e olhando com um desprezo desmedido para a mão em seu pulso. Como se tivesse sido queimado, Hans soltou a garota e essa lhe deu um último breve olhar antes de girar sobre os saltos e sair às pressas da estufa.

Assim que a figura da guerreira sumiu em uma curva do palácio, Hans deixou seu corpo relaxar e apoiou-se em uma bancada cheia de vasos vazios. O que tinha acontecido agora pouco era a pergunta que ficava ecoando em sua mente. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? No que ele estava pensando? Nunca conseguiria completar a sua missão se se apegasse demais a este planeta, mas, principalmente, a um de seus guardiões. Estelar não era Lila, foi o que percebeu com horror, e mesmo que a presença da garota despertasse sensações que há séculos não invadiam o seu corpo, ainda sim ela não deixava de ser uma menina sem talento e extremamente irresponsável. Sem contar que não podia sentir pena, jamais poderia sentir pena e justificava as suas atitudes com a desculpa de que precisava da mulher viva, por enquanto, para completar o seu trabalho.

- Interessante... - uma voz sem dono ecoou pela estufa e Hans colocou-se em alerta, desencostando da bancada e girando a 360 graus em volta do corpo à procura da origem da voz. Ela lhe era familiar, mas não queria nem começar a especular o que ela fazia ali. - Lorde Hans'Ark-Ra da casa de Ra, pensei que tínhamos um acordo. - algo se mexeu nas sombras e Hans fez um gesto largo com as mãos, invocando duas espadas de lâminas curtas e curvadas, as cruzando em frente ao corpo e as apontando em direção a intruso.

- O que faz aqui? - rosnou entre dentes. Ainda tinha tempo, seu prazo não havia terminado, então o que aquela criatura queria?

De entre alguns vasos de bromélias surgiu uma aparição fantasmagórica. Um corpo transluzente cruzou a bancada sem se importar com o obstáculo e parou em frente às duas lâminas afiadas, erguendo um dedo pálido e com divertimento tocou a ponta da espada, vendo o seu dedo atravessar o metal com facilidade e comprovando que ele não passava de um espectro sem corpo, mas mesmo assim era possível ver todos os detalhes do intruso.

O visitante era diminuto, podia se passar por um adolescente no início da puberdade, possuía longos e trançados cabelos azulados, três orelhas pontiagudas em cada lado da cabeça, olhos da mesma cor que o cabelo, pele descolorada, branca como uma folha de papel e parecia misturar-se com as roupas brancas e douradas que usava. Tinha um rosto bonito, afilado, quase angelical, mas a expressão fria e os olhos sem vida mostravam que ele estava longe de ser um anjo.

- Dizem que a terceira vez dá sorte, um ditado terrestre, mas que eu não posso desconsiderar. Você recebeu três avisos Hans'Ark-Ra. Tic e tac faz o relógio e o seu tempo está acabando. - falou o rapaz pálido, sacudindo o dedo em uma negativa. - Aparentemente o Cristal Estelar está na Terra e você sabe o que precisa fazer...

- Não posso simplesmente pegar o cristal visto que Sailor Estelar vive cercada por senshis. Não conseguiria dar um passo com o cristal na mão sem antes ser pego. Sem contar que ainda não sei quem é a mulher por detrás da guerreira e por isso não tenho sempre contato direto com ela. - desculpou-se e apertou as mãos no punho de suas espadas quando os olhos azulados estreitaram-se em uma expressão de desagrado.

- Não me interessa! - o grito ribombou na estufa e uma rajada de vento arrancou pétalas e folhas de flores, lançando Hans contra uma das paredes de ferro e vidro da construção. - Cada minuto que você perde para pegar o cristal é um minuto a mais que seu povo sofre. Meu exército de zumbis aumenta a cada dia, soldado, assim como a minha fortuna. Continue neste ritmo e o seu adorado príncipe Aldric terá apenas um planeta em ruínas para governar e cadáveres para comandar! - soltou uma risada macabra e ignorou completamente o olhar de ódio que o zathariano lhe lançou quando finalmente ergueu-se do chão.

- Farei tudo ao meu alcance. - respondeu submisso e o estranho ficou sério rapidamente.

- Faça o impossível Hans'Ark-Ra. - disse em tom sombrio, acariciando desinteressado as pétalas macias de uma rosa vermelha que começou a murchar diante de seu toque até não sobrar nada além de pétalas negras e sem vida. - Serei caridoso com você. Terá uma semana meu caro... Antes que Zathar faça "boom". - riu como uma criança ao contar uma piada, uma risada que fez arrepios percorrerem a espinha de Hans. - E lembre-se...

- Não posso dizer a ninguém a verdade sobre a minha missão se não quiser ver Zathar sofrer. - respondeu petulante e o visitante riu divertido.

- Está aprendendo cavaleiro. - o zathariano apertou as mãos com força sobre a espada e num gesto impulsivo ergueu a lâmina na direção do sujeito, mas apenas encontrou ar. A figura a sua frente desintegrou-se por um momento antes de voltar ao normal e o rosto branco deu um sorriso macabro e amedrontador. - Em uma semana eu virei vê-lo novamente e espero ver o Cristal Estelar destruído. - sentenciou. - Ou o destino deste planeta e do seu não será muito bonito. - e com isto desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu, deixando um zathariano irado para trás.

Hans fez desaparecer as suas espadas e com toda a força socou o tampo de madeira sólida de uma das bancadas.

- Droga! - gritou frustrado.

Uma semana, ele tinha uma semana para poder conseguir arrancar o cristal de Sailor Estelar e destruí-lo. Uma semana para colocar seu plano em prática e conseguir arrancar alguma coisa de Selene. Ela era o elo fraco da família real e ele aprendera em batalha que a melhor maneira de conseguir algo era atingir o elo fraco. Mas quem foi que disse que isso seria fácil? Afinal, nunca era fácil matar alguém a sangue frio, mas, principalmente, matar uma Sailor Senshi.

_Continua..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

O dia seguinte à batalha amanheceu novamente nublado e chuvoso, como todos os dias anteriores e Serenity sabia que, desta vez, não era obra da mãe natureza aquela tempestade, mas sim a mesma era causada pelo temperamento difícil de Endymion. Seu marido andava de muito mau humor desde o ataque e a rainha não podia tirar-lhe a razão. Sua filha quase tinha morrido e mesmo que estivesse inconsciente quando isto aconteceu, quando a mulher ouviu os relatos sobre o combate seu coração veio a boca e quase saiu do peito quando as senshis, muito relutantes diga-se de passagem, contavam a parte em que como Estelar tinha sido ferida e quase morrido, sendo salva em cima da hora pelo novo poder de Europa. Por um longo tempo a rainha abraçou a filha mais velha de Litha, a agradecendo pelo feito, embora a garota não soubesse direito como tinha feito aquilo. Eckhard não hesitou em explicar.

Lily era meio elfo, mas não era somente isso, ela era filha de um "guardião dos mortos" por assim dizer. Eckhard era um guia espiritual e com isto lidava com a vida e a morte todos os dias e embora guardiões não desenvolvessem muito o poder da cura para não interferirem com o mundo dos vivos e o destino, não significava que eles não tivessem tal dom. Eckhard podia "curar" almas perdidas e desamparadas, mas não podia curar pessoas vivas, ao contrário de sua filha. Lily era meio mortal e como tal tinha metade de seu destino preso a terra logo, o poder de cura que herdou do pai tinha efeito em vivos e podia ou não manifestar-se dependendo da força de espírito de cada um. E não tinha ninguém mais espirituosa que sua filha, logo esse novo dom brotou em um momento mais do que satisfatório.

Entretanto, nem mesmo o poder de cura de Sailor Europa seria o suficiente para amainar os estragos que o gênio de Endymion estava causando. Serenity compreendia que seu marido não estava com raiva da filha, longe disso, mas para alguém que nunca foi muito bom em expressar o que sentia, ele recorria a métodos que não eram lá muito... usuais. O medo dele o homem manifestava com raiva e suas frustrações com mau humor. Darien era órfão e apesar dos anos nada apagaria do coração e da mente dele o fato de que por várias vezes a solidão e a idéia de que nunca teria alguém em sua vida costumavam assolá-lo de maneira arrebatadora.

O moreno dizia que Serena havia sido a luz que iluminara a sua vida, com ou sem reencarnação e Milênio de Prata como pano de fundo para a história deles. Ele dizia que com ela o homem começou a pensar na possibilidade que talvez ele não fosse mais ser sozinho, que em vez de ficar desejando ter de volta a família que perdeu, poderia construir a sua própria e a mulher ficou mais do que satisfeita em oferecer-se ao cargo de mãe e esposa.

Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia ver na sua frente o rosto de seu adorado rei quando o primeiro filho deles nasceu. Da insegurança que ele sentia ao pegar uma princesa Serena tão pequena nos braços com medo de machucá-la, das expressões de horror que ele fazia diante da idéia de trocar uma fralda, das noites que ele passava contando histórias sobre a poderosa Sailor Moon para a filha dormir.

Podia lembrar-se da expressão de surpresa quando ela anunciou que estava grávida novamente, das lágrimas de alegria ao pegar Selene no colo. Do sorriso largo que ele deu ao ver que a menina parecia-se demais com ele, diferente de Serena que era a cópia da mãe. Lembrava por fim de quando anunciou sua terceira gravidez e esta com certeza chocou Darien. Foi poucos anos depois do ataque da Black Moon, a cidade ainda se recuperava do trauma, a família real ainda se recuperava do trauma e a rainha tinha certeza que foi o nascimento do terceiro herdeiro que ajudou a colocá-los novamente na trilha de uma vida feliz.

Riu, recordando de como eles juravam que seria mais uma menina. Nas outras gravidez Serenity nunca pediu para saber o sexo da criança pois sempre podia dizer que era uma menina e nas duas vezes esteve certa. Eles praticamente tinham escolhido tudo do bebê na espera da nova garotinha, tinham até um nome: Serenity. Não era original claro, mas a mulher queria seguir a tradição dos nomes com S e relacionados à mitologia lunar. E então, Endie nasceu para o choque dos pais. Era um menino, um inesperado, mas não menos amado menino que Darien mais do que feliz batizou de Endymion. O mesmo Endymion que agora brincava nos grandes jardins reais cobertos com o pai enquanto a rainha observava da entrada do palácio os dois homens de sua vida.

Um trovão ressoou pelos céus da cidade acima da cabeça deles e os olhos azuis da rainha se voltaram para a armação de cristal e ferro que cobria os jardins e depois se voltou para os dois homens ao longe. Darien estava sentado em um banco enquanto observava com olhos atentos Endymion praticar seus poderes em um canteiro de hortênsias. Sorria vez ou outra divergindo a atenção dos documentos em seu colo para o menino que sempre corria para perto do pai para mostrar seu novo feito. Com uma expressão suave o rei elogiava o talento do garoto, lhe afagava os cabelos castanhos, dizia alguma coisa a ele que Endie respondia com um aceno positivo de cabeça e saía correndo de volta para o canteiro deixando o pai voltar aos seus afazeres e fechando a cara novamente.

- Assim inundará a cidade meu amor. - comentou a mulher ao aproximar-se do homem no banco. O rei não desviou a atenção dos papéis que lia e Serenity tinha a certeza de que ele estava no mesmo parágrafo nos últimos dez minutos em que ficara o observando.

- Não sou eu fazendo isso. - defendeu-se o moreno e a rainha deu um leve sorriso divertido para depois soltar um suspiro desolado.

- Darien... - disse com pesar e isto chamou a atenção do homem. Serenity apenas o chamava pelo nome que recebera nesta vida quando o assunto era sério. - Não me agrada em nada colocar as minhas filhas em perigo tanto quanto agrada você. Se eu pudesse, voltava atrás na minha escolha...

- Você pode. - interrompeu o homem. - Você pode revogar o poder de Sailor Moon e destituí-la do cargo. - falou convicto e a mulher soltou outro suspiro.

Esta discussão sobre ter transformado Serena na nova Sailor Moon era antiga. Darien não tinha aprovado a idéia de a filha substituir a rainha como a senshi lunar e durante todos os anos de casados essa fora a única vez que eles discordavam em algo. Entretanto a princesa tinha provado o seu valor quando foi capaz de usar, ainda sendo muito pequena, o Cristal de Prata, embora não soubesse controlá-lo completamente até hoje, mas estivesse aprendendo. Serenity teve que pensar muito nos prós e contras quando a própria filha lhe pediu uma chance de ser a nova Sailor Moon, queria seguir os passos da mãe em todos os sentidos e queria começar cedo e, por isso, depois de muito relutar, ela cedeu ao pedido da menina. Darien, não precisa se dizer, não ficara nada feliz.

E era por isso que ele estava irritado. Selene e Endie ainda não tinham sido atingidos pelo peso de serem os filhos das criaturas mais poderosas da galáxia e por isso não carregavam nos ombros a responsabilidade de protegerem aquele planeta, sendo eles apenas os protegidos. Endie podia ter os seus poderes, mas era novo demais para usá-los e Selene, até onde eles sabiam, só tinha a sua telecinese. Isto até que o poder do Cristal Estelar manifestou-se na filha mais nova deles e o mundo de Endymion ruiu.

Sua menininha foi "convocada para a guerra" e nada ele poderia fazer para mudar isto. O Cristal Estelar parecia ser uma entidade própria que desprezava a opinião de pais preocupados e escolhia aquele que bem lhe conviesse para atender as suas vontades, mesmo que esse alguém ainda fosse uma criança aos olhos de muitos.

- Não posso destituir Serena, pois isto não é uma coisa que eu impus a ela, foi uma escolha da própria e ela aceitou esta responsabilidade. E não posso fazer o mesmo com Selene, pois nós dois sabemos que o Cristal Estelar está fora de nossa jurisdição. Tudo o que podemos fazer é ficarmos quietos, recuar e observar nossas meninas virarem mulheres diante de nossos olhos sem podermos fazer nada. - aconselhou a rainha, lançando um olhar afetuoso a Endie quando este lhe sorriu ao longe.

- Certo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou obrigado a concordar ou aceitar este acordo. - resmungou o rei e Serenity riu, lhe acariciando uma bochecha e beijando-lhe levemente os lábios.

- Ninguém pediu isso meu amor... enquanto nossas poderosas neo guerreiras nos tiverem nos bastidores as protegendo, tudo ficará bem. - sorriu confortador para ele, mas Darien não pareceu melhorar o humor.

- Nem tanto... ontem...

- Darien... nós dois sabemos que os ferimentos, a experiência de quase morte, são os riscos deste "trabalho". Eu fico com o coração na mão cada vez que elas vão para a batalha. Todas nós ficamos. - disse, lembrando-se das conversas que tinha com suas amigas nos encontros semanais com as outras senshis e de como o assunto principal delas eram os filhos, mas, principalmente, as filhas sailors. De como cada uma ficava apreensiva cada vez que as meninas iam para a batalha.

Mesmo que não tenha ocorrido muitos incidentes durantes os últimos anos, sempre havia uma invasão menor aqui e acolá e embora muitas vezes o inimigo fosse fraco, isso não diminuía a preocupação das mães. A vontade de muitas delas era de trancar as meninas em seus quartos e elas irem para a guerra. Mas as inners senshis não eram mais tão novas, embora aparentassem ser, e a "guerra" já as tinha estafado o suficiente e deixado várias marcas que elas não sabiam se iriam suportar.

As senshis admitiam que era hora de ceder lugar a nova geração, mas, mesmo assim, relutavam em deixar o posto visto que suas substitutas eram aquelas que as mulheres juraram proteger com a vida enquanto as carregaram em seus ventres por nove meses.

Diziam que conciliar trabalho e maternidade era difícil, e elas poderiam dizer que sofriam do problema em dobro. Por um lado tinham que lutar ao lado das filhas e prepará-las para assumirem seu lugar, as repreendendo e as ensinando como suas sênior. Por outro o instinto materno gritava para tirar aquelas meninas da linha de fogo e protegê-las pelo resto da vida em uma redoma de cristal. Uma contradição imensa que com certeza nunca seria aplacada não importa quantos anos passem e o quão competentes as Neo Sailors se tornassem.

- E se não confiarmos nelas jamais conseguiremos dormir a noite. - completou a mulher e Darien soltou um suspiro desolado. Serena estava certa, sempre estava certa e ele não podia tirar a razão dela. Aos poucos a tempestade foi passando e o céu clareando, voltando a ser azul e límpido em poucos minutos. - Agora você precisa pedir desculpas a sua filha e fazê-la ver que você não está irritado com ela. Selene está com a tola impressão de que tem uma ameaça iminente de castigo sobre a cabeça dela. - o rei fez uma careta de desagrado. Pobre de sua filha, a culpa nem tinha sido dela desta vez e a pobrezinha deveria estar achando que estava com problemas.

Decidido, ele ergueu-se do banco e ajeitou as roupas de maneira displicente, guardando os documentos que lia em uma pasta e a estendendo para Serenity. Com um beijo de despedida afastou-se da esposa, indo cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido do filho que sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e continuou a praticar. Assim que o homem sumiu dentro do castelo, a rainha foi até o seu caçula, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e começando a conversar com ele.

- E então? O que o meu pequeno príncipe aprendeu hoje? - Endie deu a mãe um enorme e brilhante sorriso e Serenity não pôde deixar de admirar em o quanto ele se parecia com o pai quando sorria, e começou a explicar para a mulher o que conseguira fazer com os seus poderes até agora, os entretendo até a hora do almoço.

- - - - - -

**E**ra como se ela tivesse mudado da água para o vinho, Hans pensou quando observou de longe da varanda de seus aposentos a chegada da princesa Selene. Ela vestia o uniforme da escola, o mesmo que dias atrás lhe deu uma bela visão da jovem durante uma certa tarde de tempestade. Carregava em um dos ombros sua bolsa e tinha um ar abatido ao seu redor.

Inconscientemente os olhos do zathariano vagaram para o relógio pendurado em uma das paredes apenas para ver quem eram três e vinte da tarde. Se não estava enganado, as escolas terrestres terminavam seu horário de aula as três, não era verdade? De qualquer maneira o problema não era este, mas sim o fato da princesa ter mudado. Não com as outras pessoas é claro, com elas parecia não haver diferença nenhuma nas atitudes da garota, mas, com ele, a história era outra.

Selene não mais corava quando ele flertava com ela, embora os longos olhares apreciativos ainda estivessem lá, pelo contrário: cada vez que o homem se aproximava da jovem ela mudava completamente a sua postura, fechando as expressões e o encarando com desconfiança como se estivesse avaliando qual seria o próximo passo dele. Procurava manter distância e evitar ficar sozinha no mesmo aposento que o homem e Hans tinha que confessar que isto estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos. Tinha apenas uma semana para arrancar da garota quem era Sailor Estelar e não conseguiria nada se a menina continuasse a ignorá-lo como se ele fosse uma praga.

Decidido, deu meia volta pronto para sair do quarto e interceptá-la, resolvendo que agora pegaria pesado em seus planos, quando foi barrado pela entrada de Eileen no aposento. Franziu as sobrancelhas para a mulher, confuso sobre o que ela fazia ali. Outra coisa que também o estava tirando do sério era o fato de como Aldric e Eileen tinham se acostumado com a vida no palácio mesmo diante de todos os problemas que eles estavam enfrentando. Era que se os dois tivessem esquecido do verdadeiro motivo da vinda deles a Terra.

Aldric passava parte de seu dia ou na biblioteca do castelo ou conversando assuntos sobre a cultura terrestre com o conselheiro do rei, Artemis. E na outra metade ficava xavecando com a princesa Serena. Eileen passava quase o dia todo na companhia da rainha em conversas de mulheres e tornando a soberana a sua mais nova melhor amiga e não se surpreendia das duas terem se dado tão. Afinal, na personalidade elas eram muito parecidas. E quanto a ele? Ele era o idiota que sofria tendo que resolver todos os problemas sozinho e isto era frustrante.

- Eu sei o que está pensando Hans... - disse a mulher quando viu a expressão no rosto do homem. - também me preocupo com o que poderá acontecer se não conseguirmos completar a nossa missão. Acha que quero ver meu povo sofrer? Mas ao mesmo tempo sinto remorso. A rainha Serenity e seu povo não merecem a apunhalada que lhe daremos pelas costas. - falou e viu o rosto dele fechar-se mais ainda. Hans poderia não sentir-se culpado e usar a justificativa de tudo ser por "um bem maior" para poder desculpar seus atos, mas ela sentia remorso. Os soberanos deste planeta os abrigaram sem muitas perguntas e confiaram neles, apenas para serem traídos de maneira tão vil.

- Pare de sentir pena! - o homem vociferou. - Não estamos declarando guerra contra a Terra... estamos aqui atrás apenas de uma pessoa e isso não afetará em nada este planeta.

- Acha que _ele_ não virá atrás da Terra depois de ver que esta carece de um guardião? - explicou Eileen e Hans soltou um ruído de escárnio.

- Esse não é o interesse dele, sabe disso, então esse planeta que parece que você está aprendendo a amar mais que Zathar estará seguro. - zombou e a mulher fez uma carranca, apontando um dedo em riste em frente aos olhos dele.

- Jamais diga que eu deixei de amar Zathar. - esbravejou. - Jamais diga que eu não seria capaz de sacrificar tudo pelo nosso povo e é por isso que eu digo que o que estamos fazendo é cruel. Serenity sempre sacrificou tudo pelo povo dela e eu sei como eu me sentiria se estivesse no lugar dela e fosse traída...

- Pare o drama! Ela só vai perder uma sailor, depois supera. - Hans já estava ficando cansado dos sermões da mulher e sinceramente não tinha mais tempo para isso.

Eileen apenas o olhou longamente com uma expressão estranha no rosto e o cavaleiro teve a sensação de que estava sendo deixado de fora de alguma coisa, alguma coisa importante. A zathariana parecia saber de algo e ele tinha a impressão que o segredo dela era justamente o que ele estava procurando.

- Você sabe de algo, não sabe? Por isso está me pedindo misericórdia. - acusou, aproximando-se dela e segurando com força em seu braço magro. - O que você sabe? - exigiu, a sacudindo com força, mas Eileen permaneceu impassível e calada. Hans apenas a olhou longamente a avaliando e depois de um breve momento pareceu encontrar a sua resposta. - Você sabe quem é Sailor Estelar!

Eileen apenas ficou olhando para o homem depois desta acusação, virando o rosto desinteressada para ele não ver a verdade estampada em seus olhos azulados. Sabia quem era Sailor Estelar, confessava, descobrira isto no primeiro momento que vira a guerreira, como Hans não conseguia ver? A semelhança da senshi com a segunda princesa era gritante e o modo como ela interagia com o casal real era mais do que pista.

Serenity e Endymion dispensavam as suas guardiãs o mesmo tipo de preocupação quando elas se feriam em batalha, mas com Sailor Moon e Estelar a atitude dos dois soberanos era diferente e Eileen sendo mãe conseguia facilmente reconhecer nos gestos e palavras do rei e da rainha a preocupação paterna. Somente Hans não via o óbvio e a mulher não iria ajudá-lo neste caso. Amava seu planeta, amava o seu povo, mas ao mesmo tempo sofria em pensar o tamanho do mal que faria para poder ajudar a sua gente. Era mãe e, no momento, seu coração de mãe sobrepunha-se as suas responsabilidades e não tinha coragem de enfiar este punhal no peito da rainha e feri-la desta maneira.

- Eileen... - o homem começou em tom de ameaça, mas ficou quieto quando frios olhos azulados o encararam.

- Não Hans! Eu quero tanto quanto você salvar Zathar... mas estou começando a reconsiderar esta idéia absurda. Ferir alguém no processo... É uma vida, não importa que seja apenas de uma pessoa, é uma vida. Uma vida não vale mais ou menos do que milhares. - o advertiu e virou-se bruscamente, saindo do quarto com o seu longo vestido farfalhando ao passar pela porta.

Hans soltou um suspiro exasperado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. Eileen sempre fora a sua consciência, mas, no momento, estava dispensando os conselhos dela. Situações desesperadas pediam por medidas desesperadas. Decidido saiu do quarto a procura da princesa esquiva e a encontrou no meio do corredor conversando a baixas vozes com o rei.

Observou quieto e de longe os gestos corporais de ambos, o modo como a garota parecia tensa enquanto Endymion falava e falava até que o homem soltou um suspiro, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e sorriu levemente para a jovem, a puxando pelo ombro e lhe dando um abraço que obviamente, pela expressão no rosto dela, a pegou de surpresa. O rei sussurrara algo no ouvido da menina, pois logo a face surpresa foi desfeita para dar lugar a um grande e brilhante sorriso e a garota afastou-se do pai, dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha e dizendo algo para o homem que praticamente o fez irradiar de alegria. Endymion afagou o rosto da filha e com algumas últimas palavras e um sorriso ele partiu, deixando a menina sozinha no corredor.

O zathariano continuou observando em silêncio em como a adolescente parecia muito mais relaxada depois da conversa com o pai e em como o rosto dela ainda ostentava o sorriso que parecia não querer sumir de jeito maneira. Saltitante ela virou-se para seguir seu caminho, mas quando os seus olhos recaíram sobre a postura quieta do guerreiro o sorriso morreu em questão de segundos e a expressão fechada que ela costumava adquirir nos últimos dias perto dele retornou.

Inspirando profundamente Hans começou a andar em direção a ela sentindo seu coração estranhamente pulsar mais rápido no peito e suas mãos tremerem. Fechou os dedos em um punho firme até que chegou perto o suficiente da jovem para conversar com ela em um tom baixo e discreto.

- Oi. - disse bestamente e sentiu vontade de se bater não compreendendo o que tinha acontecido. Tudo o que conseguira dizer na presença da garota era um mísero _oi_? Por quê? O que tinha mudado no relacionamento deles nas últimas horas? Isso se pudesse chamar seus encontrões pela cidade ou pelo castelo e as conversas que se resumiam com ele a flertando e ela corando de relacionamento. Por seu lado Selene apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele e deu meia volta pronta para seguir seu caminho quando foi parada pela mão poderosa do homem em seu pulso. Suspirou, eles já não tinham vivido esta cena antes?

Uma sensação de dejá vu invadiu Hans diante da posição que eles se encontravam e por um breve momento as lembranças pareceram aflorar e se mesclarem em uma só, causando uma confusão aos seus olhos. Por segundos o que ele vira era Lila sendo segura pela sua mão para depois a imagem dela ser trocada por Sailor Estelar até finalmente retornar a figura da princesa que o observava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Aturdido a soltou bruscamente sem dizer palavra e ficou a encarando sem saber direito o que fazer e com perguntas pipocando em sua cabeça. Será que o estresse estava começando a afetá-lo? Porque com certeza ele estava vendo coisas.

- Bem, se isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer. - Selene virou-se novamente com toda a intenção de desta vez ir embora, mas o chamado de Hans a prendeu no lugar e ela soltou um grunhido sofrido.

- Princesa Selene. - disse em um tom mais firme e aparentemente normal a seu ver. Seu coração parecia ter recuperado as batidas e suas mãos não mais tremiam, o que era um progresso. - Não compreendo, eu fiz alguma coisa a vossa alteza para subitamente ser tratado com tamanho desprezo? - perguntou em seu tom polido e refinado e Selene franziu as sobrancelhas. Se ele tinha feito algo? Bem, tecnicamente ele tinha.

O homem tinha a repreendido se achando no direito de lhe passar um sermão como se fosse o seu superior e isto havia enfurecido a garota. Poderia agüentar os chiliques de Sailor Moon como líder das neo senshis, afinal, tecnicamente, ela era a sua _sempai_, mas ele não. Hans não era o seu comandante e por isso não tinha o direito de adverti-la de nada. O problema era que não poderia dizer isso a ele pelo simples fato que quando o homem fizera isso ela estava como Sailor Estelar em vez de Selene.

- Me desculpe. - disse com dificuldade, pois a última coisa que sentia era culpa pelo tratamento frio que estava dispensando ao zathariano. - É aquele dia do mês. - justificou-se mal humorada e não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso ao ver a expressão confusa do outro. - Bem... não sei o quanto o sistema reprodutivo das zatharianas diferem das terráqueas... mas ainda acho que elas uma vez por mês. - fez um gesto deslizando a mão acima do abdômen em direção as pernas e pela primeira vez viu com prazer as bochechas morenas adquirirem um tom rosado. Então o impenetrável Hans'Ark-Ra era capaz de ficar embaraçado? Que progresso.

- Oh... entendo. - falou com a voz quase sumida e o descompasso em seu coração retornou e suas mãos agora suavam frio. O que diabos havia de errado? Será que fora algum efeito colateral do encontro que tivera com _ele_? - Mesmo assim... - pigarreou tentando recuperar seu tom calmo de voz. - ainda sinto que fiz algo errado e preciso compensar pela minha gafe. - explicou-se e Selene apenas o ficou encarando esperando até onde essa história iria. - Gostaria de saber se a princesa me concederia a honra de sua companhia em um passeio. - finalizou, estendendo o braço em um convite.

Os olhos azulados fixaram-se na mão estendida e depois se voltaram para o rosto sério do zathariano sem saber direito o que fazer. Essa era nova. Geralmente Hans lhe lançava olhares de luxúria e falava em tons sedutor que sempre a faziam corar, mas, desta vez, sua postura era tranqüila, seu rosto estava impassível e seus orbes verdes possuíam um certo brilho na esperança de que ela aceitasse o convite.

- Agora? - falou incerta, procurando na memória qualquer desculpa que pudesse a livrar deste embaraço. Nunca estivera em um encontro antes, mesmo que a oferta com certeza tenha sido feita com intenções amigáveis, mas, mesmo assim, a sua mente adolescente não podia ignorar o fato de que estava prestes a sair com um homem mais velho. Um homem mais velho e extremamente belo e sedutor, o que a fazia se sentir um pouco boba e ao mesmo tempo deliciada.

- A não ser que a princesa tenha algum outro compromisso inadiável... - completou cortês e com um sorriso que fez Selene sentir-se como das outras vezes em que Hans sempre dispensava a sua completa atenção a ela. Suas pernas viraram gelatinas e borboletas começaram a revirar-se em seu estômago, ajudando o sangue a circular mais rápido até as suas faces.

- Não! Quero dizer, estou livre como um pássaro. Se você apenas esperar um momento para eu me trocar. - e apontou para o uniforme que vestia antes de sair em disparada em direção ao seu quarto e entrar afobada no mesmo, jogando a mochila no chão e abrindo as portas do closet, praticamente o colocando abaixo a procura de uma roupa adequada para o passeio e quase arrancando os cabelos ao ver entre as centenas de peças nada que fosse satisfatório. Por um momento pensou em atacar o guarda roupa da irmã até que conseguiu achar em meio as suas coisas algo adequado.

Hans esperou pacientemente por dez minutos e ficou surpreso quando viu a menina retornar apressada para onde ele estava.

Sorriu um pouco ao ver a figura se aproximando com os cabelos presos em uma longa trança, deixando alguns fios soltos aqui e acolá. Ela usava uma maquiagem leve e quase imperceptível, uma saia jeans que ia até parte das coxas com uma bata branca com algumas rendas e um laço de fita azul bebê e um tênis branco e azul completavam o visual. Era tudo muito simples, mas que denunciava a idade dela de tal maneira que fez outra onda de culpa assolar o zathariano antes de ele sacudir a cabeça espantando este sentimento e estendendo mais uma vez a mão para ela. Selene mais do que depressa se pendurou no braço forte e deixou-se feliz ser guiada para fora do castelo.

- - - - - -

**O** centro comercial estava cheio e agitado e nos primeiros momentos em que eles entraram no local rapidamente atraíram a atenção de várias pessoas que apontavam para o casal nada usual. Muitos cochichavam o nome da morena em seus braços, a reconhecendo como a princesa de Tóquio de Cristal, alguns até aproximavam-se deles pedindo para bater fotos e por alguns autógrafos.

Selene poderia não ser uma artista, mas ainda sim era uma pessoa famosa e por isso o surpreendeu com a paciência com que recebia as pessoas e atendia os seus pedidos, sempre sorrindo ao assinar seu nome em uma folha de papel ou para a câmera digital ao bater a foto. Quando o furor da presença da jovem diminuiu, novamente ela pendurou-se em seu braço e com uma força descomunal para uma menina da idade e físico dela, começou a arrastá-lo pelas ruas cheias, parando de vitrine em vitrine e apontando para as peças expostas, soltando um comentário uma vez ou outra sobre os produtos.

- Olha que lindo! - gritou extasiada, soltando-se dele apressadamente e serpenteando as pessoas que iam em todas as direções, correndo até uma loja do outro lado daquela praça e parando em frente a vitrine onde um longo vestido azul cintilante era exposto. - Não é lindo? - perguntou quando o homem aproximou-se e parou ao lado dela.

Hans apenas deu de ombros. Nunca tivera bom gosto para nada, principalmente para roupas, e geralmente quem escolhia o seu guarda roupa era a sua irmã caçula que não suportava a idéia do guardião ficar feliz andando em tecidos baratos e que aparentemente eram extremamente desconfortáveis. Ainda preso nessas lembranças assustou-se quando uma mão pequena envolveu a sua e o puxou para dentro da loja.

Enquanto isto, Selene conversava animadamente com a atendente e apontava para o vestido na vitrine, ainda segurando a mão do zathariano e nem se importando com o fato de que esse simples gesto despertava os olhares curiosos de quem estava dentro do recinto e gerava alguns cochichos nada silenciosos.

- Será que estão juntos? - comentava um grupo de senhoras perto de um provador.

- Ele é muito velho para a princesa, não acha? - disse outra mulher.

- Velho? Ele me parece muito bem apessoado. - mais uma entrou na conversa, apontando para eles enquanto falava.

- Eu estou apenas dizendo... quantos anos ele deve ter? Trinta? Princesa Selene só tem quinze anos... Quem é este homem? Como o rei Endymion permitiu isto? Será que ele sabe disso? - continuou a mulher, mas calou-se quando percebeu o olhar gelado de Hans sobre a sua pessoa. A senhora deu um sorriso sem graça ao homem e voltou aos seus afazeres com o rosto vermelho de vergonha por ter sido flagrada.

- Eu volto já! - a voz de Selene chamou a atenção dele para ela e sua mão formigou de saudade quando a mão dela soltou-se da sua. Mexeu os dedos para espantar a sensação antes de escondê-los no bolso da calça que usava e observar quieto a alegre princesa entrar em um provador com o vestido em mãos. Resignado, encaminhou-se até umas cadeiras acolchoadas e sentou-se elegantemente nelas, apenas esperando.

Quando convidou a menina para sair para assim aproximar-se dela, não tinha em mente ser arrastado para as compras pela garota até que a conversa das mulheres o lembrou que estava lidando com uma adolescente. Entediado, esperou pacientemente enquanto ela se trocava até que a cortina do provador abriu-se em um deslizar. Desinteressado ergueu seus olhos de um fio solto na manga de sua camisa para a jovem parada na sua frente em expectativa para saber a opinião dele.

Hans franziu as sobrancelhas. Admitia que o vestido tinha caído muito bem na garota abraçando todas as suas curvas, com o decote discreto automaticamente chamando a atenção de qualquer um para o vale entre os seios bem formados e as pequenas e trançadas tiras que serviam como alça deslizavam sobre os braços com suavidade, deixando os ombros desnudos e o colo mais amostra. Ela deu um giro, expondo o enorme decote em v nas costas esguias enquanto o tecido da saia descia suavemente como ondas de seda e mais seda até cobrir os pés que ele viu divertido ainda estavam dentro do par de tênis.

- Alteza! - uma vendedora aproximou-se da jovem com um par de sandálias brancas o que fez rapidamente a menina descartar seus calçados e colocar as sandálias, a fazendo ganhar alguns centímetros a mais de altura e impedindo que a barra do vestido esfregasse no chão. Satisfeita ela correu até um espelho para corpo inteiro na parede aos fundos da loja, ao lado dos provadores, e ficou se avaliando.

- E então? - Selene virou-se em expectativa para um Hans ainda calado. - Não vai dizer nada? - perguntou ao homem extremamente quieto e neste momento daria tudo para ter o poder da irmã e saber o que ele estava pensando. O zathariano por sua vez pensava em como ela ficava bem naquela roupa e imaginava se ela ficaria melhor sem o vestido. Ou sem nenhuma peça de roupa para dizer a verdade.

Seus olhos alargaram-se de maneira imperceptível e ele inspirou profundamente para espantar tais pensamentos impuros. Não tinha mais idade para ficar reagindo como um jovem controlado por hormônios na presença de uma mulher bonita.

- Ficou... interessante. - disse por fim para retirar aquele olhar intenso de sobre si. Selene fez um biquinho frustrado e cruzou os braços sobre o peito indignada e ele viu com interesse que as vendedoras lhe lançavam olhares assassinos. Será que era por que não havia bajulado a princesa como era esperado de todos?

- Que falta de educação dizer a uma dama que ela está interessante... - as mesmas senhoras de mais cedo comentaram. - Não se diz a uma menina tão bonita que ela está interessante, é falta de tato! - as mulheres o repreenderam e Hans apenas as encarou com uma expressão impassível, o que arrancou uma risada de Selene.

- Está tudo bem. - a jovem disse para poder acalmar as mulheres que estavam prontas a colocar algum senso a força dentro da cabeça dura do zathariano. - Eu sempre tive a impressão de que ele nunca fora de soltar elogios de graça, então acho que o _interessante_ é mais do que bem vindo. - explicou-se e ainda rindo voltou para o provador, retirando o vestido e as sandálias, colocando a sua roupa novamente e entregando a peça a vendedora que perguntou algo a ela que a princesa respondeu com um aceno negativo de cabeça. A adolescente voltou para perto do homem, estendendo a mão a ele que prontamente aceitou e novamente de mãos dadas ambos saíram da loja.

- Não vai levar o vestido? - perguntou curioso, pois ela parecia ter gostado da roupa.

- Não... até porque nem saberia quando usá-lo. Não há uma festa ou coisa parecida agendada nas tarefas reais pelos próximos dois meses, então seria desperdício de dinheiro. - deu de ombros, voltando a puxá-lo pelo centro comercial.

A tarde passou surpreendentemente rápida para ambos e Hans tinha que admitir que embora a maioria dos programas escolhidos por Selene estava fora de sua faixa etária, ainda sim ele se divertira. A princesa tinha uma energia que sinceramente o fazia se questionar de onde ela herdara tanto pique visto que o rei e a rainha pareciam ser tão calmos, mas seus filhos não. Durante todo o tempo do passeio a garota o levara para vários pontos diferentes da cidade e o curioso é que a maioria deles nem eram pontos turísticos que faziam milhares de pessoas ao redor do mundo irem para Tóquio apenas para vê-los.

Ao contrário.

Ela o levara a sua lanchonete/loja de jogos favorita, uma cadeia que aparentemente pertencia a um velho amigo da família real. O levara a um parque onde ela costumava se isolar quando queria tranqüilidade, a um velho templo de alguns conhecidos, ao cinema, e por fim o _encontro_ deles terminara com ambos sentados no topo de uma das torres do palácio de cristal e cujo acesso era um longo lance de escadas que desencorajava qualquer um. Os dois tinham cones de sorvetes quase terminados e derretendo nas mãos e observavam em um silêncio calmo o sol se pôr no horizonte.

Quando a primeira estrela surgiu no céu, Selene terminou o seu sorvete, lambendo displicente alguns dedos sujos pelo doce antes de voltar a sua atenção para as últimas cores que o astro rei pintava na atmosfera terrestre. Logo ele desapareceu no horizonte, cedendo lugar ao manto negro que cobria a cidade e a lua cheia e vigorosa que nascia por detrás de um monte a distância.

A atenção da menina voltou a sua companhia que parecia extremamente fascinado em observar um fenômeno aparentemente tão banal e a garota perguntou-se como deveria ser o pôr-do-sol e o nascer da lua em Zathar. Era diferente? Tinha a mesma magia quando observado mais atentamente? O planeta do homem tão misterioso ao seu lado era semelhante ou diferente da Terra?

- Como é? - deu voz as suas perguntas e Hans inclinou um pouco a cabeça para poder a olhar melhor.

- Como?

- Como é o pôr-do-sol em Zathar? E o nascer da lua? - continuou genuinamente curiosa e o guardião voltou-se para mirar a lua cheia que subia lentamente aos céus.

- O sol de Zathar é mais fraco e, portanto, não ilumina tanto ou produz cores tão belas quanto este. - começou a explicar em um tom baixo de voz, sentindo que se falasse mais alto quebraria todo o encanto da cena. - O planeta tem três luas que usamos para contar os ciclos... o que para vocês seriam anos. Cada lua de zathar leva quatro meses de rotação em torno do planeta para completar todas as suas fases. Com três luas levando quatro meses de rotação temos um ano. Um ano de ciclo lunar é como é contado o tempo em nosso planeta. Sem contar que cada lua possui uma cor diferenciada que a fez receber nomes que as associem a esta cor. Satélite Niphyr é a lua vermelha, niphyr é vermelho em nossa língua. Satélite Uake é a lua azul, uake é...

- Azul na sua língua? - completou Selene com um sorriso e Hans assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

- Satélite A-aiê é a lua cinza. Não preciso dizer o que a-aiê significa, preciso? - a menina deu um aceno negativo com a cabeça. - Nenhuma de nossas luas é tão branca e tão pura quanto a de vocês e por isso o espetáculo não é tão encantador. Mas, mesmo assim, Zathar não deixa de ser um lindo planeta com sua beleza gelada e seu povo caloroso apesar do clima frio. Suas cidades movidas a magia e suas crenças, festas e alegria. - dizia em um tom saudoso com a visão distante como se pudesse observar ao longe a capital Za-Xmyr bem diante de seus olhos, movimentada com as pessoas indo de um lado ao outro seguindo as suas vidas, as crianças correndo pelos parques sob o olhar atento das mães, os magos e feiticeiras, sacerdotes dos templos dos Deuses, os cientistas, empresários, estudantes, pessoas comuns dando bom dia uns aos outros mesmo que fossem meros desconhecidos.

E o palácio no topo do morro acima da cidade onde a vista era plena e privilegiada, cercado por altas grades de prata e cobre e com os portões sempre abertos para acolher qualquer pessoa com problema. Tudo destruído por causa de uma única pessoa.

Não sabia o nome dele, apenas sabia que ele apresentara-se como "_senhor", _exigia ser chamado como tal e chegara de surpresa em Zathar com o seu exército incontável que reunia mercenários, piratas, bandidos, traficantes, feiticeiros das trevas, guerreiros desonrados que recolheu de todos os cantos do universo.

A primeira vista pensou que ele queria o mesmo que todos os outros que tentaram invadir o planeta antes: o controle absoluto sobre a extração e exploração da zaphira, mas não, o que ele queria era bem pior. Queria algo que era contado de pai para filho em lendas que construíram a cultura de Zathar, algo que não era registrado nem em livros.

Ele queria Mar'De-Gra.

A história não era clara, somente sacerdotes muito antigos e estudiosos da cultura do planeta a conhecia em partes, mas o pouco que aprendera sobre ela durante seus anos de treinamento fazia o seu corpo tremer só de imaginar.

Mar'De-Gra fora um Deus que há muitos milênios atrás vivera pacificamente com os outros Deuses no panteão de Zathar. Ao menos Deuses eram os títulos que eles recebiam. Hans sabia que os homens e mulheres para quem o seu povo rezava e pedia por bençãos na verdade foram apenas criaturas extremamente poderosas que cansados das injustiças ao longo do universo resolveram procurar abrigo em um lugar diferente, construir uma sociedade utópica que centenas de séculos depois se constituiria no planeta que ele conhecia hoje. E De-Gra fora uma dessas criaturas. No início dócil e solícito em realizar com os companheiros tal sonho que aos poucos foi prosperando e tornando-se realidade e aí que o problema começou.

As disputas de quem assumiria este sonho tornaram-se violentas, logo eles começaram a discordar sobre a divisão da liderança entre várias pessoas. De-Gra e mais alguns outros companheiros tinham idéias próprias de como governar Zathar, seu povo que aos poucos crescia e se desenvolvia, sua economia que começava a se expandir diante da descoberta da zaphira, sua relação com os outros planetas. Idéias essas cujas conseqüências não seriam as mais favoráveis para o planeta e com isto eles encontraram oposição em Noir'Zac-Ra e em seus aliados no que resultou em uma "guerra santa" inigualável que quase levou a extinção de Zathar.

No final, a lenda dizia que Zac-Ra conseguira durante o ápice da batalha unir todo o seu poder e os de seus aliados e trancafiar De-Gra em um mundo escuro e desconhecido e criara uma chave que era o único acesso a este mundo. Uma chave extremamente poderosa, uma entidade constituída de pura energia e vida e que parecia ter uma inteligência própria. Algo tão grandioso que Zac-Ra a temia imensamente, não com medo que ela se voltasse contra ele, mas com medo que ele a traísse e quisesse para si todo o seu poder.

Com isto, o Deus libertou a chave no Universo com a instrução de que ela procurasse guardiões dignos de seu poder e que fossem usar este novo dom para proteger os inocentes da mesma maneira que Zac-Ra a usou para salvar Zathar e com isto a chave desapareceu por milênios. Até que um tempo depois começou a vagar por todos os quadrantes os boatos de uma raça de guerreiros que se denominavam "Guardiões Estelares" e que tinham, dentre tantos poderes, a capacidade de abrir portas para outros mundos.

- O que foi? - Selene o chamou quando o viu por minutos perdido em pensamentos.

- Nada... só lembrando. - Hans justificou-se e recebeu da menina um olhar de compreensão que ele não entendeu.

- Deve ser difícil largar tudo para trás, um lar que se ama por causa de alguém ganancioso. - murmurou a jovem e o homem assentiu com a cabeça. - Entendo como se sente. - completou e o zathariano a encarou brevemente.

- Entende? - perguntou descrente. Quando ela poderia compreender o que ele estava sentido? Sua frustração, sua raiva, seu medo pelo povo que deixou para trás e pelos tão poucos que ele conseguiu salvar? Viu o rosto bonito da garota fica extremamente sério e ela começar a explicar o porquê de compreendê-lo tão bem.

- Quando Black Moon atacou o reino foi tão de repente que não tivemos como reagir, minha mãe foi ferida e aprisionada em coma em uma redoma de cristal criada pelas senshis por proteção. As inner senshis usaram seu poder para erguer uma barreira em volta do castelo visto que não era possível usar o poder do Cristal de Prata, lugares e pessoas destruídos e mortas, meu pai ferido e também em coma, somente a projeção dele perambulando pelo palácio como um fantasma. Eu tinha quatro anos, mas eu me lembro completamente da escuridão que tomou conta dos céus por meses, do aroma de medo e morte no ar. Minha irmã tinha sumido no tempo e espaço a procura de ajuda e eu fiquei para trás sozinha em uma casa que mais parecia um mausoléu. Eu visitava a minha mãe todos os dias e contava o que tinha feito e me sentia como se estivesse visitando uma tumba. Meu pai estava sempre ao meu lado, mas eu não podia abraçá-lo pedindo conforto para os pesadelos e o olhar triste que ele sempre carregava era desesperador. As others senshis praticamente foram a minha família nesta época e é por isto que eu me relaciono melhor com elas do que com as outras sailors. Meu lar tinha sido destruído e eu confinada a um mundo estranho que estava longe de ser aquele no qual eu cresci. - completou com um suspiro sem perceber que havia lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

Inconscientemente Hans levou a mão até o rosto da menina, secando as lágrimas que deslizavam sobre a pele macia e acariciando a bochecha rosada em um gesto instintivo. Levemente ela inclinou a cabeça a apoiando na palma da mão do homem e soltando um suspiro apreciativo diante do gesto de conforto. Os dedos de Hans deslizaram da bochecha aos cabelos da jovem, forçando as mechas para fora da trança até que o laço que o prendia caísse esquecido no chão e os fios negros rodeassem a garota como um manto, causando um grande contraste com a sua pele clara. Selene ofegou diante do gesto de afeição e seu coração deu um pulo quando aos poucos o zathariano foi guiando o rosto dela para mais perto do seu.

Hans'Ark-Ra não sabia o que fazia e no presente momento não se importava, apenas sabia que quando a viu sentada ao seu lado sendo banhada pela luz da lua como alguma entidade mitológica não conseguiu evitar em se aproximar dela com a avidez de um mero mortal querendo alcançar uma Deusa e sabendo que estava cometendo uma heresia só de pensar nisto.

No momento que as primeiras palavras saíram da boca da princesa e ela adquiriu uma postura tão triste, tão séria, quis absurdamente consolá-la, trazer de volta aquela menina radiante que o acompanhou pela tarde inteira para cima e para baixo pela cidade. Ao ver os belos olhos azuis marejados quis de qualquer maneira afastar as suas lágrimas e fazê-la sorrir novamente. Não conseguia entender de onde tantos sentimentos tinham brotado de maneira tão súbita quando até ontem ela não passava de mais um peão em seu grande e perigoso jogo de xadrez, mas agora não conseguia reprimir e quando deu por si os seus lábios já cobriam os lábios vermelhos e bem desenhados da menina.

O beijo não fez estalar fogos para ambos, ou trazer aquela sensação de friozinho na barriga que diziam que vinha com ele, mas na verdade trouxe uma sensação de paz e compreensão entre os dois inexplicável. De certa maneira eles sentiram neste simples roçar de lábios que estavam ligados, apenas não sabiam dizer o porquê e a medida que a língua do zathariano explorava a boca da princesa, qualquer pensamento racional fugia de sua cabeça. As mãos tímidas da jovem apoiaram nos ombros largos antes de deslizarem pela nuca dele e embrenharem-se nos cabelos claros, aproximando mais seus corpos e fazendo o guardião perceber em como eles se encaixavam com perfeição.

O beijo encerrou-se tão subitamente quanto começou e aos poucos eles se afastaram, olhando nos olhos um do outro em silêncio e depois virando o rosto para encarar a lua sem dizer uma palavra. Ficaram assim por incontáveis minutos com cada um ponderando o que tinha acontecido entre eles, tentando compreender de onde viera aquela reação tão instintiva, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, pareceu tão natural. Diziam que o primeiro beijo de um casal era estranho, era o beijo da descoberta, onde eles ainda aprendiam a aceitar o toque íntimo alheio. Mas entre os dois pareceu que o toque já era mais do que conhecido e que ambos já haviam passado da fase do estranhamento para a familiaridade em poucos segundos.

Selene ainda silenciosa tateou o chão a sua volta à procura de seu prendedor de cabelo, o encontrando a poucos centímetros de distância de seu corpo e com os dedos penteou as mechas negras antes de começar a puxá-las para formar um rabo de cavalo. Quando estava prestes a prender os fios, uma mão grande sobre a sua a parou e ela abaixou os braços com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto ao encarar Hans.

- O que foi? - perguntou ao ver que o zathariano tinha criado subitamente uma grande fascinação pelo seu cabelo, pois agora deslizava os dedos por entre os fios escuros de maneira quase reverente.

Levemente ele deu um puxão nas mechas, forçando a cabeça da jovem a se inclinar um pouco para frente e mais uma vez tomou os lábios vermelhos e cheios com os seus, os explorando vagarosamente como se fosse a primeira vez que os provava. Desta vez o beijo prolongou-se, com eles disputando uma luta silenciosa de lábios contra lábios e as mãos distraídas vagando pelos braços, ombros, cabelos e qualquer parte do corpo que fosse permitido tocar sem ultrapassar nenhum limite.

Segundos pareceram séculos até que ambos se separaram, a respiração descompassada e as bochechas levemente rubras a única pista de seus atos anteriores. Distraída, Selene voltou o seu olhar para o céu que começava a ser pipocado por várias estrelas brilhantes e para a lua que terminava a sua ascensão pelo manto negro. Soltou um suspiro, apoiando as palmas das mãos no chão as suas costas e inclinando um pouco o corpo para trás para poder observar quieta o espetáculo noturno. Hans apenas abraçou um joelho perto do peito e apoiou o queixo sobre os braços cruzados. O silêncio entre eles estava longe de ser do tipo constrangedor, aquele que surgia depois de alguma cena ou ato vergonhoso, na verdade era confortável e bem vindo, até que um som estridente o quebrou de maneira violenta.

A princesa deu um pulo no lugar e recolheu do bolso o que pareceu aos olhos do zathariano uma versão moderna e extremamente compacta de um palm top e percebeu que a garota lhe lançou um olhar incerto antes de pedir licença, erguer-se de seu lugar e ir para outro ponto mais isolado da torre, ficando de costas para ele. Não conseguia ouvi-la dizer nada, mas podia perceber que pelo modo como os ombros da jovem tencionaram que o que quer que esteja acontecendo era importante. Minutos depois ela guardou o palm top e voltou para perto do homem com uma expressão fechada e um olhar distante.

- Preciso ir. - declarou com um tom firme e incerto, já se virando para partir. - Ah! - parou subitamente na entrada da torre, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro para o guerreiro, acompanhado de um sorriso. - Eu me diverti muito hoje. - e num gesto impulsivo voltou-se para ele, estalando um beijo no canto da boca do homem em uma atitude ousada, antes de desaparecer castelo adentro em uma correria só.

- - - - - - -

**N**ão era uma coisa incomum ver Lily circular pelo quarto de Marjorie como se conhecesse cada canto daquele aposento. Sendo Mina e Litha vizinhas desde que se casaram, as primogênitas das duas mulheres se acostumaram a crescer na companhia uma da outra. Surpreendentemente as duas inner senshis não entendiam como as suas filhas conseguiam ser mais próximas do que as mesmas em relação aos próprios irmãos. Marjorie e Lily eram mais grudadas que unha e carne e onde uma estava poderia se ter a certeza de que a outra estaria atrás e por isso da familiaridade que cada uma tinha com o quarto da outra.

No presente momento as duas meninas riam e tagarelavam enquanto viam uma coisa ou outra no computador de Marjorie e a música alta preenchia o ambiente abafando as suas gargalhadas. Por cinco vezes Hideki batera na porta do quarto da filha pedindo que ela diminuísse o som e por todas às vezes fora ignorado, o que fez o homem soltar um suspiro exasperado e rolar os olhos.

A rainha Serenity e as outras mulheres diziam que Marje era extremamente parecida com a mãe quando jovem, não apenas fisicamente como também na personalidade. Era alegre, barulhenta, gostava de agito e era um pouco avoada, nada com que o empata não estivesse acostumado a lidar. E, se fosse pensar melhor, ao menos a menina não estava cantando ao topo dos pulmões tentando sobrepor-se a música vinda do reprodutor, o que era um grande progresso.

- Oh que fofo! Ele está me mandando rosas on-line! - Marjorie gritou excitada, apontando para a tela do site de bate-papo onde um ícone com a figura de uma rosa piscava.

- Que ridículo. - caçoou Lily, não vendo a graça de arrumar um namorado on-line. Uma tela de computador não substituía beijos ou toques mais ousados e ela não conseguia compreender como Marjorie se derretia por um gesto tão mundano quanto enviar rosas. E olha que nem eram verdadeiras, eram virtuais. Mais sem graça ainda. - Você tem cinco namorados on-line e nenhum na vida real, quer coisa mais entediante do que isso? - resmungou a meio elfo, sentando-se pesadamente na cama da loira e recolhendo uma das inúmeras revistas largadas no chão, começando a folheá-la.

- Você não é nada romântica Lilian! - Marjorie repreendeu a amiga.

Lily era do tipo independente, que não gostava de prender-se a compromissos. Não era como a mãe que anos atrás tinha feito um voto de ser a "senshi solitária" e mudado de idéia drasticamente quando conheceu Eckhard. Lily não gostava de solidão, pelo contrário, adorava companhia, adorava envolver-se, flertar, namorar, ficar, e a sua beleza fora do normal colaborava em muito em atrair homens de todas as idades para a "teia" dela.

Esse também era outro plus, a jovem gostava de sair com homens mais velhos, pois sabia que eles não estavam procurando uma relação estável e duradoura. As outras meninas, mais sonhadoras que a amiga descolada, ainda procuravam seu príncipe encantado que iria carregá-las em seu cavalo branco em direção ao pôr-do-sol ou direto para o altar. Lily Kino por seu lado estava mais interessada em saber quem seria a sua companhia naquela noite para a balada.

- E você é diabeticamente romântica... - começou, mas foi cortada pelo familiar som estridente do comunicador que ecoou duplamente no quarto. As duas em movimentos iguais e precisos recolheram o aparelho para dar de cara com Serena do outro lado da linha. - Princesa... isto daqui não é um celular! Quer me matar de susto? Pensei que o mundo estava acabando. - repreendeu a sailor das tempestades esperando o usual sorriso matreiro da líder delas, mas o rosto da princesa continuou extremamente sério.

- Preciso de vocês na zona portuária leste. - avisou quase num sussurro e Lily ergueu os olhos dourados para mirar Marjorie que tinha uma expressão igualmente confusa no rosto.

A zona portuária leste estava desativada há anos desde o ataque da Black Moon que praticamente dizimara o lugar e mesmo com o prospecto de reformar o local, seus funcionários com medo de retornar a área que fora palco de várias mortes recusaram a possibilidade de trabalhar naquele porto. Logo, a única coisa que restara daquela zona fora ruínas de galpões velhos de armazenagem e talvez containeres enferrujados e empilhados uns sobre os outros fazendo companhia aos guindastes que eram corroídos pela maresia com os anos.

- E o que você faz aí? - perguntou Marjorie desconfiada e Serena rolou os olhos.

- Escuta, eu também não estou muito feliz... eu estava em um encontro bem produtivo quando meu sexto sentido resolveu apitar por perigo. Vocês têm dez minutos. - ordenou e encerrou a chamada num clique. Lily e Marjorie apenas trocaram olhares antes de saírem às pressas de casa na direção ordenada.

Entrementes, Sailor Estelar corria pelas ruas menos movimentadas naquela noite, usando becos e topos de prédios como rota para evitar qualquer pedestre curioso. Deu um relance para a sua esquerda quando um rastro vermelho começou a acompanhá-la em sua jornada e reconheceu imediatamente o uniforme multicor de Sailor Phobos. Ambas fizeram gestos positivos com a cabeça em cumprimento e continuaram seu caminho em silêncio até pararem no topo de uma armação de concreto e vigas em ruínas, única lembrança do que um dia foi o setor administrativo da zona portuária.

Ao longe se podia ver as sombras dos guindastes cortando a escuridão de maneira fantasmagórica e os raios lunares refletindo nos containeres velhos e galpões abandonados, gerando contrastes de luz e sombra que pareciam ter saído de um filme de terror.

- Ótimo! - Bastet resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Como vamos achar aquela maluca? - continuou. Sailor Moon tinha pedido a presença delas naquele lugar, mas o porto abandonado era imenso e não era como se elas tivessem algum tipo de localizador para poder rastrear senshis perdidas.

- O velho método de se separar e procurar? - sugeriu Estelar, recebendo um olhar nada animador de Phobos.

- Eu não sei... - murmurou a outra morena com uma expressão contemplativa no rosto. A zona portuária por si só já causava arrepios, ainda mais a noite, mas, no momento, a aprendiz de sacerdotisa sentia outras vibrações mais perigosas emanando do lugar. Seja lá no que Serena tenha se metido, com certeza a princesa estava com grandes problemas.

- Bem vale a pena... - começou a jovem, mas calou-se quando sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e uma pontada na boca do estômago, seguida por outra na altura do peito lhe tirando momentaneamente o fôlego.

- Estelar? - Phobos perguntou confusa quando viu a companheira dobrar-se sobre o próprio corpo ofegando.

- Serena... - foi a última coisa que a senshi disse antes de saltar para fora do prédio e embrenhar-se zona portuária adentro.

- - - - - - -

**S**ailor Moon cruzou os braços na altura do peito, bloqueando outro ataque direto e sentindo seu corpo todo protestar diante da força do golpe de energia. Seus joelhos já tremiam de fraqueza diante do esforço, mas mesmo assim a sua determinação a mantinha de pé. Atrás de si, caído contra um container antigo estava a forma do príncipe Aldric ferido e desacordado ao tentar proteger a princesa Serena da súbita investida do misterioso inimigo, e a mesma agora tinha que admitir que trazer o visitante de Zathar para uma área condenada pela defesa civil tinha sido péssima idéia, mas ela não pensou nisso no momento que tinha sido convidada para sair.

Quando o zathariano a abordou pela parte da tarde no corredor do castelo a convidando para um passeio, pedindo um tour privado pela cidade, ela decidiu que seria uma "idéia legal" levar o rapaz ao porto desativado, pois o lugar era usado por ela e as outras neo senshi como área de treinamento. O local abandonado servia de cobertura para qualquer olhar curioso e seus ataques poderiam causar o estrago que quisessem que não gerariam nenhum prejuízo. Sem contar que ela conhecia o labirinto formado pelas ruínas muito bem e sabia andar por eles com segurança. E claro que ela jamais iria prever um ataque surpresa e nem conseguia compreender porque estavam sendo atacados.

Mentira, na verdade ela compreendia um pouco. Afinal, era a herdeira do trono da Terra e Aldric o herdeiro do trono de Zathar, de onde eles desconfiavam o inimigo ter partido. E claro que como bom cavalheiro que era, quando o adversário deu a sua primeira investida, Aldric a protegeu com o próprio corpo e depois partiu para a batalha.

Serena tinha que confessar que ficou surpresa ao ver o talento do jovem príncipe em guerrear e o rapaz era um ótimo soldado. Entretanto, estava em desvantagem contra o exército de insetos biônicos (uma versão menor do que os primeiros que atacaram a cidade) e os zumbis que faziam o rosto do zathariano ficar mais branco do que era quando os mirava, o que confundia a princesa. Sabia que o garoto não estava com medo da batalha, mas algo em suas expressões denotava um grande pesar cada vez que ele derrubava um dos mortos vivos, algo que se assemelhava a culpa.

Por várias vezes a garota sentiu-se tentada a se transformar, arriscando-se a expor um segredo de séculos a uma pessoa que ainda era considerada pelas guardiãs da cidade de não ser de confiança e ficara levemente aliviada quando num golpe mais forte do adversário, Aldric acabou desmaiado e ela pôde entrar na luta sossegada. O problema era que agora estava perdendo... e feio.

Quando o adversário deu uma brecha na sucessão de golpes, Serena aproveitou essa folga para invocar seu mini cetro e girá-lo entre os dedos antes de invocar o seu ataque.

- Moon Spiral Heart Attack! - o raio de energia despontou da ponta do pequeno cetro em direção ao grupo de zumbis e insetos, atordoando alguns, destruindo outros, mas causando o efeito desejado e criando tempo o suficiente para a senshi erguer um Aldric que começava a despertar e sair arrastando rapidamente o rapaz para fora dali.

Aos poucos eles foram embrenhando-se no labirinto de containeres, usando as sombras causadas pela luz da lua como modo de esconder-se das vistas do adversário. Várias partes do uniforme de Sailor Moon possuíam talhos e o laço do peito estava praticamente destruído, assim como fios de cabelos soltavam-se do penteado exótico. Pernas e braços que estavam suscetíveis aos golpes apresentavam ferimentos que estavam criando grandes hematomas ou sangravam levemente. Mas ela não sentia nada, a adrenalina pulsando em seu corpo a impedia de sentir o latejar dos machucados e a vontade de levar Aldric a um lugar seguro a cegava para o sangue que manchava as suas roupas. Tinha uma meta a cumprir: proteger um inocente, e não se deixaria abater até que conseguisse isso.

Soltou um suspiro quando os seus olhos recaíram em uma armação de metal de quatro andares que no passado começou a ser construída para servir como sede de escritórios de várias empresas exportadoras, mas que nunca conseguiu ser terminada. Rapidamente embrenhou-se entre as ruínas e quando achou que estava seguro o suficiente, apoiou Aldric contra uma pilastra de ferro, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele e observando em silêncio as pálpebras do rapaz tremularem antes de exibirem os claríssimos olhos azuis.

- O que aconteceu? - gemeu o jovem príncipe, levando a mão a cabeça em um gesto instintivo na vã esperança de eliminar a dor que a mesma apresentava. Tentou mexer-se e levantar-se do chão, mas as mãos de Sailor Moon em seus ombros o mantiveram no lugar. Confuso, o garoto mirou quem estava na sua frente e franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu a senshi. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou e subitamente os olhos dele arregalaram e o rapaz endireitou-se em um salto. - Serena! - tentou levantar-se e cambaleante conseguiu pôr-se de pé. Sailor Moon apenas o acompanhou, observando quieta as atitudes do jovem. - Onde está Serena? - frenético ele avaliou a área onde estavam apenas para atestar que não havia sequer um sinal da princesa da Terra.

- Príncipe Aldric... - Serena começou a se explicar apenas para se ver mirada por um rapaz com uma expressão de terror no rosto.

- Ela pode estar lá fora, sozinha, correndo perigo. Por que você me salvou e não a ela? A sua missão não é proteger este planeta e seus soberanos? O que está esperando? Anda, anda! - disse em tom autoritário e impaciente e a jovem colocou as mãos na cintura e soltou um bufo irritado.

- Príncipe Aldric, é isso que eu estou tentando... - começou, mas novamente foi interrompida pelo zathariano.

- Nada de príncipe Aldric pra mim! Se você não sabe fazer o seu trabalho direito, eu o farei. - e começou a mancar em direção a saída sob o olhar divertido da guerreira. Por um lado Serena tinha que admitir que estava lisonjeada com a preocupação do rapaz, mas por outro estava frustrada. Se ao menos ele a ouvisse.

- Aldric! - chamou com mais força e em um tom de comando e o jovem virou-se para poder encará-la, deparando-se com uma senshi nada satisfeita com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o bico da bota batendo repetidamente no chão. - Princesa Serena está perfeitamente bem, eu garanto. Agora se não se importa, temos problemas mais sérios a tratar aqui. - e mal terminou de falar um estouro soou perto da entrada onde eles estavam.

Rapidamente Sailor Moon pôs-se em frente ao zathariano para protegê-lo e viu para seu extremo contra gosto zumbis e insetos adentrando a armação e os cercando. Na primeira investida do inimigo ela invocou sua varinha, bloqueando o ataque de um louva-deus e usando um chute para afastar o mesmo. - Corra! - gritou para Aldric que permaneceu imóvel no lugar.

- Mas e quanto a você? - não iria correr com o rabo entre as pernas e deixar uma dama sozinha para lutar. Seu mentor teria uma síncope se descobrisse que tinha feito isso, pois era totalmente desonroso.

- Eu estou bem, já chamei reforços! Corra! - gritou com mais ênfase. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para todas as sailors chegarem ao porto, e quanto mais levaria para achá-la no meio daquela confusão enegrecida, mas tinha que distrair o inimigo o suficiente para que Aldric se salvasse. Sentia as suas forças diminuindo, sua energia esvaindo aos poucos e não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria segurar a sua transformação enquanto o príncipe estivesse ali.

- Eu não vou partir sem você! - rebateu teimoso e Sailor Moon o fuzilou com o olhar. Com certeza, pensou o garoto, esta era o tipo de mulher que não gostava de ter as suas ordens contrariadas ou questionadas e por isso não era à toa que era a líder das neo senshi.

- Você não me serve de nada se não conseguir se defender com a sua magia! Então vá embora antes que me atrapalhe mais! - estava furiosa, claro que estava, mais por causa do desespero do que pelo fato de Aldric estar em perigo. Onde estavam as suas senshis? Já fazia meia hora que as tinha chamado. Talvez elas precisassem de um ponto de referência.

Arriscando tudo ou nada, ela apontou seu cetro para o céu e gritou:

- Moon Spiral Heart Attack! - o golpe atravessou por entre as brechas da armação de metal, iluminando momentaneamente aquela área e chegando a escuridão dos céus noturnos de Tóquio. E com isto, com esta última investida, sua energia esvaiu e sua transformação retrocedeu.

- Se-Se-Serena? - Aldric gaguejou embasbacado ao ver Sailor Moon sumir e dar lugar a princesa diante de seus olhos enquanto a menina sorria sem graça para o rapaz.

- Er... oi? - disse sem jeito e arregalou os olhos quando o jovem gritou em seu ouvido:

- CUIDADO! - o zathariano a abraçou pelos ombros, girando o corpo de ambos e encolheu-se em uma bola sobre a princesa para protegê-la do golpe das garras do louva-deus que descia violentamente contra as suas costas.

Apreensivo esperou pela dor que logo viria, mas quando o tempo passou e nada aconteceu, ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou por cima do ombro para ver que havia uma senshi na frente deles bloqueando o ataque do inseto com um cetro que possuía uma lua crescente de pontas desproporcionais em uma das extremidades.

- Estelar! - Serena suspirou aliviada e Estelar usou seu cetro para afastar o inseto e dar-lhe te po o suficiente para avaliar o estado físico da irmã e não gostando do que viu.

- Corram. - ordenou a senshi de uniforme dourado e Aldric rolou os olhos. Ele não tinha vivido esta cena antes? Sabia que Serena iria protestar, querer ficar para ajudar, e por isso assustou-se quando a mesma segurou em sua mão e começou a puxá-lo para longe do campo de batalha.

- Hei! Espera! - chamou o rapaz a medida que se distanciavam mais e mais da sailor e do inimigo. Não poderia deixar uma pessoa apenas lidar com todos aqueles adversários quando era óbvio que Sailor Moon e ele nem ao menos tinham conseguido dar conta da situação e perecido rapidamente. Era covardia, era suicídio. - Temos que ajudá-la! - continuou protestando, ainda sendo arrastado pela princesa até um galpão vazio.

- Não somos de ajuda a Estelar se tudo o que conseguirmos fazer é preocupá-la mais e tirar a atenção dela ao tentar nos proteger. - esclareceu Serena. Também não gostava da idéia de deixar a irmã sozinha, mas ainda estava fraca, precisava de um tempo para recuperar as forças e precisava do poder de cura de Europa que, ela esperava, tivesse aprendido a controlar melhor o seu novo dom. Somente assim poderia voltar e ajudar a outra princesa. - Sem contar que apesar de Estelar agir conosco, os poderes dela estão no nível de uma other senshi... - explicou. - ou até mesmo além. - completou em um sussurro.

Nunca acreditou que o fato de sua irmã não conseguir controlar o S_uprema__ Devastação Estelar_ fosse porque a jovem ainda era novata neste ramo de ser guardiã da cidade. Serena também levara um tempo para conseguir controlar todas as transformações e golpes de Sailor Moon e manifestá-los ao seu bel prazer e embora isso tenha levado longos meses de treinamento e prática, no final de dezesseis semanas ela tinha tudo sob controle.

Estelar apenas tinha uma transformação e dois golpes para controlar, então o que poderia haver de difícil nisso? Logo a teoria que a princesa mais velha chegou era que o problema não era a falta de prática, o problema era que a própria sailor era poderosa demais e despreparada para agüentar este poder. Selene não tinha ainda total conhecimento de sua força, mas Serena podia sentir a energia bruta emanando da menina cada vez que ela soltava um _suprema devastação _e desconfiava que ainda deveria existir um golpe superior a este que a irmã ainda não descobrira.

- Acredite - completou mais convicta - ela vai ficar bem. - e pegou seu comunicador na esperança de tentar localizar as outras senshis, mas foi com surpresa que viu que o aparelho apenas apresentava estática.

- O que houve? - perguntou Aldric ao ver o diminuto palm top na mão da princesa e cuja tela apenas mostrava chiados.

- O comunicador não está funcionando. - disse alarmada e o príncipe não conseguiu compreender a gravidade da situação.

- Talvez tenha quebrado no ataque...

- Ele não quebra no ataque! Ele nunca quebra no ataque! - gritou histérica.

- Talvez as senshis estejam muito longe para ter algum sinal...

- Este comunicador consegue pegar até na lua! - continuou alarmada. Tinha alguma coisa errada, podia sentir, seu sexto sentido praticamente gritava em seus tímpanos por perigo e quando uma névoa densa e esbranquiçada começou a invadir o porto Serena percebeu que estavam em uma grande encrenca. - Isso não é bom. - murmurou, segurando a mão de Aldric firmemente quando notou que não conseguia mais enxergar um palmo a sua frente. - Nada bom. - completou quando o som alto de uma explosão ecoou pelo lugar.

- - - - - - -

**S**elene percebeu que alguma coisa estava extremamente errada no primeiro minuto depois da fuga de Serena e Aldric do campo de batalha. Os ataques do inimigo haviam ficado mais fracos e todos caíam como moscas diante de golpes mundanos. Quando a névoa branca e densa começou a inundar o lugar ela percebeu que algo grande estava para acontecer e que não iria gostar do que estava por vir. Preparada, esperou qualquer investida do adversário que poderia vir de qualquer direção, mas depois de minutos no mais completo silêncio e nenhum golpe surpresa, seus instintos praticamente berravam para ela sair dali, ainda mais que todos os pêlos de seu corpo estavam arrepiados diante do cenário desconhecido.

O som de passos rapidamente quebrou o silêncio sepulcral e Estelar ergueu seu cetro em posição ofensiva pronta para atacar qualquer intruso. A névoa começou a tremular com a aproximação do estranho e a jovem forçou os olhos para enxergar além da imensidão branca para o recém chegado. Seu coração aos pulos pulsava dentro de seu peito e a sua respiração ofegante condensava no momento que transpassava seus lábios rosados. Minutos depois uma sombra conseguiu se distinguir em meio a neblina e à medida que ela se aproximava tomava forma aos poucos.

O que apareceu foi um adolescente de cabelos longos, azuis e trançados, com três orelhas de formato pontiagudo em cada lado da cabeça, olhos azuis, pele alva e rosto bonito. Usava vestes verde água que consistiam de uma calça e bata e pés descalços.

A primeira vista ele parecia ser inofensivo, como se fosse um civil perdido em meio a aquela confusão, mas um olhar de Estelar dentro daqueles orbes claros inexpressivos disseram a garota que pelo contrário, aquele estranho era uma ameaça e extremamente perigoso. As mãos segurando o cetro tremeram quando o rosto bem desenhado do visitante torceu-se em um sorriso macabro e antes que ela pudesse se segurar, sua boca abriu-se pronunciando apenas uma frase.

- Mar'De-Gra. - e o mencionado riu o que fez a jovem perceber que a Terra estava oficialmente condenada.

_Continua..._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**M**ar'De-Gra riu uma risada que causaria arrepios até mesmo no mais valente dos homens e aos poucos foi se aproximando-se da guerreira que recuava a cada passo dado do intruso, o que parecia aumentar a sua graça diante da situação. Estelar ergueu ainda mais o cetro na altura dos olhos e a ponta dele brilhou ameaçadoramente diante do golpe que estava apenas a espera de uma ordem de sua mestra e o homem parou de movimentar-se, mas o sorriso não saiu de seu rosto bonito e gélido.

- Estou impressionado... você se lembra de mim, embora no momento eu não esteja em meu corpo habitual. Mas este rapaz por enquanto me serve muito bem. - justificou-se e ameaçou dar mais um passo a frente o que fez a senshi dar um leve pulo para trás, arrancando mais uma gargalhada divertida do homem.

Selene não sabia dizer como havia reconhecido a criatura na sua frente, mas isso para ela não importava, o que importava era o fato de que ela sabia que o ser que ria de alguma piada que apenas ele compreendia era perigoso e precisava ser eliminado. Mas o que ela não conseguia compreender era o que ele fazia na Terra. Este era o responsável pelos ataques dos últimos dias? Mas por quê? E por que somente agora ele resolveu mostrar as caras?

- Porque meus ataques não estão direcionados a vocês. - o estranho explicou e a sailor sentiu um bolo entalar em sua garganta. Ele tinha lido a sua mente? Pensava que tinha aprendido a bloquear telepatas perfeitamente visto que crescera com uma. - Não tão bem assim princesa Selene. - continuou no mesmo tom morbidamente animado e soltou mais uma risada quando viu o rosto da garota ficar pálido. - Surpresa? Não deveria. Não me tornei conhecido até agora porque a minha presença ainda não era forte o suficiente para possuir este corpo por completo. - disse, alisando displicente uma dobra de sua bata verde. - Este rapazinho aqui foi um guerreiro tentando lutar contra a minha invasão, mas no fim eu acabei conseguindo, só não sei dizer por quanto tempo. Ele está ficando fraco, logo morrerá, e achar criaturas poderosas para possuir não é uma coisa muito fácil. Talvez eu tente uma das sailor senshis, o que acha? - sugeriu como se fosse uma coisa banal apoderar-se do corpo de uma guardiã e Estelar soltou um rosnado sob a respiração.

- Nem tente. - ameaçou ainda com os músculos tensos diante da presença daquele homem que mais uma vez riu e isto estava começando a irritar a princesa. Não via nenhuma graça no que ele estava fazendo e nos ataques que enviava. Afinal de contas, o que ele queria com este planeta?

- Com a Terra? No momento nada. Estou aqui apenas para garantir que Hans'Ark-Ra faça o seu trabalho. - e fez uma expressão contemplativa quando viu que o rosto da senshi ficou ainda mais branco. - Oh, parece que você o conhece. - bateu palmas como uma criança extasiada por ter ganhado o presente que queria de Natal. - E o conhece bem. Mas não tão bem quanto parece não é mesmo? Pois está surpresa de saber que ele trabalha para mim. Pois é, ele trabalha para mim. Mas não! Não fique com raiva ainda! Ele não trabalha por vontade própria, foi obrigado mesmo. - gargalhou. - Alguém tinha que fazer o serviço sujo e eu não tinha poderes suficientes ainda para isso. Mas só para não estragar a imagem dele diante de seus olhos, talvez seja melhor mostrar o que aconteceu. - ele ergueu uma mão e Estelar tencionou ainda mais esperando pelo ataque que nunca veio.

Ao invés disso a névoa tremulou mais uma vez e aos poucos a fumaça foi tomando forma até que a senshi viu-se dentro de um enorme e longo corredor de piso azul claro e pilastras de mármore branco além de grandes janelas de vidro ao longo de uma das paredes, cobertas por grossas cortinas de veludo vermelho e que davam vista para um imenso jardim e, ao longe, no pé do monte que aparecia pela janela, erguia-se uma enorme cidade.

Uma porta a sua esquerda abriu-se e a jovem virou-se abruptamente, pronta para qualquer imprevisto e prendeu a respiração quando viu a figura de Hans surgir através batente, mas ele estava diferente do homem que conhecia.

Embora foram as roupas surradas de guerreiro que ele costumava usar e em seu lugar ele vestia trajes brancos com detalhes em azul gelo. A calça parecia ser feita do cetim mais fino e confortável e uma bota negra de couro ia até o joelho. O casaco possuía belos bordados que ela notou eram feitos com pequenas pedrinhas azuladas. Era largo nos ombros, justo no peito e descia até o meio das coxas, uma longa capa branca era presa em um dos ombros por uma corrente dourada e caía por sobre o outro até arrastar-se no chão e todo o conjunto apenas o deixava mais belo e mais... Aristocrático.

Ao lado de Hans estava um homem desconhecido que usava roupas mais escuras, em tons acinzentados, quase negro, e uma armadura que denotava a sua posição como soldado e conversava e gesticulava com o outro homem freneticamente. Ambos vinham caminhando em sua direção, mas pareciam não ter notado a sua presença e Selene levou um susto quando os dois aproximaram-se o suficiente sem dar um relance para ela e passaram por seu corpo como se a jovem fosse um fantasma.

E foi aí que ela percebeu que não estava em um lugar real, mas, no mínimo, dentro de uma lembrança.

Satisfeita com isso resolveu seguir os dois e viu-se cruzando largos e extensos corredores até chegarem a uma enorme sala de conferência que possuía uma grande mesa oval de madeira maciça com vários lugares já ocupados pelo que a jovem assumiu ser mais soldados devido às armaduras.

Quando Hans entrou na sala Selene viu que qualquer e todo burburinho rapidamente silenciou-se e acenos de cabeça foram feitos na direção do homem, como pequenas reverências em sinal de respeito. Franziu as sobrancelhas diante dessas atitudes, mas ficou quieta e, mesmo que dissesse alguma coisa, duvidava que eles pudessem ouvir. Hans sentou-se à mesa e assim a conversa começou, algo que envolvia questões de Estado e negociações de exportações.

Em um piscar de olhos Selene sentiu-se entediada. Detestava assuntos políticos e o sujeito a tinha jogado em uma lembrança que se tratava basicamente disso. Por um momento estranhou o fato de Hans estar lidando com esse tipo de coisa, mas então recordou que ele era o conselheiro de Aldric e como tal tinha acesso a esse tipo de decisão. Frustrada, recostou-se em uma parede e pôs-se a esperar pelos acontecimentos interessantes.

- Meu senhor, os importadores exigem uma baixa de preço na comercialização da zaphira para os planetas do quinto quadrante... - um dos zatharianos sentados a mesa falou em um ponto e Hans soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Já dissemos que não podemos baixar o preço. O custo do transporte do elemento até esse quadrante é alto. Por causa dos indivíduos mais suspeitos do Universo a segurança empregada nas naves vale dinheiro. Se eles querem custo baixo por que não mandam as próprias naves? - o homem que sugeriu a proposta ficou quieto. Os outros planetas não faziam o transporte da zaphira porque apenas Zathar tinha força de fogo o suficiente para combater os piratas do espaço. - Próximo assunto? - continuou Hans e assim a conversa prosseguiu com Selene soltando pequenos bocejos vez ou outra. Afinal, o que ela fazia ali? A sua pergunta foi respondida minutos depois quando um tremor interrompeu a reunião.

- O que é isso? - um dos soldados exclamou, erguendo-se de sua cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que Estelar desencostava da parede. Parecia que a ação iria começar. Hans também se levantou diante do tremor e quando gritos começaram a transpassar a brecha oferecida pela porta da sala, rapidamente os outros homens correram para fora do aposento para ver o que acontecia. Selene mais do que depressa os acompanhou e seus olhos ficaram largos diante do que via:

Era como se a Black Moon estivesse atacando novamente. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto inconscientemente quando viu pelas janelas de vidro os insetos que atacaram Tóquio de Cristal sobrevoarem a cidade, milhares deles, disparando seus poderosos canhões sobre as construções, sobre pessoas inocentes que corriam e gritavam por ajuda. Soldados tentavam pará-los, mas rapidamente eram mortos em um simples ataque. O que parecia ser feiticeiros disparavam a sua magia para salvar os poucos inocentes que sobraram nas ruas e resistiam um pouco mais antes de serem brutalmente assassinados.

Ao seu lado, ouviu Hans sair de seu torpor quando a voz horrorizada de Eileen, acompanhada por Aldric, chegou ao grupo. Rapidamente o homem começou a dar ordens aos homens que o cercava e virara-se para a lady que parecia aturdida sem saber o que fazer.

- Vocês dois vão para o abrigo, agora! - comandou e estava pronto para partir quando a mulher segurou-lhe o braço o fazendo parar. Selene observou apreensiva o desenrolar da conversa e quando a zathariana abriu a boca esperou ansiosamente pelo que ela iria dizer. E as próximas palavras dela praticamente gelou o sangue da senshi.

- Mas Rhian...

- Não Eileen! Preciso de você segura minha irmã, senão não lutaria em paz. - soltou a mão dela de seu braço.

- Pelos Deuses. - pediu desesperada enquanto pela janela Za-Xmyr sucumbia a invasão do inimigo desconhecido em questão de minutos. - Tome cuidado. - completou, segurando a mão do filho e saindo as pressas dali.

Selene ainda estava aturdida demais para dar-se conta de que o cenário a sua volta estava mudando. Rhian? Lady Eileen tinha chamado Hans de Rhian? Não, não poderia ser o mesmo Rhian de Estela, apenas era uma grande coincidência. Afinal, não era um nome extraordinário, então nada para se alarmar. Quando se deu conta agora se encontrava em meio aos escombros do que um dia pareceu ser o corredor que ela estava há momentos atrás e um Hans ferido terminava de matar uma última versão compacta dos insetos biônicos e agora encarava Mar'De-Gra com fúria nos olhos.

- Majestade. - Mar'De-Gra começou com o tradicional sorriso mórbido e qualquer dúvida que Selene tinha sobre Hans e Rhian serem a mesma pessoa sumiu de seu sistema. E foi como um soco de tirar o ar que as memórias dos sonhos voltaram a sua mente e o rosto do amante de Estela finalmente ficava claro, liberto de seu subconsciente por alguma força misteriosa e revelando ser o mesmo Hans que ela conhecia, uma versão bem mais jovem, talvez recém coroado, mas o mesmo homem. - Um prazer finalmente encontrá-lo. - disse em um tom cordial.

- Quem é você sua besta assassina? - bradou Hans com ódio e De-Gra apenas riu.

- Quem eu sou não importa... ainda. O que você irá fazer para impedir que eu continue a destruir seu amado planeta é o que interessa no momento. - o rei não tinha abaixado a guarda durante o breve discurso do invasor, mas a sua expressão mostrou-se interessada. - Sua paixão por Zathar e seu povo é tocante... ridícula, mas tocando. Como seu adorado antepassado, Noir'Zac-Ra, estou certo? - Hans pareceu surpreender-se pelo desconhecido saber desta informação. - Ficaria surpreso com o que sei Rhian Hans'Ark-Ra da Casa de Ra. - gracejou ao usar o nome completo dele. - Me diga então majestade, o que o senhor estaria disposto a sacrificar para salvar o seu povo? - perguntou com divertimento.

- Minha vida! - respondeu o homem com convicção e os olhos de De-Gra brilharam de contentamento.

- Bom saber... mas infelizmente, no momento, você me é mais valioso vivo majestade. Mas vamos fazer um acordo... eu poupo seu povo se você conseguir algo em troca para mim. - ficou em silêncio apenas para causar suspense. - O Cristal Estelar. - declarou e Hans piscou os olhos confuso.

- O cristal não está em Zathar. - respondeu prontamente.

- Eu sei majestade, mas também sei que você conheceu seu último guardião, então tem uma pista de onde ele possa estar.

- Se quer o cristal por que você mesmo não o procura? - desafiou e De-Gra deu um meio sorriso.

- Este corpo fraco está impossibilitado no momento a grandes viagens. Mas eu permitirei que o senhor saia do planeta em busca do cristal, que tal? - continuou e vagarosamente Hans foi abaixando suas espadas, pensativo.

- Eu, Eileen, Aldric e ao menos meu conselho e a família deles. - negociou.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, não tente aproveitar-se da minha boa vontade majestade.

- Você ainda terá o resto do planeta e milhares como reféns para garantir a minha volta. Não estou pedindo muito. - continuou e De-Gra pareceu considerar por um breve momento.

- Certo, acordo feito. Você tem quatro meses majestade.

- Quatro meses para procurar pelo Universo inteiro um cristal? - exclamou ultrajado.

- Isso ou Zathar faz boom!

- Mas eu nem sei por onde começar!

- Claro que sabe, no fundo você sabe. - disse divertido.

- Certo - continuou irritado. - em quatro meses eu trago de volta o cristal e te entrego. - nisto o outro homem riu como se tivesse ouvido uma piada engraçadíssima.

- Não falei nada sobre me entregar rei Rhian, eu quero que você _destrua_ o Cristal Estelar. - e com isto a imagem se desfez e quando Selene recuperou-se do choque de ouvir aquela conversa viu que estava novamente dentro da construção de ferro com Mar'De-Gra na sua frente.

- Você está mentindo! - acusou a sailor, apontando o cetro para o homem com lágrimas deslizando pelas bochechas pálidas.

- Tsc, eu nunca minto princesa. E o tempo de Rhian está se esgotando, tique e taque faz o relógio. Acha mesmo que ele estava interessado em você? Rei Rhian de Zathar faz qualquer coisa por seu povo, até mesmo seduzir uma menina para poder descobrir a identidade de uma sailor e roubar-lhe a sua fonte de força. E depois dizem que eu sou cruel. - o rosto dele mostrava claramente o quanto ele divertia-se com toda aquela situação. - Só que eu tenho que avisar que a minha paciência está se esgotando. - subitamente ele ficou sério e gélido. - E todos os avisos que dei a Rhian entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro. Ele está tornando isto extremamente... _pessoal_. Então resolvi te alertar minha cara que, agora, a Terra também corre risco de fazer boom! Então a decisão está em suas mãos. - finalizou e viu interessado um sorriso de escárnio cruzar o rosto da jovem.

- Se você quer tanto o cristal por que simplesmente não o pega? Estamos sozinhos aqui, você teve oportunidades o suficiente, mas não fez nada. - nisto ela deu uma gargalhada sardônica e De-Gra recuou um passo quando a voz da jovem ficou um pouco mais rouca. - Mas você não pode não é mesmo? Suas mãos imundas e manchadas de sangue inocente não conseguem tocar algo tão puro. Kolie precisou do poder do Cristal de Prata para roubar o Estelar, mas você não tem isso então precisa de um legítimo herdeiro de Zac-Ra para fazer o seu trabalho sujo. - continuou em tom de deboche e De-Gra torceu os lábios em um meio sorriso.

- Oras... é muito ousada para ser a princesa Selene. Então quem é você?

- Eu? - Selene arqueou as sobrancelhas e ergueu o cetro. - Sou Estelar... SUPREMA DEVASTAÇÃO ESTELAR! - gritou, mas antes que o golpe pudesse atingi-lo, o homem desapareceu, levando a névoa consigo e fazendo o ataque explodir uma fileira de contêineres ao longe. Estelar apenas ficou parada observando sem piscar o fogo consumir as enormes caixas de metal e seus músculos fracos e mãos dormentes deixaram o cetro cair e este desapareceu antes mesmo de tocar o chão. O vento frio do oceano soprou, secando as lágrimas que trilhavam o rosto da jovem e abafando os gritos a distância.

Serena chegou na construção de ferro acompanhada de Aldric apenas para ver a irmã mirar com os olhos desfocados um ponto fixo no ar mais a frente deles sem dizer nada ou mover-se um centímetro, como se estivesse paralisada. Seu rosto estava pálido como se tivesse visto uma assombração e o peito subia e descia em longas inspiradas e exaladas de ar.

- Estelar? - a chamou, tocando seu braço e ficando ainda mais preocupada quando a mesma não respondeu. Tinha sido loucura retornar ao campo de batalha ainda sem forças, mas quando a névoa sumiu com a mesma velocidade que apareceu e o som da explosão ecoou por todo lugar, ela não pensou duas vezes em virar nos saltos e correr para onde Selene estava. Sem contar que a sua ligação fraternal lhe dizia que a sua irmã precisava de ajuda e que havia alguma coisa errada com ela. O problema era que agora que a via percebia que a jovem não ostentava um ferimento sequer, mas parecia estar em algum tipo de choque profundo do qual Serena não conseguiu despertá-la.

- Desculpe... o que você disse? - Selene falou depois de minutos mergulhada em um torpor desconhecido e quase levando a irmã a um ataque de pânico. Viu que Aldric a mirava com intensidade e sentiu uma vontade insana de socá-lo até o rosto do jovem príncipe ficar irreconhecível, pois sabia que o garoto tinha conhecimento dos planos de Hans... Hans não, Rhian, ele se chamava Rhian e seria assim que se referiria a ele daqui para frente.

Com certeza Eileen e o príncipe sabiam das armações de seu rei que resolveu fingir ser um mero guarda para assim ter mais liberdade em sua busca e mentir descaradamente para as pessoas que de boa vontade os acolheram e estavam lutando contra este novo inimigo os protegendo inconscientemente de seus próprios erros. E a rainha ainda tinha dito que eles eram de confiança. Sua mãe ficaria tão desapontada. Seu pai com certeza ficaria fulo pelos estrangeiros terem se aproveitado da inocência da esposa e quanto a ela, Selene, ela estava com os pensamentos confusos demais para saber o que fazer no momento.

- ESTELAR! - Serena gritou no ouvido da garota que piscou os olhos e encarou a outra adolescente com uma expressão confusa. - Você desligou do mundo de novo. O que foi que aconteceu? O que aconteceu quando a névoa surgiu? Onde está o inimigo? A explosão que ouvi foi obra sua? - as perguntas da princesa estavam começando a causar uma dor de cabeça na sailor que no momento estava muito desnorteada com todas as descobertas para saber o que dizer.

Precisava de respostas, e precisava delas para ontem.

De-Gra tinha deixado uma clara ameaça de que Rhian não estava fazendo o trabalho como planejado e por isto colocando Zathar ainda mais em perigo e, agora, a Terra, e que dependia da própria Sailor Estelar terminar com tudo isto. Como, Selene não fazia a mínima idéia. O homem queria destruir o Cristal Estelar para finalmente se ver livre da prisão dimensional em que foi colocado por Zac-Ra e era louco o suficiente para pedir a própria guardiã do cristal para fazer isto. Mas será que Selene seria capaz de arriscar a sua vida dessa maneira?

Ser um Guardião Estelar implicava mais do que ter dentro do corpo a chave que abria as portas para dimensões paralelas, mundos desconhecidos, ao longo do universo. Era proteger os povos desses mundos, proteger aqueles inocentes que não eram capazes de sozinhos se defenderem do mal. Quando o cristal escolhia um guardião no planeta que fosse assumia para si a responsabilidade de defender aquele planeta, olhar por seus habitantes como um anjo da guarda. E se os inocentes estivessem em perigo não era para medir esforços para salvá-los.

Era mais ou menos o que as senshis faziam, o que Sailor Moon no passado cansou de fazer. Mas diferente dela, a rainha Serenity tinha o Cristal de Prata para trazê-la de volta a vida assim como as suas guerreiras. Se Selene destruísse o Cristal Estelar seria o fim. Seria o mesmo que arrancar o coração fora e pisotear nele sem chances de recuperação e não haveria legendário cristal lunar que mudasse este fato.

E então viria o depois. Com o cristal destruído De-Gra se veria livre e mais poderoso do que nunca, buscando vingança sobre aqueles que o aprisionaram milênios atrás e todo o ódio acumulado por anos seria descontado em Zathar, na Terra e em qualquer outro planeta que estivesse na linha de visão do homem e não haveria garantias de que alguém conseguiria pará-lo, não é mesmo?

Será que as sailors seriam o suficiente? O rei ou a rainha seriam o suficiente? E Rhian? Ele era descendente do homem que criou o Cristal Estelar, será que tinha poderes o suficiente para parar essa ameaça? Será que Selene podia confiar no homem para parar De-Gra? Precisava de respostas para as suas dúvidas, precisava saber se o sacrifício valeria a pena, se teria coragem para isso e se poderia acreditar que Rhian e os outros zatharianos ajudariam as senshis a destruir De-Gra e na sua mente somente uma pessoa podia fazer isto.

- Eu preciso ir. - declarou, já começando a planar uns centímetros acima do chão, pronta para alçar vôo e Serena piscou aturdida diante da ação repentina da irmã.

- Ir? Pra onde? - falou preocupada. Selene não parecia estar em seu estado mental perfeito e não tinha certeza se isso era resultado da batalha ou se o inimigo tinha feito algo a ela.

- As outras senshis estão chegando, vão te escoltar para casa. - declarou, apontando ao longe as figuras coloridas das outras sailors que se aproximavam as pressas do trio.

- Mas... - Serena começou a protestar, mas prontamente foi interrompida.

- Nos falamos mais tarde. - cortou Estelar, disparando em direção aos céus e sumindo no horizonte com um destino certo em sua mente, um que ela tinha a esperança que fosse resolver todos os seus problemas.

**- - - - - - -**

**Q**uando Eckhard abriu a porta de sua casa esperava ver tudo parado na soleira, menos uma senshi afoita que foi entrando na moradia sem pedir licença. Surpreso, fechou a porta assim que a garota passou e observou em silêncio ela perambular pela sala por incontáveis segundos até ele aproximar-se o suficiente para ver-se sob a mira de um par de intensos olhos azuis.

- Como eu faço para falar com os mortos? - Selene disparou e o elfo piscou os olhos dourados em uma reação chocada e depois abriu a boca para responder, a fechando rapidamente sem saber o que dizer e depois a abrindo novamente finalmente emitindo algum som.

- Como? - perguntou abobado. Já tinha ouvido muitas perguntas das amigas de suas filhas e das amigas de sua mulher sobre o outro mundo, mas essa era a primeira vez que uma questão dessas saía da boca de uma das meninas.

- Eu preciso falar com uma pessoa que já está morta faz um bom tempo... - continuou Selene inabalada pela expressão ainda confusa do elfo.

- Quanto tempo? - Eckhard resolveu ignorar a estranheza daquela conversa e partir para os negócios, pois era melhor do que ficar ponderando o porquê de Sailor Estelar estar querendo fazer uma sessão mediúnica no meio da sua sala de estar.

- Alguns... milhares de anos. - hesitou em responder e o elfo cruzou os braços em uma expressão pensativa.

- As chances dessa alma ter reencarnado...

- Não reencarnou. Eu sei que não! - interrompeu Selene e o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, querendo saber como ela tinha conhecimento desta informação. - Eu ando tendo sonhos com essa pessoa então posso assumir que ela ainda está no plano astral, não posso? - explicou-se rapidamente com uma expressão esperançosa e Eckhard considerou.

Uma maneira de os mortos se comunicarem com os vivos era através dos sonhos, mas era completamente incomum uma alma ficar mais de cem anos no outro plano, quanto mais ficar milhares de anos. Claro que havia casos especiais, como a rainha Serenity do Milênio de Prata, mas isto era porque a mulher equiparava-se a uma Deusa, era uma alma antiga que optou por não reencarnar.

- Espera um instante. - o homem ergueu a mão para interrompê-la no que fosse que a jovem iria dizer a seguir. - Está querendo me dizer que uma alma anda mandando mensagens através de sonhos para você? - disse desconfiado. Um morto tentando alcançar um vivo era algo muito sério e estritamente proibido, sendo permitido apenas em casos especiais e de emergência. Como ele não ficou sabendo disso? Ainda mais que o vivo em questão era a princesa da Terra.

- Sim. - declarou a garota. Se iria querer ajuda precisava ser sincera.

- Quem?

- Er... Estela. - respondeu não acreditando que Eckhard fosse saber quem era Estela, já que deveria haver várias no outro mundo.

- Estela, Estela... - repetiu o nome baixinho como se tentando puxar pela memória quem era essa pessoa e depois lançou um olhar a senshi apreensiva na sua frente. - A sua predecessora como guardiã estelar, Estela? - respondeu com olhos largos e Selene ficou surpresa diante da boa memória do homem.

- Como você chegou a ela tão rapidamente? Deve existir centenas de Estelas no outro mundo. - perguntou embasbacada.

- Mas nenhuma foi prima de seu pai na outra vida e guardiã estelar, não é mesmo? Então é a opção mais lógica.

- Então, é essa Estela mesmo com quem eu quero falar. E por que ela não reencarnou? - completou curiosa.

- Ela sempre dizia que não estava pronta, que havia algo que precisava fazer antes de voltar a este mundo. - Eckhard respondeu, dando de ombros.

Não sabia o porquê de Estela persistir em continuar morta e muitas janelas de oportunidades para renascer havia se aberto e fechado diante da negação dela. Muitas vezes o próprio elfo tentou convencê-la a seguir em frente como uma alma comum, mas a mulher era teimosa e depois de uma conversa com os seus superiores, ela conseguiu comprar mais tempo no outro mundo para fazer o que tinha que fazer. O que, o elfo ainda não sabia até hoje.

- Falar com uma alma não tem feitiço ou mandinga que faça isso, apesar de muitos médiuns clamarem serem capazes de falar com os mortos. Os vivos não entram em contato com os mortos, é o inverso e isto é feito apenas em sonhos. Uma pessoa adormecida tem o corpo e a mente aberta a aproximações, pois a sua alma tende a desprender-se do corpo físico em estado de sono profundo, o que dá brecha a um morto comunicar-se com ela. É neste momento que a porta entre os dois mundos fica mais próxima, durante o sono.

- Ótimo! - disse animada, batendo as duas mãos uma na outra. - Então tudo o que eu preciso fazer é dormir pra contatar Estela.

- Não é assim tão fácil. Não ouviu quando eu disse que os mortos é que entram em contato com os vivos e não o contrário? Estela tem que vir a você e não você a ela. - Eckhard explicou pacientemente e Selene fez uma expressão de desagrado.

- Pois eu não tenho tempo e muito menos paciência para esperar vossa alteza real dar o ar de sua graça em meus sonhos. Temos uma situação de emergência aqui, uma situação "sailor" de emergência! - a jovem bateu o pé irritada e o elfo consideraria isto uma atitude mimada se não tivesse ouvido a palavra sailor. Conhecia pelo linguajar das meninas durante as batalhas que quando era uma emergência sailor era algo grave que estava acontecendo, tinha acontecido ou iria acontecer e pela impaciência da princesa e petulância, coisas incomuns na garota, era algo importante que precisava ser resolvido imediatamente.

- Deite no sofá. - ordenou e mais do que depressa a senshi acomodou-se no sofá. - Eu vou colocá-la pra dormir e usar você como condutor para o outro mundo e com isso eu irei a procura da alma de Estela e a trarei até você. - explicou, colocando uma mão sobre os olhos fechados da garota que logo caiu em sono profundo.

Em questão de segundos o cenário da sala de estar de Litha dissolveu-se e Selene viu-se em pé em meio a escuridão, bem acordada e ainda trajando suas roupas de sailor, olhando a sua volta a procura de qualquer pista para seguir, para onde ir. Subitamente a escuridão sumiu e num sopro de vento o reino do Milênio de Prata destruído surgiu sob os seus pés e a figura de uma pessoa desviando de escombros e aproximando-se da jovem foi vista.

Em minutos Estela atravessou o espaço que as separava e parou em frente a garota e em vez de estar usando seu usual traje de guardiã estelar a mulher usava um simples e longo vestido branco que ia até os pés descalços e cuja saia balançava diante da brisa inexistente. Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e chegavam até as coxas em largos cachos e ela sorria um sorriso sábio que irritou Selene.

- Esperava um campo de flores com borboletas coloridas voando. - disse a princesa em tom sarcástico.

- Este não é o paraíso, mas sim o vácuo que fica entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos, aqui o cenário pode ser transformado de acordo com a minha vontade. - explicou Estela.

- Por que o Milênio de Prata?

- Por que não? Você é uma lunariana, ou ao menos em partes, e sempre teve fascínio pela história e passado desse reino, achei que se sentiria confortável aqui para conversarmos. - continuou a mulher em um tom irritantemente calmo na opinião da sailor.

- Aqueles malditos sonhos que você me mandou, as suas lembranças, foram para quê? Diminuir a culpa do seu adorado Rhian? - acusou em um tom venenoso e viu com prazer o sorriso que Estela ostentava no rosto morrer aos poucos.

- Então você descobriu a verdade. Os sonhos foram apenas para você ver que Rhian é o tipo de homem apaixonado...

- Poderia me enganar, do jeito que ele é frio e calculista. - debochou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Apaixonado quando está focalizado em algo. Quando o conheci Rhian tinha acabado de assumir o trono, era um jovem idealista pronto para fazer o melhor por Zathar. A sua vinda a Terra era para apresentar aos planetas que tinham relacionamentos com Zathar o seu novo rei, estreitar os laços de amizade. Quando o conheci desconsiderei seus avanços, achei que ele estava brincando comigo, mas ele persistiu, apaixonado, teimoso, até que eu cedi. E nunca me arrependi disso. Rhian tem a capacidade de amar com todo o seu ser. Ele me amou e depois que morri fechou-se para qualquer tipo de romance e resolveu direcionar todo o seu afeto ao seu povo o qual ele seria capaz de tudo para proteger.

- Eu fiquei sabendo. Ele é capaz de tudo, até mesmo tirar vidas inocentes. - continuou ácida, não sendo convencida por essa explicação de Estela. Ela fora amante do homem, claro que o veria com bons olhos não importa o que ele fizesse.

- Selene... você não é tão inocente assim. - declarou a mulher em um tom cortante e expressão gélida. - Jamais é inocente aquela que está disposta a tirar a vida de outros. Não foi o que fez com o pirata Kolie e sua trupe, assim como outros invasores da Terra?

- Eles eram vilões! - defendeu-se a garota.

- Eram vidas. - rebateu Estela.

- Eu fiz isto para proteger pessoas inocentes! - berrou ultrajada.

- E Rhian está fazendo o mesmo. - completou Estela em um tom calmo ao chegar ao ponto que queria.

- Não! - continuou Selene teimosa. - Não é o mesmo, o que ele vai fazer só vai trazer desgraça.

- E mesmo assim você considera fazer o mesmo... e mesmo assim você considera destruir o Cristal Estelar com as próprias mãos. Por quê?

- Eu...

- Se no fim o cristal será destruído, por que não deixar Rhian fazer isto? - Estela aproximou-se dela um passo e aturdida Selene recuou outro ao ver olhos azuis iguais aos seus a mirarem com intensidade como se quisessem ler a sua alma.

- Porque...

- Porque se ele fizer isso terá todas as senshis no encalço dele, não é verdade? Seria aprisionado, julgado e com certeza condenado ao exílio ou morto por ter assassinado a princesa da Terra, não é mesmo? E você não quer isso, senão não se importaria de tirar este fardo das costas dele e carregá-lo por si só. Além, é claro, do fato de que com o cristal destruído Mar'De-Gra conseguirá o que quer e então quem poderá pará-lo senão o herdeiro do homem que o aprisionou pela primeira vez, não é verdade?

- Não! - Selene negou veementemente. - Eu não tenho pena de Rhian, ele me enganou, enganou a todos que o acolheu e seu povo sem fazer muitas perguntas, acreditando que eles eram realmente as vítimas. Para mim ele pode se ferrar que eu não ligo!

- Verdade? E mesmo assim você quer ajudá-lo. Você não pode odiá-lo e ao mesmo tempo amá-lo, Selene. - disse sabiamente e a garota abriu e fechou a boca abismada diante da ousadia dela de dizer que estava apaixonada.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por ele. - falou com uma expressão de escárnio. - Eu mal o conheço!

- E isso não a impediu que caísse de amores por ele. Não impediu Rhian que caísse de amores por você. - disse a mulher em um tom divertido.

- Isto é ridículo, talvez tenhamos uma atração carnal um pelo outro, talvez tenhamos saído uma vez, dado uns beijos, mas isso não é amor. Eu não acredito em amor a primeira vista...

- E mesmo assim é fascinada pelo romance proibido de seus pais na outra vida. Endymion soube que amava Serenity com um olhar e vice-versa.

- Talvez ele esteja apenas me usando de escape, já pensou nisso? Somos parecidas, talvez ele a veja em mim. - apertou os braços em volta do corpo em um gesto defensivo e ficou ainda mais irritada quando Estela riu divertida.

- Fisicamente sim, na personalidade somos dois pólos opostos de um planeta. E acredito que foram as diferenças e não as semelhanças que atraíram Rhian.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza do que ele sente por mim? - desafiou e a mulher riu mais ainda.

- Porque ele hesita. Rhian teve várias oportunidades de roubar o cristal e mesmo assim hesita, arruma desculpas e cega a si próprio...

- Ele não sabe que Selene e Sailor Estelar são a mesma pessoa.

- Ah, ele sabe, mas no fundo nega-se a ver a verdade.

- Isso não muda o fato de que eu ainda tenho vontade de quebrar a cara dele!

- Faça como preferir, mas a principal questão é o que você vai fazer agora que sabe a verdade.

- Você está perguntando pra mim? Quando eu vim aqui para pedir ajuda?

- Não posso ajudá-la nisso Selene.

- O QUÊ?

- Você é a guardiã do cristal agora e qualquer decisão envolvendo o mesmo é única e exclusivamente sua, mas a questão é se você está preparada para as conseqüências.

- Destruir o cristal me parece ser a única saída, comprará tempo e depois eu tenho que acreditar que as senshis conseguirão destruir De-Gra.

- Acha mesmo? Mar'De-Gra é uma criatura poderosa que foi elevada ao cargo de Deus na cultura de Zathar. Alguém nesse cargo só denota poder.

- Minha mãe, meu pai, minha irmã e minhas amigas são poderosas também. Elas conseguem.

- Conseguem? Mesmo diante da dor da perda? E quanto a Rhian?

- O que tem ele?

- Você está cometendo o mesmo erro que eu Selene.

- Como?

- O mesmo erro que me trouxe a este mundo e fez Rhian fechar-se para o dele.

- Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir, proteger os inocentes é a função de um guardião estelar. Foi para isso que fomos escolhidos, para isso o cristal foi criado e para isso morreremos.

- Você tem muita convicção para uma menina de quinze anos. Muita paixão, como Rhian, mas ainda muita ingenuidade e tudo o que eu posso fazer é rezar por você. - aos poucos a mulher foi se afastando da garota que apenas ficou parada no lugar a observando sumir aos poucos entre as ruínas do Milênio de Prata até que este desapareceu, trazendo Selene de novo para escuridão antes de ela acordar de vez e encontrar-se novamente na sala de estar de Litha.

- E então? - Eckhard falou sentado na beirada do sofá perto da cabeça da garota. - Conseguiu o que queria? - perguntou, afastando-se e cedendo espaço para Estelar sentar-se sobre as almofadas macias.

- Mais ou menos. - a jovem suspirou, erguendo-se do sofá e lançando um olhar agradecido ao elfo. - Eu tenho que ir. - caminhou em direção a porta de saída mais foi parada pelo homem.

- Vá pelos fundos. Demos sorte de ninguém ter visto Sailor Estelar aparecer na minha porta, mas não sabemos se não terá alguém olhando agora. - disse e Selene deu um sorriso sem graça. Estava tão chocada com tudo que descobrira que nem parara para pensar o furor que causaria se alguém visse uma sailor na porta da casa de uma simples mulher que era dona de um restaurante. Seria extremamente suspeito.

- Claro. - respondeu, caminhando em direção a cozinha. - Obrigada por tudo Eckhard. - e sumiu casa adentro para minutos depois levantar vôo dos jardins dos fundos em direção ao palácio.

**- - - - - - - **

**O** barulho de uma porta batendo violentamente ao longe foi à primeira coisa que alertou Serenity de que algo estava errado. O grito de fúria que se seguiu foi à segunda coisa e a soberana trocou um olhar confuso com Eileen com quem compartilhava uma conversa agradável acompanhada de um chá com biscoitos no solário do palácio. Outra porta batendo fez a monarca levantar-se de seu assento e a passos leves e decididos ir na direção do barulho sendo acompanhada de perto por uma zathariana preocupada e curiosa. Quando ambas as mulheres chegaram ao corredor principal do palácio foi para ver uma cena incomum.

Sailor Estelar tinha acabado de lançar um grande vaso de decoração contra a parede e observado este se espatifar com um sorriso estranhamente satisfeito no rosto. A primeira reação de Serenity foi repreender a menina como uma boa mãe faria, até que se lembrou que estava na companhia de uma pessoa que não sabia das identidades das senshis.

- Estelar... há algum motivo para você estar destruindo propriedade real? - perguntou a rainha em um tom calmo e Estelar fez uma expressão culpada quando se virou para mirar a mulher mais velha.

- Mil perdões majestade. - pediu, inclinando a cabeça em uma reverência em sinal de respeito. - As... outras senshis já voltaram? - resolveu mudar rapidamente de assunto. Não estava disposta a explicar para a mãe o porquê de ter destruído um vaso que, pelo que se lembrava fora presente de sua avó pelo aniversário de casamento de seus pais no ano anterior.

- Sim... e elas pareciam bem preocupadas. Você sumiu depois da batalha sem dar satisfações e explicar o que aconteceu. Todas estavam tentando te contatar. Estão te esperando na sala de conferência. - declarou a loira, dando as costas para a filha e tomando o caminho para a dita sala sendo seguida por Eileen com quem começou a conversar a baixas vozes. Resignada e lançando um último olhar para o vaso quebrado, a senshi acompanhou a soberana em silêncio até chegarem ao local de destino.

Quando as portas da sala de conferência se abriram pode-se ouvir claramente o burburinho que ocorria por todo o local e Estelar viu surpresa que, dessa vez, a reunião não apenas incluía as neo senshis, assim como as others, inners e a monarquia de Zathar, acompanhada pelo rei Endymion e os gatos conselheiros reais. Não sabia dizer se alguma coisa havia mudado na última hora desde que estivera na casa de Lily conversando com Eckhard, mas pelas altas vozes das pessoas que discutiam dentro do aposento e pelo clima tenso, algo grave deveria ter acontecido.

- O que houve? - Selene perguntou, anunciando a sua presença e a da rainha e Eileen para os outros e todos os olhares recaíram sobre a sailor.

- O que aconteceu no campo de batalha Estelar? - Serena tomou a voz de comando e a jovem princesa arqueou as sobrancelhas negras para a irmã. A outra garota não estava transformada logo não tinha autoridade para mandar nela, mesmo que a sua posição de realeza lhe desse esse poder. - Você desapareceu depois que a névoa clareou e eu devo lembrar que não parecia estar em estado mental perfeito. - continuou e vários pares de olhos curiosos miraram a senshi que soltou um resmungo e mirou cada pessoa dentro daquele salão até seus orbes azulados caírem sobre a figura de Hans recostada em uma parede aos fundos da sala.

Seu sangue começou a ferver só de observar o homem que parecia tão calmo, tão alheio ao mundo a sua volta como se estivesse no topo de um pedestal e nada pudesse alcançá-lo em sua fortaleza de mármore. Como ele tinha a audácia de parecer tão inabalado quando por culpa dele a Terra corria perigo? Fechou as mãos em um punho apertado, mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar quando percebeu que o zathariano a observava intensamente.

- Não interessa. - respondeu seca a irmã e quando viu que seu pai iria abrir a boca para colocar mais autoridade na pergunta de Serena a obrigando a responder pelo simples fato de que era seu pai e o rei, ela o cortou com outra pergunta. - O que aconteceu? Não é sempre que fazemos uma conferência com todas as senshis. Concordamos que as neo seriam as guardiãs ativas da cidade e que somente diante de uma grande emergência que as outras sailors seriam convocadas. - continuou e dessa vez Phobos resolveu esclarecer a dúvida da garota. Não tinham tempo a perder com o protetorismo de Serena sobre a irmã quando casos mais sérios precisavam ser discutidos.

- Garota, você não vê os noticiários? Ao menos checou seu comunicador nas últimas horas? Quando a névoa inundou a cidade, não foi apenas Tóquio que ela atingiu. Várias outras grandes metrópoles do mundo foram atingidas, os sistemas de comunicação saíram do ar completamente e quando voltaram era tarde demais.

- Tarde demais para o quê? - Estelar perguntou vagarosamente, não gostando das expressões sombrias nos rostos das mulheres e o olhar distante de seu pai. Europa a respondeu ativando o telão que havia na sala e sintonizando em um canal de notícias internacionais.

"_Já temos confirmado mais dez ataques em grandes metrópoles_" dizia o apresentador do jornal. "_Hong__ Kong, Londres, Madrid, Washington..._" a imagem do homem relatando os acontecimentos foi subitamente substituída por outra de uma cidade destruída e na parte inferior da tela havia uma tarja com a legenda de que aquela cidade um dia fora Paris.

Ao fundo da imagem tremida, bem ao longe, Estelar pôde divisar o que parecia ser pequenas aeronaves que disparavam seus canhões sobre pessoas e construções. Quando o câmera deu um zoom para captar melhor o que acontecia Selene viu que as tais aeronaves na verdade eram os insetos biônicos de De-Gra. O homem começou seu ataque a Terra, em uma quantidade pequena e menos devastadora do que fez em Zathar, apenas para dizer que o tempo estava acabando e as forças armadas que apareciam no vídeo lutando contra as criaturas não estavam tendo muito sucesso nesta batalha.

- Quando os ataques estavam restritos apenas a Tóquio de Cristal ainda tínhamos algum controle deles e os estragos eram menores. Nossa população é treinada para este tipo de eventualidade. Mas está se alastrando pelo planeta inteiro, o que mostra que o alvo deste invasor não é apenas o reino de cristal, mas toda a Terra. - Júpiter começou a falar, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. - Ainda acho que a melhor estratégia é a mais antiga de todas. Dividir e conquistar. - completou e viu Marte dar um aceno negativo de cabeça.

- Muito arriscado. Fora Sailor Arcádia que pode teleportar-se para vários lugares em questão de segundos, não temos como nos mover tão rápido. Talvez Sailor Moon consiga voando, mas as outras... Não temos como montar guarda em todos os pontos do planeta. Os ataques são aleatórios, portanto não sabemos qual será o próximo alvo e assim partir para defendê-lo. Sem contar que temos uma sailor em baixa. - e lançou um longo olhar a Netuno que abriu a boca para protestar, dizendo que não estava inválida, mas foi calada por uma mirada séria das outras sailors.

Michiru era uma mulher teimosa e forte e que às vezes se esquecia de sua atual condição. As outras senshis não a culpavam, pois passaram pelo mesmo que ela. Todas, sem exceção, nunca pensaram que viveriam o suficiente para constituir família e quando isto aconteceu, nos primeiros meses de gravidez elas esqueciam que havia outra vida que dependia da segurança delas e muitas quase partiriam para a batalha neste estado se as amigas não estivessem por perto para lembrá-las deste fato. Logo Michiru sairia desta fase quando a barriga começasse a crescer e a realidade a atingisse de vez.

- Se ao menos soubéssemos quem é o inimigo... - Saturno ponderou, lançando automaticamente um olhar para as analistas do grupo e Arcádia e Mercúrio trocaram olhares idênticos e invocaram seus mini computadores em gestos iguais como perfeitas mãe e filha.

- Todos os dados que temos remete a origem do inimigo de Zathar. - Arcádia lançou um olhar aos três zatharianos na sala e Aldric foi o único a responder a encarada ao dar de ombros.

- Já dissemos que foi um ataque surpresa, o inimigo não se manifestou, não disse quem era, a que veio, nada.

- E estranhamente ele deixa a família real fugir com um número considerável de sobreviventes e vocês decidem vir para a Terra que, convenhamos, está bem longe de Zathar. Interessante. - Estelar cortou o jovem, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e o encarando com uma expressão de descrença. - Experiências passadas de ataque a Terra me ensinaram que a primeira coisa que o invasor busca é destruir o rei e a rainha para depois tentar dominar o planeta. Zathar tem criaturas tão poderosas quanto a Terra e pelo que sei a família real é a primeira nesta lista. Dizem que eles descendem dos Deuses. - falou enquanto se aproximava de Aldric em uma pose ofensiva e parava em frente a ele, o encarando firmemente com as sobrancelhas franzidas e ombros tensos. - Você se agüentou muito bem defendendo a princesa Serena quando ela foi atacada nas docas, então como não conseguiu derrotar esse adversário?

- Ataques surpresas são chamados assim por um motivo: por serem surpresas. Não estávamos militarmente preparados. Zathar não sofria uma invasão há mil anos. - defendeu-se o príncipe, abrindo a boca para continuar a falar, mas Selene o cortou friamente.

- Isso não é desculpa para abaixar a guarda, não é mesmo? Quem são eles Aldric? O que eles querem? Que acordo fizeram com vocês para deixá-los partir? Por que estão na Terra? Se realmente não se importassem com a família real e se eles tivessem deixado vocês irem por simples desinteresse, não os teria seguido não é mesmo? Qual é a jogada pequeno príncipe? O que vocês estão escondendo? - disparou as perguntas uma atrás da outra, aproximando-se passo por passo do jovem zathariano, o fazendo recuar diante da atitude agressiva da sailor até que foi encurralado totalmente contra a parede.

- Pare com isso! - a voz grossa e fria ribombou na sala e isso pareceu ser a gota final para entornar o copo d'água, pois Estelar virou-se sobre os saltos como uma pantera pronta para dar o bote em sua inocente vítima, causando espanto a todos ao ver a postura da jovem que parecia que estava prestes a entrar em uma batalha em vez de estar apenas conversando estratégias de defesa com as outras senshis.

- Por quê? Você vai me esclarecer o que quero saber _Hans'Ark__-Ra_? - Hans notou como o seu nome saiu em tom de deboche pela boca da guerreira e percebeu de imediato que alguma coisa estava errada. Algo grave aconteceu durante o breve tempo em que Sailor Estelar resgatou Serena e Aldric naquele porto e o tempo que eles ficaram separados e a névoa surgiu.

- Estelar! - Endymion intrometeu-se na conversa, não compreendendo a atitude da filha. Selene tinha um certo temperamento, óbvio, era parecida com a mãe nesse aspecto. Teimosa e cabeça dura como a rainha, mas jamais tinha agredido alguém verbalmente desta maneira, incitando respostas e coagindo uma pessoa, a encurralando e deixando-a sem saída. Não era do feitio da garota, nunca fora, como Selene ou como Sailor Estelar. Algo ela estava escondendo, com certeza, toda as suas atitudes refletia um tipo de raiva contida que mostrava que alguma coisa aconteceu durante a batalha no porto e que ela se recusava a dizer.

- Não se intrometa! - vociferou a menina e seus olhos azuis brilharam de maneira perigosa ao encarar o pai, a cor deles escurecendo mais um tom e o homem recuou surpreso, lançando olhares para as outras senshis que também pareciam aturdidas.

- Serena... - Endymion chamou em um tom baixo pela filha mais velha. Era errado o que iria fazer, sabia disso, Selene o odiaria mais tarde, mas como um bom pai preocupado com as atitudes fora do normal da menina ele não tinha outra escolha a não ser recorrer a atitudes drásticas. - Scaneie a mente dela. - ordenou e Serena piscou os olhos uma vez como se para absorver a informação antes de voltar à atenção para a irmã que tinha dado as costas ao grupo, voltando a interrogar Aldric, e tentar aproveitar esse momento de distração dela para ver o que havia de errado. O inimigo poderia estar a possuindo e se este fosse o caso, penetrar na mente da adolescente poderia ser a única maneira que descobrir a verdade.

Aos poucos sentiu seu poder atravessar as barreiras mentais da irmã pouco a pouco, invadindo as lembranças daquele dia vagarosamente, vendo pelos olhos da menina o que ela tinha vivenciado. Vendo a ida dela ao centro comercial com Hans, os passeios, as lojas por onde passaram, os locais que visitaram até que o encontro culminou com ambos no alto da torre do Palácio de Cristal observando o pôr-do-sol, compartilhando histórias até tudo ser encerrando com um beijo.

Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver isso e lançou um olhar de esguelha a Hans ainda parado observando Estelar praticamente avançar sobre Aldric exigindo respostas, e depois voltou a encarar a irmã, vendo o momento que ela recebeu a chamada de socorro de Sailor Moon, transformou-se, foi até o porto, salvou a princesa e quando estava chegando na parte em que a névoa tinha tomado conta do local, foi expulsa da cabeça da senshi como se tivesse levado um enorme empurrão que a fez até tropeçar nos pés diante da força do tranco.

- Quantas vezes eu falei para você ficar fora da minha mente? - Selene esbravejou, virando-se para encarar a irmã com uma expressão gélida e Serena apenas ergueu ambas as mãos em um gesto de paz. Aldric por sua vez aproveitou essa distração para poder escapar da senshi inquiridora, mas no primeiro passo que ele deu em direção a sua mãe e Hans, sentiu seu corpo erguer-se no ar e ser arremessando contra uma parede por uma força invisível e ficar grudado na mesma com os braços e pernas abertos em forma de estrela.

Estelar sabia que estava exagerando, que estava fazendo perguntas pipocarem na cabeça de seus pais e das outras guerreiras. Podia ver pelo canto dos olhos Eileen remexer-se inquieta pronta para parar com aquele absurdo, mas sendo segurada por Serenity. As outras senshis estavam divididas entre impedir a princesa e aguardar para ver até onde essa situação se estenderia. Serena também se mexeu para resgatar o príncipe mas a mão firme do pai delas no ombro da menina a prendeu no lugar.

E era isso que ela queria: nenhuma interrupção alheia.

Sabia que atacar Aldric era covardia quando o que realmente queria era arrancar membro por membro de Hans por ele ter mentido para ela, a usado de maneira tão vil, mas o homem tinha milhares de experiência à frente dela em combates. Era um soldado antes de ser um rei e, portanto, não seria os gritos e ataques histéricos de uma adolescente que o faria abrir a boca, mesmo que fosse uma sailor. Mas como aprendeu tão maravilhosamente em seus treinos: sempre mire no elo fraco. Aldric era o sobrinho do rei, o herdeiro do trono, pois parecia que Rhian não havia se casado desde Estela, e o rei não deixaria seu herdeiro e membro da família morrer.

Não que Selene fosse matar o rapaz, longe disso, mas até onde Hans conseguiria se manter impassível enquanto a morena prendia o príncipe de Zathar contra a parede com a sua telecinese e fazia perguntas atrás de perguntas, acusação sobre acusação para um rapaz que estava ficando branco e adquirindo uma expressão de desespero no rosto. Quando ela fez um gesto com a mão que imprensou mais o corpo de Aldric contra a massa de concreto, o comprimindo como se ele fosse atravessar a parede e tirando o ar dos pulmões do garoto e fazendo-o gemer, alguém se manifestou.

- Pare com isso! - Hans comandou, já não gostando daquela palhaçada. Sabia que Estelar jamais feriria Aldric gravemente, os soberanos da Terra e as outras sailors não a deixaria chegar tão longe e a única coisa que os fizeram ficar parados no lugar fora o fato de que a jovem não tinha apresentado ameaça até o momento.

No entanto, essa ainda era Sailor Estelar e ela parecia não estar em seu juízo perfeito e se realmente perdesse o controle, será mesmo que todas aquelas pessoas dentro da sala seriam capazes de segurá-la? Por seu lado Selene deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir a voz do homem e pensou com escárnio o quão rápido ele tinha cedido a pressão. Com outro gesto de mão ela soltou o corpo do príncipe que caiu como um boneco de cordas no chão.

- Ficou louca? O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Arrumando respostas meu caro! - ela virou-se para encará-lo e Hans sentiu o peso da ira da sailor recair sobre a sua pessoa. Mas afinal o que havia de errado com ela? Certo que Estelar e ele nunca se entenderam as mil maravilhas, mas não chegava ao ponto da mulher ter uma reação tão hostil a sua presença. Será que ela descobrira o plano de seduzir Selene para poder descobrir a identidade da senshi? Se sim, explicaria toda essa atitude raivosa. O quão próxima da princesa mais nova ela seria?

- Nós já dissemos que sabemos muito pouco sobre... - Hans começou mais foi cortado por um violento:

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! - todos na sala encolheram-se diante do grito e ofegos de susto foram ouvidos quando foi a figura imponente de Hans que desta vez voou pelo aposento, chocando com uma força dolorosa contra a parede e assumindo a mesma posição de Aldric minutos atrás. Em vão o zathariano tentou libertar-se, mas parecia que havia correntes invisíveis o comprimindo contra a massa sólida, esmagando seus músculos e ossos como se uma mão de ferro estivesse o apertando. - Não minta para mim rei Rhian de Zathar! - acusou e os olhos de Hans alargaram-se uma fração de centímetros ao ouvir o título sair da boca da jovem.

- Como? - Endymion e Serenity balbuciaram ao ouvir o nome e cautelosa a rainha aproximou-se de onde o homem estava preso, observando as feições dele com mais atenção e viu com surpresa o feitiço quebrar revelando a verdadeira identidade do guarda de Aldric. Os olhos verdes foram descolorando até adquirirem o tom azul gelo e a loira percebeu que o homem usara sobre si a mesma magia que as sailors possuíam para poder esconder suas identidades quando transformadas. Como não percebera antes?

- Rei Rhian de Zathar? Não deveria estar morto? Faz tanto tempo... - Endymion gaguejou. As suas poucas lembranças da outra vida aflorando ao ver o zathariano na sua frente. O rosto maduro do homem preso à parede tremulou por um breve segundo e o rei da Terra viu em seu lugar uma fisionomia mais jovem, menos marcada pelas desgraças e dores da vida e com um brilho mais jovial e divertido no olhar. Mas assim como a imagem veio ela sumiu.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado nele. - Plutão murmurou para as outras sailors que estavam perto dela.

Algo no zathariano tinha despertado a sua desconfiança e cautela no momento que ele pôs os pés em solo terrestre, mas não soube dizer o que. Depois da morte de Estela e queda do Milênio de Prata, Rhian havia voltado para Zathar e nunca mais a mulher ouvira falar dele. Quando a princesa reencarnou com as outras senshis, ainda sim não ouvira uma palavra do homem. Quando Tóquio de Cristal começou a ser construída e o reino estender seus contatos políticos e comerciais a outros povos do universo Zathar ainda sim parecia meio reclusa, ainda mais seu rei, pois nada era ouvido sobre ele fora dos limites do planeta, então a sailor apenas presumiu que ele tinha perecido com o tempo. Vê-lo depois de milhares de anos, praticamente o mesmo que conheceu, ao menos fisicamente, era uma surpresa.

- Como descobriu? - Hans perguntou com calma, ignorando os olhares curiosos das outras pessoas na sala diante da descoberta e encarando apenas o rosto fechado de Estelar. A jovem deu um meio sorriso, usando sua telecinese para deslizar o homem pela parede até os pés dele tocarem o chão, mas não o libertando de sua prisão invisível.

- Um passarinho me contou. - a garota respondeu ao inclinar-se nas pontas dos pés para poder sussurrar na orelha dele. - Me contou _tudo_. - completou e ouviu com prazer a inspirada de ar que ele deu. Aos poucos foi se afastando, encarando diretamente nos olhos claros do homem, vendo o desespero de seu segredo ter sido descoberto, a apreensão sobre o que Estelar iria fazer agora que obtinha esta informação e a desesperança por saber que seu povo estava condenado, pois não conseguiria cumprir a sua missão.

- Eu sinto muito... - Hans pediu em um sussurro.

Deveria ser mais fácil, sabia que deveria ser mais fácil. Seu povo acima da sua moral, vidas inocentes acima da sua consciência, mas como ele poderia se desprender emocionalmente do que estava prestes a fazer enquanto via os orbes azuis escuros o encarando como se quisessem arrancar fora a sua alma somente com o olhar. Havia tanto desapontamento, tanta desilusão dentro dos belos olhos, tanta traição pelo que ele iria fazer.

Compreendia a raiva de Estelar, como não sentir raiva daquele que iria te matar? Mas não compreendia os outros sentimentos que ela expressava agora que a fúria parecia estar evaporando de seu corpo. Por que ele tinha a sensação de que acabara de arrancar o coração dela ainda pulsante do peito e o esmagado com as próprias mãos?

- Não... - continuou a adolescente em um murmúrio. - Não sente. - finalizou em tom de pesar. - Ah... - falou, aproximando-se mais uma vez dele, colocando-se novamente sobre as pontas dos pés e aproximando seu rosto do rosto do homem, deixando seus lábios a meros milímetros de distância dos dele. - talvez eu deva facilitar o seu trabalho, não? - o hálito quente dela roçou contra o rosto do zathariano que sentiu um tremor percorrer o seu corpo diante das várias implicações que a frase dela poderia oferecer. - Eu... - um brilho de luz dourada o cegou por um breve momento e quando a sua visão retornou ao normal ele pegou-se encarando tristes olhos azulados. - sou Sailor Estelar. – completou.

Rapidamente afastou-se dele e deixou que Hans tivesse uma visão completa da princesa Selene antes dessa dar meia volta e sair da sala às pressas, seu poder libertando o homem da parede e esse, com os joelhos fracos, a respiração descompassada, os olhos largos e o coração palpitante diante da descoberta se deixasse cair no chão com uma expressão de desespero no rosto e um peso na consciência que ele sabia não o deixaria dormir pelo resto da eternidade.

_Continua…_


	9. Capítulo 8

**NA:** _Para as cenas Hans & Selene, eu costumo usar como trilha sonora a música "_Planetarium_" da _Otsuka Ai_. Adotei essa música como tema deles porque a letra combina. Sugiro que a ouçam para esse capítulo, dá um "tchan" a mais. Beijos a todos, Daphne_.

**oOo**

**Capítulo 8**

Todos na sala de conferência ainda estavam em choque diante dos acontecimentos que ocorreram minutos antes da saída intempestiva de Selene e ninguém ainda tinha aberto a boca para soltar um comentário que fosse, mais preocupados em repassarem a cena mentalmente para saber o que tinham perdido naquele embate.

Apenas Serena parecia menos confusa do que os outros visto que ela havia entrado na mente de Selene mais cedo, mas quando perguntada por suas amigas a explicação para todo o drama que havia ocorrido, a princesa apenas dava de ombros e dizia que não sabia de nada, e não estava mentindo. Tudo que a jovem tinha conhecimento era que a irmã e o zathariano tinham algum tipo de relacionamento mais íntimo, mas que por algum motivo que com certeza veio depois da batalha, esse se desfez e ela tinha a certeza de que tudo ia além do fato da garota ter descoberto a verdadeira identidade do homem. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato dela ter revelado ser a Sailor Estelar para ele.

Aos poucos todos começaram a sair do torpor em que estavam mergulhados e burburinhos começaram a brotar aqui e acolá ao longo da sala, cada um querendo compreender ao seu modo o que tinha acontecido e compartilhando idéias e teorias com o companheiro mais próximo. Logo as discussões tornaram-se um pequeno caos com vozes altas querendo sobrepor-se as outras ao darem o seu ponto de vista sobre a situação. Silenciosamente Serenity aproximou-se de Hans e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, o encarando nos olhos e vendo com surpresa o homem encolher-se e conseguir ficar pequeno mesmo diante de todo o seu físico avantajado.

- O que aconteceu Rhian? - perguntou em um tom suave e o zathariano inspirou longamente, sugando o ar como se fosse um aspirador. - O que Selene não nos contou? - pediu e Hans sentiu-se a pior das criaturas no momento, com a sua mente disputando uma batalha voraz entre seus deveres e racionalidade contra a sua consciência e moral. Como poderia dizer a mulher que o encarava no momento sem nenhuma acusação em seu tom de voz ou olhar, apenas pura curiosidade, que ele viera a Terra com a intenção de matar a filha dela? Estava desesperado, mas não tanto assim não é mesmo?

- Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, a culpa é dele! - o grito de Serena sobrepôs-se as discussões e a jovem apontou furiosamente para o soberano ainda ajoelhado no chão em frente a rainha. Em passos largos a garota aproximou-se da dupla e desferiu um sonoro e dolorido tapa contra a bochecha morena do homem.

- Serena! - Serenity exclamou surpresa e ergueu-se num pulo, segurando a filha a tempo, pois ela preparava-se para desferir outro golpe no zathariano e desta vez com o punho fechado.

- Eu o mandei ficar longe da minha irmã, mas você me ouviu? Não! Claro que não ouviu! E agora ela está sofrendo e eu sei que ela vai fazer uma besteira, eu sinto isso. E é tudo culpa sua! - continuou exaltada com lágrimas rolando dos olhos e debatendo-se nos braços da mãe tentando se soltar. Inabalado, Hans respirou profundamente e levantou-se lentamente do chão, recuperando seu autocontrole em uma velocidade impressionante e encarando a princesa com gélidos olhos azuis.

- Eu fiz o que foi preciso fazer. - declarou em um tom baixo e sério. - Me desculpe majestades se menti sobre a minha identidade, mas foi preciso. O inimigo crê que o rei de Zathar está morto... - mais uma mentira saiu de seus lábios e ele surpreendeu-se com a facilidade com que tinha de criar histórias para enganar as pessoas. Estava se tornando um hipócrita ao negar todo o juramento que fez sobre sempre ser sincero consigo mesmo e o seu povo quando foi coroado e transformado em rei. - não pensei que o adversário pudesse nos seguir até aqui. Eu sinto pelos ataques, eu mesmo não os compreendo. O motivo do inimigo é desconhecido a nós e o motivo que ele ataca a Terra também. Sinto muito. - finalizou com um gesto polido de cabeça, ignorando os olhares reprovadores de Eileen e o culpado de Aldric.

Não tinha tempo para a comiseração deles no momento. Sua missão estava pela metade, pois agora que ele sabia quem era a Sailor Estelar, só precisava pegar o cristal dela. Aturdida, Eileen viu no rosto do irmão a mesma expressão de determinação que vira várias vezes quando ele ainda era apenas um garoto tentando ser o melhor espadachim de sua classe, apenas um jovem tentando ser um bom rei, apenas um homem apaixonado tentando conquistar a mulher amada. Ele não tinha desistido da idéia, não tinha desistido de pegar o cristal e agora parecia ainda mais convencido a fazer isso. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, pará-lo, mas ele a ignorou, lhe dando as costas e saindo as pressas da sala.

No momento que a porta fechou às costas do homem a mulher virou-se num pulo para todos e antes que a sua mente pudesse registrar o que fazia, ela já despejava as palavras sem nenhum controle em cima daqueles que ainda pareciam aturdidos demais para estarem preparados para outro baque.

- Ele mente! - declarou com convicção.

- Mamãe! Não! - Aldric tentou impedi-la, mas o usual olhar materno que garantiria uma longa semana de castigo se ele se metesse o calou prontamente.

- O inimigo não nos deixou fugir sem querer algo em troca. - continuou com a voz mais firme ao ver que tinha a atenção de todos. - Ele disse que pouparia Zathar, pouparia o nosso povo, se lhe trouxéssemos o Cristal Estelar. - sentenciou e todos ficaram mudos por breves segundos antes de Phobos soltar uma gracinha.

- Estamos evoluindo. Antes todos queriam o Cristal de Prata, agora eles querem o Estelar... Progresso!

- Phobos! - Rei sibilou para a filha e deu-lhe um beliscão no braço que fez a menina contorcer-se e ficar quieta.

- Não é a primeira vez que o Cristal Estelar é roubado. - Plutão soltou e Endymion e Serenity a miraram com ferocidade. - Me desculpe majestades se não contei antes, me desculpe se usei meus poderes para apagar essa lembrança de seu passado, mas quando Kolie voltou no tempo ele conseguiu tirar o cristal de Selene por alguns minutos... Mas nós o recuperamos e ela voltou ilesa.

- Ilesa? Ilesa! - Endymion esbravejou. - Você chama o fato da minha filha morrer mesmo que por minutos de ilesa?

- Darien. - Serenity colocou uma mão trêmula sobre o braço do marido, procurando conforto e ao mesmo tempo oferecendo. - É passado, é passado, precisamos nos preocupar com o agora. O inimigo quer o cristal, isto compreendemos, mas você sabe para quê?

- Ele quer o cristal destruído. - Eileen respondeu em um tom fúnebre e explosões ecoaram pela sala com todos falando ao mesmo tempo. - Gente? Gente! - gritou, chamando a atenção deles de volta para si.

- O cristal destruído? Por que o cristal destruído? - Serena soltou a pergunta que estava na ponta da língua de todos.

- A destruição do Cristal Estelar implica em destruir a chave dos portais. - começou Plutão, sobrepondo-se a Eileen na explicação. - O inimigo escolheu Zathar como primeiro alvo porque é de lá que o cristal se origina. A história diz que a construção do planeta foi feita pelos Deuses que no fim entraram em conflito e um deles resolveu aprisionar o Deus conflitante em uma dimensão escura e sombria, criando assim uma chave a qual ele soltou no Universo para assim encontrar guardiões dignos de protegê-la de qualquer mal. - esclareceu a senshi.

- Mais ou menos isso. - continuou Eileen. - Os Deuses na verdade eram apenas criaturas poderosas do Universo que escolheram Zathar para criarem seu reino perfeito, mas que no fim acabaram discordando de como deveriam seguir governando este reino, criando uma Guerra Santa, por assim dizer. Mar'De-Gra, o Deus das Trevas, na batalha final foi aprisionado por Noir'Zac-Ra, o Deus da Luz, e Zac-Ra criou o Cristal Estelar como chave para trancar De-Gra. Com o tempo Zac-Ra decidiu que o cristal era poderoso demais e tinha medo de ser corrompido por este poder e o liberou no Universo com a instrução de procurar guardiões dignos de sua força, que usariam seus poderes para proteger os inocentes de todas as dimensões e garantiria que De-Gra e outros vilões aprisionados nunca fossem libertos. E esse é o grande problema. Se o cristal for destruído...

- Seria como destruir todos os cadeados do Universo. - completou Serenity. - Cada portal seria aberto, tanto para bons mundos quanto para maus mundos. E De-Gra e outros vilões...

- Se ainda estiverem vivos. - complementou Eileen.

- Estariam soltos. - encerrou Serenity.

- Kolie precisou do Cristal de Prata para poder roubar o Cristal Estelar. - Plutão soltou de repente.

- O Cristal Estelar é energia pura, energia boa, que não pode ser tocada por pessoas corrompidas. Por isso ele deve ter usado o poder do Cristal de Prata para atrair o Estelar. - explicou Eileen.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas Hans não me parece tão santo assim. - Serena debochou. - Então como ele conseguiria... - mas foi Plutão novamente, com um olhar de espanto e terror, que a interrompeu.

- Selene falou que a família real descende dos Deuses... Hans'Ark-Ra da casa de Ra. Vocês descendem de Zac-Ra! E se são descendentes daquele que criou o cristal...

- Temos o poder de capturá-lo. - completou a zathariana com pesar.

- Não se pararmos vocês primeiro! - Vésper falou, posicionando-se para disparar seu golpe. - Acha que a deixaremos chegar até Estelar assim, no mole?

- Já é tarde Vésper! - Europa a cortou ao perceber um pequeno detalhe. - Hans não está aqui! Isso só pode significar... - Serena abriu a boca para responder quando um estouro ensurdecedor a interrompeu e o palácio começou a tremer nas bases.

- O que é isso? - falou abismada no mesmo momento que Diana entrou num disparo sala adentro.

- ESTAMOS SOB ATAQUE! - e neste momento senshis e os demais perceberam que a próxima cidade alvo do inimigo era Tóquio.

**oOo**

Selene sentiu o primeiro tremor antes mesmo que este alcançasse a estufa onde ela estava e com antecedência pediu aos funcionários que cuidavam do local para procurarem abrigo rapidamente. Segundos depois as armações de metal e vidro começaram a sacudir e trincar, com fragmentos caindo sobre os vasos de plantas bem cuidadas não se importando com o estrago que estavam fazendo.

Firmemente apertou as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e fechou os olhos com força quando os familiares gritos ao longe chegaram aos seus ouvidos acompanhados pelo som de canhões de energia cortando o ar. Parecia que Mar'De-Gra tinha esgotado a sua paciência e resolvera que já era hora de dar o aviso final ao povo da Terra. Ou o cristal ou a destruição total.

Com toda a sua determinação tentou ignorar os gritos de pavor das pessoas, o chamado do cristal de ir salvá-las e colocou a sua mente no lugar sobre o que faria a seguir. Destruir a chave de portais causaria um estrago maior do que libertar um Deus, poderia libertar outras criaturas desconhecidas e ainda mais poderosas que futuramente poderiam ameaçar a Terra e todo o reino de paz que a sua mãe lutou para criar seria destruído diante de um ato seu. Não haveria sucessor para guardião porque não haveria nada para guardar. A sua decisão poderia causar mais danos do que ajudar. Então, será que estava pronta para carregar este fardo?

Outro tremor assolou o palácio e os gritos aumentaram unidos ao choro e desespero. O cheiro da carnificina começava a inundar o ar e ironicamente os céus escureciam com nuvens negras e relâmpagos somavam-se ao cenário do massacre.

No passado a sua irmã se sacrificara para salvar o planeta e ela era apenas uma criança. Então ela poderia fazer o mesmo, não poderia?

Uma mão em seu ombro a fez abrir os olhos e soltar a mesa, virando-se rapidamente para ver quem estava atrás de si e ficou surpresa ao encarar o rosto impassível de Hans. Como ele ainda tinha a ousadia de aproximar-se dela depois de tudo o que fizera?

- Selene... - murmurou e a jovem pôde ver dentro dos olhos azuis antes gélidos conflitos parecidos com os seus.

Cá estava ele com a chance de cumprir a sua missão, salvar o seu povo, mas e depois? Depois que o inimigo conseguisse o que queria, o que com certeza traria conseqüências sombrias para o Universo, será que ele conseguiria viver com a lembrança de que matou um inocente? Que matou a mulher que... Não! Não queria nem cogitar esta hipótese, não queria analisar o que os seus sentimentos queriam lhe dizer nos últimos dias, o que seu coração acelerado e mãos trêmulas queriam lhe dizer. Se colocasse em palavras o que sentia não conseguiria seguir em frente e isso seria a sua destruição.

- Faça... - Selene sussurrou de volta. Talvez assim fosse mais fácil. Uma vez ouvira de alguém que não recordava que era mais fácil você ser morto pelas mãos de uma pessoa que amava do que pelas mãos de um desconhecido. Era poético, irônico, mas poético o fato de que estava vivenciando isto agora. Talvez Estela estivesse certa, talvez um olhar tenha bastado para ela se apaixonar, talvez ela seja a nova Serenity e Hans, quem sabe, o novo Endymion e, como seus pais no passado, o amor deles estava fadado a tragédia.

- Você sabe o que está me pedindo? - a voz dele foi abafada por uma explosão e inconscientemente o homem aproximou-se mais dela.

- Você não estava tão decidido? O que mudou? - o desafiou em um tom fraco e Hans inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la, mas parando bem próximo de sua boca.

- Eu não posso. - havia uma conotação de dor em sua voz e Selene prendeu a respiração.

- Não pode o quê? Me beijar ou me matar? - a calma com que ela falou isto fez o homem ficar com o corpo tenso e recuar lentamente para encará-la nos olhos e ver a seriedade dentro deles.

- Eu faço tudo pelo meu povo... Tudo menos isso. - declarou com pesar. Achava que seria fácil, mas como pode ser fácil enquanto você arranca a alma de uma pessoa e a vê perecer diante de seus olhos por sua culpa, o brilho se apagando das belas esferas azuladas e o rosto fechando-se para sempre em uma expressão fria e distante?

- Então Estela estava enganada. Você não é um homem apaixonado, é apenas um covarde. - declarou sem piedade e Hans franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Estela?

- Estela. A minha antepassada, minha predecessora como guardiã, a mesma que há semanas me atormenta com sonhos sobre o romance de vocês, tudo para me mostrar o quão boa pessoa você é. Foi por isso que você fez uma cara surpresa quando me conheceu? Por que somos extremamente parecidas? - acusou levemente e o viu recuar outro passo.

- Cheguei a pensar que você era a...

- Reencarnação dela? Sinto desapontá-lo, mas ela continua morta. O que você viu em mim fora a possibilidade de descobrir a identidade de Sailor Estelar? - continuou com as perguntas de modo agressivo e avançou um passo na direção dele. Mais uma explosão e mais tremores seguidos continuaram a balançar a cidade e a estufa que os rodeava começou a ruir aos poucos.

- Precisamos sair daqui. - declarou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não antes de obter a minha resposta Rhian.

- O que eu vi em você? - repetiu e ponderou um pouco. - Eu vi... você. Nada além da princesa Selene. - as expressões fechadas dela pareceram suavizar um pouco e ela mirou um ponto além das janelas trincadas da estufa.

- Alguns meses atrás um pirata espacial chegou a Terra tentando fazer seu comércio ilegal aqui. O típico sistema de invadir, pilhar e usar habitantes do planeta para vender no mercado negro de escravos. Não teve sucesso, pois as senshis são extremamente poderosas, mas eu tinha acabado de virar sailor, não sabia direito controlar os meus poderes. Então ele roubou o meu cetro, usou a energia acumulada nele depois de um ataque fracassado da minha parte e abriu um portal do tempo para o passado. A idéia era destruir a minha mãe, meu pai, as sailors do passado que eram muito mais fracas do que as de hoje. Eu fui atrás dele com a tola idéia de que deveria consertar o meu erro e acabei me ferrando. Ele conseguiu roubar o meu cristal usando o Cristal de Prata. Acho que neste breve momento em que o cristal ficou fora do corpo do guardião o poder dele desestabilizou-se, enfraquecendo a tranca dos portais. - explicou calmamente e Hans não compreendeu onde ela queria chegar.

- E daí?

- A batalha do porto... o inimigo mostrou as caras, ele me disse a verdade sobre você. É apenas um corpo possuído pela consciência de outra pessoa. Quando o meu cristal foi roubado e os portais foram enfraquecidos durante o tempo e espaço, Mar'De-Gra - viu quando Hans arregalou os olhos diante do nome. - conseguiu se apossar de um corpo e reunir um exército para pegar o cristal.

- Não é possível. - disse com um tom de pavor.

- Mas é. E agora ele está destruindo a Terra e quer o cristal em troca para parar.

- Mas ele não o terá! - declarou convicto e Selene deu um riso sem vida.

- Por quê? Você parecia tão determinado a destruir o cristal...

- Isso antes de saber que o inimigo é uma criatura do porte de Mar'De-Gra!

- Ele não vai parar até conseguir o que quer e eu não posso deixá-lo destruir a Terra. - continuou, o encarando firmemente nos olhos e aos poucos a compreensão começou a abater Hans.

- Não!

- Por que não? Você estava disposto a vender a sua alma para poder salvar Zathar, o que o torna tão especial que me impeça de fazer o mesmo?

- É suicídio! - gritou, a segurando pelos ombros e a sacudindo com força e Selene soltou uma risada genuína ao vê-lo perdendo a calma daquela maneira. Era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo triste. Parecia que começava finalmente a compreender Hans, mas não viveria o suficiente para saber usar esse aprendizado melhor. Era uma pena.

- Quando eu me for, preciso ter a certeza de que você conseguirá pará-lo, irá ajudar os outros a pará-lo. - pediu serenamente, como se o fato de que estava prestes a se sacrificar não a atormentasse em nada. Na verdade ela estava estranhamente calma e em paz para alguém que iria a caminho da morte.

- Eu?

- Você é descendente de Zac-Ra, é poderoso e com certeza deve igualar-se em força ao seu antepassado e junto com as outras senshis será capaz de detê-lo. Eu preciso dessa certeza Rhian. Eu preciso saber que o que farei não será em vão! - falou em um tom suplicante, o segurando pelo colarinho da camisa. - Por favor. - continuou e por longos e dolorosos segundos ele ficou em silêncio antes de ceder com um suspiro de pesar.

- Eu retiro o que disse... - disse em um tom contido e com os olhos flamejando numa mistura de desespero e raiva. - você é mais parecida com Estela do que imaginei. - Selene arregalou os olhos surpresa diante dessa declaração. - Ambas estão dispostas a me abandonar. - afirmou, roçando os lábios sobre os dela em um beijo leve e breve. - Vá antes que eu mude de idéia. - continuou, desviando o olhar para não encará-la.

- E você não mudou com os anos. - Selene falou quando já estava no portal de entrada da estufa. - Sempre disposto a se deixar abandonar. - e partiu sem dar um único relance para trás, compreendendo agora o que Estela tinha dito sobre estar repetindo os erros dela. Doía, óbvio que doía deixar tudo para trás, mas doeria mais saber que ela foi capaz de impedir todo esse caos e não fez nada. E era com essa idéia na cabeça que ela caminhou passo a passo em direção a sua extinção.

**oOo**

Suas mãos tremiam e para poder controlá-las as fechou em um punho firme e as escondeu às costas quando viu Diana descendo o corredor trazendo Endymion pela mão. Os olhos avermelhados da gatinha arregalaram e ela apressou o passo para poder aproximar-se da sailor que estava parada em uma das portas de saída do palácio. Rapidamente os dois chegaram perto o suficiente para as suas vozes sobreporem-se as explosões e tremores e a menina começou a falar mil palavras por segundo.

- O que fazem aqui? - Estelar prontamente a cortou com a voz firme, totalmente o inverso de seu corpo trêmulo.

- O que você faz aqui Estelar? As outras Sailors estão doidas atrás de você. As inners foram para a cidade tentar conter o ataque, as neo estão a sua procura e as others estão tentando convencer Netuno a ir para o abrigo. O rei e a rainha resolveram entrar na batalha e... - ia continuar falando, mas percebeu que a jovem não lhe dava muita atenção, apenas a encarava firmemente com uma expressão fechada e depois voltava o seu olhar para um Endie silencioso que encarava tudo a sua volta com olhos largos.

Quando uma pintura pendurada na parede tremeu e caiu com um estrondo no chão por causa do terremoto, o menino deu um pulo no lugar e se grudou mais a Diana, seu corpo todo sacudindo de pavor.

- Não deveria estar levando Endymion para o abrigo? - Selene cruzou os braços sobre o peito para poder esconder seu estado de nervos da outra jovem.

- E eu estou. - respondeu prontamente e Estelar viu sobre o ombro da menina a aproximação de Luna e Artemis.

- A rainha quer que ele seja levado para um dos abrigos subterrâneos ao norte, pois acha que o castelo não é mais tão seguro. - esclareceu Artemis ao aproximar-se do trio. - Ela também quer que você vá para lá. - completou e não ficou surpreso ao ver-se sob o olhar confuso e irado de Estelar.

Depois que descobriu o verdadeiro motivo do inimigo estar atacando a Terra e ter atacado Zathar, Serenity deixou ordens expressas de que Sailor Estelar precisava ser protegida a todo custo, mesmo que tivesse que ser arrastada a força para um abrigo e amarrada contra uma pilastra de concreto. A mulher não queria se arriscar a presenciar a morte da filha quando tinha o poder de impedir isso.

- Você vem Selene? Vai vir comigo? - a voz fraca de Endie fez a menina desviar sua atenção dos conselheiros reais para o garotinho que usava o corpo de Diana como um escudo natural para qualquer perigo. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver a expressão aterrorizada no rosto do menino e por um breve momento relutou em sua decisão.

Teria coragem de entrar de cabeça na cova dos leões e deixá-lo para trás? Desde que era pequena acostumara-se a ver aqueles límpidos olhos azuis a mirarem com admiração e orgulho, como um irmão mais novo mirava o mais velho, como ela costumava, e ainda costuma, mirar Serena. Endymion buscava em Selene seu exemplo para ser uma pessoa melhor e a garota sempre fez de tudo para não desapontá-lo.

O mimara com a mesma intensidade que os pais deles mimaram o garotinho, o protegia não apenas de ataques como da vida com a mesma força com que Serena a protegia. Era como se fosse um acordo silencioso entre os três irmãos. Sabiam que apesar de todos os seus poderes, seus pais não viveriam para sempre e quando eles partissem, fosse pela ordem natural das coisas ou por causa de mais um ataque, eles teriam apenas um ao outro com quem contar. Aprenderam a se proteger e proteger ao próximo.

Serena obrigou-se a amadurecer para assim estar preparada para qualquer eventualidade em que tivesse que cuidar dos irmãos mais novos. Selene dedicou-se ao seu treinamento para assim tornar-se mais forte e nunca deixar que Endymion se machucasse e foi pensando nisso que, neste momento, a garota compreendeu as atitudes de sua irmã mais velha e isto a fez sorrir. No fundo elas eram mais parecidas do que diferentes, no fundo os três eram três partes de um todo, o príncipe e as princesas da Terra.

Com um suspiro a senshi apoiou-se em um joelho no chão e chamou o garoto com os braços estendidos em sua direção. Endie prontamente soltou-se do aperto da mão de Diana e jogou-se nos braços da irmã que o apertou com força contra o seu corpo como se quisesse defendê-lo de qualquer mal somente com aquele abraço. Vagarosamente começou a acariciar os cabelos castanhos e macios enquanto sentia o menino segurar-se a ela como se a sailor fosse a sua bóia salva-vidas em um mar revolto.

- Não vá... - murmurou Endie e Selene não ficou surpresa com o pedido dele. - Não me deixe. - pediu com mais convicção e mais uma vez ela relutou. Teria coragem de partir sabendo que quebraria o pequenino coração do príncipe em milhares de pedaços? Ele era tão novo, tinha tanto a viver ainda e não merecia um sofrimento desses. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era isso que a convencia a seguir em frente, a chance de dar um futuro de paz para ele a motivava a fazer o que iria fazer. Queria o melhor para todos, queria o melhor para ele, e seria pensando nisso que ela se entregaria a mercê do inimigo.

- Eu não vou. - disse, afastando-se um pouco para encará-lo nos olhos e ver que o rosto redondo dele estava marcado por lágrimas. - Enquanto você me tiver aqui - colocou uma mão espalmada sobre o lado esquerdo do peito do menino. - eu sempre estarei com você. Vamos, não chore. - continuou, usando as pontas dos dedos para secar as lágrimas dele. - Quem é meu corajoso e intrépido guerreiro da Terra? - perguntou com um sorriso ao lembrar-se de todas as vezes que vira Endie correr pelos jardins do palácio dizendo que era um guardião da Terra poderoso como o pai deles, sacudindo um graveto como uma espada e lutando contra monstros imaginários.

- Eu sou. - respondeu o príncipe com um soluço e mais lágrimas.

- E quem é a bela e inteligente parceira do guerreiro da Terra? - ela piscou um olho matreira para o irmão, pois quando ele resolvia brincar de guardião sempre convocava Selene para ser a sua parceira.

No começo a garota aceitava relutante, mas era somente passar alguns minutos e os dois já estavam rindo e correndo pelos jardins enquanto a jovem usava a sua telecinese para poder mover um objeto qualquer e fingir que este era o inimigo que Endie deveria derrotar. E, por outras vezes, Serena unia-se a brincadeira assumindo o papel de um vilão desajeitado e estúpido que fazia o menino rir horrores.

- Você é. - continuou com uma expressão tristonha.

- E você sabe qual é a missão de um guerreiro da Terra? - completou Selene com uma expressão séria, acariciando as bochechas dele com as pontas dos dedos.

- Proteger nosso belo planeta e nosso belo povo. - ditou Endie o discurso que ele sempre gritava quando ia derrotar seus inimigos imaginários.

- E é isso o que vou fazer. Você entende? - perguntou e o viu assentir vagarosamente com a cabeça antes de abraçá-la com força mais uma vez.

- Eu amo você Sel. - murmurou contra os cabelos negros da irmã e Estelar deu um sorriso triste, sentindo um bolo entalar-se em sua garganta diante de três palavras tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão poderosas.

- E eu amo você pequeno príncipe. - respondeu em um sussurro, o soltando logo depois e o direcionando para Luna, Artemis e Diana que presenciavam a cena em silêncio e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Prontamente Artemis ergueu o menino no colo como se ele não pesasse nada e assentiu com a cabeça em um gesto de despedida para ela, começando a andar e sendo seguido pela sua família. Estelar apenas ficou parada observando o grupo se afastar e viu Endie dar um aceno de adeus por cima do ombro de Artemis, gesto este que ela retribuiu com um sorriso fraco e logo os quatros sumiram porta afora com certeza indo com vários outros na direção do abrigo indicado pela rainha.

Outra explosão a tirou de seus devaneios e com uma profunda inspirada de ar ela tomou o caminho para fora do castelo. Tinha que encontrar De-Gra antes que a situação ficasse pior, mas o problema era que nem sabia por onde começar. Quando chegou ao pátio destruído do palácio e alcançou as ruas seu estômago embrulhou.

Corpos e sangue cobriam o chão, muitos de soldados que defendiam a cidade junto com as sailors, outros de policiais, bombeiros, mas a maioria de civis que não conseguiram fugir a tempo. Escombros estavam espalhados por todo o lado e um zumbido chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Virou-se para ver com extremo horror que os insetos geneticamente alterados planavam acima dos destroços e os corpos mortos um a um erguiam-se do chão como se puxados por fios invisíveis. Instintivamente esticou o braço ao lado do corpo e invocou o seu cetro, vendo as criaturas aproximarem-se cada vez mais. Com um suspiro de pesar ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça antes de dizer em um sussurro:

- Suprema Devastação Estelar. - o golpe criou um clarão na rua deserta e quando a poeira abaixou nada mais restava dos insetos ou zumbis. Sentiu um enorme aperto no peito ao pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Embora aquelas pessoas já estivessem mortas, ainda sim não aliviava a culpa de ter dizimado inocentes.

O som de aplausos foi-se ouvido e a jovem virou sobre os saltos apenas para encarar a figura de De-Gra desviar-se da destruição e parar a apenas alguns metros de distância dela. A postura e expressão mostravam que o sujeito não estava nem um pouco abalado com o cenário de carnificina que os rodeava, com os corpos que os encaravam com olhares vazios e a destruição que assolava a cidade. Ele pouco se importava com o estrago que estava fazendo, com o sofrimento que estava causando, e isto fazia o sangue de Selene ferver de ódio.

- E então princesa? - disse em um tom desinteressado. - Já se decidiu? A Terra ou o cristal?

- Que garantia eu tenho que depois que você conseguir o que quer deixará este planeta em paz... e Zathar? - o homem gargalhou longamente.

- Zathar? Em que lhe interessa o bem de Zathar? - acusou com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto e um brilho de compreensão nos olhos gélidos. - Ah, entendi. - murmurou divertido e Estelar apenas franziu o cenho para ele. - Tem a minha palavra de honra que retirarei o ataque depois que conseguir meu corpo de volta. - declarou, fazendo um sinal de v com os dedos e Selene apenas deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- E você acha que eu nasci ontem? No momento que conseguir o que quer vai destruir os dois planetas e tantos outros. - falou e De-Gra gargalhou. Ela não era tão estupidamente boazinha quanto imaginava, do tipo que acreditava nas promessas vazias da criatura que estava ameaçando a segurança do seu planeta.

- Verdade. Mas pode ser que eu os destrua, pode ser que não, isso é uma coisa que você nunca terá certeza não é mesmo? - comentou divertido para segundos depois ficar extremamente sério. - O cristal princesa.

Selene suspirou, o encarando nos olhos por breves segundos antes de abaixar a cabeça e mirar o chão. Ao longe ouviu um grito emitido por uma voz familiar ao recitar o golpe mais poderoso de Sailor Moon. Era o grito de sua mãe. De rabo de olho viu um clarão acima dos prédios e percebeu que as inners senshis deveriam estar lutando bem próximo de onde estava. Ergueu novamente a cabeça e um movimento sobre uma das calçadas lhe chamou a atenção e surpreendeu-se ao ver a figura de Eckhard parado lá.

A imagem dele estava quase translúcida e ele usava uma veste dourada e prata ricamente decorada com vários bordados com símbolos que desconhecia. De-Gra parecia não ter notado a presença do elfo e a jovem compreendeu rapidamente o motivo dele estar ali. Ele seria o responsável por buscá-la. Deu um sorriso sem vida para o homem antes de mirar o broche preso ao laço em seu peito.

Lentamente ela levou os braços a altura do laço, as mãos posicionadas em um formato como se estivesse segurando uma bola. Seu corpo brilhou uma energia dourada que começou a se concentrar em frente ao broche, entre seus dedos curvados. A luz emitida cegou Mar'De-Gra por segundos e um vento forte soprou pela rua.

No céu os relâmpagos pararam de cortar o ar e os trovões silenciaram-se. As explosões e gritos da batalha também desapareceram e um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da cidade. E, de repente, começou a chover sendo apenas o barulho das gotas de água chocando-se contra o asfalto e lavando o sangue do chão a única coisa a preencher o ambiente.

Subitamente a luz diminuiu e entre os dedos de Selene pulsava uma energia poderosa que aos poucos foi tomando o formato de um cristal de várias pontas que parecia imitar a imagem de uma estrela brilhando ao longe no céu.

O rosto da princesa estava pálido, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais fraca, e ela sabia que era apenas os resquícios da energia do cristal que a mantinha viva. Percebeu que De-Gra a observava intensamente como uma ave de rapina prestes a dar o bote e em gestos lentos foi abaixando o cristal na direção ao chão.

A figura de Eckhard na calçada parecia que a cada minuto tornava-se mais nítida e o silêncio de antes foi quebrado violentamente e como um só o som das batalhas, dos trovões e dos gritos assolaram seus ouvidos. Teve a impressão, por um breve momento, de escutar som de passos, pesados calçados de salto chocando-se contra o pavimento molhado em sua direção. Por um instante achou ter ouvido a sua irmã a gritando enquanto mais e mais ela abaixava o cristal até a altura dos pés.

- Faça! - De-Gra ordenou impaciente e lentamente Estelar ergueu uma perna. O que iria fazer era drástico e rude, um fim nada digno ao lendário Cristal Estelar, mas o problema era que ela não conseguia desviar o olhar da energia pulsante aos seus pés e que a acusava de ser uma louca. - FAÇA! - comandou o homem ao mesmo tempo em que outro grito sobrepôs-se ao dele.

- SELENE! - e com força e determinação Selene esmagou o Cristal Estelar com a ponta da bota, tendo como última imagem antes de seu mundo ser engolfado pela escuridão a pedra espatifar-se em milhares de pedaços e a energia dissipando-se nas cores do arco-íris.

**oOo**

Hans apoiou-se em uma das bancadas de flores, sentindo que se não usasse a mesa como suporte suas pernas trêmulas o trairiam e o deixaria cair dolorosamente no chão. Havia chegado tão perto de completar a sua missão e bastou apenas um olhar de Selene para toda a sua resolução ir por água a baixo. Deixara-se levar pelo encanto da princesa, mesmo que nos primeiros momentos ignorasse esse fato. Mas todas as pistas estavam lá.

A sua idéia doida de seduzi-la para descobrir quem era Sailor Estelar era apenas o cume do monte. Poderia ter obtido essa informação de várias outras maneiras, mas a possibilidade de estar perto de Selene, de estar perto da garota que se assemelhava espantosamente com a mulher que morreu em seus braços era tentadora demais. Mas havia algo mais, havia algo em Selene que o fazia vê-la apenas como a princesa da Terra e não como um fantasma de Estela.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando sentiu mãos segurarem o colarinho de sua camisa e o seu corpo ser arremessado contra a mesa, derrubando vários vasos no chão, o som do barro seco quebrando-se e da terra espalhando-se ecoando pela estufa. Aturdido, Hans virou a cabeça para ver quem tinha ousado tocá-lo dessa maneira e viu-se sendo encarado pelo par de orbes cinzentos de Sailor Arcádia que estava ladeada por uma Phobos de braços cruzados e impaciente, Europa que estalava os dedos e parecia segurar-se para não socá-lo e Vésper que tinha as mãos na cintura e uma expressão insatisfeita.

- Onde está a princesa? - vociferou a sailor das águas e de rabo de olho o homem viu Sailor Moon com um uniforme diferente entrar na estufa. Serena estava transformada no último estágio, sendo Sailor Moon Eternal, mas os tons de azul de seu uniforme agora eram rosa, assim como a bota, assemelhando-se ao que era o uniforme de Sailor Chibi-Moon.

A jovem deu um meio sorriso ao ver a expressão confusa do zathariano, mas não estava disposta a explicar que essa sua versão de transformação somente ocorria quando a rainha também se transformava em Sailor Moon. Serenity resolvera ir com as inners e others senshis para a batalha para proteger a cidade e para isso usou o Cristal de Prata para transformar-se na original guerreira lunar, com o mesmo uniforme que Serena costumava ostentar nas lutas. Por isso, quando havia duas Moons em combate, a rainha tinha o privilégio de ficar com a transformação original.

Hans desviou o olhar para um vidro que tinha acabado de estourar, fazendo Arcádia e as outras encolherem-se, cobrindo as cabeças para protegerem-se dos cacos que dispararam em todas as direções. Desinteressado ficou acompanhando um vidro trincar a cada momento que o tremor ficava mais intenso até que ele partiu de vez.

A estufa estava começando a desmoronar a volta deles e as outras senshis discutiam sobre o que fazer enquanto o caos aumentava a cada segundo e estranhamente ele estava anormalmente calmo diante de toda aquela confusão. Subitamente parecia que toda a preocupação havia desaparecido e o vazio o preencheu. Se bobeasse ele poderia até rir da tragédia que era o fato da Terra estar prestes a deixar de existir e o sistema solar passar a ter apenas oito planetas.

- Hans! - o grito de Sailor Moon e o tranco que ela deu em seu corpo ao puxá-lo pela frente da camisa o fez acordar de seu torpor e mirar seus olhos azuis nos âmbares da guerreira. - Onde está Sailor Estelar? - pontuou cada palavra como se assim fosse fazer o homem compreender melhor o que estava perguntando e o mesmo piscou os olhos pensativo. - O que você fez com ela? - acusou com uma veia pulsando na testa de raiva e diante da imobilidade do zathariano de responder ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

- Ela se foi. - disse por fim, segurando o pulso fino de Serena e desprendendo o punho dela de sua roupa com força, a empurrando em direção as outras senshis e Phobos rapidamente aparou a amiga quando esta tropeçou e perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio.

- Seu desgraçado! - Europa gritou possessa, os braços esticados por onde correntes elétricas corriam e crepitavam, pronta para atacar. - Você tirou o cristal dela! - berrou e Hans riu por um breve momento antes de sua gargalhada desaparecer e ele encarar com uma expressão sombria todas as senshis, uma por uma, até o seu olhar recair sobre Sailor Moon.

- Não. Deveria conhecer a sua irmã o suficiente para saber que nada é feito contra a vontade dela. - disse diretamente a princesa que ofegou levemente. - Tudo tem que ser de acordo com os seus planos e a sua vontade. Ela tem que ter o controle, sempre tem que ter o controle. - terminou e Serena sentiu como se o mundo a sua volta tivesse congelado diante das palavras de Hans.

Selene com certeza jamais deixaria que lhe roubassem o cristal, lutaria até a morte contra quem quer que fosse, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse o homem por quem ela tinha se apaixonado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela nunca suportaria a idéia de que a única chance de salvar este planeta fosse o fim de sua vida. E ela não deixaria ninguém tirar essa responsabilidade dela, ela tinha que ter o controle de tudo, de cada detalhe ou ação. Desde pequena era assim: teimosa, decidida, quando alguém dizia que tinha feito algo de errado ela sempre arrumava uma resposta para contradizer a repreensão por isso das várias brigas que as duas sempre tinham.

Serena com seu super protetorismo sempre quis cuidar dos irmãos dentro de uma redoma de vidro. Evitava que Selene fosse para as batalhas, fazia questão de lembrá-la sempre quem era a líder das senshis, achando que se conseguisse incutir na mente da irmã a idéia de hierarquia conseguiria comandá-la, controlá-la, tirá-la da linha de perigo e a outra princesa sempre discutia. Sempre achava desculpa, brechas em suas ordens, em seus motivos, para fazer tudo ao contrário do que ela tinha pedido.

Ela não admitia que outra pessoa tivesse as rédeas de suas decisões, podia cometer os erros, mas fazia questão de consertá-los ao seu modo. Por isso ela foi atrás de Kolie no passado, não apenas pelo orgulho ferido diante da falha em sua missão, mas porque ela não podia deixar esse problema não resolvido, não podia permitir que outros ajeitassem as suas bobagens. E agora ela estava fazendo tudo de novo. Mas Serena não entendia o porquê.

- O fato da Terra, de Zathar, estarem sendo atacados é porque meses atrás houve uma instabilidade nas trancas dos portais o que conseguiu libertar parte dos poderes de Mar'De-Gra. - todas prenderam a respiração ao ouvir o nome já familiar. - O que está ocasionando todo este estrago. - explicou-se com pesar. - Logo...

- Selene incumbiu-se de consertar este problema. - completou Serena com os olhos largos. - Você não está querendo insinuar... - murmurou a princesa, encarando com horror a expressão séria do homem e sentindo o seu sangue ferver de ódio e lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos escuros. - Ela não seria louca o suficiente, ela não faria isso! - riu sem divertimento algum como se achasse extremamente absurda a idéia que surgiu em sua cabeça da irmã ser capaz de se matar para dessa maneira salvar o planeta. - Destruir o Cristal Estelar não fará bem algum! - gritou histérica e Hans apenas sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Ela conta conosco para poder segurar De-Gra quando tudo estiver terminado. - completou o zathariano.

- Como ela espera que façamos isso? Como ela tem a coragem de fazer isso comigo? QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É PARA ME DEIXAR? - berrou a jovem de cabelos rosados. - Por que você a deixou ir? - continuou, dando um passo a frente e começando a socar o peito de Hans, com o homem impassível deixando que ela extravasasse toda a sua raiva. - Como você pôde deixar a mulher que ama ir? - soluçou, perdendo as forças e parando de bater nele, deixando os braços cair ao lado do corpo e abaixando a cabeça derrotada.

- Sailor Moon... - Europa segurou a amiga pelos ombros em um gesto de consolo, seus olhos também marejados de lágrimas ao ouvir toda a história. Não sabia dizer se Selene era burra demais ou corajosa demais para fazer o que iria fazer sem pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos.

- Não! - a voz de Serena ecoou na estufa despencando com um tom decidido e ela ergueu a cabeça em um estalo, secando as lágrimas com força. - Eu não vou deixar que ela faça isso! - declarou e virou-se em um pulo para as outras senshis. - Nós vamos procurá-la, agora! - e começou a caminhar a passos largos para fora da estufa, sendo seguida pelas outras e Hans, cortando o caminho por dentro do palácio vazio até chegarem à porta de entrada que estava escancarada e praticamente caindo das dobradiças por causa dos tremores.

- Como vamos encontrá-la nessa confusão? - perguntou Phobos quando eles chegaram a grande praça que ficava em frente a entrada principal do castelo.

- Vésper? - Serena virou-se para Marjorie que arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras. - Você pode localizá-la, não pode? - perguntou. A garota tinha herdado a mesma empatia do pai e, portanto, tinha a habilidade de sentir os outros, o que sinceramente Sailor Moon não considerava um poder muito útil em batalhas até agora.

- Sim... mas... a cidade está um caos, pessoas apavoradas, feridas, morrendo, se eu resolver desbloquear a minha empatia para localizar Estelar nem quero pensar na enxaqueca que vou ter depois. Além do mais se ela estiver morta eu... - foi bruscamente interrompida por Sailor Moon.

- Ela não está morta! E ande com isso e me dê menos desculpas. - ordenou grosseira e a loirinha teria ficado ofendida e discutido com a amiga se não compreendesse que o fato da princesa estar com os nervos em frangalhos era por causa das atitudes doidas da irmã.

- Okay. - suspirou e fechou os olhos, abrindo a sua alma e concentrando-se, recebendo prontamente sentimentos de desespero, dor, angústia, desesperança, raiva e vários outros que se embolavam em sua mente. Pôde sentir bem perto de onde estavam as mães delas lutando contra as criaturas que estavam atacando a cidade. Por um momento chegou até a canalizar os poderes delas com a sua empatia e usou este link para poder encontrar Estelar. Se conseguisse sentir a energia de sailor de Selene, talvez a localizasse.

Quando depois de minutos nada aconteceu, finalmente ela teve a sua resposta ao ouvir ecoar perto de seu ouvido a voz de Selene invocando o seu golpe. Em um estalo abriu os olhos.

- Para lá! - apontou rua abaixo e prontamente Serena disparou na direção indicada sendo acompanhada pelos outros. Marjorie apressou o passo para acompanhar a amiga e assim soltar as direções enquanto elas corriam em disparada entre corpos e escombros.

Sailor Moon dobrava esquinas e pulava destroços, ouvindo atenta as instruções de Vésper, suas pernas em ritmo acelerado e parecia que o solado de suas botas mal tocavam o chão diante de seu desespero. As outras senshis e Hans a seguiam de perto, ou ao menos tentavam acompanhar o ritmo frenético da jovem, sabendo que a única coisa que movia a garota neste momento era a adrenalina, que nenhum pensamento coerente estava passando pela cabeça dela e com os olhos fixos em um ponto no fim da rua ela prosseguiu o seu caminho, virando de esquina em esquina sem desviar a sua atenção para nada que acontecia a sua volta.

Inesperadamente a vitrine de uma loja explodiu e corpos voaram por entre os cacos de vidros.

Uma a uma as sailors foram deslizando pelo asfalto até frearem de vez, observando quietas o desenrolar dos acontecimentos e vendo horrorizadas as pessoas que tinham voado pelo vidro erguerem-se vagarosamente do chão como defuntos saindo da cova, com ferimentos ao longo do corpo que mostrava que não tinha como elas estarem vivas.

Irritada, a princesa invocou seu cetro e mirou com ferocidade o obstáculo que se punha entre ela e a salvação de sua irmã. Sabia que aquelas pessoas inocentes eram apenas mais vítimas das loucuras de um homem sedento por poder, mas, no momento, nada disso a importava. Se estivesse em pleno controle de seus sentimentos saberia que mais tarde se sentiria culpada pelo que iria fazer, mesmo que para aquela gente ser eliminado por uma senshi era uma maneira mais honrosa de morrer do que deixar seu corpo ser manipulado pelo inimigo, mas nada disso importava no momento, nada iria colocar-se entre Selene e ela.

- SAIAM DO CAMINHO! - gritou, girando a varinha no ar. - MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK! - numa explosão de luz rosada os zumbis desapareceram e antes que as outras pudessem registrar direito o que tinha acontecido, Serena já tinha saído em disparada mais uma vez e tudo o que restou as outras sailors foi tomar fôlego e seguir a líder.

Mais uma vez o grupo dobrou uma esquina, chegando a uma avenida destruída, com prédios caindo aos pedaços, carros de ponta cabeça chamuscados e abandonados pelos próprios donos durante o pânico e lá, no meio da larga rua, em uma clareira conveniente feita pelos veículos que foram tirados do caminho pelos canhões de plasma estavam Selene e De-Gra.

Sailor Moon parou de correr abruptamente, observando fascinada os cabelos negros da irmã balançarem com o vento enquanto a sailor de costas para si parecia com a atenção focada no broche em seu peito. Segundos depois ela levou as mãos na altura do broche e este começou a brilhar. Um clarão inundou o local e as senshis assustaram-se ao ouvir a sua líder soltar um gemido de dor, fechar o punho sobre o coração e dobrar-se sobre o próprio corpo.

- Princesa? - Hans chamou preocupado ao ver a reação de Sailor Moon e quando a luz retrocedeu, voltou à atenção a Selene ainda de costas para eles. Algo parecia brilhar entre as mãos da menina e inclinando-se um pouco para o lado ele viu um cristal de várias pontas refletindo a luz dos raios em sua superfície.

- Não... - sussurrou Serena ao ver a irmã movimentar-se ao poucos, levando o cristal que flutuava entre as suas mãos na direção do chão. - Não... Selene. - murmurou, a sua mão apertando ainda mais o peitoral do uniforme sobre o coração. Neste momento ela adoraria ter a telecinese da outra princesa, pois assim poderia enfiar aquele cristal a força dentro do corpo dela. - Não... SELENE! - gritou, incitando as suas pernas a correrem, a tirando do estado de morosidade quando viu a outra senshi depositar o cristal no asfalto e erguer o pé na menção de pisá-lo.

Vésper, Europa, Phobos, Arcádia, mas, principalmente, Hans pareciam congelados no lugar e observavam com olhos largos, respiração suspensa e coração palpitando de apreensão o desfecho daquela cena. Viram com horror Estelar descer a perna em direção ao cristal e com um único e decisivo golpe esmagar a chave de portais sob a sola da bota.

Serena soltou um grito estrangulado, não se deixando abalar pela forte onda de energia que o cristal emitiu ou pela luz multicor que dispersou com a sua destruição, e apenas continuou correndo enquanto via o corpo de sua irmã se destransformando aos poucos e voltando as roupas originais começar a cair.

Com um deslize sobre o asfalto ela acolheu Selene nos braços, a abraçando contra o peito e caindo de joelhos no chão sob o peso da menina. A cabeça da jovem princesa pendeu para o lado, o rosto pálido e os olhos fechados a fazendo parecer que apenas dormia, mas Serena sabia bem, sabia que se abrisse aquelas pálpebras não encontraria nenhum brilho de vida nos olhos azuis e com isto sentiu seu coração quebrar no momento em que o link fraterno que as unia se despedaçou. Soltou mais um grito de dor e abraçou com mais força a outra adolescente contra si, começando a chorar copiosamente contra os cabelos negros.

Enquanto isto, em um abrigo ao norte da cidade, príncipe Endymion levantou-se do chão em um salto, assustando as pessoas a sua volta e atraindo a atenção de Michiru para o menino. A mulher trocou um olhar curioso com Artemis e Luna e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando o ouviu ofegar como se tivesse recebido uma pancada forte no peito que o fez perder o ar. Os olhos claros do garoto começaram a encher-se de lágrimas que rolaram abundantes sobre as bochechas macias e com um único soluço ele choramingou:

- Selene. - e foi com pesar que sentiu o link que o ligava a sua irmã ser arrancado de sua alma e descobrir de maneira dolorosa que a tinha perdido... para sempre.

_Continua…_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

A tempestade que já reverberava com força desde o início da batalha parecia ter piorado e os raios que cruzavam o céu iam até o solo em estrondos violentos, abrindo crateras no asfalto molhado e trincando e explodindo as vidraças restantes das janelas dos prédios. A chuva encharcava os guerreiros parados no meio da rua e lavava as lágrimas do rosto de Serena que tinha uma expressão horrorizada, como se ainda não tivesse assimilado o que havia acontecido enquanto abraçava o corpo sem vida da irmã. Os dedos enluvados e trêmulos deslizavam pelo rosto da jovem princesa, traçando as linhas como se estivesse desenhando a face da menina e tocando a pele pálida e fria com delicadeza, com medo de que a garota fosse quebrar como uma boneca de porcelana.

- Não... - murmurou desolada, apertando a adolescente contra o peito e começando a balançar o corpo para frente e para trás em um gesto cadenciado, como se estivesse ninando a menina mais nova.

O vento começou a soprar em um silvo ensurdecedor, levando consigo os poucos destroços que conseguia varrer com a sua parca força. As neo senshis rodeavam as duas herdeiras do trono, olhando com pesar a cena triste que rolava em frente aos seus olhos, todas ainda não conseguindo acreditar no que havia ocorrido.

Na mente jovem delas, a ilusão de que eram poderosas e imortais perdurava de maneira inocente até que a realidade as tinha atingido sem nenhuma piedade. Em todas as batalhas em que saíram vencedoras, em nenhum momento elas pensaram que poderiam ser derrotadas, que eram tão frágeis como qualquer ser humano comum.

No entanto, agora que viam uma Serena desesperada abraçar-se ao corpo sem vida da irmã, elas conseguiam perceber em como podiam ser aniquiladas tão facilmente. E o que mais as revoltava é que Sailor Estelar não havia nem mesmo sucumbido ao inimigo, mas a si própria. O egoísmo dela as entristecia e as irritava. Que direito a senshi Estelar tinha de tirar a própria vida, as abandonando em plena batalha?

O estrondo de mais um raio descendo violentamente dos céus e atingindo o pára-raios de um prédio que, não suportando a força da descarga elétrica acabou explodindo, acordou as jovens de seu torpor e as fez perceber que algo mais grave, algo maior, estava acontecendo à volta delas. Vésper foi a primeira a notar que o ar ficara mais denso, o ambiente carregado e mais sombrio. As nuvens negras escureciam a cidade fazendo parecer que a noite chegara mais cedo. O vento que soprava cantava uma melodia sinistra ao pé do ouvido das meninas e a loira virou-se lentamente na direção do homem com quem Estelar conversava antes de morrer.

Entretanto, lá parado no meio da rua não estava mais um adolescente, pois este agora se encontrava sem vida caído sobre o asfalto trincado. O que havia agora era estática e corrente elétricas que pareciam cortar o ar com intensidade, partindo a atmosfera com violência como se quisessem abrir caminho para alguma coisa atemorizante, como se tentassem abrir uma porta dimensional em pleno ar.

- Precisamos sair daqui. - disse a empata ao pressentir que algo nada bom estava por vir. Seus olhos azuis correram pelas suas amigas guerreiras, até recaírem sobre a sua líder que ainda encontrava-se ajoelhada no chão abraçada ao corpo da irmã. - Vamos Moon! - falou com tristeza em seu tom de voz, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da princesa mas esta sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

Não queria se mover, não queria respirar. Doía, tudo em seu ser doía. Tentava a todo custo buscar no elo fraterno algum sinal, alguma coisa que lhe desse um pouco de esperança, que lhe dissesse que ainda poderia salvar a irmã, mas nada encontrava. Sua conexão com Selene havia sido bruscamente cortada no momento em que o cristal foi destruído e isso a desesperava. Um vazio apoderara-se de seu corpo e isto não a permitia se mexer ou reagir para qualquer coisa que acontecia a sua volta.

Queria chorar, gritar, lamentar, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era soltar pequenos soluços enquanto abraçava o corpo da outra adolescente contra o seu, na vã tentativa de que se a mantivesse quente ainda pudesse ter a chance de trazê-la de volta a vida.

- Sailor Moon. - a voz rouca de Hans a chamou e Serena ergueu os orbes âmbares para mirar com raiva a criatura que era responsável pelo seu sofrimento.

Ao vê-lo tão próximo de si, tão próximo de Selene, teve como primeiro impulso sacar o seu cetro e pulverizá-lo sem piedade, não se importando com as conseqüências. Mas quando viu nos olhos dele a mesma dor que com certeza estava refletida em seus próprios olhos, toda a sua fúria esvaiu-se em um instante e a fez lembrar-se do por que sua irmã havia se sacrificado desta maneira: para que o rei de Zathar não fosse responsabilizado. Mas isto não impedia Serena de culpá-lo.

- Isto é culpa sua. - acusou venenosa, sentindo-se ainda mais vazia por dentro ao perceber que estava aos poucos admitindo para si mesma que Selene estava morta. - É TUDO CULPA SUA! - gritou histérica, percebendo que a raiva antes aplacada com um simples olhar para a expressão sofrida de Hans estava retornando. Depositando Selene suavemente sobre o asfalto, ela ergueu-se logo depois em um pulo, pronta para avançar sobre o soberano mas sendo segurada pelos braços poderosos de Europa.

- Creio que agora não é o melhor momento. - falou Lily em um tom autoritário. Segundo o combinado, pelo que se lembrava, na ausência da líder Sailor Moon, Europa assumiria o comando das senshis por ser a mais velha de todas. E como Serena no momento não estava em estado emocional perfeito o melhor era ela começar o seu trabalho como segunda em comando, pois concordava com Vésper: elas precisavam sair dali e re-agrupar com as outras sailors. - Você! - continuou firme, meneando a cabeça na direção do zathariano. - Pegue a princesa. - e indicou com outro gesto de cabeça Selene no chão.

Sem dizer nada, Hans recolheu o corpo da jovem em seus braços, sentindo um bolo entalar na garganta e seu coração descompassar ao lembrar-se de que vivera cena parecida no passado. Jamais esqueceria o dia em que segurara o corpo de Estela contra o seu. Derrotada, tão frágil e mesmo assim não menos bela. Jamais esqueceria o funeral dela com honrarias de guerreiro, fora no mesmo dia que o funeral de Endymion e a Terra nunca estivera tão triste com a perda de seu príncipe.

Para o zathariano, a perda de Endymion não foi nada comparada à perda de Estela e por meses inteiros o homem odiou o jovem terráqueo que levara a sua amada. Quis rir diante da ironia, pois o Endymion que ele culpou no passado por ser responsável pela morte de Estela foi o mesmo que lhe deu Selene e sabia que quando encontrasse o homem os papéis estariam invertidos, o que lhe dava uma sensação mórbida de vingança. No entanto, não diminuía a sua dor.

- Vamos re-agrupar! - ordenou Europa, deixando que uma frieza racional se apoderasse de seu corpo enquanto ainda restringia Serena em seus braços e a impedia de matar o zathariano que agora segurava o corpo de Selene como se ela fosse o ser mais precioso do Universo. - Vésper e Arcádia! - chamou e as duas sailors prontamente deixaram a tristeza de lado, mirando a nova líder firmemente. - Vocês vão na frente em reconhecimento. Vésper vai guiando o caminho até as outras senshis. Phobos, eu quero você na retaguarda. - ordenou e Phobos assumiu sua posição fechando a roda que começava a ser formada.

Sailor Moon ainda se debatia por causa da raiva e dor e um aperto de Europa a fez parar momentaneamente seus protestos e encarar a amiga por cima do ombro, vendo firmes orbes dourados a mirar duramente, exigindo que ela se controlasse pois tinham assuntos pendentes a resolver.

- Não… - sussurrou a princesa derrotada. - Você não pode simplesmente me pedir para esquecer. - implorou com pesar. Não era fácil esquecer a dor e lembrar-se que ainda tinha um trabalho para fazer. Ela tinha acabado de perder a irmã e isso machucava. Lily não poderia ser insensível a este ponto, sabia que a amiga não era insensível a este ponto.

- Sei que machuca… - a meio elfo começou em tom baixo, apenas para os ouvidos da senshi presa em seus braços. - mas peço que transforme essa dor em raiva e essa raiva em energia para cumprir o que Selene nos ordenou. Ela fez o que fez confiando que nós iríamos eliminar essa ameaça. Você simplesmente não pode jogar o esforço dela fora. Selene confiou em nós. - declarou e as lágrimas rolaram em abundância pelo rosto de Serena, que soltou um soluço estrangulado ao ouvir tais palavras.

- Não, ela não confiou. - disse com a voz rouca e em um choramingo. - Se tivesse confiado não teria feito esta besteira, se tivesse confiado teria me procurado para encontrarmos outra solução além dessa. Por que ela foi me deixar? Por quê? - continuou com uma expressão sofrida e Lily soltou um suspiro, virando a jovem em seus braços e a abraçando apertado contra o seu corpo em um gesto de consolo.

- Eu sinto muito Serena, sinto mesmo. - murmurou no ouvido da menina antes de desferir um soco contra o estômago dela, a pegando de surpresa e vendo enormes e lacrimosos olhos âmbares a mirar chocada antes da princesa desfalecer em seus braços.

- Europa! - Vésper chamou surpresa diante do gesto da companheira que apenas mirou a empata firmemente antes de erguer Sailor Moon nos braços e a jogar por cima do ombro.

- Vamos! - ordenou, seguindo caminho e sendo acompanhada de perto pelas outras adolescentes e Hans, que ainda carregava Selene e vez ou outra encarava o rosto pálido da jovem com uma expressão irreconhecível no rosto.

Apressados o grupo afastou-se da cena que se tornava ainda mais sombria a cada segundo, com correntes de energia e estática cortando o ar e quando eles viraram uma esquina não puderam mais presenciar quando um círculo negro abriu-se no meio da rua e dele saiu um homem com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Ele inspirou profundamente, podendo distinguir o odor de pânico e carnificina que preenchia a atmosfera sobre a cidade de Tóquio e seu sorriso alargou-se para algo mais feral. Esticando os braços ao lado do corpo ele começou a planar acima do asfalto destruído e a ganhar altura a cada segundo que se passava.

Agora que estava livre tinha assuntos pendentes para resolver. A começar com a destruição dos descendentes de Zac-Ra, o infeliz que o aprisionou. Depois viria o próspero Reino da Terra e quem sabe, no fim, como espólio de guerra ele conseguisse capturar o famoso Cristal de Prata. Realmente este dia estava sendo muito bom para ser verdade, pensou com divertimento antes de disparar na direção onde sentiu a energia das sailors sendo emanada.

E que a batalha começasse, pois ele sabia que sairia vencedor.

**oOo**

Fazia minutos que Serenity escondia-se atrás do prédio vazio e destruído de um restaurante, acompanhada por Endymion que a mirava com preocupação. Fazia minutos que ela sentia uma angústia em seu coração que não conseguia reconhecer de onde vinha. Embora não possuísse a empatia de Vésper ou do pai dela, Hideki, ainda sim conseguia perceber quando havia algo de errado com os seus súditos e esse ataque repentino que ocasionou tantas vítimas tinha colocado todos os seus sentidos em alerta.

Entretanto, o pesar que ela sentia no momento era outro. Mais profundo e mais doloroso. Mas no meio de tanto caos ela não conseguia discernir a origem de sua dor. E sabia que Endymion sentira o mesmo, pois quando tal sensação misteriosa a acometeu no meio da batalha, a fazendo encerrar o ataque na metade, Darien também havia parado de lutar subitamente como ela e a arrastado para trás daquele prédio para poder esclarecer melhor este estranho acontecimento.

- Eu não sei. - Serenity suspirou ao ver a expressão confusa do marido sobre si. - É como se algo grande, algo importante tivesse sido arrancado de mim. Eu tenho vontade de gritar e chorar, mas não entendo o porquê. E essa escuridão que toma conta do meu coração, como se fosse um aviso de que algo ruim está por vir me deixa agoniada. - declarou, encolhendo-se contra a parede de tijolos quando uma explosão fez a rua tremer.

Por reflexo Endymion cobriu o corpo da esposa com o seu, bloqueando qualquer reminiscência do ataque que pudesse atingi-los e quando o tremor passou ele se arriscou a sair um pouco da proteção oferecida pelo prédio e mirar o que acontecia no espaço aberto oferecido pela rua. Júpiter tinha acabado de detonar um adversário com os seus poderosos raios, mas outros surgiam com a mesma velocidade com que seus companheiros eram destruídos.

- Recuar! - Vênus ordenou enquanto disparava a sua corrente, impedindo o progresso de alguns insetos biônicos e permitindo que as outras sailor batessem em retirada e fossem se refugiar atrás do mesmo prédio onde estavam o rei e a rainha. - Isso não é bom. Nada bom. Nossos golpes só surtem efeito na primeira vez. Na segunda parece que eles ficam imunes ao nosso ataque. - comentou Mina, ofegante e com alguns ferimentos visíveis em seu corpo.

Ao seu lado, Mercúrio já avaliava com olhos frenéticos na tela de seu computador de bolso qualquer dado que lhes desse uma vantagem sobre o inimigo. Seus dedos enluvados digitavam apressados sobre o pequeno teclado enquanto o visor sobre os orbes azuis brilhava com contas, equações e gráficos sobre a batalha.

- Interessante, muito interessante. - murmurou Ami quando viu números pipocarem na tela de seu computador. - Aparentemente eu me enganei nas conclusões iniciais sobre este adversário. - declarou enquanto ainda avaliava algo no computador, ignorando o fato de que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela. - Ann havia dito que o material que carrega os canhões e reveste essas criaturas é zaphira. Zaphira é um elemento muito usado para a construção de armas de defesa em outros planetas, logo eu presumi que fosse algum tipo de metal. Me enganei. Zaphira é um composto orgânico que tem origem nos solos cobertos pelo gelo de Zathar. E é um composto orgânico extremamente interessante. - murmurou fascinada diante de sua descoberta, voltando a avaliar dados e parando de dar explicações.

- Muito interessante isso Ami. - Rei rolou os olhos ao perceber que a amiga estava extremamente concentrada em seu computador e esquecera-se de esclarecer as dúvidas das outras sailors. - Mas em que isso tem a ver com o fato de que não conseguimos derrotá-lo? - falou e Mercúrio ergueu os olhos da tela de seu palmtop.

- Ele é mutável. É um material orgânico que depois de receber o primeiro golpe absorve os dados do mesmo e adapta-se para poder proteger-se de golpes seguintes. É por isso que as naves e outras armas construídas a base de zaphira são tão eficientes em combate. Uma vez atacadas, o mesmo golpe não funcionará uma segunda vez. Se quisermos derrotá-los teremos que inutilizar aqueles canhões e tirar-lhes daquela armadura. - encerrou, fechando o computador e o fazendo desaparecer em pleno ar enquanto apertava o brinco em sua orelha para desligar o visor.

- Se é assim então - Júpiter estalou os dedos, olhando sobre o ombro para a rua que acabaram de abandonar e vendo que as criaturas já haviam se recuperado do golpe de Vênus e agora avançavam na direção de onde elas estavam. Em um pulo a senshi saiu de seu esconderijo, sendo prontamente seguida pelas outras. - Trovão de Júpiter... Ressoe! - gritou, disparando seu golpe em cima do canhão do primeiro inseto, o inutilizando.

- Serenity? - Endymion chamou ao ver que a esposa não seguia as amigas para a batalha. - O que foi? - continuou e a mulher mirou seus olhos azuis límpidos no rosto do marido com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não é o bastante. Eu sinto que não é o bastante e que isto é apenas a ponta do iceberg. - Darien apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, concordando com a mulher.

Seu elo com a natureza terrestre o dizia que o planeta estava sofrendo com este ataque e que algo pior estava prestes a surgir. Sem contar que estava sofrendo do mesmo vazio não identificável da esposa. A sensação de que perdera algo importante ainda lhe comprimia o peito, mas não conseguia dizer que algo era este.

Uma enorme explosão e outro tremor chamou a sua atenção e o casal real virou a cabeça na direção de onde escombros e poeira voavam e preenchiam a rua apenas para ver as senshis serem arremessadas para longe por causa de um ataque conjunto dos insetos. As criaturas formaram uma fileira em frente às sailor caídas, começando a carregar seus canhões e Serenity arregalou os olhos, saindo do seu esconderijo, correndo e postando-se na frente das amigas quando a descarga de energia foi disparada contra as senshis.

Com as mãos estendidas a frente do corpo, a rainha ergueu um escudo de proteção que bloqueou os golpes, mas percebia que o mesmo não duraria por muito tempo. A parede fina de energia tremulava diante da pressão dos ataques que vinham um atrás do outro e rachaduras começavam a surgir no campo de força da sailor.

Neste meio tempo, Endymion ajudava as outras senshis a se erguerem, as tirando da linha de ataque enquanto Sailor Moon segurava aqueles bichos. Quando Marte foi refugiar-se novamente atrás do prédio do restaurante, carregando uma Vênus ferida e mancando nos braços, o rei percebeu que a esposa estava a um passo de ceder sob a pressão do ataque inimigo.

- Serenity! - chamou alarmado. Se a mulher abaixasse o campo de energia, ainda teria tempo de tirá-la do caminho do ataque. Praticamente fez de sua experiência de campo de batalha salvar Sailor Moon na hora H e não seria desta vez que iria falhar em proteger a sua adorada rainha. Moon por sua vez olhou por cima do ombro para o marido, vendo a idéia dele estampada nos olhos azuis escuros e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Em um pulo Endymion postou-se atrás da esposa e a enlaçou com os braços pela cintura esguia. Com uma inspirada de ar Sailor Moon abaixou seu escudo e num salto o rei tirou a si e a senshi da linha de tiro dos canhões. Entretanto, as criaturas pareceram registrar muito rápido que o alvo não havia sido atingido, pois logo suas enormes cabeças estavam mirando o céu na direção onde os dois guerreiros tinham pulado e preparavam outro tiro.

- Sailor Moon! - as senshis gritaram ao ver a rainha e o rei prontos para serem atacados e ignorando os ferimentos que latejavam, os músculos doloridos que protestavam diante dos esforços contínuos, todas saíram de seus esconderijos correndo na direção dos dois e disparando seus golpes na esperança de distrair as criaturas.

Endymion pousou sobre um canteiro de flores destruído e rolou o corpo, ainda prendendo Sailor Moon em seus braços, quando uma bola de energia veio na direção deles e explodiu no ponto em que eles estavam segundos atrás. Usando a sua sempre presente capa que fazia par com a sua antiga armadura de batalha, ele a jogou sobre o seu corpo e o da esposa, os protegendo dos destroços.

- Meninas! - Serenity chamou horrorizada ao ver as suas senshis no limite das forças serem mais uma vez derrubadas. Como poderiam ser derrotadas tão facilmente? Uma explosão ao longe lhe chamou a atenção e pelo clarão que se apresentou acima dos prédios a mulher reconheceu o golpe de Saturno.

Precisava re-convocar todas as sailors, pois unidas elas tinham mais chances do que separadas. Porém como fazer isso se a cidade estava praticamente sitiada e ainda havia inocentes perdidos para proteger? O zumbido de energia carregando e o barulho sucção a fez divergir os olhos para os enormes insetos que mais uma vez carregavam os seus golpes.

Surpresa viu que Marte, teimosa como sempre, já estava mais uma vez de pé e pronta para lutar. Com a cabeça erguida e postura firme, Serenity correu para o lado da amiga, trocando olhares motivadores com ela enquanto erguia seu cetro sobre a cabeça pronta para atacar.

- Flecha flamejante de Marte!

- Moon healing scalation! - os dois golpes uniram-se em pleno ar durante a sua trajetória, acertando o adversário com um estrondo ensurdecedor e o derrubando de uma única vez ao menos quatro das dezenas de monstros que elas encaravam, fazendo as criaturas caírem no chão chamuscadas e imóveis.

- Explosão de Phobos!

- Raios Incandescentes de Europa! - fogo e eletricidade abriram uma trilha no asfalto trincado, passando por entre as inner senshis em um sopro de vento e derrubando mais uma leva daquelas criaturas.

- Cascata Inebriante de Arcádia!

- Luz Espiral de Vésper! - agora foi à vez de água e energia se fundirem em um golpe só, derrubando mais alguma meia dúzia de insetos.

Serenity soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver as neo senshis se aproximando e não parando nenhuma vez de soltarem os seus golpes, cada uma revezando com a outra e criando variações diferentes de ataques conjuntos. Viu que a tática das adolescentes estava dando certo até que um grito chamou a sua atenção.

- Moon Gorgeous Meditation! - a rainha arregalou os olhos quando a explosão de energia criou um enorme clarão na rua e derrubou em um golpe só uma dúzia das criaturas que as atacava, incluindo insetos biomecânicos e zumbis. Ofegou ao ver as neo senshis abrindo passagem para a sua líder e Neo Sailor Moon caminhar a passos decididos na direção do inimigo.

Havia algo de diferente em sua filha. Algo que Serenity não estava gostando de ver. O rosto bonito e sempre sorridente de Serena estava fechado em uma carranca de ódio. Os olhos âmbares e brilhantes estavam apagados e escurecidos pela raiva e os lábios rosados e cheios torcidos em um gesto de desagrado. Pela segunda vez a jovem ergueu o seu cetro com uma expressão determinada no rosto e mais um grito ecoou por entre os escombros.

- Rainbow Moon Heart Ache! - o golpe em forma de coração estourou da ponta da arma da sailor, criando uma trilha de destruição no asfalto praticamente despedaçado e atingindo uma boa parcela do inimigo o transformando em poeira que foi lavada pela forte chuva que caía. Serenity arregalou levemente os olhos ao ver isto e a sua preocupação aumentou ainda mais.

Os golpes de Sailor Moon eram defensivos, com o objetivo de curar e, quando preciso, destruir o inimigo se necessário. Quando Serena soltou mais um ataque, gritando um "Moon Princess Halation!", a rainha percebeu que alguma coisa estava extremamente errada quando a energia liberada pela senshi em vez de ajudar, apenas destruiu os inimigos sem piedade.

- Serena! - a rainha chamou, aproximando-se da sailor enfurecida quando a viu erguer mais uma vez o braço para soltar outro ataque. A adolescente virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir o seu nome, mirando olhos escurecidos e flamejantes de raiva na mãe que recuou um passo assustada ao sentir uma aura de dor, frustração e ódio rodear a filha mais velha.

- MOON PRINCESS HALATION! - gritou mais uma vez, começando a fazer movimentos em zigue e zague com o braço que segurava o cetro, disparando um golpe atrás do outro e atingindo qualquer criatura viva que estivesse nas proximidades. Quando as mesmas viraram apenas poeira para ser acrescentada a sujeira lavada pela chuva, Serena ergueu novamente o braço, com a boca se abrindo para invocar mais uma vez o seu golpe.

- Neo Sailor Moon! - a rainha Serenity deu um passo à frente, segurando com força o pulso da filha e a virando para poder encará-la, para ver se conseguia compreender o que estava de errado com a menina. No entanto, surpreendeu-se ao ver o rosto da princesa marcado pelas lágrimas e os olhos âmbares brilhantes em um misto de fúria e dor.

Com força, a jovem de cabelos rosados soltou-se do aperto da mãe e virou-se para encarar o fim da rua destruída e de onde surgia de uma das esquinas corpos de terráqueos mortos no fogo cruzado e que agora vinham na direção delas.

Em outros tempos, Serena hesitaria e muito em atacar seu próprio povo e se apiedaria do destino que eles tiveram nas mãos do inimigo. Mas este não era outro tempo, esta era uma guerra e, no momento, pensamentos racionais e emotivos era a última coisa que passava na mente dela. Estava com raiva, furiosa, ensandecida. Com raiva do inimigo que causou a morte de sua irmã, com raiva de Selene por ter cedido a pressão e com raiva de si mesma por não ter cumprido a sua função de irmã mais velha e protegido a caçula.

- Você não tinha o direito de me deixar! - gritou para os céus, na esperança de que onde quer que esteja a outra princesa a ouvisse. - MOON - as neo e inner senshis se afastaram de Neo Sailor Moon ao ver a energia crepitando perigosamente em torno dela de uma maneira que não era normal para a defensora da paz e da justiça. - PRINCESS HALATION! - o golpe explodiu da ponta da varinha dela e correu ao longo do asfalto em alta velocidade, chocando-se com os zumbis e os despedaçando sem piedade.

- SERENA! - Serenity soltou horrorizada ao ver o que a filha tinha feito. Apesar de já estarem mortos, aquelas pessoas mereciam um destino melhor, um enterro decente, e não serem pulverizadas pelo poder de uma irada Neo Sailor Moon. - O que deu em você minha filha? - a rainha aproximou-se da menina, a segurando novamente e a virando com força para poder encará-la e lhe dar um sermão. - Estando ou não sob o poder do inimigo, estando vivos ou não, ainda sim temos que respeitá-los. É do nosso povo que estamos falando. E os poderes da Sailor Moon não foram feitos para atacar...

- Não me interessa! Não estou aqui para proteger ninguém! - respondeu a jovem de maneira atravessada e Serenity ficou boquiaberta ao ouvir palavras tão duras saídas da boca da adolescente. - Estamos em guerra majestade e eu não vou ser piedosa com o inimigo ou seus aliados se sei que ele não vai ser piedoso comigo. - prosseguiu e vagarosamente Serenity a soltou, recuando um passo e encarando a filha firmemente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou em um tom suspeito e apenas viu quando a jovem desviou o olhar de seu rosto e o fixou em um ponto acima do seu ombro esquerdo. Por algum motivo desconhecido Serenity evitou virar-se para ver o que a filha tanto olhava, mas quando ouviu Endymion ao seu lado dar um ofego e murmurar um "não" em tom sofrido, a mulher rodou sobre os saltos e arrependeu-se amargamente de ter feito isto um segundo depois.

As Neo Senshis abriram espaço na rua, deixando revelar a forma de Hans encharcado pela chuva forte que caía e que trazia nos braços o corpo inerte de Selene. Ao longe a jovem parecia estar dormindo profundamente, mas a palidez excessiva na pele normalmente morena e a ausência dos costumeiros movimentos respiratórios fez o rei e a rainha perceberem rapidamente que o que estava aninhado contra o corpo do homem era apenas o que havia restado da filha deles.

- Não, não, não… - Endymion repetiu debilmente antes de correr em disparada na direção de Hans e parando num deslize sobre o chão molhado em frente ao outro soberano. Sua garganta pareceu fechar-se a cada segundo, impedindo a passagem de ar e as mãos trêmulas ergueram-se lentamente na direção do rosto da jovem que era abraçada pelo zathariano.

Selene estava com o rosto extremamente pálido, os lábios não tinham cor e o rei pôde atestar com infelicidade que a jovem não dava nenhuma demonstração de ter qualquer sopro de vida em seu corpo.

- Não! - soltou Endymion num tom angustiado, tirando a garota dos braços de Hans e a abraçando contra o peito. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e num baque ele caiu de joelhos no chão, começando a ninar o corpo inerte da filha como se ela ainda fosse um bebê. Mal notou Serenity ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos para poder abafar um soluço, com as lágrimas já descendo pelas bochechas.

Hans recuou um passo ao presenciar o rei e a rainha chorando pela filha e por um momento o cenário pareceu tremer diante de seus olhos e ele pôde ver a si próprio, vários anos mais jovens, abraçando o corpo de Estela no lugar do de Selene contra si. Em vez das lágrimas de Endymion, eram as suas lágrimas rolando de seus olhos claros. Em vez da dor estampada no rosto do rei da Terra, era a sua dor o comprimindo e o sufocando.

Viu os dedos trêmulos da rainha erguerem-se na direção do rosto da princesa, acariciando a pele pálida, os cabelos negros em um gesto delicado, como se tivesse medo de que ela quebrasse apenas com este toque. Serenity soluçava e seu corpo todo sacudia com o choro que ela tentava conter em vão. As outras senshis aos poucos foram formando uma roda em torno de seus soberanos, cada uma expressando a sua maneira o pesar pela perda da princesa, cada uma sentindo seu próprio coração apertar ao ver o sofrimento do rei e da rainha.

Uma explosão pareceu acordar todos de seu transe e as sailors se viraram para ver o que tinha interrompido o momento delas. Um prédio que antes havia sido uma popular loja de departamentos agora era apenas escombros. Intrigadas, as senshis procuraram pela origem do ataque, não encontrando nada visto que a fúria de Neo Sailor Moon mais cedo havia dado uma brecha para elas durante a batalha e o inimigo que quase as dominava tinha sido dizimado. No entanto as mulheres sabiam que seria uma questão de tempo até o exército inimigo se reagrupar e retornar para atacá-las.

Arcádia e Europa recuaram um passo, pois eram as que estavam mais perto do prédio recém destruído, e se surpreenderam ao ver que a construção não tinha simplesmente caído por fraqueza nos alicerces como reflexo de algum golpe errante de mais cedo. Pelo contrário. Ela estava derretendo. Literalmente derretendo. O cimento, as vigas de ferro, vidros e tijolos pareciam estar sendo corroídos por uma espessa névoa de cores turquesa e negra que acabava de dobrar a esquina e agora descia a rua, comendo o que restara do asfalto do mesmo jeito que fez com o prédio.

Alertas, as inner senshis prontamente deixaram o seu lamento de lado ao presenciar a cena do rei e da rainha abraçados ao corpo de Selene e formaram uma roda de proteção em torno deles. Logo as neo senshis copiaram seus gestos, fazendo o mesmo com uma Neo Sailor Moon que agora que ataque de fúria já havia passado, era apenas inundada por tristeza e melancolia, o que a fazia ficar imóvel no lugar onde estava. Junto com a estranha névoa, mais insetos surgiram, inabalados pela densa neblina que derretia tudo o que tocava. E em como em uma cena de filme de faroeste, eles pararam completamente alinhados no meio da rua, em frente as rodas das sailor e em câmera lenta foram se deslocando para o lado, como se estivessem abrindo passagem para alguma coisa.

A névoa bicolor também pareceu pausar como se sob ordem de alguém e as poucos se dividiu como o Mar Vermelho, revelando uma figura que causou espanto às senshis que aos poucos foram arregalando os olhos. A criatura que surgira parecia ser uma cópia em negativo de Hans, com a mesma altura, mesmo porte físico, mas com longos cabelos negros, pele extremamente pálida e um par de olhos negros gélidos que assustavam só de encará-los. O sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos era amedrontador e as roupas claras e armadura prata o fazia ter a aparência de um tenebroso anjo da morte.

Quando este mesmo "anjo da morte" deu um passo à frente, as sailors recuaram um passo de maneira vacilante e desconfiadas. Quando o sorriso dele alargou-se e ele ergueu uma mão, com o dedo indicador em riste e mexeu o mesmo em um sinal de negativa, as senshis prontamente puseram-se em posição de batalha. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, com a sua voz grave e rouca parecendo ecoar por toda a rua, elas pressentiram o pior.

- Tic e tac fez o relógio e o tempo de vocês acabou. Bum faz a Terra... bum faz Zathar. - os olhos negros pareceram brilhar de maneira ensandecida. - E assim termina o reinado dos Zac-Ra. - e miraram Hans com fúria. Logo uma risada de gelar os nervos ecoou vinda do estranho e Hans estreitou seus olhos azuis para o homem que poderia se passar por seu irmão gêmeo às avessas.

- Mar'De-Gra. - murmurou ao finalmente reconhecer aquele que estava o atormentando há meses e que trouxera não apenas desgraça para o seu planeta como também o obrigou a trazer desgraça para a Terra.

Mar'De-Gra apenas abriu mais um sorriso macabro e os atacou.

_Continua..._


	11. Capítulo 10

****

Capítulo 10

A névoa foi soprada pelo vento, sendo prontamente dispersada e revelando uma vasta escuridão que depois de poucos segundos foi reconhecida como o negrume do Universo pintado por pequenas estrelas que adornavam o seu manto. A dispersão da névoa também revelou não apenas o espaço frio, mas também o deserto branco característico da paisagem lunar, acompanhado pela construo esplendorosa que era o castelo símbolo do Milênio de Prata.

Confusa, a jovem deu um passo a frente, ouvindo o som estalado característico de algo se partindo sob os seus pés. Seus olhos prontamente divergiram para eles e surpreendeu-se ao ver suas pernas envoltas pela bota branca de cano longo. Franziu as sobrancelhas, dando mais um passo a frente em direo a uma fonte onde no centro da mesma havia a estátua da Deusa da Lua e água cristalina jorrava da ânfora que ela trazia nas mãos.

Inclinou um pouco o corpo para ver o seu reflexo na superfície da água e surpreendeu-se quando o que viu foi Sailor Estelar a mirando de volta. Afastou-se bruscamente da fonte, virando-se sobre os pés e voltando o olhar para o Milênio de Prata imponente e fascinante ao mesmo tempo apresentando-se em frente aos seus olhos.

O que, afinal, estava acontecendo?

Seria este outro de seus sonhos?

- Intrigante, não? - praticamente pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz e virou-se abruptamente na direo da mesma para ver Eckhard trajando belas roupas cerimoniais ao seu lado. - Quando uma alma desprende-se do mundo terreno e atravessa, ela ainda passa um tempo entre o vazio que liga os dois mundos enquanto se é decidido que fim ela irá levar. Quando isso acontece, o vazio costuma tomar a forma do lugar que dita alma sentia-se mais confortável para assim prepará-la para a travessia. Em todos os meus anos de serviço já vi paisagens, casas, ruas serem formadas no vazio. Mas você, você construiu um reino inteiro. Um reino extinto. Por quê? - o elfo aproximou-se da jovem, percorrendo seus olhos dourados pela paisagem ao seu redor e os fixando na enorme esfera azulada que era o planeta Terra ao longe.

- Eu morri? - Selene perguntou bestamente. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de que Tóquio estava sendo atacada, ela despedira-se de Endymion e então, depois disso, havia apenas um espaço em branco na sua mente.

- Foi uma atitude estúpida Selene. - Eckhard a repreendeu em um tom desapontado. Enquanto assistira a cena de Selene se sacrificando ele sentiu vontade de impedir que a garota cometesse tamanha burrice. A rainha e o rei ficariam devastados, todos ficariam devastados e não teriam cabeça para concentrar-se na grande batalha que estava por vir. Por mais altruísta que a menina tenha sido, esta fora uma tática estúpida. O poder do Cristal Estelar talvez fosse o único capaz de derrotar este novo adversário, como aconteceu no passado, e Selene tinha simplesmente o destruído.

- Eu sei. Mas foi preciso. Eu acredito nas outras senshis, sei que elas vão conseguir. Elas precisam conseguir. - respondeu a garota com firmeza. - Mas se o cristal foi destruído... por que eu estou vestida assim? - estendeu um dos braços para mirar a mão enluvada. Sem o cristal ela não podia se transformar em Sailor Estelar. Então como explicar o uniforme que trajava no momento?

- O inconsciente, quando morremos, também nos faz usar a roupa a qual estamos mais confortáveis para acelerar a adaptao. Aparentemente Sailor Estelar é o que a torna confortável em sua própria pele. - respondeu o elfo, dando de ombros. Logo em seguida ambos ficaram em silêncio até que em um ponto o homem franziu as sobrancelhas pensativo e ergueu a cabeça, mirando o céu escuro e depois voltando a sua ateno para a menina na sua frente.

- O que foi? - perguntou Selene curiosa ao ver a expressão intrigada no rosto do guardião.

- Aparentemente seu destino foi decidido. - a jovem sentiu o corao dar um pulo ao ouvir isto. Havia sido rápido, não? Para onde ela iria? Céu, inferno, purgatório? Havia um céu, inferno e purgatório? Eckhard nunca especificou muito o que ocorria no pós-vida e se havia elfos como guardiões do mundo dos mortos, talvez toda a crença sobre esse mesmo mundo estivesse errada. Queria acreditar que era errada. Até porque, tecnicamente, ela era uma suicida e em velhos costumes religiosos este tipo de pessoa só ia para um lugar... - Espere aqui. - ordenou e desapareceu como fumaça no ar.

Selene soltou um suspiro, caminhando até um banco de pedra e sentando-se no mesmo, pondo-se a esperar. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado sentada ali, mas sabia que havia sido ao menos mais de vinte minutos e nada de Eckhard voltar. Soltou mais outro suspiro de tédio.

- Decepcionante, não? - uma voz sem dono ecoou pelo ar fazendo a garota erguer-se prontamente em um pulo do banco e olhar tudo a sua volta a procura do visitante. - Você é decepcionante. E ainda se considera uma guardiã estelar. - repreendeu o desconhecido.

- Quem está aí? - Selene chamou em um tom irritado.

- Em que saber quem eu sou interessa? O que interessa é que você nos desapontou. - outra voz surgiu no ar e diferente da primeira esta tinha uma entonao mais feminina, mas igualmente contrariada.

- Desapontei quem? Em que? Nem sei quem são vocês. - continuou a garota em tom desafiador, girando sobre os pés ainda a procura de qualquer ameaça desconhecida.

- Pois deveria. - a primeira voz respondeu e um sopro de vento as suas costas chamou a ateno da princesa, a fazendo girar e deparar-se com um homem alto e de ombros largos. Sua pele era de uma cor branco cera, com marcas de risco negras nas bochechas, três em cada lado. Ele possuía duas orelhas de felino no topo da cabeça, brotando entre os fios azul petróleo do cabelo. Os olhos eram riscados, de cor laranja. Vestia uma armadura negra e dourada que lhe cobria ombros, peito, ante braços, coxas, pernas e pé. E na testa havia um símbolo tribal desconhecido. - Você ainda é decepcionante. - continuou no mesmo tom grosseiro e Selene rangeu os dentes de raiva.

- Cala a boca! - rugiu a garota, erguendo um punho para desferir um golpe sobre o abusado, mas antes que o soco o alcançasse, ele sumiu no ar.

- E ainda se considera uma guardiã estelar. - a voz feminina de antes completou e a princesa virou-se novamente para se ver frente a frente com uma mulher pequena, mal chegando ao seu peito, pele morena cor de jambo, cabelos curtos esverdeados e olhos dourados. Possuía orelhas pontiagudas de elfo e seus trajes constituíam de um longo macacão colante ao corpo feito de lycra e uma espada de lâmina larga presa as costas.

- Quem é você? - Selene já não entendia mais nada. Será que estava sendo julgada ou coisa parecida? Mas algo lhe dizia que o que estava ocorrendo não era nada relacionado para onde ela iria depois que a sua alma atravessasse aquele vazio.

- Você me desapontou Princesa Selene da Terra. - e a figura da estranha elfa sumiu para então aparecer em seu lugar Estela, vestida da cabeça aos pés com o seu uniforme de guardiã estelar.

Aos poucos, atrás da mulher, outras pessoas foram aparecendo. O mesmo homem gato de mais cedo, a garota elfa e mais outras centenas de guerreiros de várias espécies diferentes. Muitos com aspecto humanóide, outros mais animalescos, mas todos trajando algum tipo de uniforme de batalha e portando armas das mais variadas formas. Todos, atestou Selene com surpresa, ex-Guardiões Estelares.

- Eu fiz o que foi preciso fazer. O que fomos incumbidos de fazer. - respondeu a jovem com petulância, percorrendo os olhos pelos rostos de cada ex-guardião e finalmente mirando os olhos azuis de Estela.

- E acabou tendo o mesmo fim que os outros. - respondeu Estela com pesar, soltando um suspiro e indicando as pessoas atrás de si. - Me diga Selene, o que você vê de semelhante entre todos esses guardiões? - perguntou e novamente a princesa percorreu os olhos pelos rostos desconhecidos, dando de ombros ao não reparar nenhuma semelhança entre eles. Todos eram únicos. Provindos de raças, planetas, dimensões diferentes. A única coisa que os ligava foi o destino como guerreiro estelar.

- Nada? - respondeu por fim e Estela deu um meio sorriso para ela.

- Errado. Todos morreram pela causa... e morreram jovens. Sozinhos. Tão concentrados em seu destino como guardiões que esqueceram simplesmente de viver como uma pessoa comum. Quando lhe mostrei aqueles sonhos foi para você ver o que os meus erros me custaram. Minha família, meu amor. Eu deixei de lado a mulher para ser apenas um soldado e prometi a mim mesma que não partiria deste mundo antes de impedir que o meu sucessor cometesse o mesmo erro. E qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver que a minha sucessora foi a filha de Endymion. Este não era para ser o seu destino. - completou Estela e Selene recuou um passo com uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- Como? - falou em um ofego.

- Você deveria herdar o Cristal Dourado de Endymion como segunda herdeira do trono, assim como a sua irmã vai herdar o Cristal de Prata. Mas, aparentemente, o Cristal Estelar é uma força que desafia o destino. Ele te escolheu para ser a sua guardiã, o fruto de um amor tão puro que transcendeu vidas. Alguém perfeito para ser o dono definitivo do cristal.

- Espera aí... Você não está querendo me dizer que o Cristal Estelar...

- Cansou de vagar sem rumo pelo Universo. Todos esses anos ele apenas procurava alguém digno de ser o seu dono novamente. E o encontrou em você. - interrompeu Estela, dando um passo a frente e ficando a poucos centímetros de distância de Selene.

- Então foi mal ter estragado os planos dele e o destruído, mas acho que ele vai entender. - respondeu, achando estranho referir-se a uma massa de energia como alguma coisa viva. Porém ela sabia que era isso que o cristal era. Algo vivo, inteligente e independente.

- Mar'De-Gra não pode ser destruído sem o Cristal Estelar. - continuou Estela em um tom sombrio e Selene ofegou. Como é que era a história? Claro que ele poderia. O Cristal de Prata e o Cristal Dourado eram poderosos o suficiente para isso e... - O Cristal de Prata é uma força defensiva, basta ver pelo modo como ele foi utilizado todos esses anos pela realeza lunar. Ele tem a funo de proteger, curar, não destruir. O Cristal Dourado é ligado a Terra e usá-lo de forma ofensiva seria causar grandes danos ao planeta. Sem eles dois as senshis não têm chances.

- E o que você espera que eu faça? - rebateu Selene irritada. Estela não poderia ter dito isso a ela antes dela se sacrificar por nada? O Cristal Estelar agora não existia e os cristais de seus pais não seriam o suficiente. - Estou morta, se ainda não percebeu, e o cristal não existe mais.

- E é por isso que estamos aqui. - Estela recuou vários passos, aproximando-se dos outros guardiões que observaram toda a interao entre as duas mulheres em silêncio. - Diz a história que cada vez que o Cristal Estelar deixa o corpo de um guardião a procura de outro, ele leva os conhecimentos do mesmo consigo. Golpes, estratégias de batalha, coisas que possam ser passadas para o próximo guardião na hora precisa. Entretanto esta é uma troca harmoniosa. O Cristal Estelar também deixa um pouco de si para trás. - simultaneamente todos os guardiões ergueram as mãos na altura do peito, acompanhados por Estela, imitando a mesma posio que Selene fez ao convocar o cristal mais cedo para destruí-lo.

- Com o passar dos anos o cristal tornou-se muito mais poderoso do que era quando foi gerado e criou um plano de apoio para quando algo deste porte acontecesse a ele. - uma luz dourada começou a brilhar entre os dedos dos guardiões.

- Está querendo me dizer que o Cristal Estelar fez um back-up de si próprio? - Selene perguntou atônita e a única resposta de Estela foi um sorriso.

- Está na hora de você cumprir com o seu destino Selene. - a jovem pulou de susto ao ver Eckhard materializar-se ao seu lado e segurar o seu braço. Num piscar de olhos ambos sumiram daquela projeo do Milênio de Prata e retornaram para a cidade de Tóquio ainda sob o ataque de De-Gra. Selene viu que eles haviam se tele transportado para onde o seu corpo estava, escondido entre as paredes de dois prédios comerciais e sendo guardado por Eileen de maneira feroz.

Mais a frente, na rua que era exposta aos seus olhos, as outras senshis junto com o seu pai, Hans e príncipe Aldric lutavam freneticamente contra as máquinas biológicas de De-Gra e o seu exército de zumbis, com o mesmo gargalhando diante do seu triunfo e a tentativa fracassada dos guerreiros de tentarem se aproximar dele, mas sendo impedidos pelos lacaios do homem e a densa névoa ácida que o cercava.

Sua ateno voltou-se para o seu próprio corpo caído no chão e que agora era rodeado pelos ex-guardiões estelares cujos corpos brilhavam mais intensamente com uma luz dourada.

- O que está acontecendo? - Selene perguntou aturdida quando os ex-guardiões direcionaram a tal luz para o seu corpo que começou a brilhar no mesmo tom que a energia que pulsava entre as mãos deles.

- Não cometa os mesmos erros uma segunda vez Selene. - Estela aconselhou suavemente e a garota piscou os olhos confusa.

- Eckhard você poderia me explicar... - a menina virou-se para encarar o guardião mas este apenas lhe sorriu, erguendo a mão e a deslizando em frente aos seus olhos. Subitamente as suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e antes que pudesse perceber, caíra no sono.

Quando acordou novamente foi para sentir o ar entrando em seus pulmões com força por causa de uma golfada, seu corpo todo formigando como se tivesse levado uma alta descarga elétrica e pontos negros piscando em frente aos seus olhos quase cegados pela forte luz emitida pelos raios. Ao longe seus ouvidos registraram alguém soltando um ruído de surpresa e com os membros ainda dormentes virou-se sobre o corpo, apoiando os cotovelos no chão e tentando erguer-se parcialmente.

- Estelar? - uma voz trêmula soou perto de sua cabeça e ela viu de rabo de olho Eileen ajoelhando-se ao seu lado com uma expressão extremamente surpresa no rosto mais pálido que o normal. - Pelos grandes Deuses. - a mulher ofegou, arregalando seus olhos azuis e afastando-se a medida que via a jovem mexer-se mais, apoiando as palmas das mãos no chão de concreto e tentando se levantar.

Com dificuldade a adolescente foi se erguendo, ofegante e com os braços e pernas trêmulos como se os tivesse exercitado demais. Aos tropeços finalmente pôs-se de pé, com Eileen acompanhando cada movimento seu com a expressão ainda aturdida. Selene estava morta, sentira o corpo dela sem vida em seus braços quando Hans a entregou para protegê-la. Mas agora a menina encontrava-se de pé na sua frente, com a cabeça baixa e a franja negra do cabelo cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

- Princesa Selene? - chamou mais uma vez quando percebeu que a garota não respondia. Desconfiada, recuou alguns passos e a sua mão direita começou a brilhar ao invocar uma bola de energia. Será que De-Gra tinha usado o corpo da princesa e a transformado em zumbi? Ele não seria tão abusado. Além do mais, ela estava transformada em senshi quando há minutos atrás ainda usava as roupas comuns que vestia quando saíra com Hans. - Estelar? - tentou mais uma vez e assustou-se quando num estalo Selene ergueu a cabeça, mirando Eileen diretamente.

A zathariana ofegou ao ver que os orbes antes azuis da menina agora eram uma miríade de cores. As íris tremulavam com todas as cores conhecidas que pareciam possuir vida própria. Quando Selene inspirou profundamente para tragar mais ar para os pulmões e piscou os olhos, os abrindo novamente em segundos, Eileen viu que eles haviam voltado a antiga cor azul escuro e pensou se não havia sido um truque de luz o que vira mais cedo.

O som de explosão chamou a ateno da sailor que lentamente virou-se sobre os saltos na direo que veio o barulho. Carros queimavam a céu aberto enquanto o zumbido dos canhões carregando ecoava pelas paredes dos prédios vazios. Os gritos das senshis soltando os seus golpes, tentando parar aquelas coisas enquanto De-Gra ria da frustrao delas chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Os orbes azuis acompanharam a postura de Hans, altivo, no meio da rua, com os braços erguidos em frente ao corpo e invocando a sua magia para assim conseguir abrir uma brecha na parede ácida criada por Mar'De-Gra que os impedia de alcan-lo para assim ter uma batalha direta. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Sailor Estelar aos poucos foi esticando o braço ao lado do corpo e com um estalar de dedos o seu cetro surgiu em suas mãos.

Eileen observou silenciosa a sailor conjurar a sua tradicional arma, mas arregalou os olhos quando esta começou a dissolver-se até que a ponta em forma de lua crescente deu lugar a um tridente. O corpo da senshi também brilhou brevemente e o uniforme dela aos poucos foi mudando. O laço do peito deu lugar a uma armadura brilhante como ouro branco que cobria toda a parte superior do tórax, com direito a ombreiras. Nas botas surgiram caneleiras e joelheiras de mesma cor e com detalhes em dourado.

Os cabelos negros agora estavam presos no alto da cabeça enfeitados por um diadema prata e a tiara dera lugar ao símbolo de lua crescente da família real, acompanhado por uma diminuta estrela de oito pontas. Os olhos azuis novamente adquiriram a miríade dançante de cores e as sobrancelhas escuras franziram ao ouvir outra gargalhada zombeteira de De-Gra ecoar pela rua.

- Suprema - a jovem começou num murmuro, apontando o tridente na direo do sorridente Mar'De-Gra. - Devastao - a ponta da arma começou a brilhar, com a bola de energia crescendo e estalando, soltando faíscas e descargas elétricas que acabavam chocando-se contra as paredes do beco e arrancando várias lascas do cimento que as revestia. - Estelar! - terminou de pronunciar o ataque no mesmo tom calmo e num estouro a esfera de energia disparou da ponta de seu tridente, com o clarão iluminando o local como a luz do sol e obrigando Eileen a cobrir os olhos.

De-Gra apenas teve poucos segundos para perceber a diferença na pressão do ar antes de ver o golpe vir em sua direo. Em um ofego ele desapareceu da linha de ataque, deixando a bola de energia passar direto e atingir um prédio atrás de si. Foi como ver a construo ser implodida por várias dinamites, pois em questão de segundos um arranha-céu de cinqüenta andares virou literalmente pó, sobrando-lhe apenas os alicerces.

- Mas o quê... - Mar'De-Gra murmurou surpreso, seus cabelos negros sendo chicoteados pelo vento. Novamente a atmosfera ao seu redor mudou e ele apenas moveu-se por instinto, saindo rapidamente da trajetória de corte da lâmina de uma longa espada. Seus olhos miraram surpresos seu atacante e ele ofegou ao ver, parada na sua frente, Sailor Estelar.

Ela vestia um uniforme diferente do usual, mas as luvas, o colante branco, o laço nas costas e a saia pregueada eram as únicas coisas que indicavam que era realmente Sailor Estelar, pois agora ela portava uma arma diferente, uma longa e aparentemente pesada espada. Sua expressão era séria e vazia, seus olhos tremulavam com as cores do arco-íris e os longos cabelos negros balançavam suavemente enquanto as gotas de chuva pareciam não atingi-la.

- Impossível. - murmurou o homem quando a viu caminhar lentamente na sua direo com a lâmina da espada direcionada para o chão e arranhando o mesmo em uma linha fina com a ponta ao ser arrastada pela jovem enquanto ela se aproximava do adversário. Ainda não acreditando no que via, De-Gra invocou a sua própria espada, preparando-se prontamente para a batalha, mas ainda não conseguindo compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Sailor Estelar estava morta, a tinha visto morrer no momento em que destruiu o cristal. Mas, então, o que ela fazia ali na sua frente e o mirando como se não o reconhecesse. Como se todas as suas aes fossem automáticas e pré-programadas.

Ao mesmo tempo, as outras senshis, Endymion, Hans e Aldric observavam o surgimento triunfal de Sailor Estelar com uma mistura de surpresa, confusão e alívio. Serena sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos ao ver a irmã viva e prontamente moveu-se para falar com ela, mas foi bruscamente impedida por Phobos.

- Não Sailor Moon. - advertiu a sensitiva. - Tem alguma coisa errada, alguma coisa diferente com Selene. - explicou-se e procurou os olhos da mãe com os seus, vendo Rei assentir positivamente em concordância com ela. Ambas percebiam que a Selene a poucos metros de distância não era a princesa que elas conheciam. Tinha algo diferente na garota, pois uma energia pulsava ao redor dela, poderosa, selvagem e perigosa.

- Mar'De-Gra. - a voz fria, distante e sem vida de Selene soou ao longo da rua. Ela ergueu o braço com a espada, apontando a mesma na direo de De-Gra. - Desta vez irei garantir que não sobre nada de você para ser aprisionado. - completou a sentença em um tom mórbido e o homem na sua frente franziu os lábios ao ouvir a ameaça.

- Princesa Selene... voltou do mundo dos mortos. Ousada, não? - provocou em tom de zombaria, posicionando para o ataque e viu o rosto bonito de Selene retorcer-se em um sorriso de escárnio.

- Princesa Selene? Me ofende caro irmão. Não lembra mais de mim? - continuou a jovem e os olhos de De-Gra arregalaram-se levemente.

- Noir'Zac-Ra... - murmurou incrédulo. Zac-Ra estava morto, sabia disso. Hans e Eileen eram os últimos descendentes do antigo Rei de Zathar. Então, o que ele fazia ali, naquele momento, no corpo daquela menina? - Não compreendo. - falou incrédulo, recuando um passo mas não abandonando a postura ofensiva.

- O Cristal Estelar tornou-se mais poderoso do que eu pude imaginar e o que Selene guardava dentro de si não era nem um terço deste poder. - começou a explicar, erguendo o braço lentamente acima da cabeça, trazendo a longa espada consigo. - Parece que ele estava prevendo que este dia chegaria e, com isto, deixou um pouco da sua energia em cada guardião que habitou. E estes guardiões deram esta energia a Selene, reconstruindo o cristal. A Princesa Selene da Terra agora detém os poderes dos melhores guerreiros de todas as dimensões. Meu caro irmão... Afinal, é disso que consiste o Cristal Estelar. - explicou e De-Gra soltou um sorriso de deboche.

- Você fala demais e luta de menos. Sempre foi assim Zac-Ra, desde que éramos criança. E não conseguirá me derrotar. Não o fez no passado, preferindo me aprisionar naquela dimensão fria e solitária. Não creio que fará o mesmo agora. Essa sua chave de portais é muito vagabunda!

- O Cristal Estelar é mais do que uma chave de portais, ele é um banco de poderes. É assim que ele evolui. Deveria saber disso querido irmão, pois o esboço para criar esta arma veio de sua mente brilhante. Ele absorve e guarda os poderes de cada guardião depois da morte do mesmo e passa para o seguinte. Entretanto, nestes milhares de anos, esta é a primeira vez que o cristal resolveu liberar todo o seu potencial em apenas um guardião. Parece que a Princesa Selene foi escolhida para ser a dona definitiva do cristal. Parece que ele encontrou um lar. E devo lembrá-lo caro irmão que não é nada bonito se apossar do corpo de outras pessoas. - o repreendeu e De-Gra soltou outra risada.

- Olha só quem fala. Você está fazendo o mesmo com a princesinha.

- Errado. Cada guardião deu o pedaço do cristal que tinha dentro de si para trazer Selene de volta. Agora ela tem um pouco da essência de cada antecessor dela dentro de si. E eu devo lembrá-lo meu caro quem foi o primeiro a utilizar os poderes do Cristal Estelar? - a jovem sorriu zombeteira para De-Gra, seu braço erguendo-se mais acima da cabeça.

- Você. - ofegou o homem, começando a compreender as implicaes daquelas palavras.

- Então você sabe que como criador eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei usar o cristal em toda a sua capacidade, não? - completou em um tom de triunfo, descendo o braço violentamente e usando a espada para cortar o ar em um gesto circular, criando uma onda de energia que foi violentamente na direo de De-Gra. Num salto o homem desviou-se do ataque, retribuindo com outro igual que foi rebatido com força pela espada de Selene e arremessado contra uma loja de departamentos, a destruindo. - Eu vou fazer o que deveria ter feito há milhares de anos De-Gra. Desta vez... - o tom mudou para algo mórbido e gélido. - eu vou matar você.

****

oOo

- Rhian! - Eileen veio correndo na direo do irmão, parando ao seu lado num tropeço por causa do asfalto encharcado e trincado como resultado da chuva e das batalhas e não surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele, assim como o rei, a rainha, Aldric e as senshis haviam parado, chocados, ao verem a nova Sailor Estelar que havia ressurgido do mundo dos mortos.

- Como assim não pode ser a Selene? - Neo Sailor Moon virou-se com uma expressão confusa para Phobos ao ver Estelar girar a gigantesca espada que carregava acima da cabeça, cortar o ar e disparar um arco de energia na direo de MarDe-Gra. Este desviou-se do ataque com facilidade, com um simples salto, deixando o golpe seguir a sua trajetória e explodir em um monumento atrás de si, terminando de destruir uma praça que já estava em pedaços por causa da batalha. Estelar soltou um grunhido de insatisfao e trouxe a espada a frente do corpo, segurando o punho da mesma com ambas as mãos. A arma brilhou em uma luz dourada e quando ela afastou os braços agora cada mão segurava uma lâmina menor e curva e Hans ofegou.

- Não pode ser. - balbuciou surpreso e Europa mirou o monarca com uma expressão intrigada.

- O que não pode ser? - a única resposta de Rhian para a senshi foi o brilhar das suas palmas e nas mesmas surgirem armas idênticas a que Estelar empunhava. - Mas que diabos! - exclamou Lily.

- As lâminas gêmeas estão sob posse da Casa de Ra desde os tempos dos Deuses, foram forjadas pelo próprio NoirZac-Ra e passadas de gerao para gerao de herdeiros do trono. - Eileen acrescentou, os olhos claros cravados na figura de Estelar que movia-se com a ferocidade e a elegância de um guerreiro com experiência de décadas de batalha. Mas, pelo que ela sabia do pouco tempo que estava na Terra, era o que Selene não tinha. Os poderes dela haviam se manifestado aos quatorze anos e a própria ainda não tinha controle absoluto sobre os mesmos. E pelo modo como ela agia desde que voltara do mundo dos mortos, parecia que ela mesma não tinha controle sobre si própria.

- A conversa está boa aí no canto de vocês? - Marte soltou com deboche e quando os três a encararam, foi bem a tempo de verem todas as sailor, Aldric e Endymion saírem da linha de ataque de um dos monstros de De-Gra. Embora tivesse derrotado parte do exército dele, embora os próprios soldados de defesa de Tóquio de Cristal além das senshis estivessem fazendo um trabalho excelente de proteo do reino, comandados pelos maridos das sailor que durante uma crise deste porte assumiam as suas posies de líderes das defesas armadas da cidade, ainda sim a batalha estava longe de terminar e o retorno de Sailor Estelar conseguira distraí-las por breves minutos.

- Interessante. - De-Gra soltou com deboche ao ver as lâminas gêmeas surgirem nas mãos de Estelar e as suas próprias mãos brilharam, sendo envoltas pela névoa preto-arroxeada que foi se tornando mais densa até tomar a forma sólida de duas longas espadas cujas lâminas pareciam ser feitas de cristal negro e o punho de prata. - Isso me traz recordaes, com a diferença que você era mais alto e um pouco menos agradável aos olhos. - riu divertido e um sorriso de escárnio surgiu no canto dos lábios rosados de Selene.

- Suas piadas continuam sem graça mesmo depois de milênios. - comentou com enfado, afastando as pernas em busca de equilíbrio e pondo-se em posio ofensiva, fazendo gesto parecido com os braços, erguendo uma espada curta as costas e outra a frente do corpo, com a ponta na direo de De-Gra. Os orbes que antes eram uma miríade de cores agora tinham atingido um tom sólido de um verde cristalino, como água do mar, e MarDe-Gra percebeu nisto que NoirZac-Ra tinha se apossado completamente do corpo da princesa.

A perna direita de Selene que ela usava como apoio para o peso de seu corpo mexeu-se e com um impulso ela saltou na direo de De-Gra que antecipando o ataque ergueu as suas espadas de cristal, chocando as suas lâminas contra as de Estelar e absorvendo o impacto do golpe dela com violência. A pressão da investida foi tamanha que a mesma comprimiu o corpo de De-Gra contra o asfaltou, fazendo veias correrem pelo mesmo e rachaduras surgirem em sua superfície. O encontro das suas armas ocasionou faíscas e a mesma névoa ácida que MarDe-Gra costumava invocar como escudo desprendeu-se das espadas, envolvendo ambos os combatentes. Selene prontamente sentiu algo queimar a sua perna, justamente onde a névoa tocou e uma ferida surgir na mesma, a pele desprotegida sendo derretida pelo veneno desprendido da neblina ácida.

Com outro salto afastou-se de De-Gra, pousando do outro lado da rua e perdendo o equilíbrio, caindo sobre um joelho quando sua perna fraquejou ao sentir a dor cruzar seus músculos. Os olhos verdes cristalinos miraram com fúria o homem do lado oposto que agora gargalhava e xingou baixinho. Aquele ataque era novo. Quando lutou com De-Gra da última vez ele não tinha aquela habilidade venenosa. O que o homem andou aprendendo nos últimos milênios quando ficou trancafiado no vazio? Não havia levado este detalhe em considerao. Se o seu irmão sobrevivera até agora aprisionado no vácuo, com certeza vivera da própria magia e força de vida e por tanto tempo, com certeza estava mais poderoso do que antes.

- CUIDADO! - alguém gritara ao longe e percebeu tarde que o aviso era para si, pois uma esfera de energia vinha na sua direo. Tentou erguer-se, mas amaldiçoou o fato de que a perna ferida era a mesma que usava como base para os seus movimentos e seu ataques, por isso a mesma lhe falhou na hora. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu algo envolver a sua cintura e num segundo em frente aos seus olhos o que havia era o golpe preste a acertá-la e no segundo seguinte era o céu de Tóquio acinzentado pelas nuvens de chuva e tendo as mesmas iluminadas pelos clarões resultados das batalhas que aconteciam em vários pontos da cidade.

- Você está bem? - a voz grave lhe perguntou e um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo. Os olhos antes verde agora iam escurecendo e gradativamente adquirindo o tom azul escuro habitual e quando a jovem virou-se para encarar seu salvador, foram esses orbes que Hans viu sobre a sua pessoa, as mesmas íris brilhantes que ele pensou que jamais veria novamente. Seu corpo todo tremeu e seu corao pulou no peito. Era surreal e ao mesmo tempo um milagre.

Inconscientemente estendeu o braço na direo do rosto da adolescente, deixando as pontas de seus dedos tocarem a bochecha molhada pela chuva, querendo atestar que aquilo era mesmo verdade. O calor da pele dela entrou em choque com a sua e fez o homem ofegar. Não era um sonho. Selene estava viva e na sua frente e quando os dedos enluvados dela fecharam-se sobre os seus trêmulos ele ficou sem reao. Sua vontade era de cair de joelhos e pedir perdão por suas atitudes estúpidas, pela traio, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento para isto. Estavam no meio de uma batalha e por mais que quisesse envolvê-la em seus braços e levá-la para longe dali, garantir que ela jamais se ferisse novamente, sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Precisaria da força de Estelar, como no passado, para acabar com De-Gra.

- Ai! - o resmungo o tirou de seus devaneios e o fato dela ter tropeçado nos próprios pés o fez retornar a ateno do porquê teve que tirá-la da trajetória do ataque. A coxa dela sangrava e com gestos rápidos e precisos Hans rasgou a manga de sua camisa, improvisando uma atadura com a qual envolveu o ferimento da jovem, a apertando de modo a estancar o sangue.

- Obrigada. - Selene murmurou, piscando os olhos e sacudindo de leva a cabeça, subindo o olhar da perna enfaixada para o próprio corpo e não compreendendo o que via. Seu uniforme de sailor estava diferente do normal e suas mãos carregavam duas espadas e assim que repousou os orbes sobre elas, ambas brilharam e desapareceram em uma luz dourada. A armadura que envolvia o uniforme da senshi foi o que desapareceu em seguida e ele voltou a sua forma original.

- Como você conseguiu... - Rhian perguntou, ainda aturdido com tudo o que estava acontecendo, estendendo novamente a mão na direo do rosto da jovem e ela sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. Nem mesmo a princesa entendia o que estava acontecendo. Pelo que sabia, a última coisa da qual se lembrava era de ter destruído o Cristal Estelar e então tudo ter ficado escuro e agora quando voltava a si estava no alto daquele prédio, trajando uma armadura de batalha sobre o seu uniforme de sailor com Hans a olhando como se ela fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo.

Um estouro e gritos acordaram ambos da atmosfera que os envolvia e os estava prendendo dentro dos olhos um do outro, os lembrando que ainda havia uma guerra a ser vencida. Selene olhou por cima do beiral do terraço do prédio e vira que De-Gra acabara de atacar as inner senshis, mandando cada uma das guerreiras sobre uma construo e agora lançava um golpe sobre Sailor Moon que erguera um escudo de proteo e era empurrada para trás por causa da força do impacto enquanto tentava segurar o ataque. Endymion prontamente investiu por detrás de MarDe-Gra, apenas para ter sua progressão impedida por um dos insetos do Deus que surgira em sua defesa.

- Cascata Inebriante de Arcádia! - Ann gritou, o golpe estourando de suas mãos enluvadas na direo de De-Gra que usava a névoa ácida como barreira. Veneno e gelo se encontraram e neo e inner senshis surpreenderam-se ao ver que a neblina preto-arroxeada congelou sob o ataque de Arcádia. Porém, isto não pareceu impressionar MarDe-Gra que intensificou o seu golpe, derrubando a rainha e desviando a sua ateno para a neo senshi das águas.

- Agora chega! - Lily rosnou enfurecida. Os ataques não funcionavam e aquela batalha estava causando mais estragos na cidade do que no inimigo propriamente dito. O tempo que já estava fechado pareceu piorar e as nuvens cinzas adquiriram um tom mais escurecido, quase negro. Trovões ressoaram, fazendo vibrar os poucos vidros sobreviventes nas construes que ainda se mantinham de pé e raios desceram violentamente contra a terra, sua luz azul elétrica iluminando a escuridão que parecia ter dominado o reino.

Europa ergueu as mãos acima da cabeça, juntando as palmas num som estalado e um raio desceu com um estrondo na direo das mesmas, os braços longos parecendo dois pára-raios por onde sobre a pele descargas elétricas percorriam. A atmosfera ao redor dela estalava e emitia estática e as sailor que estavam mais próximas conseguiam sentir todos os pêlos dos seus corpos se arrepiando.

- _Tempestade de Raios de Europa!_ - foi uma explosão que terminou de quebrar os vidros que antes tremeram com os trovões e cuja luz forte obrigou as senshis a cobrirem os olhos. Litha ainda conseguiu ver por ume brecha entre os dedos os raios descerem dos céus e usarem a sua filha como condutor e despontar das pontas dos dedos dela como jatos de energia e ir na direo de MarDe-Gra. Este invocou a sua névoa característica como barreira, sendo que a mesma absorveu boa parte do ataque e refletiu outra parte. Zumbis e insetos não tiveram a mesma rapidez de pensamento que seu mestre e em questão de segundos foram carbonizados diante da descarga elétrica.

- Essa é a minha garota! - comemorou Júpiter quando o show pirotécnico terminou e aproximou-se de Lily, postando-se ao lado dela e encarando a jovem com ar orgulhoso. A adolescente sorriu para a mãe e lhe deu um aceno positivo de cabeça e juntas ambas partiram novamente para a batalha.

- Isso não vai ser o suficiente. - Rhian falou ao lado de Selene. - Zac-Ra precisou do poder de todos os seus aliados, todos Deuses, para conseguir aprisionar De-Gra. Europa pode ter desenvolvido um novo golpe, mas o mesmo não surtiu efeito algum. Milênios preso no nada cultivando ódio e desejo de vingança parece ter fortalecido MarDe-Gra em vez de tê-lo enfraquecido. - Estelar assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o homem, e lançou um olhar para Serenity e Endymion que lutavam ao lado de Marte e Vênus. Neo Sailor Moon ajudava a erguer uma Vésper ferida e a entregava a Mercúrio que levara a jovem para Eileen que usara um beco como enfermaria improvisada e erguera um escudo para proteger a si e Marjorie enquanto tratava dos ferimentos da guerreira mais nova.

Um tiro fez as estruturas frágeis dos prédios tremerem nas bases e nem mesmo De-Gra pôde prever este ataque, por isso foi pego de surpresa pelo projétil que veio na sua direo, lhe dando apenas tempo de erguer uma barreira e fazer com que o mesmo estourasse contra esta, o lançando longe com a força do impacto e o atordoando por breves segundos. Ami ergueu os olhos para ver Daiki tirar dos ombros um lança míssil e ofegou ao presenciar o marido vestido como um verdadeiro soldado, trajando camuflado da cabeça aos pés e com alguns ferimentos e hematomas nas poucas partes visíveis de seu corpo.

Outros soldados vinham atrás dele, vestidos da mesma maneira e carregando armas igualmente enormes e potentes que apontavam com precisão para os insetos que armavam seus canhões prontos para dizimarem aquela nova ameaça. Mais tiros ecoaram ao longo da rua, com o plasma chocando-se com mísseis e balas, causando explosões e ondas de energia que fez sacudir todas as estruturas que ainda se mantinham fracamente de pé e derrubar algumas senshis e soldados naquele campo de batalha.

A cena fez MarDe-Gra gargalhar histericamente e lançar um olhar de zombaria para a rainha que auxiliava alguns soldados a erguer-se do chão.

- Acha realmente que isso vai me deter? Enquanto vocês brincam de guerrear minhas máquinas destroem o seu mundo. E elas não vão parar cara rainha, a não ser que vocês me parem. E isso é impossível. - riu mais ainda e Serenity ofegou quando no horizonte uma nuvem negra parecia se aproximar em uma velocidade impressionante e quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais a mulher pôde ver que eram outros insetos biônicos de De-Gra.

- Ele os controla. - Selene murmurou ao ouvir o que De-Gra dissera a rainha, seus olhos perdendo o tom azul e voltando a ser multicor. - Não é apenas a zaphira que lhes dá poder. Assim como os zumbis, ele controla aquelas criaturas. - os olhos dela estreitaram e Hans arqueou as sobrancelhas ao perceber como o tom da jovem ficara mais distante, mais sombrio e num brilho a armadura que antes cobria o uniforme dela retornara.

- Selene? - chamou. Algo na ressurreio da adolescente parecia ter dado extremamente errado, pois a mesma não estava agindo de forma coerente e lutara ao lado dela algumas vezes para saber o modo de pensar de Sailor Estelar e ela nunca tinha apresentado aquela expressão impassível no rosto. Quando a garota virou-se para encará-lo, sua respirao prendeu na garganta. As íris multicor tremeluziam, com cada cor girando dentro da mesma e fundindo-se aos poucos até assumir uma única colorao, um dourado intenso da mesma tonalidade do ouro.

- Preciso que me prometa Rhian... - o fato dela lembrar quem ele era o aliviou um pouco, mas o tom de voz e a expressão distante ainda fazia o seu corao quase sair pela boca. O que estava acontecendo com Selene? - HansArk-Ra da Casa de Ra. - ofegou ao ouvi-la pronunciar o seu nome completo e segurar as suas mãos entre as dela pequenas e aparentemente frágeis. - Como último herdeiro da linhagem dos Ra que irá usar de seu direito como descendente do criador do Cristal Estelar. - o olhou diretamente nos olhos e Rhian ficou sem entender.

- Selene... - iria dizer algo mas os lábios quentes e úmidos dela sobre os seus, o calando, o impediu de qualquer protesto. O corpo esguio e diminuto colou-se ao seu, uma das mãos dela soltou a sua e envolveu a sua nuca, brincando com os fios claros que adornavam a mesma, aprofundando o beijo, o deixando inebriado e sem fôlego. Quando finalmente o soltou ambos ofegavam e a jovem tinha uma expressão decidida no rosto.

- Prometa. - exigiu.

- Eu prometo. - falou, mesmo não sabendo ao que estava se compromissando. Selene sorriu ao ouvir a sua resposta e afastou-se com um passo. Suas mãos brilharam e nelas surgiram as lâminas gêmeas. Com uma última mirada sobre a figura do homem ela saltou para fora do prédio, pousando novamente na rua bem a tempo de impedir um raio de energia que ia na direo do grupo de soldados comandados por Daiki. Serenity havia erguido um escudo com o Cristal de Prata, mas este não foi necessário pois quando a esfera de energia chocou-se com as espadas de Estelar, girou por segundos sobre as mesmas, soltando faíscas até perder a intensidade e desaparecer em um clarão de luz.

- Voltou então irmão? - De-Gra zombou, erguendo as suas espadas de lâmina escura de cristal e franziu as sobrancelhas negras quando o rosto de Selene adquiriu um sorriso arrogante e ela chocou uma lâmina gêmea na outra, ocasionando um tilintar de metal e um estalo seguido de um brilho. As espadas converteram-se em uma alabarda de prata e ouro e o homem recuou um passo ao perceber que não era mais Zac-Ra que dominava o corpo da princesa. - Então, a quem devo a honra de destruir? - gracejou e o sorriso de Selene alargou.

- Muito prazer MarDe-Gra. - a voz suave e melodiosa ecoou na rua destruída. - Eu sou o Cristal Estelar.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Serena arregalou os olhos e ofegou ao ouvir aquilo e desejou imensamente que Plutão estivesse ali, naquele momento, para iluminar a sua mente confusa. Mas a other senshi estava com um outro destacamento, em outra parte da cidade, defendendo o reino dos ataques. Mirou as companheiras sailors para averiguar se não tinha sido a única a ter ouvido aquilo e pelas expressões das amigas e de seus pais teve a certeza de que não tinha enlouquecido. Selene dissera que era o Cristal Estelar. E isto era loucura. O Cristal era apenas uma arma... Uma arma feita de energia e nada mais.

- Então a lenda é verdadeira. - Eileen ofegou e levou as mãos a boca quando mirou a guerreira ao longe que posicionava-se para atacar De-Gra com tudo de si.

- Que lenda? - exigiu Serena atordoada e a zathariana percorreu os olhos de senshi a senshi e depois voltou o olhar para a sailor que partira para o ataque e agora travava uma batalha de força e técnica com Mar'De-Gra.

- A de que o Cristal Estelar já teve uma forma humana. Os Deuses deram uma forma humana ao Cristal para que este o ajudasse na batalha como um aliado com vontade própria e não apenas uma mera arma. - Rhian surgiu ao lado da irmã. - E foi por esta forma humana que Zac-Ra foi apaixonado. A história diz que ele libertou o Cristal no Universo com a orientação de que ele procurasse um herdeiro digno de seus poderes não porque ele temia ser corrompido pelo poder como Mar'De-Gra foi, mas porque ele sabia que algo tão grandioso e puro como o Cristal Estelar não podia ser aprisionado pelo egoísmo do amor de um homem. Zathar fora beneficiado com o seu poder e seria a vez de outros planetas, outras dimensões, por isso Zac-Ra despiu o Cristal de sua forma humana, o retornando apenas a energia inteligente e o libertou no Universo. Ele foi o criador e considerado o primeiro guardião por ter usado os poderes do cristal ao seu favor. Mas ninguém melhor do que o próprio Cristal Estelar para conhecer as suas capacidades e como derrotar o inimigo.

- E agora o cristal se apossou da minha irmã? - Serena soltou com fúria. Só lhe faltava essa. Além de ser responsável pela morte de Selene, esse maldito Cristal agora possuía o corpo dela como se fosse uma marionete. Se não soubesse que destruí-lo iria matar a segunda princesa, já o teria feito há muito tempo.

- Não entenda errado Sailor Moon. O Cristal Estelar é energia pura que assumiu forma humana graças aos Deuses do Panteão da Luz e depois foi revertido a energia sem perder a sua consciência. Não o inverso. - Eileen explicou e Rhian assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sem contar... - o homem virou-se na direção da batalha entre Estelar e De-Gra e abaixou-se em um reflexo, sendo acompanhado pelos outros quando um grito do rei Endymion os alertara do perigo. Um golpe entre Estelar e De-Gra tinha acabado de soltar um bloco de asfalto que voara na direção deles, passando rente a cabeça de todos que estavam agachados. - Creio que não é apenas Selene que está nesta batalha. - a miríade de cores que vira nos olhos da princesa mais cedo o fez ter a sensação de que estava mirando várias almas sendo refletidas por aquelas íris, almas de vários guerreiros que pareciam ter voltado do mundo dos mortos com Selene para batalhar contra Mar'De-Gra.

- Droga! - Bastet gritou injuriada e ergueu-se num pulo só. - Esses bichos não vão acabar? - resmungou quando a nuvem de insetos finalmente chegou ao campo de batalha, começando a disparar seus canhões e sendo revidados pelos soldados comandados por Daiki. Os olhos escuros da sacerdotisa flamejaram de raiva e um brilho laranja-avermelhado a envolveu. Em um gesto brusco ela ergueu o braço direito acima da cabeça e a energia que a rodeava começou a circundá-la como arcos, indo acumular-se na palma de sua mão que estava em formato de concha.

- Phobos? - Marte chamou surpresa ao ver a filha. A pele dela brilhava em um tom dourado e os olhos pareciam duas chamas crepitando.

- _Fogo Sagrado de Phobos... Ataque!_ - ela apontou o braço para os insetos que se aproximavam e fogo explodiu da mão dela, quente como lava e tendo o enfeito de derreter o inimigo como a mesma.

- Mesmo que continuemos os atacando, mais surgem. A não ser que derrotemos Mar'De-Gra de nada adiantará. A Terra estará completamente devastada e não sobrará muito de Tóquio ou das outras grandes cidades para contar história. - Serenity ofegou, o cansaço já se mostrava aparente no rosto da rainha, assim como nos das outras senshis. Um grito e um estouro chamou a atenção deles e todos viraram as cabeças para verem Sailor Estelar ser arremessada contra um viaduto, causando uma depressão no formato de seu corpo no mesmo.

- Selene! - Serena gritou apreensiva, correndo na direção da irmã que caiu como um peso morto na estrada abaixo do viaduto. Estava quase a alcançando quando o seu progresso foi impedido pelo próprio De-Gra. - Sai da minha frente. - rosnou, erguendo o seu cetro na altura do peito e estreitando os olhos âmbares para o homem que riu zombeteiro. Sailor Moon viu que apesar de estar em pé e com ar vitorioso, De-Gra não parecia assim tão inabalável. Ferimentos assolavam a pele clara aqui e acolá e uma queimadura feia marcava o antebraço direito, sendo mostrada por causa do enorme rasgo que a manga da roupa dele apresentava.

- Não tão rápido Sailor Moon. - sorriu o seu habitual sorriso de gelar o sangue nas veias e atacou. Serena só teve tempo de jogar seu corpo para o lado e sair da direção do golpe, pousando desajeitada sobre a calçada bem a tempo de sentir um impacto doloroso sobre o seu rim, fazendo o ar escapar dos seus pulmões e a arremessando sobre uma árvore. A velocidade e o peso de seu corpo quebrou o tronco da planta e fez as suas costas protestarem de dor. Outra gargalhada de De-Gra e com a visão turva a senshi o viu vir na sua direção com espadas em punho, dar um salto e descer as lâminas prontas para cravá-las em sua barriga. Foi parado quando outra espada entrou em seu caminho.

- Fique longe da minha filha. - Endymion rosnou e girou o pulso, afastando o ataque de De-Gra e o próprio da princesa caída, pondo-se na frente da mesma como um escudo de proteção.

- Que cena emocionante. - gargalhou. - Tenho até vontade de chorar. - completou em tom enojado, avançando sobre o rei e cruzando espadas com ele, começando um duelo de forças. Os braços do rei tremiam diante da pressão e força que De-Gra impunha sobre as pesadas espadas que carregava e Darien sentiu os olhos arderem e ar lhe faltar quando novamente a névoa ácida envolveu o homem. Tentou afastar-se daquela armadilha, mas Mar'De-Gra havia prendido sua lâmina nas dele de modo a obrigá-lo a permanecer no lugar enquanto sentia o veneno começar a corroer pedaços de sua armadura e roupa e chegar a sua pele.

- Cascata Inebriante de Arcádia! - o jorro de água fria sobre si e De-Gra foi um bálsamo para Endymion que já sentia a pele queimar e a névoa congelando e depois quebrando-se em vários fragmentos, distraindo o seu adversário, foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar em um salto, ajudar uma Serena caída a erguer-se e sair da linha de ataque de De-Gra.

- Garota enxerida! - disparou uma rajada de energia negra sobre Arcádia que ofegou e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo em um gesto instintivo de proteção, recebendo o ataque em cheio e sendo arremessada contra uma vidraça.

- Ann! - Daiki e Ami gritaram ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais quando viram um brilho azul celeste envolver a filha e a transformação da mesma retroceder. Aos tropeços Ann tentou se levantar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi cair novamente de joelhos e arregalou os olhos cinzentos quando outro ataque de De-Gra veio na sua direção. Mercúrio pôs-se a correr, mas sabia que não chegaria a tempo de salvar a filha e seu coração veio a boca ao ver que a energia se aproximava perigosamente da adolescente. Quando a mesma aproximou-se o suficiente pareceu que os instintos e o cérebro de Ann resolveram voltar a funcionar e a jovem desapareceu em um estalo, reaparecendo no mesmo beco onde Eileen e Ami cuidaram de uma Vésper ferida mais cedo.

- Graças a Serenity. - murmurou Mercúrio ao ver a filha se teleportar para longe da linha de tiro e reaparecer ao lado de Vésper no beco.

- Esse sujeito não morre? - Lily resmungou quando viu que Ann quase fora morta e De-Gra ainda permanecia inteiro. - Por que você não morre? - gritou irritada, disparando seus relâmpagos sobre ele e o homem apenas riu. As sailors estavam ficando desesperadas e isto era bom. O desespero delas era a sua vitória.

- Milênios trancado no vazio, somente treinando e treinando, sonhando com este dia, fez isto comigo minha cara. Me tornou imortal. - riu diante da ironia. Zac-Ra o havia trancado em uma dimensão vazia achando que assim acabaria com o irmão para sempre, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fortalecê-lo mais e prepará-lo para a vingança que agora estava saboreando lentamente.

- Essa eu gostaria de ver. - De-Gra arregalou os olhos quando sentiu algo afiado e frio cruzar o seu ombro e uma dor aguda percorrer o seu corpo. - Mas quem diria... Você sangra. - a lâmina saiu de sua carne, manchada com o vermelho escuro de seu sangue e o homem virou-se para ver Estelar parada na sua frente, a armadura arranhada em vários pontos, o rosto sujo, suado e ferido pela batalha, o uniforme de senshi com alguns rasgados, mas os olhos possuíam o mesmo tom dourado e a determinação de antes.

- Peste maldita! - vociferou, girando o braço não ferido em um arco, tentando acertá-la com a sua espada, mas ela habilmente saiu do raio de ataque. - O que _eu_ preciso fazer para matá-la? - Estelar sorriu diante da fúria dele.

- Milênios vagando pelo Universo, pulando de guardião para guardião, batalhando e batalhando, fez isto comigo meu caro. Me tornou imortal. - De-Gra rosnou ao ouvi-la proferir suas palavras contra ele e avançou em um ataque, usando apenas o braço não ferido para manusear a espada e o ferido para soltar golpes de energia. Logo o embate tornou-se acirrado, os golpes mais violentos, a energia que acumulava-se em torno dos dois crepitava e oscilava, soltando faíscas que destruíam tudo a sua volta e o que tocavam. De-Gra emanava mais de sua névoa mas, desta vez, Estelar parecia ser imune a mesma, pois aproximava-se do homem e o atacava como se o veneno não lhe causasse nada em contato com o seu corpo.

A passos vagarosos as senshis e os soldados de Tóquio de Cristal foram recuando, pois podiam perceber que as coisas pareciam estar saindo de controle pouco a pouco. Estelar e De-Gra pareciam tão presos em seu mundo, tão entretidos em derrotar um ao outro que agora atacavam e lançavam golpes um sobre o outro sem se importar com o que ou quem estava no caminho. Estelar principalmente. Quando um Suprema Devastação Estelar errou o alvo e acertou uma cabine telefônica onde um grupo de soldados estava perto, os fazendo voar longe, Serenity logo percebeu que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

- Rhian. - chamou ao ver que a névoa emanada por De-Gra também derretia seus próprios aliados e logo a rainha e o rei ergueram um escudo em torno daqueles que se encontravam no campo de batalha. - O que aconteceu na primeira Guerra Santa? Como Zac-Ra conseguiu enfraquecer De-Gra para aprisioná-lo em outra dimensão? - perguntou preocupada pois logo tremores começaram a percorrer o solo, como se a própria Terra estivesse sentindo o desequilíbrio que o encontro de energias entre Estelar e De-Gra estava causando. O céu ficava mais escuro e de repente parecia que aos poucos anoitecia no Japão, mesmo com a rainha sabendo que ainda era de tarde.

- Ele teve a ajuda dos outros Deuses e naquela época De-Gra não tinha a força que tem hoje. - explicou e ofegou quando um raio de energia chocou-se contra o escudo do rei e da rainha, fazendo o mesmo tremer. - O que está havendo? - estreitou os olhos intrigado e preocupou-se quando viu Serenity levar uma mão ao peito e franzir as sobrancelhas loiras em um gesto pensativo.

- A energia deles cresce a cada minuto. Principalmente a de Selene. Ela está perdendo o controle, sinto isso. Temos que pará-la. Sei que ela irá utilizar de todos os artifícios possíveis para destruir De-Gra, mas a que custo? A Terra pode não aguentar. - a Terra pode não aguentar. Pensou Rhian e então a conversa que tivera com a princesa no topo do prédio voltou a sua mente e finalmente ele conseguia compreender o que ele havia prometido a jovem.

- Me deixe sair. - falou em um tom de voz firme e Serenity o mirou intrigada.

- O quê?

- Me deixe sair daqui. - mirou a barreira e além dela, para Selene e De-Gra que batalhavam ferozmente. Serenity seguiu o olhar dele e franziu mais as sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas não conseguindo. Sabia que ele planejava algo, mas não tinha ideia do que. Lançou um olhar a Endymion que assentiu levemente com a cabeça e juntos ambos abaixaram a barreira, cedendo passagem a Hans que os agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Com postura firme e olhar decidido caminhou em direção aos dois combatentes, ignorando os arrepios que percorriam pelo seu corpo por causa da energia desprendida pelos guerreiros e quando Estelar pulou para longe de De-Gra, pousando bem na sua frente, ele a segurou pelo pulso, a assustando.

Uma lâmina prontamente repousou sobre a sua jugular e olhos dourados miraram os seus azuis gélidos, com uma conversa muda passando entre eles, e a mulher inspirou profundamente, assentindo com a cabeça e dando as costas para ele novamente, voltando a encarar De-Gra do outro lado da rua. As espadas gêmeas sumiram para dar lugar ao tradicional cetro de Sailor Estelar e os olhos adquiriram a miríade de cores até finalmente fundirem-se em um azul intenso como a Terra vista do espaço.

- Despedindo-se de sua amada, herdeiro de Ra? - De-Gra zombou. - Parece ser uma sina do destino não? Um Ra se apaixonando pelo Cristal Estelar mais uma vez. - Estelar franziu as sobrancelhas negras em desagrado e seus olhos azuis faiscaram de raiva. A armadura que sobrepunha seu uniforme desapareceu, deixando para trás apenas o uniforme de sailor senshi e o Deus gargalhou. - Acha que como uma mera senshi vai me vencer? Ou pretende usar o direito de sangue da Casa de Ra para acessar o poder do Cristal Estelar? É isso princesa?

- Você fala demais. - murmurou Selene, erguendo o braço com o cetro e sentindo Hans posicionar-se atrás dela, deslizando a mão ao longo de seu braço esticado e fechando os dedos sobre o seu pulso. A outra mão livre ele espalmou um pouco abaixo de seu pescoço, bem sobre o decote em V do uniforme e por onde o zathariano podia sentir coração da guerreira palpitando desesperadamente.

- Eu estou aqui. Eu seguro você. - Selene engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras dele e fechou os olhos. Era bom o homem realmente fazer o que tinha prometido, ou então voltaria do inferno para atormentá-lo. Sentiu algo comprimir na boca do estômago, como se estivesse esmagando os seus órgãos e depois subiu pelo seu peito e garganta e pressionou o seu coração. Um calor percorreu as suas veias e esquentou a sua pele. Seu braço tremeu, mas a mão de Hans o segurando o manteve firme.

Pontos pretos surgiram em frente aos seus olhos e aos poucos foram clareando, tornando-se cinzas, brancos, e ficando maiores, mais claros, como pontos de luzes. Viu Mar'De-Gra se mover em um ataque, mas estava concentrada demais no que ia fazer, no que ia arriscar, para se importar. Ainda sob a esfera de proteção, a rainha, o rei, os soldados e as senshis observaram atônitos o corpo de Sailor Estelar começar a brilhar e este brilho ficar cada vez mais forte, como se fosse uma estrela que estivesse prestes a nascer. Desviaram o olhar, pois a luz ficara intensa demais, mas ainda podiam sentir os reflexos desse fenômeno. O chão tremia, os céus estavam turbulentos, pedaços dos edifícios caíam e os insetos na proximidade da senshi desapareciam quando eram iluminados pela energia dela.

- Ela vai destruir tudo! - gritou Phobos, tentar sobrepujar a sua voz ao barulho ensurdecedor que o planeta estava fazendo diante desta manifestação de poder. - Ela é louca! Ela pretende destruir De-Gra nos matando junto? - Serenity arriscou um relance para onde a filha estava e se arrependeu instantaneamente, pois a luz quase a cegou e não pôde tirar a razão de Bastet. Estelar estava liberando energia o suficiente para eliminar De-Gra e a Terra junto, mas por outro lado tinha a sensação de que o motivo de Rhian ter pedido para ir juntar-se a senshi não foi por mero capricho. Algo lhe dizia que ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Eu confio nela. - declarou a rainha. - Eu confio neles. - reiterou.

- Eu seguro você. - Estelar ouviu a voz murmurar mais uma fez em seu ouvido e apertou os dedos com mais força em torno do cetro. Era o único jeito. Sabia disso, apenas não sabia se seria capaz de parar. Quando viu que De-Gra aproximava-se o suficiente resolveu que agora era tudo ou nada.

- _Prime _ - a primeira palavra saiu hesitante, isto até Mar'De-Gra rir com deboche e subitamente juntar as suas duas espadas as transformando em uma só e erguendo a enorme lâmina sobre a cabeça. A névoa que o rodeava foi sugada para dentro da mesma e depois expelida em uma mistura de fumaça e energia que crepitava de maneira mortal e vinha na direção de Selene, pronta para dar um fim a senshi. E se fosse o seu fim, seria o fim de todos. - _Universal_ - continuou firme. - _BIG BANG_! - a explosão que brotou da ponta do cetro dela fez jus ao nome do golpe, pois foi praticamente similar a explosão que criou o Universo e quando encontrou-se com o ataque de De-Gra o engoliu como um enorme monstro faminto, continuando o seu percurso inabalado até alcançar o seu alvo e fazer o mesmo com ele.

Selene até comemoraria a vitória se não fosse um porém: o golpe ter saído de controle e começado a destruir tudo ao seu redor com mais velocidade e de maneira assustadora. Serenity reforçou as barreiras em torno de todos com a ajuda de Endymion quando a energia chocou-se contra a mesma, mas sabia que mão aguentaria por muito tempo. Era poder demais, poder que a magia defensiva do Cristal de Prata não seria capaz de lidar e o mesmo parecia querer engolir a energia do cristal sagrado da família real como se fosse sua fonte de alimento.

- Selene! - Serena gritou pela irmã na vã tentativa de tentar fazê-la controlar o ataque, mas a mesma não conseguia nem mesmo reconvocar a energia para dentro do seu corpo. Péssima hora que o Cristal Estelar resolveu despertar de vez, liberar seus poderes. Não estava preparada, nunca estaria, e agora destruiria o planeta inteiro por causa disso.

- Eu estou com você. - a voz de Hans era confortadora e o aperto dele no seu pulso era firme, mas não mudava o fato de que o seu poder estava destruindo a Terra, que Tóquio de Cristal estava praticamente sendo consumida pela energia do Cristal Estelar e que não demoraria muito as defesas de sua mãe iriam sucumbir e as senshis e os monarcas seriam alvos de seu poder. - Eu invoco o meu direito como herdeiro da Casa de Ra. - a mão espalmada em seu colo o pressionou com força e Selene sentiu uma energia estrangeira percorrer o seu corpo, a energia de Rhian querendo sobrepujar, subjugar, a energia do Cristal Estelar.

Seu corpo novamente ficou quente, com o sangue parecendo ferver nas veias e o estômago contrair dentro de sua barriga. O cristal estava brigando de volta com Hans, não querendo ser domado agora que finalmente tinha sido libertado em toda a sua plenitude e Selene sentiu lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos. Seria responsável pela fim do planeta por qual deu a vida para proteger.

- Selene - a voz de Rhian era calma. - você agora é a dona do cristal. Os poderes dele são seus. Você o controla e não o inverso. Então o controle. - queria que fosse tão fácil fazer quanto falar, mas não era bem assim, era? - Você é a filha de Endymion e Serenity, faça jus a sua herança. - ofegou e cerrou os olhos com força. Ele tinha razão. Endymion controlava o Cristal Dourado, poderoso, ligado a Terra, e era o Rei da mesma. Serenity controlava o Cristal de Prata, conhecido pelo Universo, cobiçado por muitos, lendário e sagrado. Ela também seria capaz de controlar um cristal milenar.

Novamente o seu estômago embrulhou e o ar lhe faltou, a energia oscilou, seu corpo brilhou como o de uma estrela, mas desta vez como uma estrela prestes a se apagar e com um clarão tudo sumiu. O golpe, seu cetro, seu uniforme, os insetos, Mar'De-Gra e sua consciência.

**oOo**

Um bipe foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando aos poucos a sua consciência foi retornando. O som sibilado de ar comprimido foi a segunda e a terceira coisa que percebeu era que todos os músculos do seu corpo doíam, da cabeça aos pés. Com dificuldade piscou as pálpebras, abrindo vagarosamente os olhos e vendo apenas um borrão. Franziu a testa ao perceber que apesar de tudo estar embaçado, a única paisagem que via era uma extensão branca e brilhante.

O bipe ficou mais alto, assim como o sibilar de ar comprimido, barulho que começou a incomodar os seus ouvidos. Tentou mexer os dedos das mãos, sendo bem sucedida com a direta mas percebendo que a esquerda parecia presa em algo. Lentamente revirou os olhos e as íris azuladas encontraram fios rosadas espalhados sobre o seu braço esquerdo e dedos pálidos segurando os seus. Sua mente registrou a cena, reconhecendo a pessoa como a sua irmã Serena e percebeu que agora a sua visão estava mais clara. Com isto a percorreu ao seu redor.

O que encontrou foi um quarto de hospital equipado com aparelhos que monitoravam o seu estado e atulhado de vasos de flores, balões, bichos de pelúcia e cartões coloridos. A porta do mesmo estava fechada mas por baixo da fresta dela podia ver sombras se movimentarem e pela janela em uma das paredes notou pelos raios que passavam pelas cortinas que o sol estava ou se pondo ou nascendo no horizonte. Tentou se mexer mais uma vez, começando pelos ombros e o gesto pareceu não incomodar Serena que dormia pesadamente ao lado de sua cama. Sorriu.

O mundo poderia estar acabando que a irmã não se abalaria nem com isto.

Hum... Mundo acabando. Franziu a testa mais uma vez diante desta associação. Agora que parava para pensar, por que estava no hospital? E há quanto tempo estava ali? Tentou puxar na memória as lembranças dos últimos dias, mas tudo vinha em fragmentos sem sentido e nada se encaixava com nada, como se a sua mente fosse um quebra-cabeças e alguém a tivesse chacoalhado, espalhando as peças que ainda estavam levando um tempo para se recomporem. Entretanto, mesmo sem as memórias, a sensação de tristeza e culpa apoderava-se de si como se tivesse feito algo grandioso e muito grave.

Remexeu-se mais uma vez e a pele sensível de seu pescoço sentiu algo roçar contra ela, o que a fez levar a mão livre ao local e tocar algo gelado com as pontas dos dedos, percebendo que havia um cordão descansando sobre a camisa do pijama que vestia. Confusa, o ergueu a altura dos olhos, observando o pingente que havia no mesmo. O metal do qual ele era feito tinha uma coloração diferente, um tom dourado que contra a luz ganhava um brilho prateado, quase branco. O formato recordava os antigos brasões de famílias europeias de séculos antigos e pequenas pedras preciosas em um tom azul gelo o enfeitava.

Era uma bela joia, a qual nunca tinha visto antes e não fazia ideia de onde tinha surgido. Dando levemente de ombros, a guardou sob a gola do pijama e soltou um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do quarto abria-se vagarosamente e Ami Mizuno adentrava o mesmo com os olhos azuis escuros escondidos pelo par de óculos mirando o computador na palma de sua mão. O jaleco branco farfalhava as suas costas e por entre as brechas oferecidas pelo tecido a jovem pôde ver a silhueta de duas sailors montando guarda na porta que fechou-se atrás da médica.

- Oh... - Ami soltou ao erguer as íris azuladas da tela do computador e ver que Selene estava acordada, guardando de pronto a máquina no bolso do jaleco e indo a passos largos até a garota sobre a cama, averiguando com gestos precisos e experientes as máquinas ao redor da paciente. - Como se sente princesa? Tontura, enjoo, cansaço?

- Dolorida... - Selene disse com uma voz raspada e sentiu a sua garganta arranhar, lhe causando dor e incomodo. Ami sorriu de maneira maternal para a jovem e foi até uma mesa mais distante da cama, derramando uma boa quantidade de água de uma jarra dentro de um copo e retornando até a princesa, apoiando a borda do vidro nos lábios pálidos e ressecados e permitindo que ela desse pequenas goladas no líquido fresco. - Quanto... - quis perguntar e embora sua garganta tivesse aliviado com a água, ainda sim parecia fraca com a falta de uso. Seus olhos azuis desceram para a cabeça de Serena ainda adormecida e alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta.

- Parece que finalmente a princesa dormiu. Estava quase cogitando dar um sossega leão para esta menina. - Selene franziu as sobrancelhas negras. - Você está inconsciente faz umas duas semanas, o que nos deixou bem preocupados. Todos os seus exames deram normais, apesar dos ferimentos, sua ondas cerebrais estavam normais e ativas, então não havia explicação para o súbito coma. Marte e Júpiter tiveram que arrastar a rainha e o rei para o castelo, pois eles também não arredavam o pé do hospital, o que poderia levantar suspeitas. Para todos os efeitos a informação oficial é que quem está internada é Sailor Estelar. Mas como você vê... - Ami indicou com uma mão a jovem ainda adormecida ao lado de sua cama e segurando a sua mão. - Serena recusou deixar o seu lado. Alegou que como líder das Neo Senshis ela tinha a obrigação de permanecer aqui.

Ao fim da explicação Selene esboçou um sorriso fraco e conseguiu com muito esforço soltar a mão que era firmemente segura pela mão da irmã, a levando aos fios rosados da outra adolescente e os acariciando afetuosamente. Inspirou profundamente, trazendo mais oxigênio puro para dentro de seus pulmões e lançou um olhar para a janela do quarto cujas cortinas estavam cerradas, filtrando toda a claridade.

- É manhã? - perguntou, pois tinha perdido toda a noção de tempo.

- Sim... Acabou de amanhecer. - Selene assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

- Posso ver? - pediu com os olhos ainda fixos nas janelas cobertas e a médica hesitou.

- Melhor não princesa.

- Por que não? - Ami não respondeu, apenas aproximou-se da garota e retirou do bolso de seu jaleco uma pequena lanterna a qual mirou o feixe de luz diretamente nas íris azuladas dela, a fazendo franzir a testa diante do incomodo repentino sobre a sua visão ainda sensível.

- Suas pupilas estão com reações lentas. - ponderou Mizuno com uma expressão preocupada. - Selene... Qual a última coisa da qual se recorda? - a princesa abriu a boca para responder e depois a fechou com um estalo, fazendo uma expressão pensativa e tentando buscar na memória qual era a sua última lembrança. - Por que está aqui Selene? - a médica continuou e Selene remexeu-se na cama, apoiando as palmas sobre o colchão e as usando como alavanca para sentar-se apoiada a cabeceira. Ami a auxilou ao ver o que ela tentava fazer e ajeitou os travesseiros sob as costas dela.

- Lembrança... - tentou puxar mais pela memória. O quebra-cabeça ainda estava com as suas peças espalhadas, mas pouco a pouco elas encontravam o seu lugar em seu cérebro.

Recordava alguma coisa sobre visitantes de um planeta chamado Zathar. Sonhos de sua antecessora. Lembrava-se de sorrisos e uma tarde no centro comercial enquanto levava consigo pelas mãos um homem alto e de pele morena como a canela e expressão sempre séria. De um pôr-do-sol na mais alta torre do Castelo de Cristal e um beijo de parar o mundo a sua volta. E então veio o ataque. Os ataques que estavam ocorrendo desde a chegada dos zatharianos e o inimigo misterioso revelou-se ser uma grande ameaça. Rhian... Rhian era o nome do homem alto e sério, Rhian Hans'Ark-Ra... Rei de Zathar. Aquele que fora incumbido pelo inimigo de destruir o Cristal Estelar.

Ofegou.

O Cristal Estelar. O cristal que ela destruiu. O cristal que a trouxe de volta.

- Selene? Selene! Pare com isto! - o chamado de Ami a trouxe para o mundo terreno, mas ela o ignorou, assim como o fato de que o seu corpo movia-se automaticamente enquanto livrava-se dos fios dos aparelhos de monitoramento e do tubo de oxigênio. A balbúrdia finalmente acordara Serena que levantou a cabeça e coçou os olhos preguiçosamente, mirando com a vista embaçada uma médica que apoiava a paciente que descera da cama e quase fora ao chão diante da fraqueza de suas pernas.

- Selene? - a princesa mais velha chamou ao reconhecer a irmã bem desperta e isto a fez acordar de vez e erguer-se de sua cadeira em um pulo com os olhos largos. - Selene, o que você está fazendo? - deu a volta na cama apressada, indo ajudar Ami a amparar a outra princesa e a levar de volta ao seu leito, mas a morena estapeou as mãos das duas com uma força anormal para alguém que ficou inconsciente por duas semanas e aos tropeços afastou-se delas, usando móveis como apoio enquanto caminhava em direção a janela e derrubando jarros de flores e outros presentes no caminho.

A confusão acabou chamando a atenção de Vésper e Arcádia que montavam guarda na porta do quarto, o que fez as duas entrarem as pressas no aposento apenas para presenciarem uma Selene enfraquecida fechar os dedos pálidos no tecido das cortinas e com um puxão as abrir, deixando os raios do sol entrarem por completo no quarto assim como ceder visão do que ela considerou a pior coisa que seus olhos miraram em toda a sua vida.

Através do vidro ela viu Tóquio de Cristal, mas não a cidade bela e imponente, o reino pacífico e próspero pelo qual seus pais lutaram tanto para construir e manter. O que havia na sua frente era apenas os restos mortais disto. Prédios em ruínas estendiam-se até o horizonte, a perder de vista, asfalto trincado, a natureza dos parques e jardins destruída, ruas desertas, apenas com as equipes de segurança e resgate e operários percorrendo as mesmas e vários sacos pretos estendidos ao longo das calçadas, indicando que dentro deles estavam o que foram um dia súditos daquele reino.

O coração da jovem contraiu e ela sentiu as parcas forças que habitavam o seu corpo sumirem de vez, a fazendo tombar para frente e apoiar-se contra o vidro grosso da janela do hospital. Fechou fortemente os olhos, o que fez as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, e quase pôde ouvir mais uma vez os gritos de desespero e os sons de destruição. E então a pior de todas as lembranças veio a sua mente como uma espada cravando dolorosamente em suas entranhas:

Foi tudo culpa sua, pensou, liberando um grito de dor que assustou as senshis e alertou Ami e Serena que correram para o seu lado, a amparando antes que ela fosse de joelhos ao chão.

Cada construção caída, cada morto contabilizado. Culpa sua no momento que deixou o orgulho dominá-la e ir ao passado atrás daquele pirata que roubou o seu cristal. Culpa sua quando destruiu o cristal para assim dar uma chance as outras senshis. Mas o pior de tudo... Culpa sua quanto permitiu que o Cristal Estelar assumisse o seu corpo e causasse toda aquela destruição. Porque agora ela lembrava. Lembrava do poder percorrendo o seu corpo, fugindo do seu controle, devastando tudo ao seu redor, praticamente levando De-Gra e a Terra junto apenas para alcançar o seu objetivo e se não fosse Rhian, a quem pediu ajuda em seu único momento de lucidez...

Fora um tiro no escuro, mas ao menos fora válido. Hans era descendente de Zac-Ra, criador do cristal e talvez ele conseguisse usar desta vantagem para controlar, nem que fosse um pouco, a energia do cristal se esta fugisse de controle. Afinal, De-Gra não estava o usando para roubar a chave de portais tendo como vantagem esta mesma informação? E graças aos grandes deuses a ideia funcionou. Mas ainda sim não aliviava a dor, não aliviava o fato de que aquele maldito cristal só serviu para uma coisa até agora:

Destruir não apenas a sua vida, mas a de outros.

E a partir daquele dia uma decisão estava tomada. Não haveria mais Guardiã Estelar.

A partir deste dia ela nunca mais usaria o poder do Cristal Estelar.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Os olhos azuis foram para além da janela, para os enormes guindastes que riscavam os céus enquanto erguiam em seu cabos materiais pesados para o topo dos prédios sendo reformados, foram para as ruas ao longe movimentadas e logo depois perderam-se no horizonte enquanto o dono das íris claras perdia-se em pensamentos.

Por três anos a reconstrução de Zathar estava sendo vagarosa e cuidadosamente planejada, pois embora o pequeno planeta tenha sofrido um ataque ou outro ao longo dos anos, nada foi tão grandioso e intenso quanto a invasão de Mar'De-Gra. Prédios vieram abaixo como se tivessem sido derrubados pelo sopro do vento, encerrando com os seus escombros a vida de centenas de zatharianos. Valas surgiram nos asfaltos das ruas, criando enormes feridas no meio da capital. Lojas foram depredadas, as casas dos cidadãos invadidas e saqueadas, pessoas foram feitas prisioneiras, outras escravas. O trauma de tudo que aconteceu ainda podia ser visto nos rostos dos habitantes do planeta e na expressão cansada daqueles que tentavam consertar tudo o que aconteceu.

Na expressão cansada de Rhian.

A volta da família real a Zathar foi uma notícia bem recebida por muitos e vista com desagrado por outros simplesmente porque a partida da mesma, em primeiro lugar, foi considerada um ato de covardia por vários integrantes da população. E mesmo que a razão de seu governante ter deixado Zathar tenha sido explicada, ainda sim ele era alvo de críticas severas cada vez que algo dava errado no processo de reconstrução do planeta.

Os zatharianos souberam que algo tinha mudado na guerra no momento em que os soldados híbridos controlados por Mar'De-Gra deixaram de se mover, oferecendo uma oportunidade para o contra-ataque. Mas a notícia de que eles realmente poderiam respirar aliviados veio quando Aldric enviou uma mensagem ao Conselho de Guerra informando sobre a derrota do inimigo que havia os seguido até a Terra.

Entretanto, retornar a Zathar e trazê-la de volta a sua antiga glória era mais fácil de fazer na teoria do que na prática. O planeta se tornou um local de risco para investimentos externos e Rhian trabalhou intensamente nos primeiros meses de seu retorno para refazer alianças que foram perdidas com a guerra. Alianças essas que o fizeram trincar os dentes de raiva pois obrigaram o monarca a permitir algumas regalias aos seus novos aliados se quisesse a ajuda deles para reerguer o planeta.

Novos tratados de comércio foram feitos, novos acordos políticos selados. Nos últimos três anos não se passou um dia em que Rhian pôde respirar aliviado porque teria o prazer de acordar um pouco mais tarde ou passear pelos jardins do palácio recém reformado. Não quando desde o momento em que ele abria os olhos até o cair da noite tudo o que ocupava o seu tempo eram reuniões, encontros de Estado, tratados e discussões sobre o que fazer para auxiliar uma ou outra província de Zathar.

E nesses momentos Rhian sentia saudades de ser apenas Hans, aquele que nada mais era do que o guarda real de um príncipe fugido e que entre uma armação e outra era arrastado por uma cidade terráquea por uma adolescente de expressivos olhos azuis e sorriso largo no rosto bonito.

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos. - Rhian piscou, desviando o olhar da janela para Eileen que acabara de entrar no aposento e fechava a porta atrás de si.

Rhian suspirou. Cada vez que a sua irmã aparecia era porque algo precisava ser revisado, lido ou assinado. Automaticamente ele recolheu a caneta tinteiro para rabiscar na linha marcada. Ultimamente vinha fazendo isto sem nem ao menos passar os olhos sobre o contrato. Com certeza deve ter vendido a alma para alguém umas vinte vezes sem nem ao menos saber.

- Sem nada para assinar hoje. - Eileen explicou quando viu a reação do irmão a sua presença e com um sorriso puxou a cadeira em frente a mesa dele e sentou. Rhian somente suspirou e largou a caneta sobre a mesa, arqueando as sobrancelhas para a mulher.

Ambos passaram minutos em silêncio, somente olhando um para o outro.

- E então? - Rhian perguntou quando se cansou de estar sob o olhar avaliador de Eileen. Algo ela queria, podia ver na expressão dela.

- No que estava pensando? - a mulher perguntou, o que a fez receber do irmão uma expressão descrente.

- Nada em particular. - disse, desviando o olhar do rosto dela para os papeis sobre a mesa perdidos entre pastas, material de escritório, alguns bibelôs, presentes de dignatários estrangeiros, e duas ou três molduras com fotos.

Eileen acompanhou o movimento de Rhian com o olhar até que o viu mirar por mais de dois segundos uma moldura antes de desviar os olhos novamente para o rosto dela.

A foto na moldura não tinha nada de interessante. Era uma foto de Eileen segurando no colo Aldric ainda bebê. Mas era a pequena foto presa no canto superior direito da moldura que chamava mais a atenção.

Haviam duas pessoas na imagem, sendo uma delas o próprio Rhian quando ele ainda se passava por Hans, com uma expressão séria no rosto mas um brilho divertido nos olhos enquanto era abraçado pelos ombros por uma menina de longos cabelos negros e sorriso largo. Era uma foto daquelas tiradas em cabines de fotografia que Eileen viu em uma esquina ou outra de Tóquio nas poucas vezes em que pôde passear pela cidade sem o peso da culpa do que estava prestes a acontecer pesando em suas costas. Não sabia quando Rhian tirou aquela foto com a princesa, mas sabia que a mesma, agora, era o bem mais precioso do irmão.

- Tem notícias da Terra? - perguntou Eileen em um tom como se perguntasse sobre o tempo e Rhian encolheu os ombros.

O rei havia se tornado uma _persona non grata_ no planeta azul, mesmo que tenha recebido o perdão da rainha Serenity e do rei Endymion (embora Endymion tenha oferecido o seu perdão de maneira bastante contrariada, somente cedendo quando recebeu um olhar atravessado da esposa). Entretanto, para algumas senshis – e nisto Rhian destacava particularmente a Neo Sailor Moon – ele seria fritado no lugar se ao menos considerasse aparecer na frente delas novamente (palavras de Sailor Europa).

- A reconstrução de Tóquio de Cristal foi encerrada seis meses atrás. Sabe que o reino é muito melhor preparado para esse tipo de ataque. - ficou surpreso quando recebeu a notícia da própria rainha Serenity, informando sobre a finalização das obras, e a mulher somente riu quando viu a expressão chocada dele na tela do comunicador subespacial que ela cedeu ao rei antes da partida dele para assim ambos manterem contato.

Rhian evitava usar o dito comunicador mais do que o necessário pois embora os satélites e portos espaciais, com antenas transmissoras, que cobriam a distância entre a Terra e Zathar permitissem com as mesmas tivessem contato, cada vez que o homem via o rosto sorridente da monarca na tela do aparelho, sentia o peso da culpa em seu estômago, o fazendo ficar nauseado.

Por muitas vezes, entre diálogos sobre acordos de cooperação, conselhos sobre como dividir a renda para a recuperação de Zathar, Rhian viu-se abrindo a boca e a fechando em seguida, engolindo a pergunta que martelava na sua mente desde que subiu na nave oferecida pelo governo de Tóquio de Cristal e partiu do mesmo com suprimentos e mão de obra para auxiliar na reconstrução do planeta. Muitas foram as vezes em que Rhian simplesmente teve que se refrear para não dizer: "e Selene, como ela está?"

Estava curioso. Serenity falava sobre tudo e nada em suas breves conversas. Falava sobre como a cidade se recuperava, dizia que não o culpava pelo que fez e que compreendia como ninguém o apego e devoção que ele tinha ao seu povo. Rhian tentava se justificar, dizendo que devoção nenhuma perdoava o fato de que ele quase tirou a vida de Sailor Estelar. Ao ouvir isto, Serenity apenas sorria levemente, um sorriso triste e cheio de segredos que Rhian não compreendia, e mudava de assunto rapidamente.

E então a conversa voltava para planejamentos e acordos políticos e normalmente era interrompida quando Serenity ou Rhian tinham a presença requisitada por algum funcionário os lembrando de alguma reunião que lhes escapou da mente.

Entretanto, em todos os contatos que tiveram, a rainha evitava mencionar a família. Mentira, a rainha falava sobre Serena, sobre como ela conseguiu uma vaga na Universidade de Tóquio. Falava sobre Endymion e como o rei estava em viagem diplomática em países e planetas vizinhos, falava sobre o pequeno Endie e suas peripécias. Mas jamais falava sobre Selene e Rhian simplesmente não conseguia inquirir pela garota.

Contudo, sabia que ela estava bem, acreditava nisso. Quando partiu da Terra, partiu com a notícia de que Selene havia despertado de seu coma e se recuperava pouco a pouco. Não fora visitá-la depois que ela acordou. Nas poucas vezes em que a vira sobre uma cama de hospital, conectada a vários aparelhos, após receber olhares atravessados das neo senshis, Selene dormia profundamente. Nesses momentos Rhian segurava na mão pálida e frágil dela, lhe acariciava os cabelos e pedia perdão repetidamente até a sua voz ficar rouca.

Mas após ela ter acordado, o rei simplesmente assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, agradando-se diante da boa notícia, subiu na nave e foi embora da Terra sem olhar para trás.

Poderia contatá-la. A rainha havia sido matreira o suficiente para inserir no comunicador a frequência do comunicador de Sailor Estelar, por isso evitava falar sobre ela, porque Rhian poderia esclarecer as suas dúvidas por ele mesmo. Mas o homem não tinha coragem.

Não tinha coragem de pressionar os números e esperar a conexão se completar. Não tinha coragem de ver o rosto dela aparecer na tela porque tinha medo do que iria encontrar nele. Será que encontraria a mesma tristeza profunda que inundou os olhos azuis quando se despediram naquela estufa durante o ataque final de Mar'De-Gra? Ou ela o receberia com um sorriso enorme no rosto, o mesmo que lhe deu quando se beijaram sob a luz da lua no topo de uma das torres do palácio de cristal? Veria uma expressão furiosa? Uma compassiva? Uma amorosa? Não queria saber.

Embora as lembranças boas que tinha de Selene fossem poucas, eram o suficiente para afogar as ruins e preferia mantê-las do que tê-las arruinadas por uma simples ligação.

- Eu sempre achei irritante como a contagem de tempo para nós, em relação a Terra, é extremamente diferente. - a voz de Eileen trouxe Rhian de volta de seus devaneios. - Enquanto para os terráqueos mil anos é muito tempo, para nós é muito pouco. - Rhian suspirou longamente.

Essa discussão de relatividade entre espaço e tempo era antiga entre os irmãos e extremamente irritante. Era difícil explicar em comparação a alguns outros planetas a razão da longevidade dos zatharianos, pois a explicação era uma mistura de física, química, astrologia e sobrenatural que era complicado de equacionar.

- Mas quando Zathar entrou em contato, pela primeira vez, com o reino da Terra, eu ainda estava em processo de existência. - Rhian suspirou, permanecendo calado somente para saber onde isso tudo iria dar. - E você havia acabado de ascender ao trono. - Ark-Ra suspirou mais uma vez. Quando foi coroado rei ainda era um molecote para os padrões de maturidade zathariana. Mas o seu pai havia perecido.

Diferente de Rhian, o velho rei Aldric viveu muitas centenas de anos antes de se casar e ter herdeiros. Diferente de Rhian, apesar de carregar o sangue da Casa dos Ra nas veias, o homem não possuía um terço do poder do filho. Logo, quando a longa temporada inverno assolou Za-Xmyr, deixando muitos adoentados, o rei foi um daqueles que pereceu diante do clima adverso, deixando para trás uma rainha viúva e grávida de seu segundo filho e um príncipe despreparado.

Logo, assim que foi declarado rei e sob o conselho do parlamento, Rhian começou a visitar aliados e procurar novos em reinos distantes, indo parar, assim, na Terra.

- Há alguma razão para esta conversa, Eileen?

- Mamãe ainda me carregava na barriga quando você conheceu Estela. Ela me contou como a guerreira terráquea simplesmente virou com a sua cabeça de modo que o fez parecer novamente o príncipe irresponsável que foi na sua juventude ao invés do rei que deveria ser. Mas ela também me contou que Estela trouxe de volta ao seu rosto algo que pensaria nunca mais ver: um sorriso.

Rhian suspirou. Quando se tornou rei, foi para substituir um monarca que por anos governou Zathar com pulso firme e estabilidade. O planeta prosperou, avançou militarmente, tecnologicamente e culturalmente por causa de seu pai. Rei Aldric fizera muitas coisas pelo seu povo, consertando muitas besteiras feitas pelo seu predecessor que quase levou Zathar ao buraco. Logo Rhian soube que era um fardo pesado que ele teria que carregar. O seu avô Wulfric quase destruíra Zathar com a sua tirania e a sua paranoia beirando a loucura. O poder lhe subira a cabeça de tal maneira que aquele que se opusesse à ele perdia, literalmente, a cabeça. Apagar a imagem ruim que o homem deixou mesmo após a morte foi a primeira missão de Aldric quando ascendeu ao trono.

Agora, com ele morto e Rhian no poder, o mesmo sentiu que precisava honrar a memória do pai de maneira a fazer todos perceberem que ele estava disposto a seguir os passos de Aldric e não de seu avô.

Logo Rhian tornou-se distante, sério, abandonou a postura indiferente e irresponsável da juventude e vestiu o manto de soberano de maneira a transformar o mesmo em uma barreira intransponível entre o mundo real e os seus sentimentos. Estela, com um olhar, o despiu sem nem ao menos pedir permissão, o deixando exposto de maneira dolorosa para o mundo.

E então, quando ela morreu, escolhendo Endymion à ele, Rhian novamente se enrolou no manto da seriedade e responsabilidade e adicionou ao mesmo uma camada extra de zaphira para assim torná-lo realmente impenetrável.

Somente para vê-lo ruir em cacos, centenas de anos depois, diante de um simples olhar da princesa Selene.

- Eileen... - Rhian chamou em um tom cansado. Por um acaso a sua irmã pretendia chegar a algum lugar com aquela história?

- Olhe. - Eileen apontou para a moldura onde a pequena foto estava presa e Rhian desviou o olhar para a mesma. - Não vejo lábios se alargando e dentes à mostra, mas até mesmo em uma imagem imóvel e congelada no tempo eu consigo ver o brilho de um sorriso em seu olhar.

- Onde você quer chegar com isto, Eileen?

- Zathar está se reerguendo, as críticas sobre a nossa partida diante do ataque estão esmorecendo, logo voltaremos ao nosso auge e acredito que o parlamento esteja certo: está na hora, depois de tanto tempo, de termos um casal real no trono. - Rhian alargou levemente os olhos. - E acho que você já encontrou a sua rainha, não é mesmo?

- Não seja ridícula. Pensei que já tínhamos resolvido isto quando nomeei Aldric meu herdeiro. - Eileen assentiu positivamente com a cabeça diante das palavras dele.

Quando o parlamento começou a pressionar Rhian, anos atrás, sobre casamento e herdeiros, o homem resolveu o problema em dois tempos nomeando o sobrinho o seu herdeiro legal ao trono. Aldric ficou surpreso na época e extremamente assustado diante dessa virada em sua vida, pois da noite para o dia ele deixou de ser um simples lorde para virar um príncipe, mas aceitou a nova responsabilidade com dignidade e zelo.

Contudo Eileen sabia que era algo que o filho não queria para si, mas como era dedicado ao povo de Zathar, assim como Rhian, iria aceitar o peso da coroa porque as outras opções não eram das melhores (um primo distante em um dos arquipélagos que não era muito regulado das ideias e um outro que fazia parte do parlamento e cuja ambição fazia todos temerem que ele se tornasse um novo Wulfric Ark-Ra).

- Verdade... Mas Aldric me confidenciou que tem desejos de retornar à Terra, concluir os seus estudos por lá e nesse meio tempo cortejar uma certa princesa. - Rhian quis bater com a testa no tampo da mesa, o que ele fez de pronto.

Sabia que Aldric estava escondendo algo desde que voltaram a Zathar. O sobrinho sempre lhe lançava longos olhares e abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas mudava de ideia no meio do caminho e nada dizia. Sabia, também, que o jovem não tinha desejo de ser rei, mas como era a única opção viável para o cargo não objetava sobre a decisão de Rhian, o que deixava o homem mais velho ainda mais culpado.

E agora vinha Eileen com essa conversa para piorar o seu dia.

- E se o namorico dele com a princesa Serena não der certo? - Rhian cutucou. Sabia que Aldric queria voltar a Terra mais por Serena do que pelos estudos.

- Ele ainda seria um ótimo embaixador de Zathar na Terra, não acha? Creio que ter Endymion e Serenity como fortes aliados é uma boa maneira de evitar, futuramente, incidentes como esses. E se você se casar com Selene então...

- Eileen! - Rhian espalmou a mão no tampo da mesa, ocasionando um som seco e estalado que interrompeu a mulher. - Não tenho interesse em me casar, ainda mais com a princesa Selene. - Eileen mirou o irmão longamente e recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não? Então por que deixou o brasão de nossa família na posse de Selene? - Rhian arregalou os olhos diante das implicações da irmã e um rubor surgiu em suas bochechas morenas. Como ela sabia disso? - Não é apenas você que mantém contato com a Terra. A rainha Serenity me conta coisas muito interessantes sobre o dia a dia da corte.

- Eileen...

- Você deixou o nosso brasão com Selene. O rei de Zathar deixou o brasão da família real com a princesa da Terra. Se o parlamento descobrir, você sabe o que isso significa. Mesmo que tenha feito isso sem outras razões por detrás dos seus atos ainda sim, inconscientemente, você fez uma escolha.

Rhian não podia desmentir a irmã e muito menos negar as palavras dela. Havia deixado o brasão como uma lembrança sua para Selene e talvez, inconscientemente, realmente tenha feito a sua escolha.

Era uma das tradições mais antigas de Zathar entre os reis do planeta.

Quando ainda príncipes, lhes eram entregues um cordão feito de zaphira bruta, diferente da refinada que era usada para o comércio, com o brasão da família real entalhado na mesma. Um brasão que indicava a alta posição da pessoa em Zathar e que só saía do pescoço da mesma em uma única ocasião:

Quando o rei escolhia a sua futura rainha.

O brasão era entregue como um símbolo de compromisso e o mesmo devia ser honrado.

Rhian não havia pensado nisso quando tirou a joia de seu pescoço e passou por sobre a cabeça de uma Selene inconsciente. A única coisa que ele pensou no momento foi que ela o perdoasse e que lembrasse dele carinhosamente cada vez que olhasse para o brasão pois, mesmo sem ter uma nota explicando, ele tinha certeza de que ela saberia a quem pertencia aquele colar.

E talvez em algum momento ele imaginou tê-la ao seu lado para todo o sempre.

- E o que você espera que eu faça? - não era como se pudesse voltar a Terra e dizer ao rei e a rainha que estava ali para pedir a mão da filha deles em casamento. Rei Endymion, no mínimo, iria lançar um raio em seu traseiro. Neo Sailor Moon o pulverizaria em um instante sem nem ao menos considerar o tamanho da confusão política que isso iria dar.

- Você sempre lutou tanto por Zathar, mas acho que está na hora de lutar um pouco por você.

- Eileen...

- Não! Eu não quero ouvir desculpas, eu não quero ouvir mais nada! O que eu quero é ver você no espaço porto agora mesmo porque há um transportador prestes a sair da doca cinco em direção a estação espacial seis onde uma nave o aguarda para levá-lo a Terra. As suas malas já foram despachadas. - Rhian arregalou os olhos. Eileen era perigosa quando colocava uma ideia na cabeça.

- E o parlamento?

- Desse cuido eu.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Rhian! VAI! - gritou exasperada e Rhian deu um pulo, saindo da cadeira e deixando o escritório rapidamente diante da expressão furiosa da irmã.

Eileen sorriu presunçosa quando ouviu a porta do aposento bater diante da partida abrupta de Rhian. Agora tinha que contatar Serenity para informar a ela que o teimoso do seu irmão estava a caminho e que a sua parte do plano foi concluída. Agora tudo estava nas mãos da rainha da Terra. E que eles tivessem muita sorte, porque iriam precisar.

**oOo**

- Pela sua cara, parece que você está indo para um funeral. - Selene desviou o olhar das enormes janelas no corredor que davam vistas para uma recém reconstruída Tóquio de Cristal, para Serena que vinha em sua direção trajando um belo vestido longo de festa tomara que caia em uma cor azul marinho. Os seus cabelos rosados não estavam no usual penteado de marias-chiquinhas, mas sim com parte deles preso em um elegante coque no topo da cabeça e a outra parte descendo em cachos largos sobre os ombros desnudos.

- Não estou em espírito festivo. - Selene deu de ombros. O seu longo vestido perolado possuía uma única alça bordada do lado esquerdo, com detalhes em dourado, e os cabelos negros estavam soltos e jogados sobre o ombro direito.

- É o seu aniversário! - Serena exclamou e recebeu de Selene um olhar que dizia: sim e daí?

Serena suspirou, erguendo levemente a saia de seu vestido e se acomodando no parapeito da janela onde a irmã encontrava-se sentada apreciando a paisagem noturna de Tóquio e as luzes brilhando a distância.

- Não é todo o dia que fazemos dezoito anos. - disse e Selene a mirou por um segundo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas antes de voltar o olhar para a janela e os prédios ao longe. - As pessoas estão perguntando...

- Você é boa em inventar desculpas, sei que vai cobrir por mim. - Selene a cortou e Serena suspirou.

Sentia falta da sua irmã, da menina geniosa que discutia com ela deveres e direitos de ser uma Sailor. Da garota que dava caretas quando era arrastada para uma reunião diplomática e que sumia com um rastro de poeira da escola assim que o último sinal do dia tocava. Sentia falta da irmã que a abrigava nas noites de tempestades enquanto trovões e raios ressoavam pelos céus, que guardava dos pais os seus segredos sobre paqueras da escola e a quem ajudava nas lições de casa. Porque a jovem na sua frente não era mais ela.

Ao menos não em muitos aspectos.

O gênio estourado deu lugar a um temperamento moderado. Selene parecia ter medo das consequências se perdesse por um minuto que fosse a paciência. As caretas não eram mais dadas quando tinha que participar de uma reunião. Apenas um leve desagrado aparecia em sua expressão mas mais nada ela dizia. A escola tornou-se o refúgio de Selene. Estar na mesma, imersa em livros, a fazia esquecer a paisagem caótica da cidade e o barulho das máquinas quebrando e reconstruindo prédios e casas.

E quanto as discussões sobre os direitos e deveres de ser uma Sailor? Essas não existiam mais. Sailor Estelar morreu no dia em que Selene acordou do coma, no hospital, há três anos.

Hoje, o que havia na frente de Serena era a personificação da princesa ideal: recatada, calma, diplomática e graciosa. Como uma estátua perfeita de mármore sem emoções.

Serena a odiava.

E queria gritar, chorar, sacudi-la até ver um relance que fosse da menina com quem cresceu. Porque sabia que ela estava escondida por detrás da máscara impassível no rosto da irmã. Podia senti-la pela conexão espiritual que ligava o príncipe e as princesas. Sabia que Selene estava lá no fundo dessa menina estranha, gritando, implorando para ser libertada e tendo as suas súplicas abafadas pela indiferença da princesa na sua frente.

- Selene... - tentou negociar, mas a irmã não mais prestava atenção na sua pessoa, ocupada demais em apreciar a paisagem da cidade enquanto rolava entre os dedos o medalhão que sempre carregava desde que encontrou o mesmo em seu pescoço ao acordar no hospital.

Serena suspirou mais uma vez e se levantou.

- Quando estiver pronta, estamos te esperando no salão. - declarou. Sabia que Selene daria o ar de sua graça na própria festa, mas provavelmente quando essa já estivesse no auge com muitos dos convidados embriagados o suficiente para esquecerem que a anfitriã não se encontrava no local.

Selene nem ao menos reconheceu as palavras da irmã ou o fato de que a mesma lhe lançou um longo olhar triste antes de virar sobre os saltos e sumir corredor abaixo, pois os seus olhos estavam mais ocupados não em ver a paisagem ao longe, mas sim o reflexo que o vidro da enorme janela lhe mostrava.

Ela não gostava do que via. A estranha a mirando de volta não era ela ou ao menos, Selene não a reconhecia.

O rosto não havia mudado muito, apenas amadurecido, os olhos azuis grandes e expressivos agora eram opacos e distantes e os lábios que viviam abertos em um sorriso permaneciam eternamente cerrados em uma expressão séria. Era como olhar para uma pintura mal feita dela mesma e achar estranho mas ao mesmo tempo reconhecer nos traços a própria imagem.

Mas o pior não era o reflexo indesejado, mas sim o vazio.

Havia um vazio dentro dela que Selene não sabia classificar.

Não sabia dizer se foi ocasionado pela culpa, pela saudade ou pelo fato de que ela proibira-se de usar os poderes do Cristal Estelar novamente. Porque essa era a pior parte.

Selene sentia a energia pulsando dentro dela, mais intensa do que antes de sua breve morte e quanto mais ela a reprimia, mais ela latejava como em um gesto de rebeldia diante da opressão de sua mestra. Sentia a energia percorrendo por sob a sua pele, ocasionando faíscas nas pontas de seus dedos quando algum embaixador ou conselheiro a irritava a ponto de fazê-la trincar os dentes de raiva, sentia a energia querendo explodir em todo o seu ser e forçar uma transformação que ela não queria que ocorresse.

Uma batalha acontecia entre Selene e o Cristal Estelar dentro da mesma. Por um lado Selene recusava ouvir o chamado do cristal para reassumir o seu posto de Guardiã Estelar, de Sailor Estelar, por outro o próprio cristal gritava mais alto em seus ouvidos a lembrando de que esse era o seu destino e que Selene não podia fugir dele para sempre.

E, também, haviam os sonhos.

Estela parecia ter feito de sua missão retornar do mundo dos mortos para assombrá-la em pesadelos. A diferença era que desta vez a mulher não lhe mostrava imagens de sua curta vida, mas sim imagens do que Selene poderia ter tido. Porque os seus sonhos não eram estrelados por Rhian e Estela, mas sim por Hans e Selene.

Coisas simples como passeios no parque, discussões mundanas entre namorados, decisões de casal, jantares a dois, os seus sonhos eram regados de uma rotina como se ela estivesse vivendo um relacionamento sério com Hans em seu inconsciente e isto a machucava. Machucava porque quando abria os olhos pela manhã, sempre desejava não tê-lo feito. Desejava que este mundo fosse o sonho e o outro a realidade. E o seu desejo nunca era realizado.

E então, o que lhe sobrava era o medalhão que encontrou em seu pescoço ao acordar no hospital, o medalhão que ela sabia pertencer a Hans por tê-lo visto várias vezes repousado sobre o peito dele. A única e cruel lembrança que tinha dele. Essa e os malditos sonhos.

Suspirou, baixando os olhos para a joia em suas mãos. Sabia que depois de três anos, de tanto apreciá-la, poderia descrever cada detalhe dela a um bom desenhista, possibilitando que a mesma fosse recriada com perfeição.

O som de um farfalhar de tecido e alguém sentando-se na sua frente fez Selene soltar outro suspiro. Deduziu que pelo par de pernas coberto por uma calça negra a qual via por entre os cílios indicava que o seu novo acompanhante deveria o ser o seu pai. Endymion parecia fazer de sua missão trazer do buraco em que Selene se escondia a menina teimosa que era a sua filha.

- Eu irei em breve para o salão, me dê apenas alguns minutos. - falou antes que o rei pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, com os seus olhos ainda mirando o medalhão em suas mãos.

- Sem pressa. - a voz que a respondeu não era de seu pai e isto fez Selene erguer a cabeça em um estalo e mirar com os olhos largos o homem na sua frente.

Hans estava ali e ao mesmo tempo não estava porque o que se apresentava diante dos seus olhos não era o guerreiro, mas sim o rei. Imponente, sentado elegantemente no parapeito da janela, com trajes de gala e olhar intenso sobre a sua pessoa e Selene se perguntou se não havia adormecido contra o vidro enquanto ponderava a sua vida.

Rei Rhian de Zathar estava na sua frente como um príncipe encantado que viera resgatá-la do seu mundo de pesadelos.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou com a voz falha e discretamente se beliscou, percebendo pela dor que subiu por seu braço que estava bem acordada.

- Fui convidado. - Rhian respondeu enquanto com os olhos avaliava a jovem na sua frente.

Ela estava exatamente como Serenity a descrevera quando a sua nave pousou no espaço porto da Terra e Rhian foi de encontro a rainha. A mulher lhe dissera para se preparar, pois não iria encontrar a mesma Selene de três anos atrás, e ela estava certa. A princesa havia crescido, obviamente, tornado-se ainda mais bela do que se lembrava, mas possuía uma aura tão triste a cercando que fazia o coração de Rhian se apertar no peito.

- Convidado? - Selene franziu as sobrancelhas. - Por minha mãe. - concluiu.

- Como sabe?

- Serena e meu pai o matariam assim que o visse. Minha mãe é a única que não recorreria a tal atitude. Além do mais, esse tipo de armação é bem a cara dela. - as histórias da rainha Serenity em sua adolescência bancando o cupido para as melhores amigas eram conhecidas em praticamente todo o reino. Selene acreditava que até mesmo um musical foi feito usando como base uma delas.

Silêncio imperou entre os dois por alguns minutos.

- Serenity me contou o que aconteceu. - Rhian falou. Tudo o que a rainha não lhe disse nos últimos anos de contato através do comunicador ela lhe falara em uma reunião privada de quatro horas no solário do palácio.

- Veio me dizer que a culpa não é minha? - porque, sinceramente, Selene não precisava ouvir isso. Três anos de conversas e consolos e muita terapia administrada por Sailor Saturno não mudaram os seus pensamentos.

- Não. Não faria muita diferença, não é mesmo?

- Então veio me dizer que eu não posso mudar quem eu sou, que eu tenho um trabalho como senshi...

- Também não.

- Então por que está aqui? - perguntou em um tom ácido, com os sentimentos que enterrou há três anos retornando ao seu peito.

Acordar naquele hospital e ver o estrago que fizera na cidade, que quase fizera no mundo, não foi pior do que saber que Hans tinha ido embora sem ao menos dizer adeus. Depois de tudo que ela fez por ele, depois de todos os sacrifícios, foi ele que a abandonou em vez do inverso. Que deu as costas e a deixou para trás.

Serenity, obviamente, tentou justificá-lo. Disse que como rei, Hans possuía um compromisso com o seu povo, que Zathar precisava dele para se reerguer, e Selene entendeu. Mas Serenity também informou que havia entregue ao homem um comunicador pessoal que tinha contato direto com Serenity e a frequência de algumas Sailors para o caso de alguma emergência. E, dentre elas, Sailor Estelar. E durante três anos Hans não disse um oi.

- Porque eu senti a sua falta. - a declaração, tão calma e sincera, quebrou Selene por inteiro e de pronto apagou a chama da raiva que crescia dentro dela. - Eu senti terrivelmente a sua falta em cada hora, cada minuto, cada dia passado desses últimos três anos. E mesmo assim fui um covarde porque tive medo de falar com você. - as mãos grandes de Rhian foram até as pequenas e delicadas de Selene, envolvendo os dedos dela entre os seus.

A zaphira fria com a qual era feito o medalhão entrou em contato com a pele morna de Rhian e o homem sorriu ao perceber que era isso que a jovem tanto apreciava a ponto de ignorar por um minuto a sua presença quando ele se aproximou.

Selene ofegou e o seu coração deu um pulo no peito ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Hans. O mesmo era tão belo e tão estrangeiro que ela não soube como reagir.

- Não vou dizer que não foi sua culpa porque sei como se sente, não vou dizer que você precisa reassumir as suas responsabilidades como senshi porque sei que você está com medo. Mas vou dizer que não deixei de pensar um dia sequer em você e que espero que você acredite quando eu digo... - Rhian pausou, mirando das mãos entrelaçadas para o rosto de Selene que tinha uma expressão surpresa no mesmo.

A ideia, quando aproximou-se dela, era de apenas conversar, pedir desculpas e ver onde tudo iria acabar. Mas quando a viu sentada no parapeito da janela, lindamente vestida em um traje de gala e sendo banhada pela luz da lua, o seu coração parou e o fez perceber em como sentiu falta dela. Pouco foi o tempo que passaram juntos enquanto ele tramava, enquanto ele planejava um ataque ao reino da Terra para salvar Zathar, mas foi tempo o suficiente para criar um elo entre eles mais forte do que teve com Estela.

E quando a viu tão perdida em pensamentos, tão solitária, com a atenção presa em algo em suas mãos, Rhian percebeu que talvez o fato de ter dado o brasão da Casa de Ra para Selene não tenha sido um gesto tão inconsciente assim.

- Hans? - Selene o chamou quando o viu hesitar e voltou os olhos para as mãos dele sobre as suas quando as mesmas a apertaram levemente.

Selene sorriu, o primeiro sorriso sincero que dava em três anos.

- Selene, eu... - Rhian engoliu em seco. Sentir era mais fácil do que falar e sabia que precisava usar palavras, Selene precisava ouvir cada vírgula do seu pedido de desculpas, da sua declaração apaixonada, da sua súplica por perdão.

- Eu sei. - ela o interrompeu, retirando as mãos de entre as dele e erguendo o medalhão, passando a corrente do mesmo por sobre a cabeça e repousando o brasão sobre o colo que subia e descia em uma respiração compassada.

- Sabe? - Rhian franziu as sobrancelhas. O que ela sabia?

- Talvez eu seja mais parecida com a minha mãe do que todos pensam. Talvez eu só precise de um príncipe encantado para me salvar.

- Você não precisa que ninguém a salve. É durona, sabe fazer isso sozinha.

- Eu sei. Mas, às vezes, cansa ser o pilar forte de uma construção. E nos últimos anos o pilar foi abalado e todos esperam que eu me torne sólida novamente, como se algo assim fosse ser resolvido do dia para a noite. Não é. Leva tempo. Nunca vou deixar de sentir medo com o que sou capaz de fazer, nunca vou deixar de sentir culpa pelo que eu fiz, mas recuperar a confiança em mim mesma leva tempo. E quando o vi na minha frente, pensei que a minha mãe tinha resolvido dar o golpe de misericórdia e usado você para me sacudir do meu torpor.

- Não vou te dar sermões Selene, até porque não tenho moral para isso. E estou sendo egoísta. Não estou aqui para resolver problemas políticos ou de segurança de Estado... - Selene sorriu mais uma vez.

- Percebi isto quando você começou a se declarar para mim no pedido de casamento mais vagabundo que eu já ouvi na minha vida. - Rhian arregalou os olhos.

- O quê?

- Não sou idiota Hans. O medalhão? Sei o que significa. Ter um poder sobrenatural dentro de mim cuja origem é zathariana e a criação foi por parte de um antepassado seu me faz ter algumas noções sobre a cultura e tradições de Zathar. - o rosto de Rhian, pela primeira vez em séculos, ficou rubro de vergonha. - Nos últimos três anos duvidei que o gesto significava o que significava, mas então você apareceu e abriu a boca para falar e eu percebi que o gesto era realmente o que eu pensei que fosse.

- Me desculpe se demorei tanto tempo.

- Só peço por paciência. A Selene que você conheceu há três anos... - ela foi interrompida pela palma morna da mão de Rhian tocando a sua bochecha esquerda.

- Ainda é a mesma, apenas mais machucada pela vida, mas que ainda está aí dentro de você.

- Uma vez eu disse a Plutão que as lembranças que tinha de Estela e você mais pareciam uma versão mal feita do romance trágico que foi a história de Serenity e Endymion no primeiro reinado deles. Talvez isso tenha acontecido porque o seu final feliz era para ser comigo. - disse presunçosa e Rhian sorriu.

Lembrar de Estela não mais doía como antes. Fizera as pazes com a memória da mulher no momento em que percebeu que eles não eram para ser. A existência de Selene o fez perceber que Estela foi apenas um amor que passou em sua vida e deixou marcas, mas que não era para ser permanente.

Selene era permanente. Ela era e sempre seria _a_ escolhida.

- Nesse caso... - aproximou o rosto do dela, sussurrando contra os lábios rosados. - Casa comigo? - e então os olhos de Selene adquiriram o brilho da adolescência, o mesmo brilho que fez Rhian se encantar por eles, enquanto ela sorriu e respondeu tão baixo quanto ele:

- Sim.

**FIM**


	14. Omake

**Omake**

Selene fechou os olhos com força, cravando as unhas dos seus longos dedos no apoio de braço da cadeira quando outra onda de dor a acometeu. Detestava sentir dor, ainda mais uma dor tão horrível como essa, mas não podia fazer nada para evitá-la. Se fosse uma dor originária de um ferimento de batalha, a mesma seria ignorada, abafada pela adrenalina que corria pelo seu corpo por causa da emoção do combate. O que não era o caso no momento.

Soltou um suspiro de alívio quando depois de minutos a dor passou e relaxou o corpo contra a cadeira, desviando o olhar para os vidros grossos da janela e mirando a paisagem que se apresentava lá fora. Branco foi a única coisa que cumprimentou a sua visão. A tempestade de neve não a permitia ver a floresta que se estendia ao longe e o vento uivante fazia os vidros das janelas tremularem e gemerem.

Sua contemplação foi interrompida quando viu Rhian voltar esbaforido para a sala com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto.

- E então? - perguntou a jovem, tentando se ajeitar na cadeira em uma posição mais confortável e soltando um baixo gemido quando o seu corpo protestou de dor.

- O médico falou que qualquer tipo de magia pode ser prejudicial no momento e infelizmente estamos presos aqui até o resgate chegar. Ao menos acho que ele vai mandar o resgate, a conexão foi interrompida antes dele dizer alguma coisa. - explicou e teve muito pouco tempo para desviar do vaso de flores que veio voando na direção de sua cabeça, espatifando-se contra a lareira onde o fogo crepitava intensamente.

- Isto é tudo culpa sua seu imbecil! - a jovem esbravejou e Rhian soltou um suspiro de frustração.

Culpa dele? Como poderia ser culpa dele se não foi ele que num acesso de fúria, depois de uma briga, resolveu se isolar em uma cabana no meio da floresta a quilômetros de distância de Za-Xmyr. Como Selene tinha conseguido encontrar aquele lugar o zathariano não saberia dizer, mas ele daria tudo para tirá-la dali naquele instante diante das circunstâncias.

- Vou relevar a sua grosseria por causa da situação, mas não me culpe pela sua extrema teimosia. - respondeu contrariado, dando um passo à frente para se aproximar da mulher mas parando de pronto quando a viu encará-lo com uma expressão de fúria, para logo depois a mesma desfazer-se em uma expressão de dor.

- Vai pro inferno. - rosnou entre dentes e Rhian rolou os olhos, voltando a andar e parando em frente a morena, puxando a mesa de centro que enfeitava a sala para mais perto da cadeira onde ela estava e sentando-se sobre a mesma, segurando uma das mãos da jovem e sentindo o aperto forte dela sobre os seus dedos. Quando a mão dela relaxou entre a sua e Selene soltou um suspiro de alívio, ele percebeu que o pior tinha passado. Por enquanto.

- Dois minutos. - comentou ao dar um breve relance para o relógio sobre a lareira. - Os intervalos estão ficando menos espaçados. - continuou e recebeu um olhar descrente de Selene diante de tal absurdo dito.

- Verdade? Eu juro que não tinha percebido. - debochou a jovem e Rhian trincou os dentes para não responder no mesmo tom para ela.

- Espero que o resgate chegue aqui antes que o pior aconteça. - murmurou, desviando o olhar para a janela por onde podia ver a tempestade de neve intensificando-se lá fora.

- Você é um oficial das forças armadas, frequentou a academia militar, este tipo de situação não estava inclusa no pacote do curso de primeiros socorros não? - perguntou incrédula, apertando a mão dele com força quando sentiu outra contração assolar o seu corpo.

- Estava, e daí? - continuou o homem, se fazendo de desentendido diante da indagação da esposa. Não queria nem cogitar a hipótese de que teria que fazer o parto do próprio filho, não com todos os seus nervos em frangalhos. Embora externamente ele não aparentasse nada para não deixar Selene mais nervosa do que já estava.

- Preciso explicar o "e daí"? - respondeu no mesmo tom sarcástico.

- Selene, sinceramente, me dá arrepios só de pensar que terei que me enfiar entre as suas pernas...

- Como se você já não tivesse feito isso antes, várias vezes por sinal, sem reclamar, e lembro que até gostou! - o interrompeu com um rosnado entre dentes para depois soltar uma risadinha divertida ao ver rubor escurecer ainda mais a pele do rosto do homem.

- É diferente, _muito_ diferente. - Rhian enfatizou e segurou um gemido quando sentiu outro aperto da mão de Selene sobre a sua, indicando outra contração. - Menos de um minuto... isso não é bom. - murmurou com o coração aos pulos, apurando os ouvidos para ver se conseguia ouvir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que não fosse o barulho do vento soprando indicando que a tempestade estava ficando ainda mais forte o que pioraria as chances do resgate os encontrar.

- Faça alguma coisa Rhian! - Selene esbravejou quando outra contração a atingiu, indicando que faltava pouco para o bebê nascer e nada da ajuda chegar. Rhian sentiu o coração vir à garganta e o seu corpo todo congelar. Estava sozinho nesta situação e não haveria como escapar dela.

Inspirando profundamente para se acalmar, ele mirou diretamente nos olhos azuis da esposa e viu o brilho da dor e do medo neles. Selene estava apavorada e demonstrava isto em gritos de raiva contra o marido. Mas, por dentro, ela estava em um estado de nervos maior do que o rei e implorava com os olhos para que Rhian lhe desse um pouco da sua força para poder conseguir encarar aquela situação.

Acenando positivamente com a cabeça como se aceitando o desafio, o zathariano soltou a mão da jovem e surpreendeu-se quando rapidamente ela voltou a entrelaçar os seus dedos, implorando com os intensos orbes claros que não a deixasse sozinha. Deu um sorriso confortador para ela, levantando e inclinando-se para beijar a testa suada da morena.

- Eu vou preparar tudo, me espere. E não vá ter esse filho antes de eu voltar. - gracejou, soltando-se vagarosamente do aperto dela e deixando a sala mais uma vez. Selene acompanhou com os olhos ele partir e mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir outra contração cruzar o seu corpo.

Sentiu vontade de gritar, de chorar, de rir, vontade de fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu vontade de contrariar as ordens do médico e transportar-se diretamente para a Terra em uma viagem sem escalas. Queria a sua mãe ao seu lado, queria ter os olhos azuis confortadores dela sobre si e a sua voz suave a acalmando, dizendo que tudo estaria bem. Mas tudo o que tinha era Rhian, uma lareira e uma maldita tempestade de neve que a impedia de ter essa criança em um hospital bem equipado e com médicos formados. E o melhor: com analgésicos.

Minutos depois que pareceram horas, Rhian retornou a sala com uma bolsa pendurada sobre um dos ombros além de uma bacia d'água nas mãos. Lentamente acomodou a bacia sobre o piso de madeira ao lado do carpete, que fazia conjunto com o jogo de sofás, e deixou a alça da bolsa deslizar pelo braço até a mesma cair suavemente no chão ao lado da bacia. Com passos decididos ele rodou pela sala, recolhendo todas as almofadas que encontrara e as arrumando contra o pé do sofá.

Logo em seguida ajoelhou-se ao lado da bolsa, tirando de dentro da mesma algumas cobertas e um lençol que ele forrou em frente as almofadas. Arrumou as cobertas do outro lado da bacia, colocando no topo delas algumas toalhas limpas. E, por fim, retirou de dentro da bolsa uma caixa de primeiros socorros que continha alguns instrumentos cirúrgicos esterilizados. Não pensou que encontraria um kit de emergência dentro da cabana, mas ficou extremamente feliz ao abrir os armários do banheiro da suíte a procura de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo no parto e encontrar aquela caixa.

- Tudo bem aí? - perguntou ao aproximar-se de uma Selene ofegante enquanto passava um braço sob os joelhos dela e outro sob as costas, a erguendo no colo cuidadosamente e a levando até a área preparada no carpete, a deitando contra as almofadas de maneira delicada.

- Ao que tudo indica você decidiu fazer este parto, hum? - gracejou a jovem, gemendo logo em seguida ao sentir outra contração, desta vez mais forte do que as anteriores.

- Tenho outro alternativa? - Rhian deu um discreto sorriso para ela, o que fez Selene sorrir automaticamente de volta.

O zathariano não era de sorrisos, não era muito expressivo emocionalmente, o que foi a razão das brigas nos últimos meses e do quase fim de um casamento de quatro anos, mas ele sabia ser carinhoso quando preciso. Ou atencioso. A único problema era que ele ainda não tinha aprendido direito a compartilhar a sua vida com outra pessoa. Mas sabia que o homem não era um caso perdido, apenas um caso que levaria tempo para resolver.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando outra contração a fez se contorcer de dor e soltar um grito rouco.

- Por Serenity... isso dói! - ofegou com o peito arfante e suor descendo pela sua pele já rubra diante do esforço. Os olhos azul gelo de Rhian ganharam um tom mais claro quando o homem a mirou com ternura, deslizando os seus dedos grossos e calejados pela bochecha molhada de Selene num gesto afetuoso.

- Você sabe que eu estou aqui com você, não sabe? - falou baixinho e Selene assentiu com a cabeça.

- E nunca vai me deixar? - continuou a jovem em mesmo tom e Rhian deu outro pequeno sorriso para ela, o que para Selene foi o suficiente.

- Agora... como você está? - perguntou divertido, começando a prepará-la e agradecendo que a jovem escolhera um vestido para usar naquela manhã, o que já facilitava e muito as coisas.

- Tendo um filho! - respondeu Selene atravessada para poder aliviar a tensão. - Como você acha que eu estou? - completou, fazendo um enorme bico e o zathariano riu.

- Muito parada para o meu gosto? - brincou o homem e a jovem franziu as sobrancelhas negras. - Faça força princesa. - continuou em um tom divertido ao sussurrar na orelha dela.

- É rainha! - rebateu presunçosa, sentindo outra contração e começando a empurrar o bebê. Com um gemido, fincou os dedos nas almofadas do assento do sofá às suas costas e começou a fazer força, deixando o instinto tomar conta do seu corpo neste momento.

A dor novamente assolou Selene e a sua barriga contraiu violentamente. Suor emanava dos seus poros e as suas bochechas rubras eram apenas um dos vários sinais do esforço que ela fazia. Mais uma vez soltou um forte gemido acompanhado logo em seguida por um grito de dor quando teve que fazer mais força para empurrar o bebê, chegando a se curvar sobre o próprio corpo para ajudar no processo.

- Está quase lá. - Rhian murmurou com a voz em um tom distante.

Sentia como se não tivesse controle dos seus membros diante do que presenciava. As suas mãos ameaçavam tremer, mas o seu cérebro rapidamente as ordenava que ficassem firme. O seu coração batia em um ritmo enlouquecido contra a sua caixa torácica, fazendo o seu peito pular, suor escorria pela sua testa e rosto e a cada grito de dor de Selene a sua alma se apiedava do sofrimento da esposa.

Mas era por uma boa causa. Era por uma causa maravilhosa, foi o que pensou quando viu o primeiro sinal de que o seu filho estava nascendo.

- Quanto mais eu vou ter que empurrar? - Selene gemeu, agarrando com força o forro do sofá e o puxando, fazendo o mesmo rasgar em várias partes.

- Está quase lá, já estou vendo a cabeça. - respondeu Rhian, puxando a toalha onde tinha colocado os instrumentos para mais perto do seu corpo, junto com as outras toalhas e a bacia d'água. - Só mais um pouco meu amor. - murmurou o homem em incentivo e Selene o mirou com os olhos levemente largos. Rhian não costumava chamá-la por apelidos carinhosos e por isso Selene sempre achou que tais palavras não faziam parte do vocabulário dele.

Quando percebeu que a jovem tinha ficado extremamente quieta e imóvel, ele desviou o olhar da criança que nascia para o rosto da esposa que o observava atônita.

- O que foi? - perguntou confuso e Selene apenas deu um sorriso à ele, sacudindo a cabeça de leve antes de outra contração atingi-la a lembrando de que ela tinha que fazer força. Os seus dedos se fecharam sobre os pelos do tapete macio onde estava deitada, arrancando alguns fora pois a dor fez todo o seu corpo parecer estar se partindo ao meio quando a cabeça da criança passou pelo canal.

- Rhian Hans'Ark-Ra! Quando isto acabar eu vou desmembrá-lo e trancar todas as partes em várias dimensões diferentes! - Selene falou entre dentes, continuando a fazer força diante de cada contração que atacava o seu corpo, fazendo todos os seus músculos retesarem e os seus nervos estalarem diante da tensão. Os seus braços tremiam pela pressão que ela empregava nas mãos ao segurar os pelos do tapete e as suas pernas estavam doloridas por estarem flexionadas por tanto tempo, além de servirem de ponto de apoio para o peso do seu corpo cada vez que ela tinha que empurrar o bebê.

Suor transbordava do seu corpo, molhando a sua roupa e fazendo o ambiente parecer muito mais quente do que a tempestade de neve do lado de fora da casa indicava. Por entre os olhos semicerrados, Selene podia ver Rhian trabalhando entre as suas pernas, ignorando veementemente cada ameaça saída de sua boca. Ele parecia uma estátua de pedra inabalável com aquela expressão séria no rosto e as sobrancelhas claras franzidas em concentração, mas Selene sabia, sabia melhor do que ninguém que por mais que o seu marido estivesse tentando ser forte por ela, ele estava, na verdade, desmoronando por dentro.

O suor que escorria pela testa de Rhian era o primeiro sinal do seu nervosismo. Os ombros largos e fortes encolhidos e tesos eram o segundo sinal. Podia ver o peito dele subir e descer em uma respiração descompassada, ver como os olhos azul gelo estavam brilhando e avermelhando lentamente em um sinal de que lágrimas estavam por vir. Quis sorrir outra vez, mas a dor que assolava o seu corpo a impedia de manifestar qualquer outra emoção que não fosse o sofrimento.

Mas era um sofrimento bom. Estranhamente, apesar do medo, da insegurança, da própria dor física, no fundo o seu coração dizia que compensava. A incitava a ser forte, a continuar firme, porque a recompensa iria ser maravilhosa. Os seus braços fracos pareciam formigar de ansiedade para segurar o seu filho e a sua mente protestava pela demora da mãe natureza. Não porque queria que todo aquele sofrimento acabasse, mas porque queria ver o seu bebê.

Os olhos de Selene comicharam com as lágrimas de felicidade que estavam por vir à medida que ela sentiu que faltava pouco, realmente muito pouco para a criança nascer. E quando outra contração fez o seu corpo todo estremecer e mais um empurrão a fez soltar um grito agudo de dor, tudo isto pareceu ser abafado pelo choro fino que ecoou na sala, sobrepondo-se ao silvo do vento vindo tempestade de neve.

Rhian sentiu o seu corpo todo paralisar quando a pele macia e molhada de sangue e fluídos tocou as suas mãos grandes. O seu coração sobressaltou-se quando o choro chegou aos seus ouvidos e os seus olhos turvos mal puderam enxergar aquela figurinha tão diminuta, tão frágil e que protestava por ter sido tirada do seu confortável lar para ser trazida para este mundo que poderia não ser perfeito, mas que ele jurava pela sua vida que tornaria perfeito apenas para ela.

Com uma delicadeza que ele desconhecia em si próprio, o zathariano trouxe o bebê contra o seu peito, maravilhando-se pelo fato de que aos poucos o choro dele diminuía, sendo reduzido a simples resmungos. Fascinado, desviou o olhar do rostinho redondo e sujo da criança e mirou Selene, surpreendendo-se ao ver uma criatura tão bela na sua frente.

O rosto dela estava vermelho por causa do esforço. O suor, os gritos e os movimentos do parto a deixaram com uma expressão cansada, cabelos revoltos e com a roupa molhada. Mas o brilho que havia nos olhos dela, as lágrimas que rolavam pelas bochechas rosadas e o enorme sorriso que adornava os lábios vermelhos a tornavam a mulher mais linda que Rhian já vira na vida, o fazendo se sentir como se estivesse se apaixonando novamente por ela.

Com movimentos lentos, Selene esticou os braços na direção dele e o homem prontamente entendeu o que ela queria. Relutante, aproximou-se dela, sentando-se ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma das toalhas e envolvia o bebê nela. A criança já tinha parado de chorar e no momento em que foi acolhida pelos braços da mãe, ela virou dentro da toalha e encolheu-se contra o peito de Selene, soltando um longo bocejo que fascinou os pais de primeira viagem.

- É uma menina, nós temos uma menina. - disse Rhian em um sussurro para não quebrar o encanto e Selene assentiu com a cabeça, não conseguindo emitir uma palavra. Um bolo estava entalado na sua garganta, os seus olhos pareciam que não parariam tão cedo de produzir lágrimas e o seu corpo tinha vontade de segurar o bebê e nunca mais largar.

- Ela é perfeita. - conseguiu dizer por fim com a voz embargada, sem desviar os olhos do rosto da recém-nascida.

- Ela é nossa. - completou o zathariano em um tom de adoração. - Como vamos chamá-la? - perguntou depois de alguns segundos admirando a cena maravilhosa na sua frente que mãe e filha formavam. Selene ficou calada por um tempo, encarando o bebê em seu colo como se contemplando qual era a melhor maneira de batizá-la.

- Estela. - disse por fim e Rhian surpreendeu-se, tocando levemente no ombro da esposa para poder lhe chamar a atenção.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas quando viu os orbes azuis da jovem sobre si. Estela fazia parte do seu passado, um passado bom e que deixara saudades. Selene era o seu presente e futuro e nos últimos meses muitas das brigas deles envolvia o fato da insegurança da esposa em relação a sua semelhança física com a ex-amante de Rhian.

- Tenho. - completou Selene em um tom suave, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos os cabelos claros e ralos da filha que agora dormia a sono solto em seus braços.

Rhian sorriu, dando um beijo leve na testa da esposa para depois também acariciar as bochechas do bebê com a ponta dos seus dedos antes de dizer:

- Bem vinda Princesa Estela.


End file.
